Hao's Luck
by T. A. Gardner
Summary: Hao's Luck follows the adventures of Captain Kai Lei Hao and her crew that finds her going ever deeper into the world of organized crime and corporate intrigue. There are secrets to discover, intrigues at every turn, and danger around every corner. Will Kai and her crew survive the adventure thrust upon them?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Second Officer Kai Lei Hao**

 **Ling Standard Products cargo liner** _ **Isle of Arran**_ **in transit FTL from Isda Kaille to the Mariposa system**

The soft chiming of the alarm ends her sleep. Second Officer Kai Lei Hao looks bleary eyed at the chronometer on the cabin desk. _2336\. Why can't I get a better watch rotation?_

She rolls out of her bunk and starts getting ready for watch. Kai checks her hair and face in the mirror above the cabin wash basin. _I need to get this uniform pressed, it looks horrible…_

Relieving the watch she sits on the ship's bridge, now Officer of the Deck. It is her and the two bridge crewmen for the next… _Oh god, two and a half more hours…_ It is now 0136.

With the ship FTL (Faster-Than-Light) there is little to do but sit there. Kai's mind wanders. _I need another kava…_ It is 0205.

 _Two more days of this and we make the Mariposa system. I wish Yuri was still aboard. This is really getting old._ It is 0221.

 _Well, we'll be back at Baakh in about twelve weeks. It'll be good to get home. I bet Yuri will be there. He's going to rub his promotion in my face, I know he will._

 _The Captain said I'll be acting First Officer by then, but I'm just tired of the routine. I know, I'll get daddy and papa to give me an office position, maybe Section Chief or a Second VP slot…_

 _No, I can't do that. I promised myself I'd earn it. This is so boring…_ It is 0239.

 **Varakanomu in the Mariposa system.**

"Second Officer Hao reporting Captain" Kai says crisply as she enters the Captain's day cabin giving him an upturned hand salute.

"Have a seat Kai. You know, you don't have to be so formal." Captain Sugin pushes a smart sheet towards her. "Raminchet Wu, the CEO here, wants you in his office tomorrow morning."

"What's this about?" Her brow furrows as she reads the sheet.

"A promotion I suspect. Come on Kai, with your family's name and connections it has to be. They promoted Yuri, it's your turn now.

Kai shifts around on her chair.

"You earned it Kai. You're a good deck officer and an excellent businesswoman. While I'd rather not lose you, you and I both know you were meant for greater things with Ling than command of a cargo ship."

Thank you Captain." Kai gets up to leave. _I'll have to get a uniform pressed…_

"Let me know what Wu decides. Oh, Kai, lighten up. It's okay that you're a Hao, no one aboard holds that against you."

Kai blushes. "I'll try sir."

Kai arrives at Ling's corporate offices. Dressed in her best uniform she sits nervously in the anteroom waiting to be called in. A secretary works quietly at her desk.

"It looks like we have a winner with Kai Lei Hao" Vice President Wu says.

"Yes sir, she seems like a perfect candidate for this assuming she accepts the offer" one of the executives replies as he looks through her personnel file.

"She's going to accept. I arranged that through her family. As you know, her father and grandfather are both highly placed with the company. They'll make sure their daughter takes this assignment."

"Very good sir. I'll accompany her to the yards for the ship selection once the arrangements are made" another executive replies.

"Good. Make sure the ship she picks has no real value to the company."

"How much is this young lady going to be told about the assignment?" the administrative executive asks.

"Just what she needs to know to carry it out" Vice President Wu replies. "Let's bring her in."

The intercom on the secretary's desk comes to life. "Vice President Wu will see you now." She gets up, opening the office door.

Kai is ushered into the Vice President's large and elaborately decorated office suite on the top floor of a high rise building. It is more than a little intimidating.

"Ah, Second Officer Kai Hao" says Vice President Wu. He smiles, rising from his chair behind a huge polished desk. "I'm Vice President Wu in charge of Ling Corporation's activities here on Varakanomu."

Kai stiffens to attention. "Second Officer Kai Hao reporting as ordered sir." She gives him an upturned hand salute.

"You came highly recommended as just the person we can entrust a special and confidential executive assignment to. You should be proud you were selected for this Miss Hao. It could mean very rapid advancement if you're successful."

Kai feels a shiver run up inside her.

"What you'll be doing is captaining a star ship to the Grand Duchy of Stoner. The Grand Duke and his inner circle are reluctant to open trade with us and other companies we deal closely with. Ling wants you to go to the Duchy and arrange a meeting with their business executives to open a speculative trade route into the Duchy so we can begin regular business with them.

I'm promoting you to Post Captain and you'll be assigned a small executive trade ship. You'll have to hire your own crew to man it. A line of credit will be extended to you to meet routine expenses. Your grandfather, Sir Jiayi, is backing this expedition."

A chill runs up Kai's spine. She tries hard to conceal her reaction.

"The whole operation shouldn't take more than six months or so to complete" Wu says.

Kai stiffens to attention and salutes. "Yes sir, you can count on me."

"The necessary details are on this pad." Wu hands her a perscomm. "Mr. Kalluri from the admin division will accompany you to our shipyard to assist in selecting a vessel for your use."

At the shipyard Kai picks out a repossessed fifteen year old out-of-service Empress Marava class far trader named _Daichi Kaisu_. They, with a superintendent and ship's architect, make a list of modifications and repairs to be carried out before Kai takes command.

Done, Kai heads back to her old ship to let Captain Sugin know she is moving to a new assignment. He hurriedly arranges a farewell for her and gives Kai a pistol as a gift. "Every captain needs one."

Studying the details of her assignment she sees she has the authority to offer Imperial commissions to crew that meet the qualifications. The instructions say she should not use any LSP or Miracru Tradecorp personnel.

After reviewing the operations of a small trade ship, Kai determines she will need a crew of two, at least initially. Over the next couple of weeks Kai looks for the crew she needs. She wants an all-around First Officer who can act as steward, purser, and medic, and a good engineer to keep things working. She finds her engineer first.

Kyllikki Leppällä (Ki-lick-E Lepp-pail-lay) is the engineer on another far trader. She is broke and the ship she is on is very old and in poor shape. Kyllikki is wearing shabby dark green coveralls, heavy, well worn, work boots, and looks a lot like a beggar. She has self-cropped brown hair and a slight build.

Kyllikki begs Kai to give her a tour of the Daichi Kaisu.

"Shiny! This is so kopa! It's incredible! Look, those are brand new Weidelstein Seven-A Stellarators. I've never seen a real one, just pictures. This is so kopa!" Kyllikki gushes over the ship's systems pointing out details to Kai.

Kai is impressed with her enthusiasm as well as her apparent expert knowledge. She also likes the idea of having another female officer aboard.

"Okay Miss Leppällä, I'm willing to give you a chance here. You'll get an Imperial commission as Engineer on my ship on the condition that you sign a binding contract. You'll receive pay and you get to work on your what'll-you-call-its, but you have to keep things in good running condition as part of that contract. Are we in agreement?"

"You can call me Ikki (E-Key) Captain, everybody does." Ikki smiles from ear to ear and is nearly jumping up and down. "Can I get my stuff and move aboard now?"

Kai looks dubiously at her. "The ship is undergoing repairs. I don't think you can live aboard at the moment."

"That's okay Captain. It's a big improvement on my quarters now."

"Alright, but only if the yard superintendent okays it."

"Shiny!" Ikki shakes with excitement. "You won't regret it Captain. I'll keep your ship running great!" She runs off to get her things.

Later Kai sees Ikki moving across the shipyard struggling to push a huge tool chest on wheels and pulling a small wagon full of clothes and personal items. Kai shakes her head. _I hope this wasn't a mistake…_

A few days later Kai is at an up-scale pub frequented by ship's officers and other more well-to-do mid-level executives and merchants where she engages a nicely dressed young woman named Itzanahohk'u (ET san AN ha wa - _tongue click-_ kou) who is the assistant physician on a liner belonging to the Mische Conglomerate.

Itzanahohk'u's latte mocha complexion, dark eyes, and hair give her a foreign and exotic look. She is wearing glasses, something Kai rarely sees.

"I'm a citizen of the Mische Conglomerate not the Imperium" she says.

"Wow, your name is a mouthful."

"Yes, many people have difficulty with our names and language. You can call me Zan, most people do." Zan's smile is infectious.

They chat over lunch.

"I'm about at the end of my contract" Zan says. "While I really want to stay on a Mische ship I'm not likely to get a promotion if I do. You have to know people to go much higher than I am."

Kai can see her disappointment. "I know I'm captaining a far trader, but I am well connected. I can offer you an Imperial merchant commission as Second Officer and Medical Officer if you want it. You'd really be acting First Officer but I can't offer that to you as an official commission. I think your Mische commission will cross over to an Imperial merchant certificate as Second Officer though, and from what you've told me you're a fully qualified doctor."

The vid screens in the pub switch to a news feed. An announcement about the assassination of the Duke of Ley comes on.

Kai's attention is drawn to it because both her father and grandfather know him and within the Ley sector he is the real political power. _I'll have to ask dad about this…_

Zan agrees to stop by Kai's office and look at the ship the next day. If everything Kai is telling her is correct she says she will sign on.

On Fiday 111-1114, Kai Lei Hao captaining the Daichi Kaisu stands out, departing Varakanomu underway for the Niish system. In the two weeks getting there the ship has the usual minor problems coming out of the yards for repairs. Ikki is kept busy fixing leaking valves, pumps, and other minor things.

Her efforts impress Kai. "Ikki, I had some reservations about you, but you've proven to be a veritable godsend. The ship has run flawlessly and you've fixed every problem we've had. I don't think we'd have gotten here without you."

That night Ikki goes to bed all smiles feeling better than she has since leaving home nearly ten years ago.

The first few port calls go smoothly. Zan, like Ikki, proves excellent as First Officer and capable of getting cargo and passengers much to Kai's delight. At stops at Galik and Broad-C they have a full manifest and no problems operating at a profit.

On 177-1114, the Daichi Kaisu reaches Berdane. Kai spends six days arranging fuel, passengers, and cargo with Zan's help. Passengers and cargo for Spirit of Orlain, their next stop, are scarce.

A curmudgeonly professor from one of the Imperial universities along with an odd assortment of half-a-dozen of his students are the only people wanting to go there. Cargo is limited to their equipment and supplies.

After a week in transit the Daichi Kaisu drops out of Faster-Than-Light (FTL) travel at the event horizon nine million kilometers from Orlain 7GG. This is an unnamed outlying gas giant. Kai heads the ship towards the planet to refuel. The trip will take about eighteen hours.

Inbound, Zan engages the passengers in a discussion of the Orlain system. "Professor Samurez as I understand it there was a civilization of Ancients here about 360,000 years ago."

The Professor lights up. "Yes, that's correct. It is estimated that from about 330,000 to 365,000 years ago the Ancients occupied most of the planets in this system. Of course, that long ago the dwarf star here today was a main sequence K type star, possibly even a G, while the main sequence type M was a bit more energetic being estimated as an M four or five rather than the M zero that we see today.

With the death of the main star most of the planets became uninhabitable and had their liquid oceans boil off…" Professor Samurez picks up the flow, enthused to have an audience to regale with his knowledge.

Zan serves lunch.

As the Daichi Kaisu closes to one million kilometers from Orlain 7GG Kai picks up a contact on the ship's sensors. In the next few minutes it becomes apparent that it is moving on a collision course towards them.

She tries raise the contact. "Unknown contact bearing two nine oh by eight five relative, this is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu KKQM out of Berdane inbound to Seven GG Orlain. Please respond…"

Kai alters course to avoid a collision and continues towards the gas giant.

"Unknown contact bearing two nine oh by eight five relative, this is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu KKQM…"

The range continues to fall and the contact alters its course to match Kai's. It is apparent that whoever it is wants to come into close contact with her ship. A government vessel or legal merchant would have answered. They are within range of her transmissions and the equipment is working right.

Kai comes to the realization it must be a pirate ship. She has heard stories about pirates but never encountered any in her time on large Ling Merchant ships. Fear starts to rise inside her.

She gets on the ship's intercom. "Would the First Officer and ship's Engineer please report to the bridge."

Zan and Ikki acknowledge.

"Captain, the fuel processors are giving me problems. I need to get back there if we're going to refuel" Ikki says as she enters the bridge.

"This'll only take a moment Ikki."

Zan enters right after Ikki. "What's going on Captain?"

Kai's face is a giveaway that something is seriously wrong. "I have a contact at about six hundred thousand kilometers and closing with us. I think it's a pirate ship."

Several beams cut across the Daichi Kaisu's path and the comm system comes to life. "Daichi Kaisu, stop your engines and surrender."

Ikki looks terrified.

Zan looks at Kai. "If we get boarded we're all going to die. They'll take the ship and space us. Captain, can we stay ahead of them until we reach the gas giant?"

"Maybe…" Kai turns and runs some calculations on the flight systems in front of her. "I think so. If we put more power into the maneuver drives and come in on a spiral instead of straight in we can maintain our current distance from them and reach the gas giant."

The comm system rumbles. "Daichi Kaisu, stop your engines or we'll destroy you."

"No, they won't do that" Zan says. "They want us intact. We're worthless to them if they destroy us. If we can get into the atmosphere we might be able to evade them. One of my previous ships did that with pirates."

"I agree, we can't let them board. Ikki, get back to the engine room and make sure nothing goes down. Make absolutely sure we can refuel once we're in the planet's atmosphere."

"Aye Captain. You can count on me. The ship won't let you down. I know she won't!"

"Zan, let the passengers know what's happening. I pray we make the planet."

The beam fire continues, but it is apparent Zan is right. The comm calls get more aggressive.

Kai puts out a distress call. "This is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu KKQM. PPPP we are under attack by pirates. We need assistance. Any ship within communication range please respond."

The ship shakes violently as it begins to enter the outer atmosphere of the gas giant. Kai begins to brake its advance to prevent it breaking or burning up on entry. The pirate ship follows them into the atmosphere as Kai dives her ship deeper into the planet's thick gas clouds.

The beam fire becomes erratic. Extreme winds buffet the ship and flashes of lighting can be seen from the bridge. Kai pushes deeper into the atmosphere. The sensor holo-displays and readouts become a mass of confused static from the massive electrical charges in the atmosphere outside the ship.

At a depth of nearly one hundred kilometers into the atmosphere, with the ship making creaking and groaning noises, Kai brings the Daichi Kaisu to slow ahead and levels off.

Kai exhales. She calls back to Ikki on the intercom. "Ikki. You can begin refueling now."

"Give me a couple Captain and I'll let you know when I've started." Ikki goes to the fuel processors, opens the scoops and, begins to refuel the ship. Taking on nearly 700,000 liters of hydrogen along with making more LOX and compressed nitrogen, Ikki has her work cut out for her.

Outside the ship the atmospheric pressure is nearly 775 kilopascals and the ship, the crew and passengers, and equipment are feeling the strain.

Ikki calls the bridge. "Captain, can we move higher where the atmospheric pressure is lower? The fuel processors aren't working good at this pressure."

"I don't want to chance that Ikki. If we move higher there's a good chance they'll pick us up on their sensors."

"Captain, there's also a problem with particulates. Dust in the atmosphere keeps clogging the processors. Charged particles from the lighting isn't helping. It's going to take forever to refuel at this rate."

"How long do you estimate it will take to refuel where we're at?"

"I'd guess about thirty to forty hours. Ahhh! Come on you piece of junk. Stop clogging up every two minutes! I'll call you back Captain, I have to dump the filters again."

Kai relents and moves the ship higher.

Zan is having to deal with the professor in the passenger section.

"Stewardess! It's my understanding that we might not be landing on Orlain now. Is this true?"

"Yes Professor, I'm afraid it is. An armed pirate ship is trying to take us and the Captain feels it's best we refuel and get out of the system as quickly as possible."

"My students and I need to land on Orlain and begin our research."

"I'll check with the Captain and let you know. We do have a problem with a pirate ship at the moment."

"You can't be serious! Maybe I should speak to the Captain directly. I have my reputation riding on this expedition."

"What's unacceptable?" Kai steps off the elevator into the passenger section.

"So, what is our situation here Captain, if I may ask?" says one of the professor's students.

"We're safe for the moment in the atmosphere of a gas giant. My engineer is refueling the ship. That'll take another ten to twelve hours. At that time I'm going to try and maneuver back to the FTL event horizon and we'll continue to Burukanß."

"I have no means of dealing with a pirate ship and I doubt any of you wish to be killed or taken hostage. In the meantime try and relax. I'm sure Zan has something from the galley or bar that could help with that."

"What?" Professor Samurez shouts. "You don't intend to land us on Orlain? That is totally unacceptable!"

Kai glares at him. "Are you seriously suggesting that I risk this ship and the lives of everyone aboard so you can engage in your little _hobby?_ I'll do no such thing! We're going to Burukanß where Ling has offices and security forces and I'll do my very best to avoid the pirate ship that is trying to take us. If you want to file a complaint with Ling Corporation on Burukanß over this, go right ahead. But, I will not risk this ship, or the people aboard for you."

"We'll be done fueling in about twelve hours. When we are we _are_ going to Burukanß. I'll do my best to protect all of you. Are there any questions?"

The passengers shake their heads.

"Thank you Captain. I think I speak for everyone… well, almost everyone…" the student glares at the professor, "…that we have full confidence in your ability to get us to Burukanß."

With refueling complete Kai starts the long climb out of the gas giant's gravity well towards the FTL event horizon. As the Daichi Kaisu rises in the gas giant's atmosphere it is struck several times by lighting. The ship's systems flicker and several breakers trip but the ship holds together and emerges into space.

Accelerating away from the gas giant Kai finds that luck is on her side. The pirate ship moved to an orbit that allowed it good coverage of the planet's surface but this has placed it too far away to immediately intercept.

They detect the Daichi Kaisu as it breaks out of the atmosphere. Kai can see that they are not slow to begin pursuit. As the Daichi Kaisu gets further out into space a second ship is detected on the sensors.

"Ugh, they're nothing if not persistent. Now there's two of them."

The closer ship opens beam fire. Both pirates slowly close with the Daichi Kaisu.

As Kai's ship approaches eight million kilometers from the planet the two pirates have closed to less than 300,000 kilometers. Their fire is getting more accurate but still it is going to be a stroke of luck hitting the small ship.

Kai begins to run the calculations for the FTL jump on the computer. It is still several hours to the jump point.

Ikki calls the bridge. "Captain, we're going through a lot of fuel with this constant burn on the maneuver engines. I thought you should be aware of that."

"What choice do we have? If I stop the burn they'll catch us for sure. Just make sure we can jump okay?"

After nearly eighteen hours they reach the FTL event horizon and jump for Burukanß.

After several days in FTL, Professor Samurez barges into Kai's cabin. Zan is trying to stop him.

"Captain, I want to speak to you right now."

Kai looks tired. "What now Professor?" She fingers the drawer with her pistol in it.

"My passage and that of my students was booked to Orlain _not_ Burukanß. I think you owe me some compensation for that inconvenience."

Kai jumps to her feet. "Inconvenience? My ship could have been taken or destroyed by those pirates! You and your students would most likely be dead, or worse, held hostage for ransom. And, you come in here and demand compensation for that? How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull that you can make those claims to my company on Burukanß? Now, for the nith time get out of my cabin and stop complaining to me and my crew. Take it up on Burukanß!" Kai glares at the Professor.

"We'll see about this when we get there and I'll see you fired if it's the last thing I do." He storms off.

Kai slumps down in her chair.

"I'm sorry about that Captain" Zan says.

"It's not your fault Zan. We are definitely getting some security when we get to Burukanß."

Coming out of FTL in the Burukanß system is a relief. The Daichi Kaisu is directed to dock in a bay at the Ling executive section of the star port. The passengers disembark right after arrival.

Kai gets a call from Dr. Herzog, Ling's top executive on Burukanß. She meets with him later that day. "Captain Hao, I had no idea you or your ship was coming here" he says, getting up to greet Kai.

"It was forced on me by the presence of pirates in the Spirit of Orlain system."

Dr. Herzog slumps. "Not that again? They show up there from the spinward edge of the sub sector and the Heron Federation. I'll send one of our armed merchant cruisers in to clean them out. As to your situation, I'm afraid I can't do much for you other than refuel and give your ship routine maintenance. Your orders prevent me assigning any crew to you. You're on your own there."

"Is Miracru Tradecorp here?" Kai asks.

"I'm afraid not. I think they have a trade operation and offices in the Grand Endeavor system but don't hold me to that. I know they have a large operation on Drachnir, like we do."

The discussion turns to events in the Imperium.

"The Duke of Ley was assassinated" Doctor Hertzog says. "Word we're getting here is that the succession isn't going well."

"I heard about that. It doesn't sound good. I haven't heard from my family about that situation either."

"Yes, Sir Jiayi would know if anyone in Ling did."

Kai returns to the ship in the late afternoon. "Zan, Ikki, good job on getting the cargo unloaded. I think we should go into town and relax tonight."

While they are out Kai tells them, "After what happened at Orlain, we need someone to defend the ship. I think that's a good idea if we're going to have passengers aboard. Who knows? One of them could be a pirate, or a terrorist, or just plain nuts. So, tomorrow we're going to go to work on finding somebody to help do that okay?"

The next day, they talk to some of the other ship's crews at the space port about leads on hiring a security crewman. Most suggest the hiring offices and employment agencies. That would cost a lot of credits, something Kai wants to avoid.

Some yard workers come to do maintenance on the ship. Ikki talks with them. "You guys know where we could find like a security guard?"

One worker is bent over the machinery in the engine room. "There's this bar about ten kilometers from here that you might want to check. The bartender knows the sort of people you're looking for. I could take you there."

Ikki grimaces. _Way too much butt crack_ … "You have directions?"

"Yea. I could take you there. It'd be easier that way."

"I'd rather have the directions…"

Ikki finds Kai. "Captain, one of the sand crabs says this place might be able to help. He said you should talk to the bartender."

Kai decides that she and Zan will go. "If all it is is a come on then you really don't want to be there do you Ikki?"

"Captain, you and Zan be careful. You girls really can't fight or anything. I want you both coming back whole."

Kai and Zan set off for the bar at mid-day. They take one of the small electric cabs that run throughout Køben, Burukanβ's capital. After a ride through a warren of narrow streets and dreary buildings they arrive near the bar's location. The area is a grimy, run down industrial district. The _street_ the bar is on is barely wide enough for two people to pass without bumping. From the outside it is little more than a door and a sign with a light over it. There is a small window with frosted glass.

Inside, the place is small but well lit and clean. There are a few tables and some separate chairs and stools to sit on. Vid screens decorate the walls but are not in use. The bar occupies a corner of the room. There is a slight scent of smoke and a musty odor that gives it a comfortable, well used feel. Two men are seated at one of the tables and the bartender is leaning on the small bar occupied with an electronic pad. They look up momentary as the women enter.

"What'll it be ladies?" asks the bartender.

Once they have their drinks they retire to a table on the other side of the room.

"So, how do we approach the bartender about the security job?" asks Kai.

"Why don't you leave that to me Captain? I have some experience chatting it up with people."

Zan goes over to the bar taking a seat. She gets the bartender's attention, not that that was hard, beginning an inaudible conversation with him. From time to time they laugh lightly.

A couple of drinks later Zan returns to the table. "The bartender said that he knows someone that fits our needs exactly. He said that he'd try and contact them but was unsure when they might come by. He said that on our way out you should leave your business card along with a suitable tip for his troubles."

"Great! That sounds like a start." Kai replies with a frown.

The next afternoon a boy about twelve years old, riding a beat up bicycle shows up at Kai's starship. "Missus, my paw told me come tell you to be at his bar 'bout sundown. He says the whole crew hasta come and you can meet the person he told you 'bout…"

Kai gives the boy a couple of credits. "Thank you."

She finds Zan and Ikki. "Zan, Ikki we need to go back to that bar this evening. I was told we can meet the person you got the bartender to arrange us with Zan. He wants all of us there for this."

They get ready and late in the afternoon take a cab to the bar. It is sunset and both moons are up glowing bright yellow, low in the sky.

This time the place is packed. Most of the patrons, all men, stand talking or watching the vids. By their clothes and rugged look they have to be miners or workers at one of the smelters. Kai and Zan look over-dressed. Ikki on the other hand, fits right in. Her coveralls and boots scream _works for a living._

There is music playing and the vid monitors have a sporting event on. The game is eliciting cheers, moans, and the occasional boo from the men watching the game.

"What game is that they're watching?" Kai asks.

Zan shrugs. "I think it's a variant of Squamish. That's popular in this part of the Reaches and Imperium."

Kai nods. "I wonder if the person we're meeting is already here."

Ikki is eying the men. "Wow, this is a lively place. It's really kind of kopa."

"We're here for business, not entertainment" Kai scolds.

Ikki gives her a frown sticking the tip of her tongue out.

The women thread their way to the bar.

The bartender recognizes Kai and Zan. "Well hello again. Ah, I see there are three this time." He gives Ikki a wink and smile.

She blushes, smiling back.

"What'll it be ladies?" He starts making their drinks. "The person you came to meet will be here anytime now. Why not wait at that table over in the corner?"

"It's occupied" Kai replies.

The bartender gets the attention of the men seated at the table gesturing to them. They nod, get up and motion the women over.

Kai looks at the bartender, "How'll we recognize who we're supposed to meet?"

"Believe me, you'll know the second they walk in the door." The bartender enigmatically smiles.

Walking over to the table Zan says "That was weird…"

Ikki agrees. "Yea, they moved without a fuss."

"No, the bartender's comment about who we're here to meet."

They have been sitting for a few minutes fending off the men, much to Ikki's continued pouting. They watch the game progress on the vids when two women enter the bar.

The first is an Asian looking woman in her late twenties. She is wearing a dark outfit with a hooded top that is up. There is nothing to distinguish her, you would almost not see her she is so forgettable. The young girl with her instantly attracts the attention of the men. She is tall, maybe eighteen decimeters or more in her heels. She is wearing a skin-tight bright, colorful, floral print blue body suit that flows like water over her. Her waist length almost white hair and striking facial features along with an impressive, perfect, figure make her stunning. She could not be more than maybe eighteen or nineteen at most.

The non-descript female is in the lead and looking around. The bartender nods towards the women at the table. The she nods back and heads there with the blonde right behind her.

As they move through the men the blonde lets out a yelp and turns toward one of them.

Kai shakes her head. _Serves you right looking like that in here…_

The Asian female in a lighting quick blur pulls two large blades from out of nowhere and now has one at the throat of the guy. Her hood has fallen revealing short dark hair. The second blade is poised to eviscerate him.

"Touch girl die! Link no miji punji?" she screams.

The guy looks terrified and shakes his head as he tries to back away. The room has gone silent except for the music playing.

Kai notices that the bartender is leaning on the bar, almost disinterested in the potential murder that is about to occur.

Just as quick as the blades appeared they vanish into her clothes. "Very good you! No _die_ today!" They move towards the table and the men move to make a path for them staying well away from both. The bar returns to its previous state almost as if nothing had happened.

They sit down.

The Asian woman looks directly at Kai. "Look security ship? It." Without waiting for Kai's answer she continues in clipped heavily accented Vilani. "Need…" she gestures towards her friend and herself, "…transportation. Need security. Calalli deal. Very good both. Calalli, calalli. No pay. Take home. Protect ship. Make calalli money. Talk tomorrow ship."

The blonde sits silently next to her sitting beside Ikki. She looks at Ikki and smiles giving her a wink and a little wave of the hand.

Ikki catches a hint of her scent and is instantly aroused by it. She makes little squeaking noises.

Not giving Kai any time to answer the Asian lady gets up and starts to leave. The blonde gets up taking her hand. "Tomorrow ship." the lady calls as she leaves.

The patrons make a wide path for both as they cross the bar and go out the door.

Kai sits in stunned silence.

Zan appears to be in shock.

It takes both of them a moment to recover.

"What the hemat was that?" asks Kai.

" _That_ was one dangerous woman" Zan adds.

"I liked her friend. She seemed nice" Ikki says.

Zan looks at Ikki like she's crazy. "She's probably just as dangerous."

Ikki looks hurt.

"You're probably right Zan. But we do need security. It won't hurt to talk to them. After all, if they don't need pay only passage it's a good deal for us, and you, since making payroll will be easier."

Kai exhales deeply. "We might as well enjoy our drinks."

"I certainly need one after that." Zan says.

Ikki is looking around. "Captain, have you noticed that the guys aren't bothering us now?"

With their drinks finished they get up to leave. The bartender calls to them. "Thanks for coming. I hope things work out for you."

The afternoon of the next day the Asian woman shows at the Daichi Kaisu.

Ikki, working on the loading ramp, spots her. "Captain, that sword lady from the bar is here."

Kai intercepts her in the cargo bay. "Hello? Do you always come aboard a ship unannounced like that?"

"Ah, there are. Show security skill. Talk. Like offer." She enlists Ikki's help to set up some packing cases and other objects about the cargo bay.

While they are doing this, Zan shows up.

The crew watches as the woman in a blur of motion whips out blades, throwing knives, stars, and other blade-like weapons slicing and dicing everything in sight in a matter of seconds. Bits of debris fly everywhere as she tears the targets to pieces. It is terrifying.

Done with her demonstration the woman, not even out of breath, walks up to Kai. "What think? Calalli! Pirate no worry. _Kill all._ " She waves an arm, barring her teeth, as if to reinforce that she'd happily kill everything in her path.

"Let's talk in my cabin" Kai says. "Okay, back to work. I'll be fine."

In Kai's cabin she doesn't wait for Kai to speak. "Me, friend need passage. Do, security. No pay. Passage. Take home. Calalli deal. Best ever. No worry pirate me around." She thumps her chest.

"What if they start shooting with laser cannon or missiles?" Kai retorts.

"Ship no weapon. Pirate want ship whole. No money scrap. Board? All _die._ "

"And just where would I be taking you?"

"Ral Rantha. Go, calalli pay finish job."

"We're heading to Gazala from here, in the Grand Duchy of Stoner."

She becomes more animated. "Oh! Go Stoner. Calalli! Like. Very good. Go with. Need more for."

The color drains from Kai's face. "You've _been_ to the Grand Duchy of Stoner?"

"No. Know though. Need for Stoner. Go without, _die._ "

"No worry. Like. Like me, friend. Calalli ship. Very lucky you."

Kai sits chewing her lip. She finally sighs heavily. "Fine. No pay, passage. You provide security."

She slaps Kai's desk. "Calalli! Back hour, two stuff. Like. See."

She gets up and heads off the ship.

"God, I hope I haven't made a horrible mistake here." Kai sits rubbing and shaking her head after the woman is gone.

Zan comes to Kai's cabin. "So Captain, what's the story with the sword wielding psycho?"

"Seems she knows about Gazala and the Grand Duchy of Stoner. Has contacts there or something. She said if we take her and her friend, the blonde, we might actually survive going there. She said if we didn't we'd probably be killed."

Zan frowns. "That isn't very reassuring, it's almost chilling."

Kai looks grimly at Zan. "I know. But we have to go to get paid and any edge is better than none. Besides, I don't have to pay them, I just have to feed them."

"At least if we do get boarded I have no doubt she'll kill everyone who does" Zan replies.

The sword woman and her friend return in a cab and unload their luggage. Kai and Ikki are there when they arrive.

"Ikki, help them with their bags please" Kai says. "They can have the two unoccupied crew cabins…"

"One cabin good" the woman says. "One cabin."

"Okay. Ikki let them choose between the two open ones on the crew deck."

"Right Captain. Follow me, okay?" Ikki goes to pick up a couple of their cases. One she grabs is very heavy and she struggles to pick it up.

"Get." The woman lifts the case easily.

Kai heads to the crew quarters a short time later. She finds them, with Ikki, storing their things. Zan follows Kai into the cabin.

"Oh, hi Captain" Ikki says.

Kai gets the new crew's attention. "One thing that seems to have been over looked in all this. Neither of you have told me your names. I think it might be _nice_ if we all knew who you were and you got to know who we are."

The sword woman stops, looking at Kai. "Kasakabe." She points at the blonde. "That Lori Sixteen."

Lori Sixteen smiles at Kai and Zan. "Hi." She gives them a small wave of her hand.

Kai rolls her eyes and exhales heavily. "Any chance you could put on a bit more?"

Lori giggles. Kasakabe ignores Kai pointing at each crew member. "Captain Kai Lei Hao, Kyllikki Leppällä engineer, Itzanahohk'u doctor. Good now?" She gives them a toothy grin.

Kai looks as much stunned as angry. "Fine" she snarls through clenched teeth. "Introductions. Thank you." She turns pushing past Zan.

Zan forces a smile. "Thank you for the introductions. I'm sure we'll have more time soon to get to know one and other. I'll leave you to finish unpacking your things. If you need some help please ask."

About an hour later Kasakabe leaves.

Kai sees this and is angered that one of her crew would leave without asking or saying something. She resolves to bring this up when Kasakabe returns. _I wonder what Lori Sixteen is up to…_

Kai finds Lori in the engine room with Ikki. Lori's appearance is far more risqué than at the bar or when she was in the cabin. What she has on barely qualifies as clothes.

"Hi Captain" Ikki cheerfully calls seeing Kai. "I'm giving Lori a tour of the engine room. She's really fun to talk to."

"That's fine Ikki. Thanks. So, Miss…"

"Lori sixteen." The reply is in a sweet and feminine voice. "No Miss or anything. Lori is fine Captain." Lori smiles demurely.

Kai winces. "So, you know something about ship's engines?"

"No. Sorry. I do not. I thought it would be nice if Ikki gave me a tour of your ship. That is acceptable is it not Captain?"

Kai sighs audibly, shoulders slumping. "Yes, a tour is fine. So, will you be helping with security like Kasakabe?"

"That is not what I do." Lori looks apologetic.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something for you to do aboard ship." Kai turns away from her and feigns vomiting. She turns back, "Well then, Ikki carry on with your tour."

"Aye Captain."

"The Captain seems like a nice person," Lori says loud enough that Kai hears her.

When Kasakabe returns it is with a delivery truck loaded with large metal cases.

Kai shows up as Kasakabe is telling the driver to unload these into the ship's cargo bay. "What the hemat is this?"

"Me, Lori thing. Not think luggage all have?"

"What is all this stuff?"

"No worry. Show. No dangerous. Later 'kay?"

"Okay. But you _will_ show me before we leave here."

Later, Kasakabe keeps her word and shows Kai. Lori and Zan are present. She opens each case. All of them have complicated, high tech locking devices. There is cuneiform writing on the outside in some language Kai has never seen, along with what look like long blocks of serial numbers.

Two of the cases are full of swords, blades, and other weapons. A third contains several pistols, a military grade laser carbine, along with a high tech crossbow and two more conventional, equally high tech bows. Other cases contain a variety of electronic devices like test equipment. Some have documents, clothing, and smaller secure cases that Kasakabe doesn't bother to open.

Kasakabe waves at the cases. "These weapon, equipment."

Zan looks stunned. "That seems like an awfully large number of weapons for two people. Where did you have all this? The government here isn't kind to ignore something like this."

"Customs hold" Lori says quietly. "No inspection."

Zan glances at Lori with a studied eye.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Gazala**

Kai stood out from Burukanß getting underway for Gazala. The lack of passengers and cargo made things feel strange. Then there is Kasakabe and Lori Sixteen.

It is two days into the jump. Lori is on the bridge with Kai. Kai puts the ship on full autopilot and starts to get up.

Lori sees this. "Who will pilot the ship if you leave?"

"It's okay. I'm going to get a snack and something to drink from the galley and I'll head back here. There isn't much that can happen while we're in jump. By the way, didn't Zan ask you to meet her in her cabin?"

"Oh, that is correct. She did. I almost forgot. Silly me." Lori giggles, putting her hands on her cheeks. She gets up grabbing a small, ornate box sitting on the console. "She is probably wondering where I am. I will go with you. That way I will not get lost."

Kai stares at her.

They enter the cargo bay. Kasakabe is practicing sword play. She whirls and sweeps in graceful moves hacking, slicing, and dicing the targets she set up. It is like a ballet with swords.

"Kasakabe is amazing with a sword" Kai says.

"I have never seen anyone better" Lori replies.

She sounds more grown up than usual to Kai. "So, what's in the box?"

"It is a surprise for Ikki and Zan. If you want you can stop by and try some."

"Maybe later."

They enter the crew section. Lori reaches Zan's cabin and knocks.

"Have fun with Zan and Ikki okay?" Kai turns and enters the galley.

Ikki is sitting on the lower bunk and Zan is seated at the desk beside it.

Lori sits down on the bunk rubbing up against Ikki.

Ikki chokes down wanting to squeal and tries, unsuccessfully, to wiggle away.

Lori looks demurely at Ikki. "Did you say something?"

Ikki purses her lips vigorously shaking her head "no."

Lori looks at Zan.

Zan gazes back. She shakes herself out of the trance. "Sorry, what were you saying Lori?"

"I thought you girls might like to try some of this. It is an expensive delicacy in the Imperium."

"Really?" Ikki reaches for a piece.

Zan takes a piece. "Thank you Lori."

"What _**is**_ this?" Zan asks biting into her piece.

Ikki reaches for another piece. "Um, I love this!"

"It is called chocolate. Do you like it?"

Zan says, "Lori, can I ask you something personal?"

"Only if I can choose not to answer."

"Of course. Do you always dress so… provocatively?"

"Provocatively? Understood. You mean sexy. It is normal where I come from because we have to wear vac suits much of the time."

Zan and Ikki snicker.

"Really?" Ikki says. "I guess that would make sense, but you put on the sexy too."

Zan looks at Lori, avoiding direct eye contact. "Yea, you do more than a little of that."

Lori gives them the evil eye and sticks her tongue out. "If you are going to be that way no more chocolate for you." She pulls the box away.

"Well, if you're telling us the truth why don't you get a vac suit and show us?" Zan says.

"Understood. I will get mine." Lori playfully sticks the tip of her tongue out at them. She gets up and leaves.

Zan and Ikki grab the box of chocolate helping themselves to more.

Lori returns with a bright pink vac suit and helmet.

"Pink?" Zan says.

"I like that" Ikki adds. "Mine is ugly."

Lori kicks off her heels and in less than a minute is in the suit and ready to put the helmet on.

"Wow that's really kopa!"

"Okay you win. I believe you. But you still dress way too sexy" Zan says.

"I'd never be able to do that" Ikki adds.

"It is a necessity of life on my world so you get used to doing it."

Ikki looks enviously at Lori. "I mean dress the way you do."

"I do not understand. You have a nice figure from what I can tell."

Ikki turns bright red.

Zan sees Ikki's reaction. "Either of you know how to swim?"

"No, I never learned how" Ikki replies.

Lori looks confused. "Swim? What is swim?"

"You don't know what swimming is?" Zan asks.

"No, I do not know what swim or swimming is."

"It's something you do in water." Zan makes stroking motions with her arms and kicking her legs. "My home world is covered almost entirely by water so you have to learn how."

"Water is for drinking and bathing how do you swim in it?" Lori looks confused at Zan's flailing in her desk chair.

Ikki starts laughing.

Lori gives her another evil eye and tongue.

Zan tries to explain what swimming is and how you do it to Lori with Ikki's help.

Lori looks at Ikki. "How would you know Ikki if you cannot do it? How about this? You can teach me to swim. I will teach you how to put on a vac suit fast, if you want."

"I have three brothers. They're engineers and mechanics like me. It runs in our family. Everybody's a wrench turner" Ikki says. "My dad made me learn how, even though I'm a girl. Of course, I really wanted to anyway."

"That's not a bad thing," Zan replies. "You're a good mechanic."

"Women on Shanape, where I'm from, are supposed to be mothers and not much else. I hated that. That's why I left. I don't _ever_ want to go back _either_." She crosses her arms, pouting.

Lori looks confused. "You did not perform your intended purpose and are an engineer instead?"

"It's not like that. Someday I'd like to have kids and a family but right now I want to be a _chief_ engineer. I am sooo thankful to be right where I am." That brings a smile to her face.

"Here I am, a _real_ Chief Engineer on a starship. I made it! I sent them a message before we left Varakanomu. It should be there by now. I know they're proud of me for reaching my dream."

Ikki shows Lori and Zan pictures of her family on a perscomm she pulls from a pocket of her coveralls.

Lori looks perplexed.

Zan watches her carefully. She reaches into a drawer on her desk and produces a perscomm bringing up pictures of her family. "Me? I'm an only child… Unless my parents haven't told me since I started space travel about what they've been up to."

Zan and Ikki giggle while Lori continues to look confused.

"Here are some pictures of my parents and me back on Abricot." Zan passes the perscomm to Ikki and Lori.

"So, what about you and Kasakabe, Lori?" Zan asks.

Lori hesitates. "I think Kasakabe should tell you about her personal life."

"That's fair. And you?"

There is a long silence.

"I kind of have three sisters…" She lets her voice trail off.

Ikki leans towards Lori and looks up into her eyes. "Like what? Different fathers or something?"

"Things are very different where I am from." Lori is rubbing her hands and avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Zan asks.

"Different."

"Do you have some pictures of them?" Ikki asks.

"No, sorry. I do not."

"Well, maybe we'll get a chance to meet them since it appears that we're going to take you and Kasakabe home" Zan says.

Lori does not answer and begins to take off the vac suit as quickly as she put it on.

"Ikki, let me show you how to do this." Lori is out of the suit and holding it for Ikki to put on.

Ikki looks at how tight fitting the suit is. "I'm not sure I can get into it with my coveralls."

"Then take your clothes off."

"No way! I'm not going to do that. Besides, I don't have the incredible figure you do. You look like a living doll."

Lori gives her an angry, shocked look. Without a word, she grabs the chocolate box, spilling pieces from it, and clutching her vac suit, turns fleeing the cabin, slamming the door on the way out. Ikki looks down at Lori's high heels surrounded by pieces of chocolate lying on the deck.

"What did I do? I wasn't trying to be mean or something. What did I say that upset her so much?"

"Obviously Lori doesn't like being called a doll for some reason. I suggest you apologize to her immediately. I think we need to avoid using that term around her in the future." Zan replays the incident in her mind.

As Lori emerges from the cabin she bumps into Kai who is coming out of the galley. Lori pushes past the Captain and heads into her and Kasakabe's cabin further up the passageway.

Kai knocks on Zan's cabin door and enters.

"Oh, Captain, what're you doing here?" Zan asks.

Kai frowns, pointing towards Lori's cabin. "What just happened with Lori?"

"We're not sure" Zan replies. "Ikki said something about Lori being beautiful and looking like a doll. She had a freak and left."

"That's strange."

"I think it was when I said she looked like a living doll." Ikki looks hurt. "I really didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Ikki, you need to apologize…"

"I will when I see her. I think I'll wait for her to cool off little. I really like Lori and I'm going to make sure I didn't hurt her."

 **Gazala**

The Daichi Kaisu emerges from FTL in the Gazala system. They are out beyond the furthest planet in the system, the gas giant Tengeder, and are 115 AU from Gazala.

Kasakabe and Lori Sixteen came on the bridge a few minutes before, asking to see the arrival. Lori is sitting in the second pilot position.

Within minutes of arriving, the communications system comes alive. "Unidentified vessel entering Gazalan space respond with correct identity codes. Hold current position until your code is verified."

The sensors show two warships moving rapidly towards their location.

Kai looks at Lori and Kasakabe. "I don't have an identity code. Should I call them with our standard signal?"

Kasakabe thrusts out her hand. "Comm. No worry. Fix. Listen."

Kai stares at her slack jawed. "You have an identity code?"

She thumps her chest. "No. Better. Stoner owe big." Kasakabe stares at Kai. "Lori pilot."

"What? Does she even know how?" Kai stammers.

Kasakabe jabs her hand at Kai. "Best pilot ever. In trouble. Lori get out. You _useless._ Lori pilot. Fly calalli. Waste time. Lori pilot!"

Kai jumps to her feet. "I'm still the Captain of this ship!"

Kasakabe gives her a "you are going to die" look in return.

Calming a bit, Kai sits back down. "Okay. I'll let Lori pilot, but only because we're in serious trouble and I'm willing to try anything to get out of it. I'm taking over if I think for even a millisecond she's not capable of doing this. Are we clear?"

"Clear. No worry. Comm now!" Kasakabe jabs her hand back out. She turns to Lori. "Pilot. Keep ship busy until get answer."

"Understood."

Kai looks over at Lori. She looks as if she is in a trance. Several holo screens pop up. Lori's hands and fingers fly over the controls and holo displays. Kai is mesmerized.

"Comm!" Kasakabe repeats.

Kai is shaken out of staring. She reaches over to get the communication gear.

Kasakabe starts shouting into the pick-up. "This Murotsu Kasakabe, Durne. Owato Clan. Ral Ranta. Here see Rinpoche, High Holiness. Ask who am. Don't, on head big time. Check now you _big trouble._ "

Kasakabe hands the comm set back to Kai with a big grin. "Go crazy now. Answer few minute. Board. Go Gazala."

The communication system goes silent.

Kai stares at her eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Kai notices Lori is somehow using the ship's maneuvering thrusters to throw off the Gazalan targeting systems the ship's sensors have been detecting. She forces herself to look away.

The Gazalan ships close rapidly. The communication system comes on. "LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu prepare for boarding. A security party will board you to ensure the safety of your crew. Do not attempt any more thruster maneuvers. Signal that you understand and comply."

"Holding position Captain" Lori says.

Kai notes the ship is motionless. She stares at Kasakabe, then Lori. Shaking her head, Kai turns and opens a communications link. "Message received and understood. Dock to our starboard air lock please."

"Have all crew standing by with identity documents when we arrive."

"Bridge to First Officer and Engineer report to the crew lounge with your identity documents please."

When Zan and Ikki arrive, Kai says, "The Gazalans are going to board the ship and they want everyone present. Make sure you have your identity documents on you. Do and say nothing to set them off."

The Gazalan ships arrive taking up station off the Daichi Kaisu. One of the ships sends over a boat.

The Gazalan boat docks. The air lock hatch is released and opens. Eight armed and armored marines point military energy weapons at them.

A ninth man wearing a military uniform moves through them and comes aboard the ship. The marines move forward keeping their weapons trained on the crew. When they have boarded and formed a perimeter, a tenth man boards. He is in a civilian suit without rank insignia.

"I am Garchin Ben Gania. Who is Murotsu Kasakabe?"

"That me." She thumps her chest.

Kai watches her carefully.

Garchin Gania bows deeply touching his forehead, then his chest, then extending his right hand. "The Rinpoche sends his blessings and wishes an audience with you, God willing." He waves his hands around at his men. "I and the servants of God will be accompanying you and your companions to Gazala. We were sent to ensure you have a safe passage, God willing. Have your bridge crew set course one two five by ninety two and get underway at one gee acceleration as soon as our boat is clear. Is the whole crew present?"

"No, our pilot's on the bridge." Kai points towards the hatch.

"Get him."

Kai goes to the hatch. "Lori put the ship on autopilot and come to the lounge."

When Lori walks in there is an obvious, almost stunned, reaction among the Gazalans.

The Garchin recovers quickly. "Ah, we were warned about the golem."

The Gazalan's are now looking very warily at Lori.

The Garchin continues. "This is the whole crew? No men on board?"

"No men. Crew here" Kasakabe says.

"All in keeping with the teachings of God. You are as wise as we have been told, Murotsu Kasakabe." He turns to the officer. "Check their documents. We know if there are any Daemons amongst them."

The officer touches his forehead and chest extending his right hand towards the Garchin, turns to the crew. "Identity documents out!"

He ignores Kasakabe and Lori, staying well clear of the later.

The Garchin turns to Lori. "The golem can return to the bridge its presence is not needed."

Lori turns and heads to the bridge. Kai can see in her eyes and expression that she is enraged.

Zan shows the officer her Mische Conglomerate passport and officer certificates.

Kai shows a combination of Ling and Miracru documents.

The officer gets to Ikki. She has her Imperial passport and Imperial Engineer certificate out.

He takes only the barest of glances. "Imperial Daemon!"

This brings the weapons of all eight marines to bear on Ikki. She starts to whimper and cry.

Kasakabe intervenes. She has her hand on the officer's pistol before he can get it out of the holster. In her other hand is a blade at the officer's throat.

His eyes are huge as he looks at the blade.

"This one no threat. Lock cabin. She nothing."

The Garchin looks stunned. His expression becomes serious and he nods. "That is acceptable so long as the Daemon stays out of sight locked in that cabin for the duration of your stay in Grand Duchy space."

"Agree." The blade disappears into her clothing.

 _I was right_ Kai thinks. _She could kill every one of them if she wanted to._

The officer, two marines, and Zan take Ikki to Zan's cabin.

The ship gets underway for Gazala. Later, Zan uses the pretense of delivering the Captain's meal to meet with Kai.

"Have noticed how the Gazalans are letting Kasakabe have free run of the ship?" Kai asks.

"Yes. They seem in awe of her and terrified of Lori. They won't even acknowledge Lori's presence" Zan replies.

"I can see some of their reasons with Lori. Given her appearance, they're probably not too happy with her."

Kai nibbles a finger. "Something's up with those two. Kasakabe hasn't told us a thing about who she is. How can she be so well connected with some high ranked government official on Gazala? This bunch doesn't seem the sort to have casual relations with a pair like Kasakabe and Lori.

Then there was earlier on the bridge. I'm sure you noticed that Lori was piloting. Kasakabe asked, well demanded, I let her. That came as a total surprise."

"I saw that. Does she know how?" Zan asks.

"Yes. That girl can pilot far better than I can. What's weird though is that she's a totally different person doing it."

"What do mean? Different how?"

"She's incredibly focused. Her voice is… I don't know… mechanical? Everything she says is one word replies. _Understood_ " Kai tries to mimic Lori's voice. "Watching her operate the controls was amazing. I've never seen anyone move across a ship's control panel like that. I watched her make these incredibly subtle moves that threw the Gazalan sensors off. They told us to knock it off. It's certainly something I couldn't have done."

Zan nods. "But, they did keep us from being arrested or killed. You saw what happened with Ikki. They were ready to space her until Kasakabe spoke up and got them to lock her in a cabin."

"This whole thing has me terrified" Kai replies. "I'm scared we've gotten into something way over our heads. What worries me is what happens when we reach Gazala."

Zan shakes her head. "I'm as scared as you are. And, you're right. We need to find out what's going to happen at Gazala."

"We need to get them to tell us who they really are. What did Kasakabe say earlier on the bridge…?" Kai chews her lip.

"I don't think I was there," Zan replies.

"Something about a clan. Wait! She was on the ship's comm system. The flight recorder will still have it." Kai turns to her computer terminal, tapping on the screen and key pad. It plays out Kasakabe's communications with the Gazalans. "There. She said 'Owato Clan' and mentions the Durne system, and Ral Ranta.

"

"Is there anything in the ship's database or the navigation files on that?" asks Zan.

"Already on it. This could take a bit."

"Maybe a good meal will loosen the Gazalans up. Why don't I see if the Garchin will let me cook one for them? I could assign them cabins on the passenger deck" Zan replies.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. See if they'll let you give Ikki a meal and check on her. I'll see what I can find on what Kasakabe said."

Kai looks up Ral Ranta. This is an empire of about two dozen systems in the Hinterworlds sector spinward from their location. It is listed as engaging in widespread questionable practices and intrigues, but nothing in specific is included. The database advises that travel there is not recommended as the whole empire is relatively lawless. There is a warning that Ral Rantans can be extremely violent even in casual social settings and to exercise caution. There is a list of common words in Ral Ranta along with other social and economic data.

Finding anything on Durne is harder. There is nothing on the Owato Clan. The database lists the Durne system as an _amber zone_ along with some general information on the system and main world. It states that it is recommended that one avoid travel there without Ral Ranta official approval or prior arrangements with "…local business interests."

"That's going to have to do unless either of them says more. Hum… Maybe Lori could tell me something." Kai heads to the bridge. Lori is piloting with the same intense focus. A marine is outside the hatch.

"Captain on the bridge" Lori announces as Kai enters.

Kai looks dubiously at Lori as she sits down in the second pilot chair. "Any problems with the flight?"

"No Captain."

"Any issues with the controls or things I might help you out with?"

"No Captain."

"This looks like some pretty routine flying right now. I'll take the helm and you can relax until things get complicated" Kai says.

"Understood. You have the helm Captain. Course one-two-five by nine-two at one gee acceleration" Lori replies, without taking her eyes off the controls.

Kai continues to chat with Lori who after a few minutes becomes more talkative. "What's with the Gazalans and you? They keep calling you a 'golem' and won't get near you."

Lori looks uneasy and her expression says that she is incensed when Kai uses it. "I do not know. Maybe Kasakabe does."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse. I'll avoid that word and have the others do the same, okay?"

"Thank you, Captain."

After two very tense days, the Daichi Kaisu reaches Gazala. Kai escorts Lori back to the bridge. The planet Kai sees is the size of a large moon. Surrounding it are a half dozen huge space stations on tethers radiating out from the equator of the planet. These rotate with Gazala. The surface is covered with solar panels, large structures, and construction. It is as if the planet is one giant space station.

"Oh my, I've never seen anything even remotely like that" Kai says.

"Gazala is an amazing world graced by God" says the Garchin, entering the bridge.

"It pleases me that you find it so Captain. If you would, tell the golem to maneuver your ship to docking bay L Three, God willing."

"Lori, please identify and maneuver the ship to docking bay L Three."

"Understood."

"I see now why you and Kasakabe choose to use it. It is very efficient, although abhorrent. You will need to contact the flight controller and request a final approach to bay L Three."

Kai's jaw tightens. "Right. Gazala flight control this is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu on final to docking bay L Three. Relay approach and docking instructions."

"Did we get them Lori?" Kai asks.

"Data received."

"Your golem's piloting is excellent" the Garchin says. "I commend you on your selection even though you deviate from the True Path. I will pray for God to forgive you."

Kai's nails dig into her hand deeply.

The Daichi Kaisu enters the docking bay. The bay doors begin to close behind them.

Kai, sees this on the ship's cameras. She cringes. Looking out the bridge canopy she sees troops, like the marines aboard, heading for the ship. There are large numbers of workers and technicians too.

The Garchin speaks up. "We will begin servicing and refueling your ship immediately, God willing. We would be completely remiss in our religious duties if we allowed you to leave in anything less than pristine condition. Now, if you, Captain, and our most honored Kasakabe would please properly dress for your meeting with the Rinpoche we can get started with the arrangements, God willing."

Proper dress for Kai and Kasakabe is formal. Kai has on her best Ling Captain's uniform, a long double breasted frock coat and pants with heels and a pillbox cap with gold braid. The maroon color of the uniform and gold braid on the cuffs makes her look elegant.

Kasakabe is in a crimson, jeweled, Kimono-like dress with her hair up and heavy makeup.

Kai eyes her, mouth slack.

The Garchin nods approvingly at them. "It was decided that you alone will attend, God willing. The rest of your crew was deemed unworthy of such an honor. While we would have included your First Officer, she will be needed the unholy."

"The Daemon and the Golem are unclean and unfit to touch Gazalan soil. Captain, please instruct your First Officer to keep them confined to a locked cabin while our technicians are aboard. Guards will be provided to prevent mishaps. They cannot be subject to seeing such vermin. Your First Officer will handle all contacts. No mention of either is to be made to anyone other than the officer of the guard. Is this clear?"

"Your instructions are clear" Zan replies bowing. "I will have Lori join Ikki… the golem and daemon… to share a cabin for the duration of our stay, God willing. I would like permission to provide them with proper meals and such. No one, not even a golem or daemon deserves mistreatment at our hands least we suffer for it later." Zan gives the Garchin a salute touching her forehead, chest and then extending her hand.

"Your First Officer is as wise. God has blessed her. So it shall be, God willing. I'll personally instruct the guards for you." The Garchin returns Zan's salute.

Zan returns his, bowing.

Kai shakes her head, smiling at Zan.

The Garchin bows slightly to Kasakabe. "May God forgive this intrusion of your person, but you will have to leave all of your weapons here. I have been told you rarely go anywhere unarmed. This time it will be necessary. I do hope you understand."

Kasakabe without a word proceeds to pull two large blades, several large knives, numerous throwing stars, darts, and daggers from various places dumping them on a tray. The sheer number of weapons surprises Kai.

Kasakabe shakes a hand at Zan. "Zan, take cabin 'kay? Very careful. No touch blade. Touch, die."

Ikki and Lori are put in a high passage cabin.

Ikki sits on the bed trembling. "Lori, are they going to kill us?"

Lori gets up and goes to the wardrobe. She rummages inside, producing a raspberry pink automatic pistol. "Zan knows how to prep a room for guests properly. It will not be easy for the Gazalans if they come for us. I promise."

"I could just hug you forever!" Ikki has a huge smile and wiggles around on the bed.

Lori reaches back in and produces two bottles of Pinot Gris wine and two glasses.

Ikki starts clapping. "Zan is absolutely brilliant!"

Lori smiles. "She is good at this is she not?"

Lori rummages around some more and produces a tiny, colorful one-piece showing it to Ikki. "Would I look sexier in this?"

Ikki jumps up. "No way! You've embarrassed me way to many times! No, no, no!"

They sit together on the bed.

Lori puts her arm around Ikki. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yea. Can we have some wine?"

Lori opens a bottle and pours some into the glasses that Ikki holds. They take a sip.

"What should we do next?" Lori asks.

"I don't know."

"I know, pillow fight!" Lori grabs one off the bed swinging it at Ikki.

"You're such a nut!" Ikki dodges the pillow. "But no, I'm getting too old for that sort of thing."

Lori looks hurt. "What if, I give you a manicure?"

Ikki looks at her short clipped nails with bits of oily dirt in them. "Okay. That sounds like something fun I really never get to have."

"Understood. I will get my kit."

"You have a manicure kit too?"

Lori looks skeptically at Ikki. "Yes. You do not expect to go without good personal hygiene and appearance do you? Well, maybe _you_ do."

"That's mean." Ikki punches Lori's arm.

They laugh. Ikki falls back on the bed. Lori starts to do her nails.

"Lori, why'd they put you in here and not Zan too?"

"They say I am a golem and you are a daemon. Zan is considered acceptable so she has been ordered to keep an eye on us so the Gazalans will not become contaminated."

"Contaminated?"

"Do not try and figure it out, I am not. This will end and the Captain, Zan, and Kasakabe will protect us. I have my pistol and I will not let them hurt you. I would never let one of my friends get hurt by… people like that."

They continue to drink wine and as Lori finishes Ikki's nails she leans against her, gives her a hug, then a kiss on the cheek.

Ikki does not resist. The hairs on the back of her neck rise and a chill goes through her. She makes a little noise choking down a scream.

"You are not on Shanape Ikki" Lori whispers in her ear poking her gently with a polished nail on the forehead. "Open this to the possibilities you now have."

Kai and Kasakabe leave the ship with the Garchin headed across the hanger with an escort of soldiers. A small army of technicians and service personnel are moving around the ship. As they pass, the technicians turn and bow.

Approaching one of the hanger entrances, they are directed to several large black grav vehicles that have the look and feel of ones for officials and dignitaries. Kasakabe, Kai, and the Garchin get into one vehicle. Soldiers and officers get into the others. They head into the city world of Gazala.

Kai sees everyone in sight is in some sort of uniform. Everywhere she looks there are flags, posters, symbols, and other trappings of patriotic devotion to the planet's leader and the Grand Duke. Religion is omnipresent and construction is going on everywhere.

"We're headed to the central cathedral" the Garchin says. "I've never had the privilege of being inside such a holy place. But, someday God willing, may I rise to such occasion as to warrant a visit as you have."

The broad walkways alongside the streets are busy. A transit system using small maglev trolleys pass frequently, packed with passengers. Few vehicles occupy the streets. As the convoy passes people turn and bow. Some make the forehead, chest, hand salute. They pass open spaces like parks occupied by groups of uniformed people drilling in ranks, exercising, and doing group activities.

Kai sees a man whipping himself. A pair of policemen watch. His back is bloody from previous strikes, yet he continues to flog himself energetically.

The Garchin sees Kai's interest. "A scourging. He has done some slight in the eyes of God, Captain. It is common practice to correct those who stray from the Holy Path. Once he demonstrates his zeal and piousness have been restored he'll be on his way once more to paradise. It's all part of God's plan."

"So he has to punish himself?" Kai asks.

"Why of course. He committed the sin. It would be a sin for someone else to punish him. A public display of penance lets all know that you accept your faults and are working hard to correct them in the eyes of society and God."

Kai turns to the Garchin. "Gazala is wondrous. Is the whole planet like it is here?"

"Yes. I'm pleased you're impressed with our home. We try our hardest to make everything the best we can to show God we are dedicated to His way. Would you do less for God than give your very best?"

"Of course not. Only your best effort would be fully satisfying." Kai looks out the vehicle's window, away from the Garchin.

After traveling many kilometers they approach the cathedral. Large ornate spires can be seen in the distance. Getting closer, the crowds thin to a few, then to nothing. The vehicles pull up at a large gate manned by immaculately uniformed guards.

The Garchin gets out. He approaches the officer in charge. They exchange salutes and the officer hurries off.

The guards that came with them get out forming up on both sides of the vehicle. Another guard detail attired like the ones at the gate appears with a man in a uniform similar to the Garchin's. They form ranks next to the vehicles.

Garchin Gania reenters the vehicle with Kai and Kasakabe. "Captain Hao, you will emerge after I your humble servant does, and then our most honored guest Miss Kasakabe if you will please follow Captain Hao."

"Garchin Zoghbi I present the good Captain Kai Lei Hao who has brought us our most honored guest. God be with her." Garchin Ben Gania says.

Garchin Zoghbi gently motions Kai to a position beside him.

Kasakabe emerges. "Garchin Zoghbi, our most honored guest Miss Murotsu Kasakabe of Durne who has done our world the greatest of acts. May God bless her."

The Garchins bow deeply to Kasakabe. Garchin Zoghbi directs her to a position at his right side. The procession falls in behind Garchin Zoghbi and they enter the cathedral.

Inside are hanging gardens using anti-grav technology and water features. Bird and other animal calls can be heard. A group of small herbivores graze in an open area.

The party proceeds a short distance before halting. Garchin Zoghbi, looks pained. "I most humbly apologize. May God forgive me. It is my duty to protect His Holiness and the Rinpoche that reside here. I have the most distasteful task to ask we be allowed to search you for weapons. I ask your forgiveness and give you an oath before God that your person will not be violated. If you will please."

Two guards approach the group with hand held devices. They scan Kai and Kasakabe at close range, going over Kasakabe several times. The guards show the Garchin the results on Kasakabe.

"Miss Kasakabe your reputation for carrying weapons is well deserved. I must humbly ask that you turn over the two blades you have concealed in your clothing."

Kai glances at Kasakabe.

"They are quite cunningly concealed. No doubt a God given gift that helps you his Holy Work." He holds out his hand to take the blades.

Kasakabe smiles slightly. "Habit." She produces the two blades.

"Very careful. No touch blade. Touch blade _die_." Kasakabe shakes a hand at them.

Garchin Zoghbi looks surprised as he pulls his hand back.

One of the guards very gingerly takes the two blades by the very ends of the pommels. He shows them to the Garchin.

"Exquisite. These were crafted by someone inspired by God. I would expect no less of our honored guest. The utmost care will be taken with them and they shall be returned to your ship."

Garchin Zoghbi leans close to Kasakabe. "I was told you'd have far more weapons than that Miss Kasakabe."

She leans in, staring into his eyes. "Two enough."

"Yes, yes. Given your achievements. Your hand is guided by God."

They enter the cathedral. The vaulted ceiling of the main hall towers over their heads. The walls and ceiling are decorated with ornate paintings and sculptures. Light filters through colorfully decorated stained glass windows. Their footsteps echo in the silence filling the hall.

They go to a rectory off the main hall. It too towers over them.

An average height, middle-aged man in a golden gown trimmed in jewels and matching tall head dress enters the room from a side door. "Ah, our heroine has finally arrived. I pray God has blessed your journey."

The guards and officers, bowing deeply, depart.

"I am Rinpoche Angelus." He bows deeply to Kasakabe. "Your humble servant and servant of God."

"Your holiness, may I present Murotsu Kasakabe and the Captain of the ship she arrived on, Kai Lei Hao. May God bless them both" Garchin Zoghbi says, bowing.

The Rinpoche directs them towards another room. "We were surprised, to say the least, at your arrival Miss Kasakabe. But then, God does work in mysterious ways He often does not reveal to us. I thank you Captain Hao for delivering Miss Kasakabe safely to us. I'm sure God watched over your voyage."

There are cushions and they sit at a low table. The Rinpoche claps loudly. Servants appear carrying trays of delicacies and drinks.

"Please, enjoy the small bounty that God has so graciously provided" the Rinpoche says. He and the Garchin clasp their hands, bow, and begin uttering a prayer.

To Kai's utter and total surprise Kasakabe stands. She bows her head, closes her eyes, and softly claps her hands twice then puts them together followed by saying aloud several foreign words. She reseats herself.

Kai can see that impressed the Gazalans.

"Miss Kasakabe, if I might be so bold as to ask, why has God brought you here? Did you come for payment?" The Rinpoche takes a sip from his chalice.

"No. Payment go clan. That arrange. You, me no wish anger clan. Come security Captain Hao ship. Take home."

"Well, now I'm puzzled." The Rinpoche rests his chin on his clasp hands. "If you didn't come for payment and Captain Hao was taking you home, how pray tell did you end up here? Was it simply God's providence that brought you?"

"Miss Kasakabe came because of me" Kai replies.

The Rinpoche looks at her. "Really? How wonderful! You must tell me the details. It sounds as if God guided you here personally."

Kai recounts the events at Mariposa, how she narrowly avoided being taken by pirates at Orlain, and how that made her detour to Burukanß. She gives the details of her mission for Ling Standard Products and Miracru. Finally, she tells them how she met and 'hired' Kasakabe and Lori Sixteen.

"A truly wonderful tale." The Rinpoche claps, smiling at Kai. "God has smiled upon you Kai Lei Hao."

"So, you're here for trade?" The Rinpoche shakes his head. "Miracru is involved too?"

He gets up walking to a desk. He signals someone. A servant comes, carrying a tray with papers on it.

He turns and shows them to Kai. They are ornate documents.

"These Captain Hao are Holy Writs. There is one for your company, Ling Standard Products, and one for Miracru. They allow your employers to bring one ship each per month to Gazala under the conditions listed. He signs and seals the documents.

He takes a third document off the tray. The servant bows deeply, turns, and leaves.

"This document allows your ship and crew safe passage through the Grand Duchy to the system Grand Endeavor. It's the least I can do for that wonderful and enlightening tale, and for bringing Miss Kasakabe to us.

There is one last thing I can do for my guests. I must then depart you, as I have matters of state and religious duties I must perform, God willing. Garchin Zoghbi will tend to your needs in my absence. You are invited to spend the evening here as there'll be a parade and celebration at which you're honored guests tomorrow. God willing."

The Rinpoche snaps his fingers beckoning several servants. Each carries a tray with a small pile of slivers. Kai has a hard time concealing her shock.

"A small token of our gratitude Miss Kasakabe. Consider it a bonus for coming and for bringing the wonderful Captain Hao. We will have these along with your daggers and the writs delivered to your ship. Now, if you'll excuse me, God be with you both."

Garchin Zoghbi rises. "If you'll come with me I'll show you to your quarters."

They leave the chamber and re-cross the main hall. They are taken to a suite of rooms.

"All your needs will be tended to. Ask for whatever you might need."

"Need practice, nothing more" Kasakabe says.

Garchin Zoghbi turns to Kai. "Captain Hao, would you honor me with a walk in the gardens?"

Kai and the Garchin enter the cathedral gardens.

He looks at her. "I enjoyed your tale as much as the Rinpoche. I commend you for reaffirming that God guides our lives."

"I'm not sure I had any role in Kasakabe's success. I hired her and Lori-Sixteen…"

"Ah, the golem. It is best if you do not speak of it."

Kai struggles to remain calm. "I hired them on Burukanß to perform security for me, nothing more."

"It sounds to me as if your actions were guided by God. If not for the pirates at Orlain you wouldn't have gone to Burukanß. If not for your engineer's contacts you wouldn't have met Kasakabe. Despite your reservations you hired her. All of that has resulted in your own good fortune here, and ours as well."

"Captain Hao, if I might, you should thank God, for the good fortune He has bestowed on you. You have truly been blessed. You may believe this is nothing more than luck or chance. My experience over a lifetime is that God guides us to these things." He stops at a beautiful little glade dotted with benches.

The Garchin seats himself motioning Kai to sit. "You were raised in the Imperial Church weren't you?"

He smiles at her. "Don't worry, I won't report you for an honest answer. That wouldn't be in keeping with God's intentions. I'm sure you're aware of how we feel about the Imperium."

Kai sighs. "Actually, yes. I rarely went beyond my childhood. I couldn't see participating. My parents did, but they did it for political and business reasons."

"Yet here you are a welcome guest on a world that is as anti-Imperial as any in known space. We believe, fervently and faithfully, in that same God. The only difference is that we haven't strayed as the Imperial Church has. Captain, do you know the history of the Imperium for the last millennia or so?"

"Not particularly I'm afraid. I didn't take history at university. I studied business."

"Of course." Garchin Zoghbi smiles. "After all, you are a merchant, and your family are merchants. Then you know little about The Suppressions or how those ended?" he says.

"I'm afraid not. I don't recall hearing about that."

The Garchin nods. "I thought as much.

We believe that grand things, like you coming here with Kasakabe, are acts of God. I think you need some time to reflect on how God has brought you, your crew, and Kasakabe together. I suspect it is for some grand purpose God has yet to reveal.

I'll leave you to meditate on that and your place in God's universe, as I have prayers to attend. God is still writing your story Kai Lei Hao. I'll pray for you, then return to escort you back to your quarters. Wait here in the meantime, please." Garchin Zoghbi gets up, leaving.

A short time later he returns. "Captain, I see you have indeed made good use of your time. God has looked upon you favorably." He smiles. "Allow me to escort you back to your quarters."

On the way, Garchin Zoghbi brings up a new subject. "Captain, in a few days you'll be heading to Grand Endeavor, God willing. Miracru Tradecorp has offices there as they have been dealing with us for some time."

The Garchin looks Kai in the eyes. "I think Captain you have had a revelation about what kind of company Miracru is. Although the Rinpoche has granted them a writ, I suspect Miracru will be unable to live up to its terms. From what we know of your company, I think your employer will do much better with us. God willing."

"Ah, here we are, your quarters. Kai Lei Hao it has been a pleasure talking with you. God meant for you and Kasakabe to meet. Of that, I harbor no doubt."

"I will pray for you and your crew in dealing with Miracru. Watch yourself with them Captain. They are not to be trusted."

"I can't begin to thank you for the hospitality and kindness you've shown us. Thank you for the advice Garchin Zoghbi. I enjoyed today." Kai bows.

Smiling, the Garchin turns to leave. "Spoken like a diplomat. God has graced you. Good night Captain Hao. May God bless you and grant you serene dreams."

Kai gets together with Kasakabe at dinner. She puts down her fork and stares hard at Kasakabe. "I think it's time you told me what you did to deserve all this. You're not armed so don't threaten me with that. If you won't give me an explanation, I'm leaving you and Lori here on Gazala."

A knife appears in Kasakabe's hand like magic. She doesn't take her eyes of Kai as she throws it at a wall where it buries itself. Her eyes narrow. Her face hardens. "Kill tell. _Tell no one. Ever!"_

She leans close to Kai. "Tell no one."

Kai nods, swallowing hard. She hoarsely whispers, "I give you my word as an officer. I won't say a thing. Not to the crew, to no one. I need to know what's going on. The Garchin says Miracru, can't be trusted. I _need_ to know what your role in this is."

"Owato Clan. You know." Kasakabe goes back to eating. "Clan assassin, spy." She taps herself on the chest. "Master assassin. Best in 'verse."

"Kill Duke of Ley for Stoner. Hate Duke." She smacks one hand against the other. "Die. Never there. Pay Clan seventy five million. Hero Stoner." Kasakabe looks at Kai with a Cheshire cat smile.

Kai stares at Kasakabe, her mouth hanging open.

Kasakabe shrugs and continues eating. "That it."

Later, Kai stares at the ceiling unable to sleep.

The next day Kasakabe and Kai are taken to a huge arena. They are ushered onto a dais where top civilian and military officials are seated. They all seem to know who she is, congratulating her as she and Kai move to their seats.

Zan grows worried that neither returned the previous day. A vehicle and guard detail shows up. They make Zan open the Captain's cabin and place two beautifully decorated cases in it. They post a guard telling Zan that no one will be allowed to enter the cabin until Captain Hao and Kasakabe return.

When Zan brings Lori and Ikki their breakfast she lets them know what is going on.

"Do not worry Zan. Everything will be fine" Lori says.

At the rally everything has a religious or military overtone to it. The wreckage of a Ling ship and its surviving crew are paraded into the arena. They are presented to the crowd as "Imperial spies." The crowd goes insane with rage.

Kai looks carefully at the prisoners. _That's Captain Doulatov. I met him back on Varakanomu. It looks like he was assigned another ship, like mine, to come here. Just how many ships were sent?_

A high ranking officer sitting near Kai and Kasakabe leans over. "The spies will be imprisoned and do penance for their crimes, God willing."

A Garchin adds, "After many years of penance they may be found worthy of release. God willing."

Kai shudders.

Kasakabe turns to the Garchin with a sneer in her voice. "Good warrior, criminal. Know already dead. Death possible. Part of job. Not dead. Very sloppy. Failure."

The rally ends and Kai and Kasakabe return to the ship. Garchin Gania is waiting to meet them. "You will be permitted to leave in the morning for Urmek, God willing. When you arrive there you are to refuel from a gas giant. A military escort will meet you for your protection. After refueling you will jump for Grand Endeavor."

"Because of the presence of the Golem and Daemon, no passengers will be permitted and there will be no cargo to prevent any contamination. I humbly apologize, as we are aware you are a merchant and would prefer to perform the duties that God intended for you."

Kai bites on her tongue hard.

Garchin Gania leaves, and Kai and Kasakabe go to Kai's cabin. They divide up the items the Gazalans brought aboard. Kasakabe comes out taking a case to the cargo bay where she puts it in one of the containers she and Lori brought aboard at Burukanß.

Zan sees this. "What's in those cases Captain? Can you fill me in?

Kai shakes her head. "Leave it alone for now, okay? It can wait until we're out of Duchy space."

Lori and Ikki are released from confinement. Ikki gets the plant up and running. Lori pilots the ship away from Gazala to the FTL event horizon. They jump for Urmek.

With a week in FTL, things aboard the Daichi Kaisu return to a more normal state.

"What's the matter Ikki?" Kai finds her sulking in the crew lounge sipping a cup of kava. "Nothing to fix?"

"The Gazalans fixed _everything_. I'm bored."

Kai laughs. "I'd think you'd be happy about that?"

"It's just so _wrong_." Ikki frowns. "Sand Crabs aren't supposed to be that good."

Kai sighs, then smiles. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

Two days into the FTL transit Ikki and Zan are in Zan's cabin.

"Thanks for making sure we had lots of stuff in that stateroom Zan. It made things really kopa."

Zan looks confused. "Stuff?"

"You know, the wine, Lori's pistol, the make-up and manicure kits, that stuff."

"Oh, of course. That was me being a first class stewardess. Think nothing of it."

"That's what Lori said." Ikki replies. "She said you thought of everything. It made being locked up so much easier."

"So, you and Lori had a good time did you? I'm happy I could help make that happen."

"It was so shiny! Lori wanted to pillow fight. That was so silly it took the fear away. I'm so glad she was there. Look, she did my nails." Ikki shows Zan her hands. "I bet she'd do yours too."

"She's so lucky!" "Eats whatever she wants and doesn't gain a gram. Looks incredible. Zan, I really like her. She's like a sister I never had growing up."

"I guess she's lucky that way."

"I'm still a little jealous" Ikki says. "But, I really like Lori.

The next day Zan and Kai meet in Kai's cabin.

"As your First Officer I think I need to know what our schedule is, and if you can, maybe fill me in on what you and Kasakabe did on Gazala, Captain."

"I didn't hear what Kasakabe did for Stoner" Kai replies. "It must have been pretty major since they gave me the trade agreements I wanted." She produces the Holy Writs out of a drawer in her desk.

"This one gives us safe passage to Grand Endeavor. There's more." Kai reaches into a drawer producing several slivers. "We were given a pile of these." She pushes them towards Zan. "Do you know what those are?"

Zan stares at the slivers and Writs. "Those are slivers aren't they? They're worth thousands of credits or more each if I recall."

"That's right" Kai replies. "We got paid about a million credits, if not more. I haven't counted out our share. I'll be giving you and Ikki a bonus once I do. Don't tell Ikki though. I want to surprise her."

Zan shakes her head. "What could Kasakabe possibly have done to warrant this? All she seems to know how to do is kill people."

Kai bites her lip. "I don't know. I do know what would have happened if we went there without her."

"They took us to this rally. I watched another crew, just like us…" Kai starts to cry. "I watched them brought in in chains with the wreckage of their ship. I was told they'd be sent to some horror of a prison camp for what the Gazalans called _penance_. Zan, I recognized the Captain. It was Doulatov. He's a Ling officer, like me. I know him. I saw what they consider punishment for minor crimes. They make you flog yourself bloody with a whip." Kai is sobbing.

"My God!" Zan covers her mouth with her hand. "So the stories we heard on Burukanß were true. It must have been horrible."

"I don't know what to think." Kai looks at the desk and rubbing her hands together. "The Gazalans were incredibly nice to me. I'm really haunted by some of the things a Garchin named Zoghbi told me.

What really bothers me is, did Ling know any of this? Did Ling send me, us, into this knowing what would happen? What's worse, their partner Miracru Tradecorp, did. Garchin Zoghbi made that clear to me."

"We succeeded only by luck. If we hadn't been attacked by pirates at Orlain and forced to go to Burukanß…"

Zan nods. "Our ancestors were looking out for us…"

"Oh please Zan!" Kai holds her hands up. "Not you too. I've had my fill of religious piety to last a lifetime."

There is a brief silence as they let their emotions calm down.

"So, what now?" Zan asks. "Do we keep Kasakabe and Lori on board? They did save us."

"I don't know Zan. They're potentially dangerous and we know little about them."

"I'm actually more concerned about Lori than Kasakabe" Zan replies.

"Lori? "

"Yes. She's far smarter than she lets on. She is not the dumb teenager she acts like."

"So you think that her behavior is an act?" Kai looks askance at Zan. "I'll admit she's an incredible pilot. We've both seen that. But beyond that what makes you think she's dangerous or lying?"

"I was talking to Ikki yesterday. She told me that Lori stocked the stateroom they were in with weapons, liquor from the ship's bar, personal items, and perscomms. It was as if she knew which stateroom they would be in and exactly how long they'd be there. On a couple of occasions when I was allowed to check on them she knew exactly what was going on and what would happen."

"Really? I didn't know that" Kai says.

"It's as if she were an esper."

"Esper?"

"You'd call her psionic. In the Mische Conglomerate we refer to such people as espers. For all I know maybe Kasakabe's one too."

A chill goes up Kai's spine. "I'll have to think about that." Kai rubs her forehead. "Right now let's get to Grand Endeavor, deliver those writs, and get paid. We can decide what to do about them afterwards."

Zan nods. "Right Captain. But, I'm going to keep my eye on them and I'd advise you to do the same."

33


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Miracru**

An executive assistant bursts into the CEO's office. "Sir, the Ling ship Daichi Kaisu will be docking at the star port in a few hours. This is the first time we've had a ship return from the Duchy after going in. The Captain must be one amazing man to have accomplished that."

"Woman. Captain Hao is female" the CEO replies. "I hear from Burukanß her entire crew is. Maybe that's why they survived."

"Really? That's unique."

"Yes, it is. But, all we're concerned about is if she was successful in making a trade agreement with Stoner. Have a vehicle and driver meet the ship. I want a meeting with Captain Hao as soon as possible."

The Daichi Kaisu docks planet-side. A vehicle with a representative of Miracru Tradecorp shows up. "Captain Hao, Dobre Bailamos Miracru's CEO sent me to bring you to our headquarters. How soon can you be ready?"

Kai shakes her head, exhaling heavily. "Zan, make sure the ship is fueled. Make the arrangements and let Ikki know. After that, you and the others are free to take shore leave."

Kai turns to the Miracru rep. "We can go now."

At Miracru's headquarters Kai is ushered into a large conference room at the top of a twenty story tower. In the distance she can see grav vehicles flying above the city.

"Please wait here. Our CEO and his staff will join you presently." The rep who brought her bows leaving the room, closing the doors behind him.

Alone in the room, Kai looks around. The furnishings are expensive but unremarkable. A conference table dominates the room. There is nothing that gives a hint about Miracru as a company. She brushes at invisible dust on her sleeve and straightens her jacket.

Several sharply dressed men enter. A secretary accompanies them.

A heavy set older man smiles at her. "Ah, Captain Hao. I'm Dobre Bailamos, Chief Executive Officer for Miracru's operations on Grand Endeavor." He gives her a nod. "Please, have a seat. I do hope you have good news for us."

"Yes sir. I was able to get your company and mine each a… Well, as the Rinpoche put it…" Kai sees startled looks on the men's faces.

"…a Holy Writ from… How did he put it…? His Holiness allowing one ship passage to Gazala per month."

"I _**am**_ impressed" Mr. Bailamos says. "You managed to get an audience with a Rinpoche and talk him into a trade agreement? That's amazing! How did you manage that if I might ask?"

"It was more a stroke of luck than my skills sir. I hired a security person at Burukanß before departing for Gazala. It turned out that she had connections on Gazala."

Mr. Bailamos looks surprised. "Really? Might I ask the name of who you hired?"

"A woman named Kasakabe from Durne in the Ral Ranta Empire. She works for a company that had just completed a business arrangement with the Duchy. I wasn't given the details."

Mr. Bailamos' expression changes and he strokes his chin.

Kai eyes him carefully.

"You're sure the details about Kasakabe are correct?" Dobre asks.

"Yes, Kasakabe of Durne from the Ral Ranta Empire."

"Right. Well, you've done incredibly well. You have Miracru's and my personal gratitude. I'll have my staff see to getting your ship serviced, at no cost to you, of course. If you could, please bring the Writ by as soon as possible. Once you do, I'll forward payment to your account. I'm sure the one mega credit agreed to is sufficient?" Mr. Bailamos gives Kai a smile.

Kai smiles back. "Thank you very much sir. I'll bring the writ by tomorrow as I still have to attend to things with the ship and it's getting late. I'd also like to request something, if I might sir. My ship could really use two twin laser mounts. We have had piracy troubles and the ship is unarmed."

"I'll have my staff see to it that two are installed, no charge." Mr. Bailamos continues to smile giving Kai a nod. "Think of it as a bonus for your success. Oh, one more thing. How much of this have you discussed with your crew?"

Kai looks confused. "What, Gazala?"

"Yes, that and the Writ"

"Very little sir. I really haven't discussed any of this with the crew. Of course, Kasakabe knows all the details since she was present."

"Good. Please keep it that way for now if you would. Thank you."

After she leaves the Miracru executives have the secretary leave the room and continue the meeting.

Dobre Bailamos looks at his staff, hands folded in front of him. "Gentlemen, I think you know we have a major problem here. Captain Hao got that Holy Writ because she had a Ral Ranta assassin aboard and they rewarded her for killing the Duke of Ley. We _cannot_ become involved with that. We need that Writ. We've worked more than twenty years to get something like that in our possession. It's too valuable to pass up."

"Voors, see what your security people can learn about Kasakabe. Report back to me when you have something. Keep this tight. I don't want anything leaking out that might tie us to her."

Kai joins Ikki and Zan. "Zan, I know you and Ikki want to send messages home. I need to send one too. I'll take you and Ikki with me about ten."

They leave in the ship's air raft. Kai makes absolutely sure it is not connected to Miracru. At the stellar telegraphy office they compose letters home. Zan's and Ikki's are, "Hi I'm on Grand Endeavor and doing great" sort of letters.

Ikki gushes on about her engineering position, including details of their time on Gazala. She talks about Lori-Sixteen, her new best friend, and tells her parents about Kasakabe and Zan. She includes pictures and a vid she took on the ship.

Kai sends her grandfather and father the same letter. She details the meeting on Gazala, meeting with Miracru, and lets them know about Kasakabe and Lori.

Kai pays off her crew. Zan comes up to the table. She holds her hands cupped. "Here you are Zan." Kai counts out a thousand credits. "And your bonus for successful ship's operations." Kai places ten slivers on the credits.

Ikki's mouth drops open and her eyes get wide.

"Thank you Captain." Zan closes her hands bowing deeply.

"Ikki." Kai can see she is nervous. She counts out nine hundred credits. "Your pay." She places nine slivers on the notes. "And your bonus."

Ikki stares at the money, mouth open. "It's more than I've ever had!" She starts dancing around in little circles. "Thank you Captain! I love you. Thank you, thank you!"

"The duty schedule is up. Only one person per day for the next two weeks. Enjoy your shore leave." Kai gets up and heads for her cabin.

"Aren't you paying Lori and Kasakabe Captain?" Ikki asks.

"No. I have a different arrangement with them and you shouldn't ask about it, understood?"

"Let it go Ikki" Zan adds. "The Captain's right. We're not to question her decisions."

Ikki shakes her head. "You're right Zan."

"I think we should go shopping" Zan says.

"I am _**not**_ going." Lori stares hard at Zan.

Zan and Ikki give her questioning looks.

Kasakabe shrugs. "Lori no do outside. No get outside."

Ikki frowns, looking at Lori. "It won't be any fun if you don't go. Please go Lori."

"I am _**not**_ going."

"Freak make go." Kasakabe shakes her hand at the others. "Tell now. Die try."

"Are you agoraphobic Lori?" Zan asks.

Lori frowns as she looks at the deck. "Outdoors terrifies me. It is _alien_ to me. I am _**not**_ going."

"We'll be indoors in stores. The main shopping plaza is enclosed for comfort." Zan shows Lori views on her perscomm. "It's really hot and humid here so they covered it and put in environmental controls to make it comfortable to shop. You won't be outdoors."

"Getting there I will be. I am _**not**_ going."

Zan puts her hands on her hips. "We'll be in the air raft. It's enclosed. I'll pilot. We can blindfold you or you can wear that red environmental suit you have. It's attractive and you can get in and out of it in a minute. I've seen you do it."

Lori continues to resist going but Zan wears her down. "I will go. You will make sure I do not have to look at outdoors and nature. If you trick me I will sic Kasakabe on you."

"No bring into" Kasakabe says. "On own."

"Understood. _I will_ kill you."

Zan twists up her lip, looking at the pair. "One more thing, the Captain's right. The police are pretty strict here. I think no one should carry a weapon."

"I don't have a gun or anything" Ikki pipes up.

"I wasn't referring to you." Zan glares, hands on hips.

Compared to the other's attire Ikki looks tragic. She is wearing her cleanest set of coveralls, an ill-fitting pea green pair made of a canvas-like material and a peach colored tee-top with the logo of some company on it underneath. Her work boots look clunky on her feet.

Zan scowls at her. "Don't you have anything a little less _work_ -like Ikki?"

Ikki turns red and looks at the deck. "No, I've never had money to buy nice clothes before."

"Well then, that's our first stop," Zan announces. "We have to get Ikki something nice to wear."

Zan opens the ship's air raft bay and lifts off. The girl's scent fills the vehicle. After a short flight they arrive at the Siopacylch (So-pack-leak), an enclosed multi-level shopping area covering several square kilometers. Zan maneuvers the air raft meters above the ground vehicles until she is near one of the entrances. She lets Ikki, Kasakabe, and Lori out then sets off to find a place to park. They meet inside.

Ikki is looking around. "Wow, this place is huge."

That earns her a shot in the ribs from Zan along with a dirty look. "Remember Lori's problem?"

"Sorry." Ikki looks at the floor.

Lori shudders. "Aliens."

Zan gives her a questioning glance.

They set off through the dense crowd window shopping the multitude of shops on several levels. Vendors crowd the middle of the pedestrian lanes selling from carts or temporary stalls. Lighted signs in several languages, noise, and odd scents wash over them. A policeman wanders past getting a sly and studied eye from Kasakabe.

Lori looks on edge. Zan sees she is trying to stay in the middle of them.

"Are you alright Lori?" Lori shakes he head "yes," biting her lip.

In the restaurant section there are all sorts of exotic, tempting, odors and smells wafting through the air.

Ikki sniffs. "I don't know about you girls but I'm hungry. Can we do lunch first then shop for outfits? It's going to take forever to find the right shops in this place."

Zan starts trying to find a restaurant that meets everyone's requests.

"Try and keep the price down Zan" Ikki says.

"Od su, spicy" Kasakabe adds.

"Yes, I know Kasakabe, you want liquor and something on fire," Zan says. "What about you Lori?"

"I would like a nice wine or tea with something like the flavored protein cubes you served last week."

"You liked those?" Zan asks.

Ikki frowns feigning gagging. "Those things were gross. How could you possibly like them?"

Lori sticks her tongue out at Ikki.

Zan is trying to find one that meets everyone's requests on her perscomm.

Lori holds her hand out. "May I see your perscomm Zan?"

Zan hands it over. They watch as Lori manipulates the device like she does when piloting. After a few seconds she looks up. "This business meets all criteria."

She hands the perscomm to Zan who takes it, staring at her. "Thank you Lori. You're right, it does."

Finished with lunch they head off to the first store Zan picked out. It is one selling women's lingerie. Lori is thrilled and Ikki is aghast.

Lori drops her cloak and wants to try on everything. "So many choices."

Ikki is a fight. "There's _no way_ I'm going to let you see me with this stuff on." She says, hiding in a change room.

"You need proper clothes Ikki" Zan replies.

Lori comes out in one oh-my-god outfit after another. "I am getting this one."

"I'm not coming out" Ikki says.

Ikki gets fitted with items that cover the basics. She's counting on her fingers at the check-out. "I can't afford this stuff."

"Yes you can Ikki" Zan replies. "The Captain paid you nearly forty thousand credits."

The next store is less intimidating for Ikki. It sells upscale women's clothing. The store clerks are mortified by Ikki's outfit and intrigued by Lori's high tech one.

Zan points at Ikki. "My friend here is in dire need of some fashionable things to wear."

Ikki ends up in some casual pants and an embroidered floral top along with several packages and boxes, a couple of dresses in protective jackets, and several more sets of casual wear.

"That comes to six fifty five" the clerk says.

Ikki looks worried.

Lori steps forward. "What is it in Imperial, or can you exchange slivers?"

The clerk does some operations on her register. "Seven hundred Imperial or we could exchange a light sliver and give you the change in Kronen."

Kasakabe produces a light sliver like a magic trick sliding it across the counter to the clerk.

Zan is stunned by her sudden appearance out of nowhere.

Zan, Ikki, and Lori are all toting bags now, they head back into the Siopacylch and throngs of people.

Ikki is looking around. "Where to next?"

"You need shoes to go with those clothes" Zan says. A man grabs her purse making it two steps when he is clothes lined then punched and kicked by Kasakabe.

The blood covered guy is pinned on the ground at blade point. "Move, die. Take friend purse. Kill" she hisses.

Lori turns before Ikki or Zan. "Kasakabe, hold him. Let the police handle this."

A crowd forms.

Lori reaches down taking back Zan's purse, handing it to her. "You need to be more careful, Zan."

Zan nods, looking at her intensely.

A policeman pushes through the crowd. "What's going on here?"

Lori turns towards him. She points at Zan. "That… _man_ took her purse. He was stopped before he could escape."

Although Lori is between the officer and Kasakabe, Zan can see the officer is staring at the two large blades she has out. Several more policemen arrive. They restrain and take the man away.

The head officer looks the women. "All of you will have to come to the station and make reports." He points at Kasakabe. "That lady there will have to show us her permits for those weapons."

Zan closes her eyes, shuddering. "We're all going to jail…"

Ikki pats Zan's shoulder. "It's okay Zan. They yell at you and then let you go. Sometimes they make you pay a fine. That's what always happened to me back home."

Zan's shoulders slump and she twists her lip up.

On the way Lori turns to a still worried Zan. "Do not worry. Kasakabe will call the Duchy of Stoner embassy and this matter will disappear. We will be shoe shopping in no time."

At the station they are taken to a room where an officer gets their statements. That done, he turns to the two blades on the table. "These are a problem. I take it you don't have permits for concealed carry or for the blades."

Lori steps in. "Sir, if I might. This can be cleared up immediately if we are allowed to call the Grand Duchy of Stoner embassy."

The policeman's eyes narrow darting between the women. "What? Are you connected to the Grand Duchy?"

"You can call them instead. Tell them you have Murotsu Kasakabe of Durne in custody."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He leaves, taking the blades and locking them in the room.

"Now what?" Zan asks.

"Now nothing." Kasakabe shrugs. "Lori right. Come back. Get blade. Leave."

"Think about this Zan. Gazala? Kasakabe? This planet is a proxy for the Grand Duchy of Stoner. I know you can do the math" Lori says.

Zan thinks for a second and nods. "You're right, assuming the delegates from Stoner know who she is."

After twenty minutes the officer comes back accompanied by a man in an expensive suit. The suited man straightens his jacket and runs his hand over his hair. Looking directly at them he starts speaking rapidly.

"My officers didn't realize who you ladies were. I hope this won't cause any problems. Madam, you are free to take your blades. I have put out a notice to my men to not hassle you while you're on Grand Endeavor. I will also make sure you are returned to the Siopacylch and that an officer is assigned to prevent any further problems while you shop. I have assigned a man to watch your vehicle. If there is anything else we can do to make this right please let me know."

Zan mouth hangs open.

Ikki nudges Zan, whispering, "See. And they didn't even yell at us."

They are returned to the Siopacylch and Ikki gets several pairs of shoes. She puts on a pair of colorful ones made from an artificial cloth and gets rid of her boots. The sales clerk takes them with obvious disgust for disposal.

"We'll make a presentable young lady out of you yet" Zan says.

At Miracru's headquarters Chief of Security Voors reports to the CEO. "Sir, I've done a background check with our available resources on the person Captain Hao mentioned. I thought it best to inform you personally."

"Quite correct Voors. What's your analysis?"

"Kasakabe is responsible for the success of Captain Hao. She's almost certainly assassinated the Duke of Ley. That could cause serious problems if we get linked to her. I don't think we can make a decision locally. It'd be career ending if we choose wrong."

"I see," Dobre replies. "And, I agree. If we do nothing and hope it resolves itself we're taking a huge risk. Hao might talk to Ling. _That_ would be bad. Ling has a strict policy against dealing with those entities. They also have a reputation for retaliation against those who do. We can't afford to have them find out about this. At the same time, we can't resolve this in some way that gets back to Durne or the Duchy."

Voors grins. "I might have a solution. The spinward portion of this sector is relatively lawless. By all accounts, avoiding contact with the Maskai is advisable."

"With Kasakabe on board Captain Hao would almost certainly opt to go through Heron and the uncontrolled portion of this sub sector to take her home. Her alternative is spending a year or more in the Crucis Margin to avoid the Margravate war."

"I suggest we hire Hao to take her home. Give Hao a payment of say, two hundred thousand credits to do it. She makes it we win. They, die we win."

"I'm sure Hao will go to Gurgaliinash first to meet with Ling. We discretely hire a crew to make an attempt on the ship. If it works we're done. If it fails I have a backup plan that destroys the ship when it jumps. If that fails then we let the pirates and criminals take care of them trying to go through the lawless zone around Heron. The Maskai cut off any alternative." Voors folds his arms looking smugly at Dobre.

"You have thought this through. Good! Proceed. Keep it discrete. Set up a meeting. Make sure Kasakabe keeps that _doll_ out of sight, but you might want it there to see one. They're quite exquisite."

"Yes sir. I'm already making arrangements. I want her to buy in on this deal and see if we can't keep them out of sight in the meantime. I'm sure you heard about the incident at the Siopacylch yesterday. We don't need that psycho bitch running around doing more of that."

Kai delivers Miracru their writ receiving payment in return. The next day she is watching a news feed. A story comes on about a break in at one of Miracru's secure warehouses where four security guards were brutally killed. Police are said to be looking for the robbers.

She is surprised when Dobre Bailamos calls and asks her to come by Miracru's offices later in the day.

"Thank you so much for coming Captain," Miracru's Executive Assistant says.

"Captain Hao, Miracru has an additional request, well favor, we'd like to ask you. We'd like you to take Kasakabe home to the Ral Ranta Empire rather than leave her here to arrange alternate transportation. We find it's in our corporate interests to do this."

Kai eyes him. "What brought this on?"

"I think you and I understand the potential significance of her, shall we say. If you'll agree, Miracru will forward another three hundred thousand credits to your account."

"I'm sure you'll be heading to Gurgaliinash to check in. If you agree, we'll forward the arrangements to get Ling's approval. After all, you'll be here at least another week or two while repairs on your ship are completed. That way you'll have an answer when you get there. I can see you still have questions Captain."

Kai continues to eye him. "That seems very generous on your part…"

The Executive Assistant smiles. "It's simple. Kasakabe and her _friend_ represent a potentially damaging issue between our company, and our relationship with the Grand Duchy, as well as the Imperium. Getting them out of this sub sector, and out of the Glimmerdrift, is in ours, yours, Stoner's, and Ling's best interests. Who better to do that than the Captain capable of getting into the Grand Duchy making a, to us what seemed an impossible trade agreement, and who is already transporting our persons of interest?"

Kai exhales deeply, rubbing her temple. "Alright, I agree to your terms. I'll take them home, if Ling agrees. Forward the payment to the ship like before please."

That evening Kai calls Kasakabe and Lori to her cabin. She looks at them with narrow eyes and clenched jaw.

"What do?" Kasakabe asks.

"Did you two make a deal with Miracru I don't know about?"

They stand silently, looking at Kai.

"Miracru called me down to their offices today. They want me to take you home. They even offered me three hundred thousand credits. What do you think about that?"

"Agree? Go! Provide security. Calalli!" Kasakabe has a big smile.

"Oh my, that sounds like so much fun. Ikki is going to be _so_ happy." Lori sounds like a school girl.

"What if I didn't agree?"

"You agree." Kasakabe shakes her hand at Kai. " _Know_."

Kai looks like she's about to be fed to wild animals. "So you _are_ already ahead of me on this. If Ling agrees I'll do it. I think I owe you two that much. After all, you did save us at Gazala and were a big part of getting that trade agreement. For that taking you home is the least I can do." She smiles at them momentarily. "Now, _get out of my cabin!_ And you young lady, _put some clothes on!"_

They disappear out the door laughing.

Kai sits shaking and rubbing her head. "How do I get into these things?"

On 261-1114 the Daichi Kaisu got underway for Gurgaliinash. The wilting heat and humidity were over.

Ikki is busy making sure everything works. "Those useless Sand Crabs Miracru has messed up…"

Kai and Lori are on the bridge.

"Ikki's driving me nuts" Kai says. "All she does is complain about Miracru's work."

"She does not like anyone else working on her ship." Lori replies, not taking her eyes from the controls.

"I thought the ship was mine. I'm the Captain after all."

"You are wrong." Lori gives Kai a tiny smile.

Kai laughs. "I stand corrected."

After an uneventful week in jump space the Daichi Kaisu arrives in the Gurgaliinash system. They are directed to land at the executive port planet-side. Looking out the canopy windows Kai sees a twilight world of snow and ice. The sky is cloudless and stars are out. The landing bay they are directed to is located inside a steep mountainside. They arrive near midnight so they have to wait until the next day to begin servicing the ship.

"We might as well find a bar or club and relax" Kai says.

That is not hard to do. The facility they are in is small, old mines repurposed.

"Hey, this place is like where we first met" Ikki says. The bar is busy and with the exception of them, all men.

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "Don't start _anything._ "

"They don't. I don't."

Lori attracts a lot of attention. She hides behind the others at the table they are at. Ikki starts flirting with the men.

The next day Kai takes a company shuttle to Ling's headquarters. She has the Writ along with the documents Miracru provided, and a copy of their request she take Kasakabe and Lori home. Kai finds them housed in a small, shabby building that is partially below ground and made entirely from mine tailings. It is not impressive or good looking. It takes the staff a few minutes to arrange for her to meet with the General Manager of Operations, Redmond Stallard.

He rises to greet her. "Captain Hao, welcome to Gurgaliinash. We don't get many executive craft here, being a corporate backwater. I apologize for the docking arrangements, but that dock you're in is the only one capable of taking your ship we have planet-side."

"Doctor Herzog sent me a message you might come here." He pulls a sheaf of papers and documents from a folder. "I'm afraid Gurgaliinash is still centuries behind the rest of the universe."

"Miracru's operation on Grand Endeavor said to expect you. That was unexpected as they rarely talk to us country hicks." Redmond laughs. "You seem to be the talk of the sub sector. And, now here you are in my modest office. What can I possibly do for you?"

Kai puts her case on his desk opening it. "Mr. Stallard…"

"Please, Red is fine Captain. No need for formalities in this place whatsoever."

Kai smiles. "You're right. Then it's Kai okay?"

"Red, this is a document I received on Gazala." Kai shows him the writ. "The serious stratosphere corporate executives in the Imperium were hoping I could get something like this and I did. I need to send it back to the Mariposa system to Vice President Raminchet Wu as quick as possible. If you could arrange an armed courier and transportation I'd be most grateful."

"I don't know what you're into here Kai" Red says. "This looks far more serious than the sort of thing I usually deal with. I can secure the document, but I'd appreciate your help."

Kai laughs. "Red, I've been in over my head for about three months now. I'd also like to get my crew authorized as interim Ling employees."

"Sure Kai. I'll forward the contract Miracu has with you for transportation also."

Kai looks down, biting her lip. "One last thing, could you forward a message with all of what we discussed to my father and grandfather on Baakh?"

"Of course" Red replies. "Their names are…?

"Sir Ichirou Hao is my father and Sir Jiayi Hao is my grandfather."

Red stares at Kai his mouth hanging open. "I recognize those names. They're top corporate VP's aren't they?"

"My dad is. Granddad is on the board of directors."

"No wonder you're the topic of the day. I had no idea you're so well connected."

The ship is refueled and 45 tons of cargo loaded for delivery to Anish Ishas, their next stop. Preparations are made to get underway the next day.

The night before leaving Kasakabe, Lori, and Ikki are in the bar they went to when they first arrived. Ikki is flirting. Lori watches Kasakabe play a game like darts with two guys.

After several games Kasakabe makes bets with them. Serious money is involved.

Unlike previous games Kasakabe runs her score up far beyond theirs. It is clear she will win and they will have to pay.

Ikki comes by where Lori is sitting with a guy on her arm.

"Ikki, stay here by me" Lori says. She looks at the man. "You might want to get away from us. Things will get _complicated_ in the next fifty eight seconds."

Ikki starts to ask Lori what she means.

Lori points discretely at Kasakabe. "I think those men will not like losing."

One of the men stops Kasakabe as she is about to win.

"You're cheating" he sneers.

Kasakabe looks at him. "I good. You stupid."

He takes a swing at Kasakabe which she easily dodges.

Lori looks at Ikki. "Stay here and we will get out when we can, understood?"

Ikki gets a glimpse of a raspberry colored pistol Lori is now holding.

Kasakabe hits the guy that swung on her half a dozen times and kicks him several more, then smashes his face into the table they are at, dropping him to the floor. His friend manages to tackle her from behind.

Kasakabe half throws, half shrugs him off. He comes up ready to fight. She comes up with two blades out ready to kill him.

"Owe hundred credit. Pay or _die._ Choose" she hisses.

The guy recognizes, even half drunk, he is out matched. He reaches in a pocket and throws some money on the floor. "There fay'u! There's your money."

"Better be one hundred. Hunt down, _kill_ not."

"Get the rest from Swen." The guy flees the scene. Kasakabe puts her blades away, picks up the money, and digs through Swen's pockets. She holds up the bills. "One hundred credit. Pay bet. Salamat!"

Lori takes Ikki's hand. "You and I should leave."

The Daichi Kaisu, loaded with cargo, leaves Gurgaliinash outbound for the FTL event horizon. Lori is piloting with Kai on the bridge. Ikki is in engineering and Zan is in the passenger section straightening up. There are no passengers aboard.

As they approach 150,000 kilometers out from Gurgaliinash the proximity alarm goes off on the bridge.

"There is a small ship five hundred nine point two meters and closing above and five hundred and six point three meters behind the ship" Lori says deadpan, not taking her eyes of the controls.

Kai looks at her. "What? Are we going to collide? How did it get so close without being on our sensors?"

"Stealth equipped. Pirates or criminals. They are going to try and board at the top engineering hatch. I cannot maneuver to avoid without risk of collision and potential damage to the ship."

"Miji! We need to do something."

"Recommend quarters and repelling boarders. Permission to lock ship's hatches Captain." Lori says.

"Uh, um, right. Do that."

"Understood. Attention aboard Daichi Kaisu. Quarters, all hands to battle stations. Repel boarders."

Within seconds Kasakabe appears on the bridge. She is carrying two swords. "Lori, where board?"

Lori does not take her eyes off the instruments. "Aft upper engineering hatch. The size of the ship indicates four to six boarders."

"Ikki, Zan, where?"

"Ikki is in engineering. Zan is in the passenger section."

"Hey, I'm still Captain here!"

" _Know nothing_!" Kasakabe hisses. "Lori, me take care of."

Kai glares angrily at Kasakabe.

"Know what to do?" Kasakabe asks.

"Understood. Your route aft is on the starboard side."

The expression on Kasakabe's face is pure evil. "Defend bridge. _Kill_ all."

"Understood. Zero G on your signal."

"Salamat!" Kasakabe shouts thrusting a sword in the air. She turns and takes off at a run.

Lori bends down and gets a raspberry pink automatic pistol from a small bag. She lays the weapon in a convenient position and returns to piloting.

"Pilot to First Officer."

"Yes Lori?"

"We are being boarded. Remain where you are. Prepare to handle casualties. The ship is secured."

She calls Ikki. "We are being boarded. Proceed to the crew quarters forward. Signal the bridge when you are there."

Kai watches Lori mouth hanging open. "Lori, are you always this way in an emergency?"

"Yes. Do you have a weapon Captain?"

"What? Oh, a weapon? Yes, it's in my cabin."

"You will need it. I can defend the bridge until you return. Is this satisfactory Captain?"

"Um... Yes. That will work. I'll get my pistol and be right back" Kai says.

There is a slight jarring as the other vessel docks to the Daichi Kaisu.

Kai returns right after the lurch carrying her pistol. "Was that them docking?"

"Yes Captain."

Kai sees that Lori has put on her red environmental suit. One from the locker on the bridge lies on Kai's seat.

"Are you planning on depressurizing the ship?" Kai asks.

"No. Standard procedure. Your suit is there Captain."

"Get through!" Kasakabe calls on the intercom. "Open door engine room. Then lock. ZG twenty second."

"Understood."

Kasakabe enters the engineering spaces and goes to the ladder on the starboard side leading to the upper platform deck. She emerges in the control station taking a few seconds to ready herself. She turns off the lights in engineering as the ship goes zero-G.

Stepping out into the engine room Kasakabe pushes off moving along the overhead of the space. Her thermoptic suit shimmers into invisibility. Up ahead she can see beams of light searching the space. There are two men heading towards her between the ship's power plant and port maneuver drive. The noise of the machinery drowns any sound of movement.

They are advancing cautiously and are having trouble with the zero-G environment. "Damn, they know we're here" says one of them.

"Yea, so what? They're just trying to slow us down turning off the lights and gravity. Won't make any difference."

As he says that, Kasakabe pushes off the overhead coming straight at them. She drives one sword up to the hilt through the lead man's chest, decapitating him with the second. There is an explosion of blood and organs as she rips the first sword out of his chest. In that second she sees the terror in his eyes and an almost orgasmic feeling fills her.

The second man, armed with a submachine gun, tries to get his weapon pointed at her but she is too close. He fires an ineffective burst that hits the forward bulkhead and control cabin.

Kasakabe pushes off the deck flipping and bouncing off the overhead ending up right behind him. She lops off his right hand and nearly takes his left leg off. He screams in pain as his weapon and hand float away. There are small globules of blood floating in the air around him as it shoots out of his now severed wrist.

Kasakabe hops up and kicks him hard with both feet in the back knocking him into an out of control spin. She disappears down the aft port ladder to the lower platform deck.

She locates the other two boarders headed towards the starboard passageway hatch and begins to stalk them. Moving along the overhead her swords glow slightly in the darkness of the space.

The men are stalled at the hatch. One of them is working on overriding the electronic locking mechanism.

The other stands guard sweeping the light on his automatic shotgun around the space. "Sounds like they got one."

Kasakabe pushes off hard coming straight at him. His light catches her approach just as she hits him with both swords. One cuts him from shoulder to mid-chest the other slices him in half at the waist. The fourth man, working on the hatch, starts to turn and gets covered in a spray of blood and organs. "Uug!" he chokes out. He is frozen in place.

Kasakabe is floating less than a meter from him. The lights on their guns strobe around the space. There is blood and gore floating everywhere. Kasakabe is covered in it.

His eyes get wide with pinpoints for pupils.

Kasakabe grins at him. _"Die."_

She slams both swords into his chest then turns them and pulls sideways tearing him apart. He doesn't collapse, hanging in the zero gravity limp and lifeless.

She looks at the gore. "Stupid man. No challenge. Waste."

Kasakabe returns to the control room where she restores the lights. She calls the bridge. "Three die. Save one for question. Need Zan. Restore gravity, unlock ship Lori."

Zan in a panic assumes one of the crew is injured and rushes to engineering. She takes the port passageway aft and climbs to the upper platform deck. She sees Kasakabe standing over a man sitting on the deck in a pool of blood. There is headless man lying behind her.

Kasakabe has one of her swords on the chin of the sitting man forcing him to keep his head up. "Doctor come fix up. Not kill yet. Answer question, maybe live."

"Ah, here doctor." Kasakabe looks at Zan with a wicked smile. "Take good care."

Zan feels a chill run up her spine.

Kasakabe taps herself. "Go bridge. Keep man alive."

She turns to the injured man. "Hurt Doctor Zan, kill real slow, real painful." She wipes off her sword on the headless man's back and walks off.

Zan's hands are shaking. "I'm going to help you. What's your name?"

"Nels. She came out of nowhere and…"

"Please, sit still. I'll stabilize your condition. That's about all I can do at the moment. You lost a lot of blood. I'll get your hand in a cryo bag. Maybe you can get it reattached on Gurgaliinash.

"If I make it back there. I don't think your 'friend' has that in mind however."

"They're going to question you. Cooperate and I'll try and make sure you get back to the planet okay?"

Kasakabe enters the bridge. She is drenched in wet blood.

Kai gasps slightly.

"Punji blood" Kasakabe hisses. "Need Lori question."

"Lori? Why her?"

"Captain, request you relieve me as pilot."

Lori stops by her cabin then with Kasakabe heads to the engine room. Ikki joins them.

"Is he stable?" Lori asks, looking at Nels.

"He really needs a hospital and surgery for his wounds. They're pretty severe, but the cuts are very clean, almost surgical."

"Understood. Kasakabe and I can handle the questioning." Lori indicates that Ikki and Zan should leave.

"Two punji down there" Kasakabe points towards the starboard side.

"Oh, I'll go check them" Zan says. "Ikki come with me, okay?"

Ikki is frozen staring at the decapitated corpse on the deck. Zan pushes her towards the ladder.

Zan lingers long enough to see Lori kneel down and put her hands on Nels' face. She holds them there looking intently into his eyes. Then she kisses him. She lets go. "You want to tell me all about it."

He looks at Lori in a daze. "Yes, tell you. Wow, you are so incredibly beautiful…"

Zan turns to follow Ikki.

"Zan see" Kasakabe says.

"Understood." Lori turns back to Nels. "Who sent you to find me?" Lori comes close in a near kiss.

"Some corporate suits… Don't know who they work for. I can't imagine why they want someone so beautiful dead…"

"Miracru" Lori says. "Possibly Ling. Definitely Miracru." She stands up "I am going to search their ship. You decide how you want to handle the Alien."

Kasakabe looks sympathetic. "You calalli, calalli."

"Don't go!" Nels calls after her. We have so much… Please… Don't go…" Kasakabe pokes him back down with one of her swords as he tries to get up.

Zan and Ikki bring the boarder to the crew lounge on a grav-stretcher. He is loudly professing his love for Lori.

There is a slight jarring of the ship and the starboard air lock begins to cycle.

"What's going on now?" Ikki asks.

"It's Lori moving their ship to the starboard air lock" Kai calls out from the bridge.

Lori emerges from the air lock. "Hi girls."

"My love! Oh… Please…"

Zan looks intently at Lori. "That's some love potion."

"He will not die of a broken heart." Lori replies coldly.

Lori's expression shifts. "The engine room is a mess. Ikki, I will help clean it up and I am going to make Kasakabe help. She will to do nothing but complain the whole time."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how to go about that. I mean blood and body parts are…" Ikki closes her eyes and shudders.

Zan hugs Ikki. "It'll be okay. Kasakabe and Lori were protecting us. Those men and this guy here were trying to kill us."

Zan looks at Nels. "Shut up already, she isn't going on a date with you."

Nels is secured aboard his ship. Kai and the crew meet in the lounge.

"So, who was behind this attack, or was it another random act of piracy?" Kai asks.

"Miracru do" Kasakabe flatly states. "Maybe Ling."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Lori ask man. Say corporate suit hire."

That brings stares and silence.

"Okay, if Miracru was behind this what now?" Kai asks.

"Dump guy, ship, star. Lori do calalli" Kasakabe says. "Run Durne, fast."

"I am for letting him go" Lori says. "He is no threat and we will be FTL shortly." She looks sternly at Kasakabe.

Kai turns her attention back to the crew. "Okay, Miracru was behind that attack. They want to kill us and make the ship disappear. Everything points to them not wanting us alive."

Zan looks over her glasses. "Why are they suddenly so interested in making us disappear? Didn't we get them their trade agreement? What's so special about Lori and Kasakabe they want us all dead?"

Lori looks intensely at Zan.

Kai looks at Kasakabe, frowning. "Are you going to tell them? They deserve to know."

Kasakabe looks over at Lori who subtly nods.

"What tell big time secret." Kasakabe slams a blade on the lounge table. Talk _die_! _Kill you_! Clan come _kill all_."

There are looks of terror on the crew's faces.

"Nothing personal. Business." She taps herself. "Assassinate Flavius Jovian Duke of Ley."

Zan and Ikki have their hands over their open mouths and on their chests.

"Lori pilot. Me? Master assassin. Job. Lori contract. Big time professional assassin. Best in 'verse."

Kai explains. "Kasakabe and Lori work for a crime syndicate on the planet Durne known as the Owato Clan. Lori was hired for her piloting skills to take Kasakabe on this job. The Duke of Stoner hired her for seventy five million credits to assassinate the Duke of Ley. She told me back on Gazala and I promised to keep it secret."

"Kasakabe tells me her clan has worked for Miracru in the past and possibly even Ling. We don't want to know who, how, or what her clan did for Miracru. It's enough that both companies are willing to hire people like her."

"This assassination has to do with Imperial politics. An incredible amount of money is involved, more than they got paid if the pile of slivers the Rinpoche gave us is any indication. That's why they haven't asked for pay. It's also the only reason we got away with going to Gazala and got that trade agreement. If she hadn't been with us at Gazala we would all be in prison or dead."

Tears well up in Kai's eyes. "I'd never have believed any of this before now. That big corporations could be that cold or criminal that they would send us on a suicide mission. I saw another Ling crew on Gazala paraded through the streets as state enemies on their way to a prison camp." Tears run down her cheeks.

"Kasakabe and Lori have saved our lives twice now. Yes, they've done horrible things but their acts were for pay and the people who hired them are monsters. I think they deserve our help to get home. Besides, I suspect no matter where we go all of us are part of this now. I think we're safer with Lori and Kasakabe than without them."

Kai stiffens up wiping away the tears. "Ikki, Zan, I can't order you to do this. It's beyond the contracts you signed with me."

They begin to say something but Kai holds her hand up to stop them. "There's another thing…"

"This makes me even madder than our being sold out by Miracru. I haven't mentioned it to any of you. It's the way the Gazalans and the Miracru execs I met with talked about Lori."

"They talked as if she was nothing more than a piece of merchandise. They called her a "golem" and a "doll." They referred to her as an "it" and a "thing."

Ikki looks horrified. She buries her face in her hands crying. "I didn't mean to call you that…"

Zan sits grim faced fighting tears.

"Lori is _not_ a doll or some product. She is an equal member of this crew and the same as any of us. Is there anyone here who thinks differently?" Kai stares at her crew, her face hard with determination.

She is met with silent anger.

"Miracru wants to keep us quiet. These are people who loathe Lori and fear Kasakabe and want to see all of us dead. If you want out see me. I'll drop you off with pay and a bonus on the first world I can."

Ikki doesn't hesitate. "You can count on me Captain."

"Me too," Zan adds. "I'll stay. No one deserves that treatment. _No one._ "

Kasakabe nods to Kai. "Order Boss Lady?"

"I should get back on the bridge" Lori says. "Course and destination Captain?"

Kai looks at them. "Kalder. We aren't going to Anish Ishas. I suspect Miracru will try again if we do. Put us close to a gas giant on the outer edge of the system Lori."

"Understood." Lori heads for the bridge. She looks at Ikki and Zan and smiles.

48


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **On the run**

They arrive in the Kalder system. The comm system is silent and nothing shows on the sensors.

"Captain, recommend rapid movement to primary and atmospheric masking" Lori says. "Recommend quarters, manning our battery, and testing the weapons. This is an excellent place to fire them. No one will see or detect the beams."

Kai stares at Lori, brow deeply furrowed. "We'll try the lasers on the way out. Right now, we should focus on getting refueled."

"Understood."

Ikki asks for Zan's and Kasakabe's help.

Kasakabe and Ikki are in the port fuel processor compartment. The space is cramped, noisy, and hot as the equipment pounds along. After several hours it is starting to be hard work.

"I think we have all the oxygen and nitrogen we need." Ikki shouts over the equipment noise. "Close that valve next to you."

Kasakabe points her hand at a valve on the starboard bulkhead.

"Yes, that one."

"POP!" The compartment begins to fill with a fine mist.

Ah, Miji! The dump hose split again. Kasakabe do you have a knife on you?"

Murotsu produces a large blade and two smaller daggers from nowhere. "Work?"

Ikki starts to reach for one of the daggers. "Is there ever a time when you don't have a bunch of blades on you?"

Kasakabe pulls her hand with the daggers back to stop Ikki from grabbing one. "No. Always have. Job. Very careful. No touch blade. Touch hurt bad. Grip 'kay?

"Okay. I'll be extra careful."

Ikki takes the dagger and cuts the line to make a repair. The knife cuts the stiff, hard material like butter.

With the repair complete Ikki looks at the dagger Kasakabe gave her. The blade has intricate markings over its length and is made of some non-metallic material she has never seen. It possesses a sinister beauty.

After nearly fourteen hours of work the Daichi Kaisu is refueled. Ikki and Zan are hot, sweaty, and worn out. Kasakabe hardly seems out of breath. She looks as if she's not put any effort in at all. They are sitting in the engineering control room.

Ikki returns Kasakabe's dagger. "That's a beautiful knife."

"Not knife, dagger" Kasakabe replies taking it by the blade.

Ikki looks puzzled. "Um, Kasakabe, you told me not to touch the blade or I'd get hurt."

"You no touch." She taps her chest. "Own. Dagger _know_ me. Not know you."

Zan eyes her dubiously. "What?"

Kasakabe shows them the blade. "Very high tech. Very, very expensive. Have many ward, charm." She points at the markings.

"Know owner. Protect self anyone steal." She makes it dance in her hand.

Zan is nodding. "Oh, it has microcircuits or something that sense DNA or the like."

"Powerful magic" Kasakabe replies.

"Kasakabe, what's it made of? I've never seen a material like that" Ikki asks.

"Ceramet. Molecular edge, sub-micron polish. Cut anything." She grabs an aluminum clipboard off the small desk next to her and slices it in half like it was a sheet of paper.

Zan stares eyes wide. " _That_ is impressive. A trip to the hospital is likely if you get cut with that. That has to be sharper than any of my medical instruments."

"Use. You die. Job."

"Engineering, bridge: Is fueling complete?" Lori is on the intercom.

Ikki rolls her eyes.

Zan snickers. "Yep, you can always tell…"

The maneuver engines begin to pulsate.

"I think I'll head to the galley and get a quick meal out for everyone" Zan says.

"Help" Kasakabe replies.

Zan and Kasakabe walk forward along the port passageway.

Zan looks at Kasakabe. "Are you even tired?"

"No. Not tired."

"I didn't think so. How can you manage that after spending fourteen hours running around?"

Kasakabe smiles. "Help meal."

Lori calls Kai. "Captain, Pilot. Fueling complete. Maneuvering to FTL event horizon. Request course and destination."

"Captain on the bridge" Lori announces.

"You don't have to do that, it's just you and me."

"Understood. Sorry Captain."

"That's okay. It's just a little odd for you to be so formal when there's only the two of us."

"Understood. Course Captain?"

Kai sits down shaking her head. "Drahcir is our destination. Put us on the outer edge of the system near a gas giant please."

Kai gets up. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

During the flight out to the event horizon, Kai decides they should take turns trying the lasers. Neither turret works. Gathered in the crew lounge, they wait for Ikki to come back and let them know what the problem is.

It takes Ikki several hours before she returns and reports to Kai. "Captain, they tried to make it look like random malfunctions but they were definitely tampered with."

"Sabotage?" Lori asks.

"It's really clever the way they did it too." Ikki goes into full flow. "They planned it out very carefully. The obvious faults I expected coming out of the yard. It's the second one they did that I almost missed. If we'd used the lasers it'd have resulted in the ship exploding the next time we jumped."

Kai leans towards Ikki eying her hard.

Before anyone can say anything Ikki dumps a box full of circuit boards and other parts on the dining table. Lubricant trickles out in a puddle under the pile. "See!"

Zan looks up at the overhead and audibly sighs.

"At first I thought it was the sloppy work sand crabs usually do. But with what's happened I was like paranoid. So I checked the whole system really close. None of the problems were the same and they were almost designed so I could fix them easy. Then I discovered the real problem. That's the one they didn't want me to find."

Ikki picks up speed. "They cross wired in a second parallel circuit through the laser's discharge capacitors so that they charged for firing like they should. The second circuit would feed power simultaneously to build an inverse field charge in the jump drives."

"It was really shiny the way they did it too. They cross tied through the power plant panels to the weapons panel and back from it to the jump drives through the emergency panels for the engines. They even included a non-reversing circuit in the system to prevent it charging in reverse or discharging back to the laser capacitor system…"

Kasakabe sits with her foot and leg vibrating looking annoyed.

Zan has her chin resting on one hand, eyebrows furrowed.

Kai listens intently but can't follow most of what she's saying.

Ikki goes on undeterred…

"…So, unless the lasers were operational and charging it wouldn't effect anything. They even did one for each side of the plant in case I only got one turret up and running…"

Kai holds up her hand. "Whoa, slow down girl. Look, I know this is all really interesting to you but we can't follow the details. What's the bottom line here?"

Ikki turns red and wiggles. "Well, Captain, the first time after we test fired the lasers we would suffer a massive miss-jump that would destroy the drives. The ship might even have exploded."

"I see. Ikki, can you fix it?"

"Already have Captain."

Ikki catches Lori smiling at her. Lori winks.

Ikki eats a smile. "But, I was only able to get the starboard turret working. The port one needs two of those cards there and a couple of other parts. I stripped it to make the starboard one work."

"Did you find any other signs of sabotage?"

Zan sees Kasakabe exchange looks with Lori. She subtlety shakes her head no. Lori nods ever so slightly.

Before Ikki can answer Lori asks, "Did they work on anything else?"

"Not that I know of. All the other work was minor maintenance."

"Maybe they thought what they did was enough. Maybe they thought we are nothing but stupid women," Lori replies.

Kai nods. "After the way they talked you down I'd believe that. If Ikki says everything's working right then I believe her."

"Get some rest Ikki. You worked hard refueling the ship and hunting down that sabotage. I'm grateful to have such a talented and dedicated engineer aboard my ship. I'll make sure you get a bonus for that."

After they jump Kai holds a meeting with Zan and Kasakabe.

"We know that Miracru will try again" Kai starts.

"Imperium too" Kasakabe adds. "Believe that."

"I don't think Miracru's told Ling or the Imperium about us" Zan says. "It'd jeopardize their trade agreement with Gazala. Think about it. If they drag Ling or the Imperium in they have to tell them how they found out you and Lori are aboard and that means admitting being involved in illegal trade agreements with the Duchy of Stoner and being involved with the Duke's assassination."

"Head Durne fast." Kasakabe says.

"I think that might be best" Kai agrees. "We should try and avoid the more public routes doing it though."

Zan and Kasakabe are in the ship's galley the next day preparing breakfast.

"So, you're a professional assassin?" Zan asks.

"Yes." Kasakabe shrugs. "Family, clan business. Assassin more two hundred year. _**Very honorable.**_ "

"I'm sorry for you and your victims. I can't accept what you do as honorable. I also don't like how you drug Lori into your activities…"

Kasakabe turns to face Zan, shaking her hand at her. "My world Lori world close. Do much business. Lori hire this job. Know what do. Calalli friend. Love Lori. Intimate. _You know."_

"Very happy treat equal. Many don't." Kasakabe shakes her head frowning.

"What? How can anyone treat her otherwise? There's something here I'm just not getting. Does this have to do with the golem and doll stuff? What's with that anyway?"

"Lori planet make servant, doll, pet lab. Sell mega rich people" Kasakabe replies.

Zan's brow furrows. "Pets and dolls in labs…?"

"You smart. No get? Lori world make people, animal, lab. Servant, doll, pet. _Lori made lab._ No mother. No father. Gazala call golem. Miracru call doll. Know."

"Upset call doll. Lori like all Ginshar. M _anufacture."_

Zan has stopped doing anything else. She stares at Kasakabe, her hand over her open mouth and eyes wide. "You've been there?"

"Yes. Go Ginshar. Lori have friend, people call family. Sister calalli. Maybe go. Meet. See. Not like doll."

"So, you've met Lori's family, her sister?" Zan asks.

"Sister _ **s**_. More than one."

"What are her sisters like?"

"Like Lori. All Lori too."

" _Excuse me?"_ Zan blinks then stares at Kasakabe. "They're named Lori too?"

"Course. Lori too. Look same. Sound same."

"So, you've met them, her sisters?"

"Lori-Twenty, yes" Kasakabe says. "Look like Lori here. Lori-Twenty different. All giggly. Like dance. Made later. Same when pilot… _exact same_.

"So, they're both pilots?"

"All four Lori pilot. How work."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that there are four of them? _Four Lori's_ who all look like the one I know?"

"Four. Think four Lori say."

Zan gives Kasakabe a raised eyebrow. "Four identical people who all look like the Lori here?"

"Like twin. All not same age. Made when need. Lori-Twenty youngest. Teenage."

Zan looks skeptical. "But our Lori's like nineteen isn't she? I think that's what she said."

"Lori- _Sixteen_ older than think. Lori not talk home. Worry freak tell. Know how react."

Kasakabe taps herself on the chest. "Duke assassinate, own Ginshar doll. Buy many. _Very_ expensive. How think get? Lori not just pilot. Decoy. Act like doll."

Zan stares at Kasakabe mouth open. "Kasakabe…"

"Name Murotsu. Friend call Murotsu. Zan friend, call Murotsu. Muro 'kay?"

"Oh, I didn't know. Okay Muro." Zan starts back on cooking. "So Muro, what's your home like?"

"My world you world. Water. Clan live tropical island. Calalli, calalli."

"It does sound like my home." Zan hesitates. Lori's home?"

"Artificial. Extra clean, sterile. Hard get used to. All people like Lori. Made lab-factory. Look alike."

Murotsu shakes her hand at Zan. "Careful. No tell Ikki, Kai. Let Lori tell 'kay?"

Zan bows slightly. "Okay. I promise, not a word."

The crew sits down to eat.

"Something bothering you Zan?" Lori asks.

Zan is startled out of her thoughts. "Um, no. It's nothing. Just worried about our next destination."

"Lori how can you eat all that and not gain a gram of weight? That is like _so_ unfair." Ikki pouts.

 **Drahcir 285-1114**

Kai asked Lori before she jumped out of the Kalder system to position them on the outer edge of the Drahcir system. She sits in her cabin looking at the system data on her computer terminal, shaking her head.

She holds a meeting with Zan. "Zan, I think we're done. I can't see how we can avoid being detected there."

"Captain, why don't you ask Lori? I think she's pretty good at that sort of thing."

Kai stares at Zan one eyebrow raised. "You do? You really think she knows how to do something like that?"

"Yes. From what I can read between the lines she's got a lot more experience than we think. I'd guess she's got at least ten or fifteen years' experience and is trained in how to do stuff like sneak in and out of systems."

Kai shakes her head. "Ten or fifteen years piloting experience? Do you really think she was piloting a ship at six years old? Come on, Lori couldn't be more than twenty at most…"

Zan leans towards Kai. "Anagathics. Life extension drugs and stuff like that. I think she was selected and trained to do that sort of thing. Isn't that why Kasakabe has her as a pilot?"

Kai continues to look skeptical, chewing her lip. "I have some doubts about that. Lori's a great pilot but the rest of that's hard to swallow"

"I don't think she's nineteen like she says." Zan stares into Kai's eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was pushing fifty standard years. Talk to her like Ikki and I have. You can't help but come to that conclusion."

Kai twists her lip up. "Really? That'd be incredible. We've all heard rumors of people staying young and living hundreds of years, but have you ever met anyone actually like that?"

"I don't think Lori- _Sixteen_ is like anyone you or I have ever met." Zan puts her hands on Kai's desk leaning forward. "There are things Lori says and does that make me believe she's that old. She's been very secretive about her background. My medical training tells me it's at least possible and in her case I think it's probable."

"I suppose…" Kai shakes her head. "But that's hard to buy. I'll talk to her. Let's hope you're right and she does know how, whatever her age is. It could save our lives."

"Spend some time with her. She's nothing like she appears," Zan says.

"Does Ikki think the same thing you do about her?"

Zan snickers. "No. Ikki's just happy to have her as a friend. I think that girl has spent _way_ too much time in engine rooms and not enough with other people."

Kai goes looking for Lori. She finds her with Kasakabe in the high passage section. Laughter and giggles announce their presence as Kai enters. They are curled up, intertwined, on a couch.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to get a drink from the bar. I didn't mean to interrupt your fun" Kai says. She looks at the table in front of them. There are a couple of drinks and a bottle of expensive liquor sitting on it.

"That okay. Little fun together" Murotsu replies.

Kai gets her drink and starts to sit down in a chair next to them. "Could I join you for a little chat?"

Murotsu looks at Kai out of the corner of her eyes. She gives Lori as grope. Lori wiggles and pokes back. "Chat about what?"

"Drahcir."

"Ah, business. Alway business." Murotsu points her hand at Kai.

"That's just how I am."

Murotsu turns serious. "How help?"

"I want to know how we can avoid being detected while we're there refueling."

"That Lori." Kasakabe taps her chest. "Kill people. Go help Zan dinner. You, Lori talk." Murotsu gets up. She smiles at Kai.

Lori gets up and they hug and kiss. She makes a couple of strategic tugs on her minimal coverage sitting back down. "Zan talked to you did she?"

Kai hesitates. "Yes, she did."

"What did she tell you?"

A shiver goes up Kai's spine. "She thinks you're a lot older than you look and that you know a lot more about starship operations than you've let on. Zan thinks you've been a pilot for at least fifteen years. I find that hard to belie…

"

"Twenty-two."

Kai stares at Lori.

"So, Zan was right."

"Yes. I am more than she knows. She is extremely intelligent. I have to watch myself around her constantly." Lori smiles pleasantly. "I knew this would come out eventually."

"I won't ask how old you really are" Kai says. "That's not a question a woman should be asked."

Lori smiles. "Thank you Captain. Given our situation I can tell you more about myself."

"Can I ask how you do it? Your age, appearance, I mean." Kai asks.

"Anagathics, very advanced ones. It is my genetics and bio-engineering…" Lori pauses. "Did Zan tell you anything about where I am from?"

Kai shakes her head. "No. I assumed it was Durne like Kasakabe or somewhere nearby in the Ral Ranta Empire."

"That _somewhere nearby_ is a system called Ginshar. Ginshar is best known, in certain circles, for bio-engineering."

Lori hesitates. "My world _makes_ people. I am a bio-engineered product. I was made in a lab. Everyone from my world is."

Lori looks intently at Kai. She can see Kai's comprehension. "That is correct, Kai. I was made in a lab. I was designed, engineered, and manufactured to be a starship pilot and commander."

Kai sits chewing her lip, her eyes darting around.

Lori grips Kai's arm. "For my current assignment I was also re-engineered to be a… sex doll." She says the last two words in a low whisper, her lips barely moving.

Her grip on Kai's arm tightens.

Lori is crying.

"Please, _**please**_ do not repeat that to _**anyone, ever!**_ _Please._

I am not like the ones that are made for that purpose. Those are dumb as a rock and all they want to do is… _**I**_ _ **am not like that!"**_

Kai reaches out to hug her. "I'm so sorry for you. I can't imagine what that must be like…"

Lori recoils away. "NO! Please do not touch me. My tears, they will… You will be hurt by them."

Kai looks confused. "What?"

"My tears have a chemical in them that will uncontrollably arouse you emotionally and sexually. Do not touch them, _please_. I do not want to hurt you."

Lori curls up in a ball. "I know how I look and what it does to people around me. I know it bothers you. I know it bothers Zan too. I have tried to wear the fuller coverage clothing I have. I appreciate that Ikki does not seem to mind. I am thrilled that you accept my bio-engineering."

Kai looks at her with sad eyes. "We still need to discuss Drahcir…"

Lori sits up now at something like attention. "Understood. I apologize for that. I am _so_ sorry. That is unlike me and not excusable."

Kai pats Lori's hand. "That's okay. We all need to release sometimes. How about Drahcir first then we can chat some more? You can get it out and I won't say a thing to Zan or Ikki."

Lori smiles then starts speaking rapidly. "Drahcir. A factory world. Population at least ten billion. Run by mega corporations. There is a bureaucracy to run the government. The planet trails a smoke plume like a comet from industrial off gassing."

"There are four gas giants in the system. The outer one, Tspir, where we are headed has one satellite, Torul. It is uninhabited. Most system traffic is over 200 AU away in the asteroid belt. The only likely traffic outside that are tankers going to one of the gas giants, usually the inner most, for fuel…"

Kai sits mouth slightly open staring at Lori.

"…We are coming in on the FTL event horizon for Tspir. I timed our arrival to put us in a position to minimize exposure to planetary and satellite sensors. We will be masked by Tspir on arrival."

"Recommend shutting down everything except maneuvering thrusters, including gravity and life support. We can use our residual momentum…" She looks intensely at Kai. "…that is why we jumped at speed."

"We did?" Kai's eyes open wide. "How do you make an accurate jump with momentum?"

"It can be done."

"So, you've done this sort of thing a few times…"

"Hundreds. As a pilot I am engineered for it. I am a Ginsharian military intelligence officer. I hold a rank equivalent in the Imperial military system to oh-five. My military title is _Kapitan_ (Cap-E-tan)."

Kai's mouth drops open. "You are an oh-five? You mean you out rank me and you're a military officer?"

"Yes. But you are the Captain of _this_ ship and that means _you_ are in charge. I am your pilot and I follow _your_ orders regardless of my rank."

Kai stares at Lori. "Have you been in… _combat_?"

Lori looks troubled. She looks away from Kai.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Kai adds.

"Yes. I have fought thirty four battles. I killed a lot of… _people_. I am not proud of that. I was performing my function, the one I was designed and made for." Lori continues to look away from Kai.

"So you've been decorated, that sort of thing?" Kai asks.

"Ginshar does not do that. Kasakabe says I am the bravest person she has ever met. Unlike her I cannot stand fighting. She enjoys it. She gets pleasure out of death. I want to forget I was ever involved."

Kai's brow is furrowed. "I had no idea."

They sit looking drained.

Lori smiles at Kai. "Does this mean I can wear skimpy outfits?"

Kai loses it in laughter. "Yes! You can wear skimpy outfits any time you want. You've more than earned that right. Besides, it's one less surprise from someone full of surprises I have to deal with."

Lori jumps up in a move so quick it takes Kai by surprise and hugs her.

"Understood. Am I what you thought I was on Burukanß?"

Kai turns red. "No. I'd never have believed you're the person you've turned out to be."

"You thought I really was a one of _those_ did you not?"

Kai hesitates. "Yes."

Lori has a satisfied smile. "Then I functioned perfectly."

"What?" Kai punches her on the arm. "That's just _so_ wrong."

"Did you two plan on getting on my ship?"

"No. You were in Kasakabe's words, a yummy delicious crew of females we could not pass up. We were stranded on Burukanß. You were the perfect match to get us off. Random chance."

 _Or, maybe Garchin Zoghbi was right, it was some form of divine intervention._ Kai picks up her drink. "To chance and the friends it makes!"

Lori hesitantly gets hers holding it up like Kai does. Kai clinks hers against Lori's as the later looks unsure and emulates her.

As Kai is about to drink hers down Lori adds, "And to skimpy clothes!"

Kai chokes sputtering her drink all over her chin.

Lori is laughing at her.

Kai gives her a dirty look. "I think I'm going to like working with you _Kapitan_ Lori-Sixteen. But you really need to stop flouncing around in next to nothing."

The jump was ending in an hour and everyone is getting into their vacuum suit.

Zan struggles to get in hers. "I'm having some difficulty here."

"Do as I showed you earlier" Lori replies. "You will be fine."

Kai looks at Lori. "Wow, that's the most clothes I've ever seen you wear."

The ship powers down. Kai watches as Lori orients the ship for its decent into the gas giant. The rest of the crew are in the lounge where they can keep an eye on each other. After two hours of zero-G in near total darkness, with the ship getting progressively colder, and the occasional bump or lurch Zan gets violently ill.

Kasakabe sees this. "Zan, no panic. Here. Help."

Zan is retching and her visor is covered in vomit. "Help!"

Zan flails at her helmet as Kasakabe grabs her arms to stop her.

"Lori, Zan sick. Trouble."

"Zan, you can't take your helmet off," Ikki calls. "It's eighty below you'll die."

Kai turns and looks through the open bridge hatch at the crew lounge where she can see Kasakabe floating next to Zan. Their suit lights strobe and flash about the dark lounge as they move.

"Understood. Move her to the starboard air lock."

"Right. Open door."

The hatch opens and Kasakabe, with help from Ikki, places Zan in the air lock.

"Med kit…" Zan feebly points out into the lounge.

"I'll get it." Ikki turns to go.

Murotsu pushes off, zooms across the lounge grabbing the kit mid-flight, kicks off the far bulkhead in a flip, and is now zooming back towards the air lock.

"Kopa!" Ikki stares at Kasakabe. "That was totally kopa. How did you _do_ that?"

Murotsu gives Ikki a toothy grin. "Know punji saw then die. Lori close door."

Ikki looks at the indicating panel for the air lock. "Zan, remove your helmet it's safe."

Zan removes her helmet. She is covered in vomit. Bits float in the air lock. Gasping for breath and still retching Zan gets the med kit and gives herself a motion sickness med along with something to stop her dry vomiting. She gets out something to wash her face off.

"Are you okay Zan?" Ikki calls.

"Yes, better" she replies between gasps for breath. "Sorry."

Once the Daichi Kaisu makes the atmosphere of Tspir Lori and Ikki restore power. With gravity restored the crew gets on with refueling. Zan recovers quickly once the meds take effect and is doing far better with gravity restored.

For the trip out Zan is put in the airlock with her suit on but not wearing her helmet. No one, Zan least of all, wants a repeat of her earlier case of space sickness.

As the Daichi Kaisu approaches the FTL event horizon Lori and Ikki turn on ship's power. The jump is made and Lori assures Kai that no one detected their presence.

The only thing in the ship's database at 534-718 is a space station to allow ships to refuel and continue in FTL travel. After a week in FTL jump the Daichi Kaisu arrives at what could be called, an "interstellar gas station."

"I bet they're charging premium prices for their fuel" Kai says. "I'd expect to pay about thirty thousand for a load. I bet they demand double that, the thieves."

"LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu KKQM, arriving Five Thirty four, Seven Eighteen to fueling station. Request vector and docking information, please acknowledge." Kai repeats this several times.

"That's strange. No answer, nothing."

"The station is not operational." Lori points, without taking her eyes off her instruments, towards Kai's sensor readouts. No EM or IR signature. Recommend manning our working turret and sounding quarters Captain."

"You think this situation could be dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Captain to First Officer."

"Yes Captain?"

"Could you go to the working laser turret and get it on line. We might need it. The fueling station isn't responding."

They approach the station cautiously. Lori and Kai make sensor sweeps of the area. At close range it is obvious that the station has been abandoned for some time. It wobbles from lack of course corrections. Many of the external items like antennas and the fueling arms are askew at odd angles. The main structure appears intact.

"Is there is fuel aboard that we can pump?" Kai asks.

"Several tanks are intact. Readout indicates two have fuel" Lori replies.

"Can you dock with the station?"

"Yes Captain."

Kasakabe enters the bridge. "What up?"

"The station looks abandoned." Kai points towards it. "We're going to dock with it and see if there's fuel available. We'll need your services over there, just in case."

"Right. Get sword." Kasakabe turns and leaves.

Kai turns back to see that they are still sitting off the station. Her shoulders slump and she rolls her eyes. "Lori, dock with the station, please, on whatever docking arm you think is safest."

The ship lurches slightly and moves rapidly towards a docking arm.

Kai watches Lori dock the ship to the gyrating station. _The girl is impressive. No way I could have done that…_

Kai has the crew meet in the lounge. "We need to do several things while we're here. First, we need to find out if there's fuel available and if we can pump it. Ikki, that's your job. Lori will go with you for security and to help.

I'll go with Kasakabe and we'll look the station over to make sure it's secure, then go to the defenses and see if we can find the parts we need to get the other laser turret up.

Zan, stay aboard the ship and monitor the sensors and comm. Let us know if anything appears in the system. I don't think you should be in zero gravity."

They get suited up and are making final checks. Lori has a military grade laser carbine.

"Why the artillery?" Kai asks.

Lori looks momentarily confused. "Standard procedure for boardings Captain."

Kai exhales and shakes her head.

Lori produces a belt and holster handing them to Ikki. "You will need these."

Ikki eyes the pistol. "I really don't know how to use a gun Lori."

"Want blade?" Kasakabe pulls out one from nowhere.

The station is zero-gee and _dark,_ really dark. Stars shining in the various windows and ports do nothing to illuminate things. The crew has lights on their suits and additional ones that they brought along that throw beams here and there casting eerie shadows ahead of them.

The station is a mess. There is trash and debris everywhere. Some floats in the spaces they move through. The deck is covered in it and more hangs from the overhead. Their movements stir up dust that speckles the beams of light and Kai almost trips several times on junk.

Kai, helped by Kasakabe, slowly moves towards where the stairs to the upper deck of the station are supposed to be located.

Ikki and Lori head to the engineering spaces to find the refueling equipment. They too have to go slow as Ikki has limited zero-G skills. Lori darts ahead and then back to her to checking if the route is safe.

Ikki frowns at Lori as she returns. "You're too good at that." Ikki kneels down. "Lori?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lori, somebody's been here." Ikki is pointing at an open access panel.

"Are you positive?" Lori looks around the laser carbine now shouldered and charged.

"Yea, look here. See this panel. It was recently opened. The screws are floating right there." Ikki points at the panel and screws.

"How long do you estimate?"

"Could have been ten minutes ago, maybe an hour at most. That stuff usually drifts off pretty quick."

"Understood. Lori to Kasakabe."

"Kasakabe. What?"

"There are Aliens on the station."

"What do you mean Aliens?" Kai asks.

Kai looks over at Kasakabe who is floating midair with her eyes closed in a serene look. Kasakabe opens her eyes and looks at Kai.

"Five men on station."

"How do you know that?"

"Do."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not know. Find out. Take one."

"Capture one of them?"

"Yes. Take one. Back soon. Stay." Kasakabe darts away. The lights on her suit go out. "Lori, hold position. No move." She disappears into the dark leaving Kai alone.

Lori turns to Ikki and puts her helmet against Ikki's. "Get your weapon out. Do not use the comm they might be listening."

Ikki looks at her "I'm not any good with guns…"

Lori can see the fear in Ikki's eyes. "Understood."

"Lori, are we going to be safe?"

Lori hugs her. "Yes, we will be fine. We will wait here and Kasakabe will take care of things. Do not worry, understood? Turn off you suit lights."

"Why are we doing that?"

"So the Aliens cannot see us. We will see them first."

"Oh, okay."

The compartment is pitch black except for the small dull light off the carbine's sight moving slowly back and forth. Ikki feels Lori give her hand a squeeze.

Kasakabe heads towards the nearest man. Kai tries to follow her.

Kasakabe finds him hiding in the food service area. Bounding over the counter he's behind she catches him by complete surprise. Her swords flash and she is on him in an instant, her blades poised to eviscerate and dismember him.

She puts her helmet against his. "Move die! Comm one one four point five, now! One hand slow."

"I'm not armed."

"Don't care. Do or die!"

"Comm one one four point five" he says.

Kasakabe pushes off him so she can face him at a couple of meters with her swords ready for action. In the twilight of the space her swords sparkle and the various markings and decorations along the blade glow in the dim light.

Kai catches up, breathing hard from the exertion of moving in ZG. "Kasakabe, don't kill him."

"Not yet. Four man come. No come, hunt down kill all. Not nice go find."

"She means it guys. Get up here now. This is one serious…" The man says.

Kasakabe cuts him off. "Yea, I serious fa'yu! Indi burada vä ölmäk!"

A new voice comes on the comm. "Okay guys, go to the docking deck. Hey lady! We don't want any problems. We're not about to take on Ral Rantans. Do as they say Vaughn."

"Right boss."

Kai breaks in. "Lori, Ikki come to the docking deck. Be careful." Kai switches to the ship channel. "Anything on the sensors or comm Zan?"

"No Captain. Sensors and comm are clear."

"Thanks Zan."

"Are you okay Captain?"

"Yes. We found some other people on the station. We're sorting it out now." She frowns looking at Kasakabe ready to do the first one in a nanosecond.

When everyone arrives Kai has Ikki set out some lights to illuminate the area. Kasakabe and Lori have their weapons out pointed at the other party.

The headman of the group speaks up. "Look you can put your weapons away. We're not armed. We're here for salvage, same as you."

"Okay, you do look pretty harmless" Kai says. "But I warn you, my security people…" She gestures at Kasakabe and Lori. "…will more than willingly kill you before you can blink if you're lying."

"I'm not and there's no way we're taking on Ral Rantans. My name's Berger. We're just doing salvage."

"Where's your ship then?" Kai asks.

"Our boat is in one of the fuel tanks. The end was missing so we flew in."

"And your ship?"

"In the planet's atmosphere waiting for you to leave. Can you blame us? You're ready to kill the lot of us and pirates wouldn't be much worse now would they?"

"We've had to fend off several attempts at piracy lately so we stopped taking chances" Kai replies. We're here to refuel and see if there's a couple of parts for one of our systems on the station."

"There's nearly two hundred tons of fuel in the tanks, but we've been unable to get the equipment working to pump it" Berger replies. "We've already stripped most of the systems on the station of usable parts. We might have what you need aboard our ship for a good price. Can I call them?"

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "You think it's safe to bring them aboard?"

"It okay. Try _anything_ all die."

Berger looks at Kai. "Okay, you heard the lady. Lead the way."

With Kai and Ikki leading and Lori and Kasakabe bringing up the rear the party heads to the Daichi Kaisu.

At the air lock Kasakabe, Ikki, and Kai board first followed by the men. Lori boards last. With her helmet off, Lori gets their attention.

 _Men are perverts_ Kai thinks looking at their expressions. "Let's go up to the passenger deck and we can get a bit more comfortable. Lori, relieve Zan please…"

Kasakabe nudges Kai hard in the ribs and shakes her head slightly. "Lori stay here" she whispers, glancing towards the men.

Kai twists her lip for a second. "Lori, belay that. Why don't you get us some refreshments from the galley and get out of that vac suit?"

Lori frowns deeply at Kai and Kasakabe.

Kasakabe moves next to her as the men are boarding the elevator to the passenger deck. "Business. Do job."

Berger's men, Kasakabe, and Ikki go to the mid-passenger lounge.

Kai and Berger go to the bridge where he calls his ship. "They should be here in about an hour."

"That's fine we can wait in the passenger lounge in the meantime" Kai replies.

Lori shows up a few minutes later. She is in a translucent lace negligée and heels carrying a tray of drinks. Her appearance gets the men's full and stunned attention. She passes out the refreshments making sure to touch each man.

The result is less intense than with the boarder but similar. Ikki tells Lori what parts the laser turret needs.

Lori comes close to Berger's face, touching his cheek, and almost kissing him. "Do you have a..." she asks.

He stares at Lori in a trance. "Yea, I have those parts. They're on our shuttle. We can go and get them, just you and me."

The other men start to argue. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm going too if she is."

Lori goes from man to man touching and talking to each. "Why go when you can stay here with me?" She waves her hand behind her back.

Kasakabe tugs on Ikki motioning that they are leaving. Kai sits watching Lori mouth hanging open.

Kasakabe looks at Kai putting a finger to her lips as she and Ikki leave. Lori continues to 'entertain' the men with empty conversation and erotic flirting.

After half-an-hour Kasakabe and Ikki return with the parts. Kai is sitting in a corner of the lounge looking bored watching Lori manipulate the men. She waves at Kasakabe and Ikki.

Berger's ship arrives docking to the starboard side of the Daichi Kaisu.

Lori leads the men to the starboard air lock and boards Berger's ship with them. She returns a few minutes later cycling the air lock shut. Berger's ship casts off and begins to maneuver out for a jump.

Lori visibly shivers sticking her tongue out gagging. "Ahhhh! I hate that. I need a shower, a long, hot shower."

Kai looks at her. "What the hemat was that? How'd you manage that? Where's Berger going?"

"Lori full doll mode" Kasakabe says frowning at Lori. "Only way say."

Lori looks at Kai. "I sent them to the Lagu system to get me flowers and sweets."

Kai looks at Lori mouth open. "Okaaaayyy…"

Ikki smiles at Lori. "It really bothers you doesn't it? But you got us the parts and got rid of them. I'm so proud of you."

"I am showering." Lori smiles at Ikki. "Thank you Ikki that makes me feel a little better."

Ikki goes to hug Lori.

"No, do not hug me!" Lori backs away from Ikki hands up. "You will contact the aphrodisiac I have on and it will affect you like it did those men. I do not want that to happen to you."

Zan has a sad expression. "It must be horrible for you knowing that merely touching someone could seriously hurt them."

Lori shakes her head and Zan can see the tears welling up.

"Enjoy your shower Lori. I'll make you some special protein cubes okay?"

Lori smiles. "Thank you Zan."

With Berger gone the girls turn their attention to refueling and reflagging the ship. Ikki manages to get hooked up to the station fuel system. She uses the Daichi Kaisu's pumps to refuel. "Those guys didn't think of using their ship's pumps."

"You are a better engineer" Lori says.

Within three hours everything is finished and the crew takes a break.

The Daichi Kaisu has become the Ral Ranta ship Choibal-San RR 2547.

Lori gives Kai the registration documents for this version of the ship.

"The new call sign is RRMZ. You should not have any problem using these anywhere between here and Ral Ranta space. There is one other problem Captain," Lori says to Kai as they sit down on the bridge.

"What's that, I'm almost afraid to ask?"

"Berger's ship is still in system and minutes from the FTL event horizon." Lori points at the sensor display.

"Okay, so he's about to jump right?"

"No. My trick has worn off by now and he is probably not happy with us." Lori gives Kai a devilish look. "Recommend we get out of this system as soon as possible Captain."

"Oh Great. Just what we need." Kai rolls her eyes and looks at the overhead, sighing heavily.

"It worked did it not? Kasakabe could have killed them."

"No good deed goes unpunished. Lori take us out. Head away from Berger's ship."

A shudder goes through the Choibal-San as Lori casts off.

"Destination and heading Captain?"

"The Shinan system. Pick a course that keeps Berger as far away as possible."

"Understood."

The Choibal-San jumps for Shinan. During the week in FTL Ikki gets the second laser turret repaired. She, Lori and, Zan take turns learning the basics on using them. Kasakabe shows no inclination to learn and nobody is willing to push the issue.

Zan and Lori are switching out in the port turret.

"Lori, why doesn't that aphrodisiac you used on those guys and the boarder affect you? It's professional curiosity for me, as a doctor I mean."

"Since you know some of my background I can tell you. I was modified biologically. My body produces an anti-toxin that acts against it when I apply it. Anyone else will respond like those men did, male or female. That is why it is dangerous for anyone but me to use. That is why I warned Ikki not to touch me. I am designed and engineered to be immune."

"Your _cellular structure_ was changed so you could use it?"

"Yes. I understand you find that strange and alien but that is how Ginshar does things."

"I have _got_ to see Ginshar. As a doctor and professional, that is."

Lori smiles. "Let us see what happens. For now it is best not to ask too many questions like that, understood?"

Later Lori finds Kai. "Captain, I went over the Shinan system with Kasakabe. I think we should discuss our options. It is not the kind of system you are used to dealing with. It is the type she and I are used to."

"And, Gazala was?"

Lori smiles and nods. "Understood. Shinan is an almost lawless system. Murotsu is going to try and get us a pass with the local crime bosses, a group known as the Shinan Syndicate, as soon as we arrive. We have no choice but to land to get fuel. There are no gas giants.

The other issue is the asteroid belt. It is huge. That is where many of the crews hide their ships and have their bases. We need to be ready for an attack as soon as we arrive."

66


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Cowgirls and Indians**

Coming out of FTL in the Shinan system the comm comes alive with message traffic. "Are any them immediate threats?" Kai asks.

"No Captain" Lori replies.

"Okay, head for Shinan. We'll decide where to land once we make orbit."

"Understood."

The Chiobal-San shudders as the maneuver drives come to life. There are several ships in orbit as they make the planet. One is a merchant ship a little larger than the Chiobal-San.

"Captain, the merchant ship is an issue" Lori says.

"It is? Why?" Kai asks.

"It is heavily armed." Lori shifts some data from her sensor display to Kai's.

"Oh, it really is isn't it? Good thing you caught that."

"Orders Captain?"

"Um, suggestions Lori?"

"Watch and contact."

"I guess it's worth a try" Kai replies.

"Kasakabe should do it."

"Why Kasakabe?"

"Ral Ranta. She speaks it best."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Kai gets on the ship's intercom. "Kasakabe come to the bridge please."

Kasakabe arrives.

"There's a ship in orbit with us that we think is a pirate crew. I'd like you to call them as a Ral Ranta vessel."

"No problem. Do calalli. Lori, lock weapon on."

"Understood."

Kai cringes.

Lori gets on the ship's announcing system. "Attention aboard Chiobal-San. Quarters all hands to battle stations. Battery lock on target bearing zero two one by eight nine point two two. Prepare to fire."

Zan hears the orders. She sits straining to touch the controls, her hands shaking.

Ikki in the starboard turret starts pushing buttons. "Let's see… Power up, target select… Oh, Kopa! It's just like the display in one of those vid games…"

With the ship's weapons locking onto the merchant ship Kasakabe calls them. "Bizim sol tafadan min kilometr gami. RR iki, besc, dörd, yeddi Chiobal-San bu Ral Ranta. Kavab vä ölümäk! (Ship ten thousand kilometers off our port side this is the RR 2547 Chiobal-San from Ral Ranta. Respond or die!)

"Ral Ranta? You're a long way from home. This is the Captain of the _Invecta_. We have no intentions on your vessel. It isn't permitted here. We'd be in deep trouble with the Syndicate if we did anything in this system. You can power down your weapons guys."

Kai slumps in her chair. "That's a relief." She calls Zan and Ikki. "You can power down and get out of those turrets. We aren't going to be using them this time."

Zan tilts her head back and exhales heavily.

"Darn! Just when I was going to get to try this out too…" Ikki twists her lip up looking at the blinking "fire" button.

The "starport" is a few hardstands, a short runway for aircraft, and a several small buildings. Kai picks one of the empty hardstands and puts the ship down.

Right after landing, Kasakabe gets Lori and they start to leave in the ship's air raft.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Kai demands.

"Back quick. Meet Syndicate. Fix thing calalli."

Kai shakes her head.

Kai and Zan go to see about getting the ship refueled. They walk to the one building that looks like it houses offices.

"No problem Captain. We can have your ship refueled in a couple of days. It's unrefined here" the counterman says.

Kai shrugs. "What's the rate?"

"Two fifty a kilo Imperial."

"Captain," Zan whispers. "Maybe they'll give us a better rate for other currency."

Kai nods and pulls a sliver from her pocket. "What's the rate in slivers?"

The counterman stares at the sliver. "How much do you need?"

"Five hundred and eighteen kilos."

He makes a quick calculation on a pad. "Sixteen slivers?"

Zan starts to show Kai a conversion on a perscomm.

Kai pushes it away. "Twelve. I'll pay right now."

He thinks for a moment. "Deal."

Kai counts out twelve slivers. "You better deliver…"

The counterman looks up at her. "Ral Rantans? I _am_ nowhere near stupid enough to cross you guys."

They arrive back at the ship. Kasakabe and Lori return a few minutes later.

"Crew meet" Kasakabe says.

They meet in the high passage lounge. "Meet syndicate tonight" Kasakabe says. "Appearance everything. Do right or very bad. Captain go as Second. No Ling uniform. Mingle Syndicate Second club. Important stand up. No let see weak. Take pistol."

Kai is about to speak up when Lori looks at her and nods.

"Lori, Ikki security. Dress nice." Kasakabe looks sternly at Ikki. "Ikki do Lori say. No talk Lori say 'kay?"

Ikki's brow wrinkles and she chews on her lip. "Okay, if you say so. Lori will you help me pick out what to wear?"

"I have the perfect outfit for you in my cabin."

"No way! I have to wear one of your outfits?" Ikki looks panicked.

"Got you." Lori points at Ikki, making a face.

Ikki scrunches up her face and sticks her tongue out.

"Zan stay, guard ship. No place doctor."

They get ready to leave. Lori is in a shimmering dark body suit with a holster on. Ikki has a pistol and holster and is dressed in nicely. They are wearing sunglasses.

Kai looks at them head tilted. "It's going to be dark soon. You probably don't need sunglasses."

Lori takes hers off handing them to Kai. They are a high tech view screen and enhancement vision device. "We need them."

"So you do."

"Aren't they shiny Captain?" Ikki says. "Lori went over everything, we'll be fine. Besides, it's kind of like playing a vid game."

Lori turns and looks Ikki in the eyes. "This is _not_ a game Ikki. The Syndicate is _very dangerous_."

Kasakabe comes looking like she did at Gazala. "Ready go?"

The others nod.

"Good. Go. Back soon Zan."

"Bye girls." Zan waves as they leave. "Be careful. Good luck."

Flying over the city next to the starport they head towards the entertainment district. Lori lands the air raft next to the entrance of a glittery casino and nightclub. There are other air rafts and a number of expensive ground vehicles parked outside.

Ikki gets out and opens the door for Kai and Kasakabe. Kai gets out and they bow deeply when Kasakabe gets out. Kai and Kasakabe head into the nightclub. Ikki gets back in the air raft and Lori moves it to a parking spot.

"Now what?" Ikki asks.

"We wait for Murotsu to get done."

"Lori, back on the ship Kasakabe asked you about thermoptics. What did she mean by that?"

Lori turns towards Ikki and moves her fingers over her left wrist. Her body suit changes color then disappears rendering her all but invisible over the suit's coverage.

"Thermal optic camouflage suit. We cannot be too careful."

Ikki mouths "kopa" as she stares at Lori. "That is _so_ shiny."

Lori returns the suit to a pattern. She points out the windshield. "It looks like we are not going to have a choice about posing."

Ikki starts to tremble. "What are we going to do Lori?"

Kasakabe and Kai head into the nightclub. The doormen open the doors bowing deeply. Inside is well lit. There is a dance floor, a band playing, and large bar area. Through another entryway Kai can see a large and busy casino.

Off to the other side is a bar partially obscured by darkened glass. The interior is darker too.

"Go there" Kasakabe tells Kai nodding. "Be strong. Be fine."

"I'll manage. It looks like some of the business clubs I've been in."

Kai bows to Kasakabe who turns and heads for a wide set of stairs. There are several large men at the base of them. Kai heads for the bar.

As Kai starts to enter the bar two men at the door go to stop her. She momentarily freezes. "I'm Captain Hao of the Ral Rantan ship Chiobal-San." She points at Kasakabe now at the base of the stairs. "My Boss told me to remain here until she's done with the Syndicate. Is there a problem or are you going to become one?"

The security men move back to their positions beside the doorway. They bow as Kai goes in. Inside she sees other than waitresses, 'entertainers,' and the occasional girlfriend she's pretty much the only female patron.

She shakes her head, frowning, and heads to the bar. Taking her cap off, she sits down. A bartender serves her.

A tall thin man in a uniform-like suit sits down next to her. "Hi, I'm Quentin Finn, First Officer of the _Invecta_. Haven't seen you here before."

"Oh, the ship in orbit when we arrived. I'm Captain Hao of the Ral Ranta ship Chiobal-San."

"I was on the bridge when you arrived. Gave us a hell of a scare, but that's Ral Rantans for you isn't it?" he laughs. "Somebody high up in the Durne clan aboard…"

"My boss."

"An all-female crew too I hear."

"She likes it that way."

"And you? You don't sound very Ral Rantan" he replies.

"I'm not Ral Rantan. But it's a good job and my Boss pays well for success. I can put up with her 'interests' shall we say but that isn't me."

"So, would you be interested…"

"No." Kai shakes her head. "This is business not pleasure. But, you can buy me a drink."

"Done!"

Kasakabe gets to the stairs. As she starts to go up the guards move to stop her.

"Boss Lady Kasakabe. Meet Syndicate Boss. Expected." She holds out her left arm pulling her sleeve back to expose several tattoos. The guard makes a sweep down it with a scanning device. Several small embedded markers glow as he does. Another guard calls someone on a mic hidden in his jacket.

The first guard looks at the device he used for a moment as the other guard nods acknowledgement. They bow deeply. The other two guards do likewise. "Third door on the right Boss Lady" the guard says while bowed.

Kasakabe starts up the stairs. As she approaches the door another well-dressed guard opens it for her. He bows as she enters. Inside are half a dozen men. They rise and bow. Kasakabe, in turn, bows to them.

The room is moderately lit and dominated by a large conference table. One wall is covered with monitors showing areas of the building. Kasakabe can see Kai on one talking to a man in the bar.

The man at the head of the table speaks up. "Welcome Murotsu Kasakabe. I am Onan Izmeral current chair of the Shinan Syndicate. Your reputation precedes you." He introduces the other five men.

Kasakabe bows to him and then to the other five who return the courtesy.

Onan says, "I hear the Duke of Ley met with an untimely end. Of course, you know nothing of that I'm sure."

Kasakabe shrugs, smiling. "Happen. Too bad him."

"I heard a rumor that he was assassinated. Some Miracru suits mentioned it when they were here about two weeks ago."

"Care corporate suit say?"

Several finely dressed women enter and begin to place out intricately made snack plates and drinks.

"No, not particularly" Onan replies. "They have no juice here. But, I don't want our operations to become the focus of an Imperial inquest."

"No involve Miracru?" Kasakabe asks.

"No. We have no interest in something that would get the Ral Ranta involved. That would be _very_ bad for business. Heron might jump in too just to show they care."

"Good. Here few day. Job elsewhere. Miracru come back take care business. Clan generous."

"I like the sound of that" Onan replies. "So is there any business we might conduct while you're here?"

"Have five k tab Ginshar pharma. Synphoria. Calalli. Interest?"

"Synphoria? The real thing, from Ginshar?"

"Course. Who think deal with?" Kasakabe hisses.

"I think we could do something on that" the chairman replies, nodding.

"Seventy five sliver?" Kasakabe says.

"Sixty?"

"Seventy. Deliver tonight. Call crew. Bring now."

"Seventy." Snapping his fingers one of the men standing at the edge of the room moves to him. He whispers to him and the man leaves.

Kasakabe pulls out her perscomm. "Lori. Besc häb Synphoria ïlavï, tez vä ölüm." (Bring me five thousand Synphoria extra quick.)

"Basca" (understood).

Lori and Ikki are talking with men from other crews. Lori's perscomm starts chiming. It is Kasakabe. "Have go. Boss call." Lori nods to Ikki to get in the air raft.

Lori heads for the ship at high speed.

"What's the rush Lori? Are the Captain and Kasakabe in trouble?"

"Murotsu wants us to deliver something to her right away."

Lori lands next to the ship. She sees Zan sitting on the bridge. "Zan lower the cargo ramp."

Once it is down Lori flies the air raft into the cargo bay. "Wait here Ikki."

Getting out she sees Zan headed for her.

"What's up Lori?"

"Kasakabe asked me to get something for her." Lori goes to one of their cargo cases unlocking it. She takes one of several identical cases out of it and relocks the container.

"What's that?" Zan asks.

Lori looks very serious. "Some things are best unanswered."

Seeing Zan's look Lori relents. "Understood. You will not like this. Do you know what Synphoria is?"

"Isn't that a very advanced, addictive, and highly illegal pleasure drug?" Zan replies.

"Correct. Kasakabe sold some to the Syndicate. I have to deliver it. It will cement our credentials as part of the Owato Clan. We are dealing with criminals as criminals. We _have_ to be who we say we are."

Zan frowns deeply. "You're right. I was better off not knowing."

"I am sorry Zan. This is how things are done in places like this." Lori hugs her gently whispering "sorry."

Zan nods. "Be careful."

Lori returns to the air raft handing Ikki the case. "Take good care of that."

"What is it?"

"More of what I gave those men in the park. Murotsu made a deal. You and I are delivering this to her."

"We're going in the club?" Ikki asks.

"Yes. You have to behave yourself. Stay focused. Stay by me. Do not let go of that case whatever you do."

Lori speeds back to the nightclub landing near the entrance. She and Ikki head towards the door.

An attendant starts for the vehicle.

"Ordda Kalmäk." (It stays there) Lori puts her hand on her pistol holster. "Sindikat satdirimas" (Syndicate delivery).

Inside the nightclub Lori looks around then heads for the stairway. Ikki is right behind her. Her appearance attracts the attention of the male patrons as she crosses the room towards the stairs.

At the stairs the guards stop her.

"Sahib Kasakabe satdirimäk ücen mene. Biz onun qizlar. Narahatliq vermäk?" (My Boss Kasakabe told me to deliver this. We're her girls. You have a problem with that?)

The guard speaks into a concealed comm piece. "Go ahead. They're expecting you. Third door on the right."

Lori nods. "Calalli." She makes sure that Ikki follows her closely as she goes up the stairs.

As they reach the door a guard emerges. He looks at them and the case. Holding out his hand he indicates they need to give up their weapons.

As Lori enters she bows deeply. She makes Ikki do the same, pushing her head down.

Kasakabe gets up and goes over to Lori. She gives her a deep kiss, hugging her. She turns to Ikki taking the case she is holding.

Kasakabe places the case on the table opening it. She passes it up via the other Bosses to Onan who examines it. "Excellent."

His man places a case in front of Kasakabe. Without opening it she hands the case to Ikki. "Yaxsi qoruyun. Vä baska." (Guard this good, or else.)

Lori bows deeply making Ikki do likewise and leaves.

"Yours I take it. Very nice" Onan says.

"All mine. Yummy, yummy. Touch, die." Kasakabe pulls out a blade and slaps it on the table.

"Well then. I'll get the word out that she is off limits. I think that's a problem that can be avoided."

Finn spots Lori and Ikki coming down the stairs.

Kai can tell he's looking at Lori. "She's my boss's. I'd strongly recommend you stay away from her if you value your life. I've seen the Boss kill men for talking to her."

Finn stops staring and looks at Kai. "Really? That's too bad."

"I'm not exaggerating. She will chop you to bits for making a pass so don't even ask."

"What's her name? The girl?"

"The white haired one? Lori. The brunette is Kyllikki. She's crew."

"Probably should let the Captain know about Lori. I don't think he'd be too happy having a Boss killing the crew over her."

"Of course, Lori might shoot the guy herself from what I've seen so you lose either way."

"You aren't that violent are you?"

Kai laughs. "No, I run the ship. I'm more of a delivery girl. They do the jobs. Tell you what, let's have another drink and we can share some more of our adventures."

Finn signals the bartender. "That sounds like a plan."

Lori and Ikki return to the air raft and move back to where they were.

"Lori? What's in the case?"

"Kasakabe made a sale." Lori opens the case.

Ikki stares at the small silver bars inside. "Oh my god, so much money! Are these like the ones we got from Gazala?"

"Yes" Lori replies, picking one up.

"There must be like a million credits in there."

"Our job is security. If anyone comes over here stay in the vehicle with the case."

"Okay…" Ikki says.

Lori points at a small piece of electronic gear among several on the floor of the vehicle. "Ikki, hand me that."

"What's that?"

"Watch."

Lori turns the device on adjusting several settings. It starts playing back perscomm messages that have been made into and out of the club. Lori stops on several that all say the same thing.

"That looker that just left?"

"Yea, Boss?"

"She belongs to the Ral Ranta Boss Lady. Touch that and you're dead. Let the crew know she is nothing but trouble and to stay away."

"Right Boss."

" _That_ is so shiny! Does it record every perscomm?" Ikki asks.

"You like tech like that?"

"Absolutely. You _have_ got to show me how to work that stuff. That is so kopa!"

"Understood. I will teach you after we jump. I think we will have a very quiet evening now."

"I'd like that. I've had enough excitement already. I was so scared in there."

Lori gives Ikki a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Want to watch a vid?"

"What?"

"A vid. I have a good one." Lori holds up a vid chip.

Several hours later Kasakabe calls them to pick her up at the entrance. They head back to the ship.

"Made. No problem."

They have been on Shinan for several days when six men show up about mid-day at the hard stand where the Chiobal-San is docked. Two of them are huge men wearing body armor, carrying pistols, and gauss rifles.

The other four are of average size. Their clothing is torn and filthy. One has the remains of what must have been an expensive suit on. Cuts and burses cover their arms and faces. There is dried blood visible. They are bound with shackles and chains.

Lori and Ikki are in the cargo bay practicing pistol firing. They see the men as they arrive.

"Ikki, find Kasakabe and the Captain _right now_ " Lori orders. "Now!"

Ikki takes off at a run.

Lori starts down the cargo ramp. As she does she loads her pistol with a magazine containing live ammunition, cycles the slide, holstering it.

The enforcers stare at her. The other men keep their heads down. Lori is about to ask them what they want when Kasakabe shows up.

"No stare girlfriend" Kasakabe hisses.

The enforcers look surprised. They studiously look away from Lori.

"Practice?"

The enforcers bow. "Yes Boss Lady. As you requested."

Kai with Ikki in tow shows up. "What's all this about?"

"Not you business." Kasakabe says.

Lori looks at Kai giving _her a stay out of this_ gesture. Kai stops on the cargo ramp.

Kasakabe turns to the four men in chains. "Syndicate say die. Give chance. Fight, win go free. Lose die. Fair fight. Four on one. Enforcer, release men. Lori, sword."

The enforcers bow and begin to remove the restraints on the men. Lori heads into the cargo bay. Zan shows up moving next to Kai.

"Just stay here and stay out of this" Kai whispers. "I'm not sure what's happening but it has to do with the Syndicate so let Kasakabe handle it."

With the men released Lori moves to one of the cases in the cargo bay opening it. "You four, over here. Now!"

They hesitate.

"Go! Now!" Kasakabe shouts and waves her hand towards Lori.

They trot to where Lori is.

"Choose a weapon" Lori says.

With the four armed Lori says, "Follow me." She takes them to the bottom of the ramp and lines them up along its lip facing Kasakabe.

Kasakabe points at the men. "Syndicate say men die. Cross Syndicate." She points at the two armed men. "These enforcer. They do. Give man alternate. Four duel. Win live. Lose die."

She looks at the four men. "Fight to death. Four on one. I say start. Agree?"

They nervously bow and nod their heads.

"Enforcer there." Kasakabe points for them to get out of the way. "Run die. Stay fight. Win or die."

Zan puts a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Are you going to let this happen?"

"What would you have me do?" Kai replies. "This is apparently how things are handled in Kasakabe's world. It's a duel and I'd say four on one is more than fair. If you don't want to watch…"

Lori comes over to stand by the others. "You need to leave if watching them torn to pieces will bother you."

"I'm getting my med kit" Zan says.

Kai watches with morbid fascination. The enforcers join them and all five are now standing near the top of the cargo ramp.

Kasakabe pulls out two large blades. For a moment she closes her eyes and seems to prepare herself. She bows to the four men. "Begin!"

The two outside men move to flank her. One makes straight for her with a shout, sword raised. The man in the suit is frozen in place. He raises his sword standing motionless, eyes wide.

Kasakabe in a flash moves past the man making for her and is on the frozen man. She effortlessly parries his blade out of the way lopping off his right arm below the elbow. She runs her other blade through his chest. It explodes out his back from the force of the impact.

Kai sees the expression on Kasakabe's face and it sends a chill up her spine.

Kasakabe spins him towards the man that had made directly for her and pushes the body towards him. This forces him to dodge as the body topples face first to the ground.

Kasakabe uses that opening to move to one side of him.

He starts to turn to face her.

Before he can get the large two handed sword he is using aligned on her she has moved too close. With her right forearm she smashes him in the face. She shoves the blade in her left hand into his chest with an upward stroke.

His face is a mask of shock and fear. He staggers back from the force of Kasakabe's impact.

She pulls the blade in her right hand back across his face tearing it open in a ghastly wound. His jaw hangs by a few threads of muscle. With the other she rips his chest open in an explosion of blood and organs. He collapses into a ruined pile.

Kai fights down an urge to vomit. She stares impassively, jaw clinched so hard it twitches.

Ikki turns away burying her face in Lori's stomach. She makes little whining noises.

Lori hugs her.

Kasakabe's two remaining opponents look on in horror. Neither makes a move towards her. They are facing her from opposite sides.

Kasakabe is drenched in blood. She charges one of them.

He tries to engage her with his sword.

She parries the blow but misses making a counter stroke. The other man begins to circle them looking for an opening. Kasakabe moves to put the man she is attacking between the second opponent and herself.

The man she is facing comes at her. His sword is out at arm's length and he shouts as he charges.

She parries his attack and in passing strikes him at the waist with her unengaged blade. It digs into his abdomen up to the hilt and nearly tears him in half as it emerges out of his back. Blood sprays off the blade as it cuts the air.

He looks surprised, drops his sword, and topples to the ground in a broken heap.

Three of the four lie dead or dying in ruin on the ground. The fourth man, holding a large two handed sword, tries desperately to put on a brave face and keep his weapon pointed at her. The sword visibly shakes in his hands.

 _He's a dead man_ Kai thinks.

Kasakabe faces him but does not attack. The two face each other.

Kai can see the determination on Kasakabe's face. _She doesn't want to just kill him. This is personal for her. How can someone be that evil?_

Kasakabe moves on him.

It appears to Kai that he doesn't see her move.

He stands still as if he were waiting for her to attack. At the last moment he tries to engage and parry her strike.

One of Kasakabe's blades strikes him on the shoulder and digs in almost to the middle of his chest. As she passes, this blade comes out of the wound, blood spraying the air in a huge arc. She plunges her second blade into his back. It explodes out of his chest.

She pirouettes away from him.

Kasakabe stops a meter away both blades pointing towards him. It is unnecessary. His knees buckle. He collapses to them then falls face first to the ground.

The duel lasted less than a minute.

Kasakabe puts her blades away. She moves to each dead man standing over him. She claps her hands twice then puts them together, bowing, and utters something in Ral Ranta. She then bows to the observers and repeats the ceremony.

"Remove body" she hisses.

The enforcers bow to her and head down the cargo ramp.

Zan returns. "I should examine them, one might still be alive."

Lori stops her. "No Zan, do not. That is not how this works. Understood?"

Kasakabe comes up the ramp and passes the crew. She is covered in blood.

Lori pulls Ikki back from her stomach and looks in her eyes. "It is over Ikki. Help me collect the swords. If you want to talk I will listen."

Kai's expression is grim. "Now we know what happened back at Gurgaliinash when those guys boarded us. And no one will ever board **my** ship and live with her on board."

One of the enforcers says to the other as they go to get the bodies, "Whew! I would _not_ want to cross that Boss Lady. _Ever_!"

After over a week on the ground it is time to head on. Kai decides to jump to Kalash Nain and take a chance going through the Maskai Empire.

Three days out from Shinan and in FTL, Zan rounds up the crew, except for Ikki. "Today is Ikki's birthday. I've arranged a surprise party in the mid-passage lounge for her. I even made a real cake. I want all four of you there at sixteen sharp so we can do this right, no excuses now."

The crew breaks up. Lori looks worried.

At sixteen the crew meets in the mid-passage lounge.

With everything ready, Zan calls Ikki. "Ikki can you report to the mid-passage lounge with your tools? There's a big water leak here."

When Ikki arrives they surprise her.

Ikki squeals in delight. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble…"

The party goes well. Then the crew starts giving Ikki their presents.

Kasakabe presents Ikki with a small knife. "Need for job. Tool. No borrow now. Touch blade so know you."

Zan gives her a selection of special cleansers. "No more hand prints on the bulkheads now."

Kai's present is a top and pants. "You don't have to look like a refugee Ikki."

Lori has no present. She looks around and has tears forming in her eyes. "I did not know about presents so I did not bring one."

Murotsu finds Zan after the party ends. "Lori upset birthday thing. No know birthday party. Talk?"

Zan looks at Murotsu. "Lori doesn't know what a birthday party is?

"Not born. Made lab. Ginshar no do."

"Oh my, you're right. I didn't think about that. I'll talk to her. I'm sure there's something we can do to fix things."

Zan goes to find Lori. She is in the high passage lounge curled up on a large chair arms around her legs.

"Lori? Are you okay?" Zan sits down next to her.

Lori nods.

Soft music is playing doing nothing to boost the mood, being melancholy and sad.

"You know, Ikki enjoyed her party. She understood you didn't know about giving gifts."

Lori looks Zan tears welling up in her eyes. "I did not know anything about birthdays. I am sorry, it is _alien_ to me."

"I can't begin to understand how you must feel being as unique as you are."

"Do I even have a birthday? Do you celebrate being _manufactured_? Does someone made in a lab even have a birthday? It is _alien_ to me."

Zan starts to go to wipe Lori's tears away.

"No Zan! Do not touch my tears. They will affect you." Lori looks at the deck. "I cannot even be touched without hurting those I love…"

Zan sits, hand over her mouth in shock. "Lori, you had a beginning just like I did, Ikki did, Kai did, and Muro did. Just because you were made in a different manner doesn't change that. You were born, just not in the same way we were. It is high time that you got to celebrate that like Ikki got to."

"I do not know when I was made" Lori replies. "I do not know the date. I do not even know the year."

"Then we'll just choose a day. We'll have a _Made Day_ party for you."

Lori looks confused. "A _M_ _ade Day_ party?"

"Yes. A special party to celebrate your unique upbringing. Sort of a birthday party but for someone who is made in a lab. I'll have to figure out how the details of how that'll work…"

Lori smiles. "Zan, you are amazing. You are the best stewardess I have ever met. I think Ginshar would want to clone you. I will accept your 'made day' celebration even if the surprise is lost."

"Surprise isn't necessarily a part of the celebration" Zan replies. "So, there's nothing to lose."

76


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Aliens**

Lori, Zan, and Kai meet in the Captain's cabin.

"I asked you here to discuss the Maskai" Kai begins. "I don't know about either of you but I've never had to deal with a truly alien race before."

"The Maskai are _that_ alien?" Zan asks.

"Yes. The data I have on the Maskai is they are insects" Lori says. She places a small case on the table they are sitting at removes a box-like device, hooks it up to a holo-projection emitter, and produces several bluish colored crystals about eight centimeters long.

Zan stares at them. "Are those holo-crystals? I've never seen one. They're supposed to be very high tech and have an incredible amount of memory."

"Lori showed them to me after we left Drachnir," Kai says. "They're far better than the ship's database. That's how she knows so much about the systems we're going into."

Lori gives Zan a devilish smile. "Better to accept that I have such things than over analyze it."

Zan blushes.

Lori brings up the data on the Maskai. It includes drawings and pictures of them.

"My, they really are aliens" Zan says.

"I think we've all had at least some experience with non-humans" Kai says. "I've dealt with Vegans and Aslan before, but these are true aliens, more like Hivers."

"So, we're going to have to deal with an alien race" Kai says. "What does your database tell us about them? Will there be any problems?"

"It should not be a problem" Lori replies. "We may not have to deal with them at all. There are gas giants in the two systems we have to go through. We refuel and leave. No contact."

"But if we do come in contact?" Zan asks.

"It is best we are prepared" Lori answers.

"So, what are they like?" Kai asks.

"They are insects." Lori shows Zan and Kai pictures. "They are between one and two meters long and have six legs. They are supposed to be friendly and inquisitive unless you go near their homes. These are referred to as hives and colonies. They do not communicate verbally. Instead, they use a written language and something like perscomms to communicate with other species."

"There is a warrior caste that is much larger and stronger than the average Maskai. The data says they are about twice the size of the workers and very dangerous. It stresses that we avoid these if at all possible."

"I'd say that's good advice" Kai says.

"They are entirely female" Lori continues. "It is theorized there is a male for reproduction. No one has ever seen one."

 **Maska Shi'ir**

Lori times the FTL jump to bring them out near one of the system gas giants as at Alone. They plan to refuel off the gas giant and jump again to Nekhi, a human inhabited world. Within minutes of coming out of FTL the comm system lights up with messages from the Maskai.

 _This is Maksa. Please identify ?selves._

Kai transmits back, _T_ _his is the Ral Ranta ship Chiobal-San RR 2547 RRMZ inbound from Kalash Nain headed to Nekhi. We are going to refuel off the gas giant and then jump for the Nekhi system._

The Maskai reply, _refueling at any gas giant is forbidden. Orbiting or landing on any planet or satellite in the system is forbidden. Chiobal-San RR 2547 RRMZ proceed to orbital starport at Maska Shi'ir. Docking instructions follow…_

As at Alone, the crew is on the bridge for the arrival hoping to get a glimpse of the Maskai.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get to meet the Maskai" Kai says. "Lori, proceed to Maska Shi'ir and dock with the starport."

"Understood"

Zan has a serious look. "Captain, this could be bad."

"We have to refuel and so far they haven't been any different than other systems with busy star ports. Let's see where things go" Kai replies.

Kasakabe adds, "Wild ride. Lot fun."

Zan and Ikki look at her like she's crazy. Kai eyes her.

As the ship approaches Maska Shi'ir, Kai lets the crew know so they can come to the bridge and watch. Approaching the planet a gigantic space station Maska Shi'ir comes into view. It is over forty kilometers in diameter and looks like a cross between a starfish and a sea urchin. Made of a non-metallic material it varies in color from a reddish purple to light tan.

Zan stares out the canopy. "Look at _that._ "

"Oh my god, that's amazing." Kai adds.

Kasakabe points out the canopy. "Bug outside."

" _What_?"

"Look. Bug outside." Kasakabe continues to point at the station.

"There _**are!**_ _"_ Kai says.

"Look at that," Zan says.

"That is totally kopa. Amazing!" Ikki adds.

There are hundreds of Maskai moving and working over the surface of the station.

The comm is alive with instructions on docking. There is no verbal dialogue. Everything comes up as print with the occasional "?" showing not some things are not translating. Lori docks the Chiobal-San to the 'arm' on the Maskai space station and the crew goes to the port airlock.

Opening the air lock hatches they are confronted by three Maskai. Each is about a meter long, has six legs, two large black eyes, two antennae, and is colored a different shade of reddish-brown. The Maskai move onto the ship. The women stand transfixed.

The Maskai carry vid / comm pads that they 'hand' with one of their front legs / arms to three of the crew. As they are doing this more Maskai show up with more pads for the others. Once everyone, human and Maskai, has a vid/comm pad the Maskai introduce themselves.

 _This device for ? colony to talk to Maskai colonies. Please keep it with ? at all times. Welcome to Maska Shir'ir. We Maska Sei'ir_ (each indicating who they are), _Maska Bhi'ir, and Maksa Nhi'ir. We represent Maska colony. What colony are ?_

Kai types in an answer with Zan's advice on what to say. _We are human. I am Captain Kai Hao and this is my crew: First Officer…_

The Maska interrupt. _We very sorry. What is I? What is my? We do not understand._

"Captain" Zan says "I don't think they understand individuality. I think they literally are a group mind. If you want, I might be able to explain to their satisfaction."

"Go ahead. Whatever will smooth things over with them" Kai replies.

Zan transmits on the pad, _We are human. We are the colony of Chiobal-San. Captain Kai Hao, First Officer Itzanahohk'u, Engineer Kyllikki Leppällä, Security Kasakabe, and Pilot Lori-16_ pointing at each person as she introduces them.

 _So many castes. Very specialized. We understand now._

They ask for the colony's representative to accompany them to a "service desk" to make trade arrangements. Kai tells the Maskai she will go and that Kasakabe has to accompany her. The Maskai agree.

"We'll be fine. Kasakabe's with me so there shouldn't be a problem" Kai says. "In the meantime get the ship ready to refuel."

At the 'service desk' Kai finds the Maskai willing to help her make arrangements for refueling the ship. All three Maskai colonies is represented. Kai has to deal with all three separately and at once.

Kasakabe shrugs. "Kill people. _You_ business."

Kai types in her needs _._ "We need 45 tons of L Hyd fuel, a small list of common service parts, if available, some LOX, and some L. Nitrogen along with food items and other sundries."

The Maskai say that they can provide most of the list and all of the fuel.

Kai asks on the vid, "What will this cost?"

The Maskai respond, _Cost? Maskai do not understand cost. Is cost in Human Chiobal-San?_

After several attempts to figure out what the Maskai might take in trade for the items she wants it occurs to Kai, _Oh, they want barter. No cash here._ The patience of the Maskai amazes her. No matter how difficult the communication they simply keep trying. Even as she gets frustrated with their rigid mindset she recognizes they do not reciprocate.

Kai calls Zan. "Zan, forward or download all of our current cargo with details to my perscomm please. The Maskai want to barter for fuel."

"Right Captain. I'll send it immediately."

Kai gets the data and she begins the barter process. The give and take goes on for some time.

As the back and forth on what is traded to which colony, and apparently even between the colonies themselves, Kai begins to see a pattern that this is not just a negotiation but an enjoyable mental exercise for the Maskai. _It's almost like a four way chess game with them._

After nearly three hours of negotiations, the Maskai providing and asking for samples, and far too many minute details, a deal is finally struck between the Human colony of Chiobal-San and the three Maskai colonies. She is thanked profusely.

Within an hour an army of Maskai workers begins to move single file onto the Chiobal-San. Each one brings a block of some item to be traded aboard and takes a like amount of cargo off the ship. They work tirelessly, taking less than three hours to move all their bartered cargo off and load with precise neatness the items they had traded. At the same time they move a large tank of fuel made out of the same material as the station alongside and refuel the ship.

Their ability to work in the vacuum of space without vac suits or other protective or special gear everyone finds amazing. By the end of the day the Chiobal-San is refueled and all cargo exchanged. Kai gathers the crew in the lounge.

"Good work everybody. I'm going to wait a day to get underway. That way we can all have a day off."

Early the next day Ikki comes to Kai's cabin. "Captain, we didn't receive the liquid nitrogen or oxygen yesterday. I must have overlooked it with all the things going on. Without the nitrogen I can't run any pressurized tanks and we need the LOX for breathing. We can't jump without it."

Kai gets Zan and Kasakabe. They go to the service desk on the station.

The Maskai offer profuse apologies that it will take them two days, as Zan finally figures out, to make and deliver these items. The Maskai claim they put that in the trade agreement and that the Human colony understood that.

Kai accepts this and says they can wait.

On the ship Kai finds the Maskai still have a number of workers aboard. She gets the same answer each time.

 _We are guests and curious about the ship and Humans. We apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused._ _We have question about…_

Lori joins Ikki for a shower in the crew's head.

The two are chatting when Ikki, in the stall next to the door, hears it unlatch and swing open. It closes again. She peeks out through the shower curtains.

A Maskai is looking at Lori, whose stall curtains are open. The worker is trying to hand Lori a vid pad to read.

"Hi." Lori smiles and waves at her.

The worker shows Lori a vid pad. "What Human Lori-16 doing?"

Lori turns off her shower. "Showering. We are cleaning our bodies."

Ikki retreats into her shower stall, keeping the curtains closed.

"Ikki, one of the Maskai is here" Lori says.

"I know. Tell it to leave." Ikki replies.

"You are embarrassed?"

"Of course I am! Make it leave!"

The Maskai asks Lori about her lack of clothes on the vid pad.

Lori replies that this is what she looks like nude, without clothes. She pulls Ikki's curtains open. "You tell her to leave."

"You're so evil! No, no, no! Make it leave." Ikki is trying to cover her body in a corner of the shower.

 _What is happening with Human Ikki?_ the Maskai asks.

Lori replies, 'Ikki is uncomfortable with Maskai here.'

 _Human Lori is not uncomfortable? Colony function difference?_

'Yes.'

Ikki continues to shout. "Make it leave!"

'Yes. Maskai should leave now please.'

'Understand. Maskai leave. Apologize for making Human Ikki uncomfortable. Bye. Thank you.'

"She is gone" Lori says softly.

"I'm beginning to really _hate_ those bugs." Ikki replies.

By the third day the whole crew is fed up with the near omnipresence of Maskai workers and their endless questions. They meet in Kai's cabin.

"It was so embarrassing." Ikki says about the shower incident.

"Dinner yesterday was obscene" Zan says. "Having three of them begging like pets for food was… Uggh!"

"Yes, yes!" Kai holds up her hands. "We're loaded with fuel and cargo now, and they delivered the LOX and nitrogen finally. There's no reason for us to stay. Make the ship ready to get underway."

"I'll let the Maskai know we're leaving and that they need to get off the ship" Kai adds.

"Um, Captain?" Ikki says.

"Yes, Ikki?"

"Um, the docking arm we're on… I think it might have become attached to the ship. We might not be able to leave without serious damage."

What? Are you sure?"

"Pretty much Captain. I looked it over from the laser turret along with some of the view ports. It looks like they've been adding to it."

"So, what can we do about this?" Kai asks.

"Use the lasers and saw it off" Lori replies. "Do not tell the Maskai. Do it and run."

"I think we should ask the Maskai to remove it first" Zan says.

"They will stall. They want to keep us here, Zan."

That gets surprised and worried looks.

"I think the Maskai want to keep us here to study us" Lori continues. "It is obvious from their endless questions. I think this is the first time they have had a chance to study human females. That makes us interesting to them."

"We should ask first" Zan says. "The Maskai may be annoying, but they've been polite."

"Okay, I'll ask them" Kai replies.

"I'll tell them to get off the ship. If they stall then we'll use the lasers. Ikki make sure the port laser turret works right."

"I'll double check both of them right now Captain."

"We should be ready to fight" Lori adds. "They might react badly. We should prepare for war."

"Agreed" Kai says. "Zan and Kasakabe will have to crew the turrets. I need Ikki in engineering and Lori on the bridge."

"No good laser" Kasakabe says.

Kai shakes off her surprise at Kasakabe's sudden presence. "Neither is Zan. Do what you can if we have to use them. If they do manage to board I have no doubt that you'll kill them all."

The Maskai stall. They say they will disconnect the dock but that it will take several days.

"Let's do this!" Kai says. "Are there any Maskai aboard?"

"Just a few Captain" Zan says.

"Four" Kasakabe flatly states.

Kai eyes her suspiciously.

"Okay. Stations everyone! We're leaving. Ikki, call the bridge when the plant is online."

Lori stops Ikki. "Keep this with you." She hands Ikki her pistol and holster.

Ikki takes the weapon. "Thanks sis."

Kasakabe and Zan head to the laser turrets.

"Muro, can you take the port one?" Zan asks.

Kasakabe looks intensely at Zan for several seconds. " 'Kay. Saw arm calalli. Salamat!"

"Bridge, engineering" Ikki calls. "The plant's up and running. We're ready to go. The laser turrets are on line and energized."

"Port laser turret, bridge. Are you ready to fire?" Kai asks.

No answer.

Kai slumps slightly and rolls her eyes. "Kasakabe, take the docking arm off."

"Salamat!" Two bright streams of laser pulses shoot out ahead of the ship. The beams flash repeatedly. This is followed by a slight bump and a lurch.

"We are free Captain" Lori says.

More beams flash past. " _Kill!_ " Kasakabe shouts. The lasers continue to fire.

" _Stop firing_!" Kai shouts into the intercom.

"Lori, take us out to the event horizon. Any heading, shortest route, as quick as possible."

"Understood."

The Chiobal-San jumps ahead under full acceleration curving away from the station.

The Maskai immediately start sending comm messages.

 _Human colony Chiobal-San. Maskai declare war. Human colony Chiobal-San attack Maskai. Maskai attack Chiobal-San._

"One hour, fifty two minutes to the FTL event horizon Captain" Lori says. "Captain, recommend engineering divert all available power to maneuver drive."

"Zan, Kasakabe!" Kai calls. "Stay in those turrets and get ready to fight. The Maskai declared war on us."

Kasakabe is firing on the station. "All _die!_ "

"Bridge to engineering" Kai calls. "Divert all power to maneuvering. That includes the weapons. I'll let you know when to power them back up."

"Right Captain. All power to maneuvering" Ikki repeats.

They have been underway for about twenty minutes.

"Two ships on intercept heading moving two point two one gee, range ninety four thousand three hundred and forty one kilometers and closing" Lori reports.

"Are they armed?" Kai asks

"Unlikely. Ships are twenty tons in size. Visual on the aft external vid circuit." Lori puts this up on Kai's holographic head-up display.

The two small 'ships' are more like engines covered with Maskai. It is as if a ball of Maskai is being propelled at them.

"Recommend firing on them" Lori says.

That shakes Kai out of staring at the video link. "Um… Right. Bridge to engineering. Power up the turrets. Bridge to laser turrets. Open fire on the Maskai ships."

After a short delay both turrets open fire. The fire is not very accurate. After a number of poorly aimed shots Kasakabe gets lucky and hits one sawing right through it.

"Hemat yea!" Kasakabe shouts. " _Die_!"

The little ship bursts and the Maskai riding it are blown spinning all over space around it. The other vessel continues to close.

"Captain" Lori says. "One target destroyed. The other is at forty nine thousand five hundred and eighty kilometers and closing. Estimate time to intercept twenty six minutes fifteen seconds. Three similar vessels have just left the Maskai station. We are passing fifteen diameters."

"Time to the event horizon?" Kai asks.

"One hour eight minutes thirty two seconds."

"We're not going to make it there are we?"

Kasakabe and Zan continue firing. Their beams can be seen on the video feed.

In engineering Ikki is busy in the control station changing line ups and keeping everything working. She turns around to check a panel and screams. A Maskai worker has climbed up the cargo bay bulkhead and is looking at her through the observation window.

"One of the Maskai is on the observation window!" she screams into the ship's intercom.

Lori asks, "What is she doing Ikki?"

Ikki has backed away from the window and is pointing her pistol at the Maskai. "Just looking at me."

"Have your pistol available. Continue to operate the plant. Call if the Maskai tries anything. Captain, permission to maneuver freely."

"Granted!"

"Pilot to engineering" Lori calls.

"Yes Lori. What now?"

Lori switches to her conversational voice. "Ikki, listen carefully. I need you to coordinate engine operations with me. Do instantly what I tell you. Do not repeat things, understood?"

"Okay Lori."

The range between the remaining Maskai "ship" and the Chiobal-San continues to fall. Zan and Kasakabe continue to fire at it. Range drops below 10,000 kilometers. Lori begins to shift the ship's course.

"Pilot to engineering. Shift power from weapons to maneuver engines."

"Right! Give me a sec. Okay Lori power shifted."

"I said you do not have to acknowledge orders Ikki."

"Okay, I won't."

Kai starts laughing.

Lori puts the ship on an elliptic curve. The Maskai ship is having difficulty making a similar maneuver. On the holo-displays Kai can see they are trying to make a linear point-of-intercept course rather than matching the curve of the Chiobal-San.

Kai looks over at Lori's holo-display. It is covered in a series of incredibly complex mathematical equations. The equations keep changing and it is clear that Lori is manipulating them real time.

As the Maskai ship closes to under a thousand km and less than a minute from intercept Lori puts the Chiobal-San into a spin about its longitudinal axis. She also begins a corkscrew nearly ten kilometers in diameter.

While neither of these is completely overrunning the grav fields or compensators everyone on board can feel some G.

For Kai, the effect is dizzying. The view through the canopy of the bridge is completely disorienting. The holo-displays go crazy as the ship is now spinning on two distinct tracks and moving on a curve on top of that. Kai has to shut her eyes to avoid vertigo and becoming sick.

At five kilometers the Maskai ship starts to come apart. The individual Maskai launch themselves at the Chiobal-San. Seconds later there are several soft bangs on the ship's hull and other Maskai float by having missed the ship.

As the ship emerges from the cloud of Maskai warriors Lori stops the spin and corkscrew of the ship. She resumes a direct course towards the FTL event horizon.

Kasakabe shows up at the bridge carrying her swords within moments. "Kill one cargo bay" she says. "Three still alive."

'Did any of the ones from that ship get aboard?" Lori asks.

Kasakabe stands still, eyes closed. "No. Bug splat none live."

 _She's doing it again, just like on the space station…_ Kai thinks.

"There are forty two ships moving to intercept. We will jump prior to their arrival. Destination the Nekhi system Captain?"

Kai is shaken out of her worry about Kasakabe. "Um…, thank you Lori. Kasakabe, we'll deal with the three on board after we jump. Stay here for now, okay? Nekhi is still our destination."

"Understood. Bridge to engineering. Charge jump drive."

"Right Lori" Ikki says. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

Lori and Ikki jump the ship for Nekhi. After jumping Kasakabe hunts down the remaining Maskai workers. Much to her disappointment she finds all three are already dead. "All dead" she reports. "Not kill die on own."

Ikki adds that the one on the control station window fell off and hit the cargo deck the instant they jumped.

"There must be something about our jump system that's deadly to them" Zan says.

They put the dead Maskai in the low berths to preserve them.

"They might be worth something to some academic on Nekhi" Kai says.

As Kasakabe met with the Syndicate on Shinan, the letter Kai sent from Grand Endeavor reached her home. A day later, an inspector with the Imperial Office of Internal Security meets with Kai's grandfather, Sir Jiayi Hao.

The letter confirms Murotsu Kasakabe is aboard Kai's ship. Kai's letter to her grandfather confirms Kasakabe's role in the assassination of the Duke of Ley and implicates the Grand Duke of Stoner as the agent employing Kasakabe.

As details of the Duke's personal life and activities leak into the public realm, outrage at the debauchery and excesses he and other nobles engage in is now rippling across the Empire. Protests and riots are starting to occur. Now, the Hao family, one of the scions of Ling Standard Products, is directly involved in this growing problem.

"Where's my granddaughter's ship now?" Sir Hao asks the Chief Inspector at Internal Security Service headquarters.

"Sir, we're unsure of their whereabouts after they left Gurgaliinash on Wonday 275. They failed to show up at their scheduled destination, Anish Ishas on Wonday 282. We have information that Miracru Tradecorp is involved. Their internal message traffic shows they may have been the cause of the loss of your daughter's vessel. It's possible they had a role in the Duke's assassination as they're heavily involved in illegal trade activities with the Grand Duchy of Stoner."

"This is spiraling out of control" Sir Hao replies. "I discussed this with the Marquis yesterday. He and I are in agreement. It must be contained Inspector, and as soon as possible. To that end the Marquis has granted an interim Imperial Warrant giving me power to deal with this situation. A full Warrant will be here soon."

"Yes sir, I understand" the Inspector replies. "My entire service is at your disposal. We must protect the Empire."

"I agree Inspector" Sir Hao replies. "If we don't get this controlled it could impact the Emperor himself. The other girl, the engineer… what's her name?"

"Kyllikki Leppällä sir."

"Yes, right. Has her family received the letter you intercepted?"

"No sir. We held delivery until a decision was made on how we should proceed."

"Good. Forward the original to me. Bring her father here immediately by the fastest means possible. Use the Duke's authority."

"Very good sir." The Chief Inspector rises and bows.

 **Imperial Navy Heavy Maintenance Yard, Shanape. Ship's power plant shop 12A**

Master Chief Arttu Leppällä is in his office going over the day's work schedule with his section leaders. A Lieutenant Commander comes in. The section leading petty officers come to attention.

"Sir, may I help you?" Master Chief Leppällä stands and salutes.

"Master Chief Leppällä?" the Lieutenant Commander asks.

"Yes sir. That's me."

"Master Chief, I was sent here by the base commander Captain Rosado to deliver these orders to you. I'm to personally escort you the frontier cruiser _Lightning Storm_ waiting in orbit." He holds out an envelope.

Master Chief Leppällä looks at the orders. He goes pale. "What's this about? Baakh? Immediately? On the direct orders of the Duke of Ley? Highest priority? I've never seen this travel code before either." He shows the orders to the officer.

"I don't know what your orders are about Master Chief but that code means if they have to kick the CO off that cruiser to make room for you they'll do it. Seems that someone awfully important wants you on Baakh last week. I strongly suggest you don't keep whoever it is waiting."

Master Chief Leppällä arrives in the Baakh system a twenty nine days later. There is an Imperial Navy officer and driver waiting for him.

"Master Chief, I've been instructed to take you directly to the Empire Club. Accommodations have been arranged for you there" the officer tells him.

The Empire Club of Baakh is impressive. It is set on a huge, manicured set of grounds. The buildings are stone and imposing.

The next day Master Chief Leppällä is taken by air raft to a nondescript office building in a secure compound near the center of a major city an hour from the Empire Club. He is escorted by several men in suits. He is thoroughly searched and has to go through several security check points before being taken to a small conference room deep in the facility.

There are three men in the room. The first is an elderly Asian looking man in a thousand credit suit. The other two reek of policeman. One is in a suit and likely a senior manager or inspector of some sort. The other looks like a mid-level functionary. In front of him are several files and a perscomm.

The elderly man stands up as Master Chief Leppällä enters. The escorts exit the room and lock the door.

"Master Chief Leppällä, thank you for coming so quickly" the elderly man says. "I am Sir Jiayi Hao, CEO of Ling Standard Products for the Ley Sector and a member of that corporation's board of directors." He points to the policeman in a suit. "This is Chief Inspector Dietrich of the Imperial Internal Security Service. Please, have a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here Master Chief."

"Yes sir, I am."

"It concerns your daughter Kyllikki."

Master Chief Leppällä closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "What's she done this time?"

The clerk takes a copy of Ikki's letter and a perscomm with the vid she made and places these in front of the Master Chief.

"That is a letter and vid your daughter sent from Grand Endeavor on two forty-six." The clerk sets another letter in front of the Master Chief.

"That letter was sent to me by my granddaughter Kai Hao, the Captain of the ship your daughter is serving on as Engineer. She sent it at the same time."

Master Chief Leppällä looks at the letters. He turns on the vid. Ikki tells him about what she's been doing and how thrilled she is to be a "Chief Engineer." She points out a stunningly beautiful woman with white hair who she says is her best friend. "I made it daddy!"

"How much do you know about the crew and activities of the ship your daughter is on right now?" Jiayi asks.

A shiver runs up Master Chief Leppällä's spine.

"Let me do it for you" Sir Hao growls. "There are five crew on my granddaughter's ship. She's Captain and your daughter is the ship's engineer. In addition there is a Mische Conglomerate citizen named Itzanahohk'u who is First Officer and ship's doctor.

There are also two unnamed security crew listed as citizens of the Ral Ranta Empire. You saw one on that vid your daughter sent you. The white haired woman in the background. She's hard to miss."

"What you don't know and what won't leave this room is why you _are_ here. This is a matter of Imperial internal security at the highest level. It has the Emperor's interest."

"One of those two security crew is a professional assassin. The one you saw in the vid is her… shall we say… assistant. The assassin killed the Duke of Ley and is now the security officer on my granddaughter's ship. The same ship that your daughter is the Engineer on."

"Do you see a problem here?" Sir Hao sits down, resting his chin on his hands.

"Yes sir…" the Master Chief replies, nervously biting his lip.

"So do I. Do you know anything about the Ral Ranta Empire?"

"No sir. I don't even know where it is and never heard of it before this."

"Miracru Tradecorp?" Sir Hao asks.

"No sir."

"The Grand Duchy of Stoner?"

"They're like dangerous radicals or something aren't they?"

Sir Hao looks at the Chief Inspector who nods.

"We didn't think you were involved. I don't think your or my daughter are either. The problem is that the Duke's assassin is on their ship."

"The reason you are here Master Chief is because in a few days a Ling fast executive transport will be here. You and I will be on that transport. Until that transport arrives, you will remain on the grounds of the Empire Club. You will speak to no one about anything to do with this matter under penalty of death. Is that clear?"

86


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Diplomacy**

The government of Nekhi became aware of the Daichi Kaisu's presence when it shows up over an airfield outside Shor Tepe, the capital. Panicked, they send up a squadron of propeller driven military aircraft to intercept it. Kai manages to keep the encounter from turning ugly, and once Nekhi's officials are convinced the ship is not hostile they are permitted to land.

They are directed to put down on a remote section of the airfield and a security cordon is put around the ship. Kai meets with government and military leaders aboard the ship.

Two days later several academics stop by. They want to interview Kai about the Maskai.

Kai takes them to the low berth compartment. "I have four Maskai corpses if you're interested. I can also sell you a copy of an electronic database they gave us. I'm sure we can come to a fair price…"

"Thank you Captain, I'm sure we can make a reasonable offer and come to a deal" the head of the group says. "My government also wants to negotiate for design schematics and details of your ship's systems. Is that possible?"

Kai gets a lot price equivalent to 200,000 Imperial credits for everything. "That made coming here worth it Zan. We're in the black."

Three days later two of the professors stop back by the ship. "We looked over the database you proved Captain. There are a few questions we thought you might be able to answer. First, we'd like to know if the Maskai have space ships like yours."

"We learned from the data you provided that the Maskai have sent colony vessels out. These look a lot like the space station you described. One was launched about forty five years ago and apparently was headed towards either the Fiedler or Neruda system. They launched another about twenty years ago and it's _headed here._ "

"I looked through their database some on the way here" Zan says. "But, I really didn't look at the astronomical data. I'm afraid we can't be of much help."

"I think you can see our concern" the head professor says. "From what we know, the Maskai don't like company where their colonies are. Other than Nekhi there are no remotely habitable planets or satellites in this system. So, if the Maskai come they'll want to colonize Nekhi itself."

The next day high ranked government officials arrive to discuss the Maskai. "We know that our neighboring systems can't help" the Secretary of State says. "Clave is isolationist. Sarkam and Mishkhier have little population and are wildernesses."

"Our government would like to send a delegation to the Farreach Margravate and the Imperium to see if they might help. What would you charge to take a delegation to meet them?"

"I can transport you to Shugaadu" Kai replies. "The Imperium has an embassy there. I'm not sure about the Farreach. There are a number of other systems that have embassies there as well."

"As for cost, if you provide me forty two tons of cargo along with food, fuel, and services at no charge while I'm here and the equivalent of eight thousand Imperial credits per person, double occupancy, I'll take you."

"How many can you take Captain?" the Secretary asks.

"Sixteen, and I can take an additional eight in cryogenic sleep if you have some people wanting to do that."

The Secretary and his assistant do some calculations. "That's acceptable. We'll provide a passenger list to you day after tomorrow. I'll get you and your crew visas so you can leave the airport and visit Nehki."

The crew is having dinner. "Nekhi celebrates New Year on the Imperial calendar" Zan says. "That's two days from now. I think we should go out and celebrate together."

Lori is looking at the table frowning. "Aliens" she mutters. "This is outdoors is it not?"

Zan pats Lori's hand. "I know how you feel about outdoors and crowds Lori. I found a small celebration in a nearby town that won't have crowds and is less open." She holds a perscomm out with pictures. "Please go."

The airport authorities tell Kai she couldn't use the ship's air raft. "We're sorry, but you don't have pilot's licenses so you can't fly an aircraft…"

"Air _raft"_ Kai says. "It's not an aircraft."

"It flies in the air. No license, no flying it..."

"We could rent a ground vehicle" Zan says.

"Can you operate one? Can any of us?" Kai snaps back.

"Then we'll have to hire vehicle or use public transit" Zan says.

Ikki invites Flan Moogawi, an engineer she has been working with. It is cold and lightly snowing when they leave in the late afternoon for the festival.

"Lori aren't you freezing in that?" Zan asks.

Lori puts Zan's hand on her body suit. "Thermally controlled. Do not worry Zan. I will wear one of my cover ups and these." Lori holds up a pair of tinted glasses. "I have no desire to attract Alien attention."

Zan gives her an odd look.

They meet on the ship. Flan sees Lori and Kasakabe for the first time. "Who are those two?" he asks in a whisper. "I haven't seen them before."

"The light haired girl is Lori our pilot and the other one is Kasakabe our security person" Ikki replies.

They head to the airport cab stand.

Flan sees the dark glasses Lori has on. "Isn't it unnecessary to wear sunglasses now that it's dark?"

Lori takes them off handing them to Flan. "Put them on."

"Oh, wow! These are fantastic. I've never imagined anything like them. Do they actually give you something like computer data?"

"Aren't they shiny? Ikki says. "They're light enhancing, thermal imaging, optically enhanced, and have a perscomm link that gives you all sorts of data options. They're really kopa tech."

Flan hands them back to Lori. "I think I need get off world. Those are so advanced."

"Later I'll show you some our other tech." Ikki says, grabbing Flan's arm and latching on. "I love technology. Did you know we have…?"

At the station the platform for their train is not heavily peopled. After a short wait the train arrives. It consists of a couple of cars and has bench seats and places to stand inside. But, it is warm and after standing on the cold platform everyone is glad to get inside and warmed up. They get curious glances from the other passengers because of their appearance, but no one bothers them.

They arrive at the station where the festival is. "Flan and I are going to his place" Ikki says. "Have fun at the festival."

"Have a good time Ikki" Zan says. She and the others begin to get off.

Lingering, Lori comes over and gives Ikki a hug. "Have fun Ikki. Be safe." She turns to Flan where Ikki can't hear. "Make her feel wonderful or I will sic Kasakabe on you."

He smiles and nods. "She'll have a great time. Promise."

With the others off the train, the doors close and it moves out of the station. They make their way to the festival site. Zan uses a perscomm for directions so they do not get lost. The streets are busy with people. Between the narrow streets and the buildings being several stories high it is anything but open. Lights and bright signs are everywhere.

Zan watches the data she loaded update itself. "Lori, my perscomm just updated the maps I loaded. Did you do something?"

Lori lightens her glasses. "It would be better if you did not ask about that."

Arriving at the festival they find it consists of a midway of small booths leading to a shrine or temple on a hill. They walk along looking at the booths with games, novelties, and gifts.

Zan stops at a stall selling food. "Go ahead, I want to get a snack. I'll catch up." She buys herself a portion and a hot drink. Then she buys a couple of extra portions and gives them to several poorly dressed children lurking nearby. They run off delighted.

A man standing next to the booth sees this. "That was nice of you. You're not from around here are you?"

"No" Zan replies. "I'm, the doctor on a starship. We're in port for a week or so."

"I was a little surprised you giving those kids some food."

"Why is that?" Zan asks.

"Your friends appear to be Ral Ranta. They're not known to be overly friendly."

"I'm Mische" Zan says. "From Abricot in the Mische Conglomerate. That's about two hundred and fifty light years from here. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. I'm Itzanahohk'u. You can call me Zan."

"How rude of me. I'm Gajari Agong. It surprised me to see you and your friends here. I'd have expected you to attend one of the big celebrations over in Shor Tepe. After all, you and your ship are a news item.

"One of our group is agoraphobic so we found a festival that has a more closed in feel for her."

"You seem to always think of others. I'm surprised that you'd associate with someone like your friend, the dark haired woman in the dark jacket."

A chill goes up Zan's spine. "Why would that be?"

"From your reaction she's probably what I thought."

"And, that would be…?"

"Made. Maybe a spy or courier, but if I had to guess I'd say she's something far more sinister that's best left unspoken."

"And what would make you think that?" Zan asks, choking down panic.

"Because I'm in a similar line of work" Gajari replies. "Your friend strikes me as that sort from her choice of clothes, her posture, and demeanor."

"I don't think I like were this is going."

"Let's forget that for the moment then. How about I show you some of the festival and we enjoy the evening? If you have a communications device that allows you to contact your friends you can let them know first if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Kasakabe, Lori, and Kai wander ahead. They take their time to allow Zan to catch up. They come to a booth with a game of chance using darts.

Lori squeezes Kasakabe's arm. "Murotsu, would you get me one of the prizes?" She points at the booth and the stuffed animal prizes.

" 'Kay!" Murotsu replies. "Do calalli." She turns to Kai. "Want one?"

Kai looks at the booth and game. There are two men trying their luck for their dates without much success. "Sure, thank you Muro. But, it might take a sliver's worth of trying to win."

Murotsu starts laughing. "You funny."

Lori looks at Kai. "Captain, have you been drugged? It is Murotsu throwing those darts."

"Sorry. That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it?"

Zan and her friend walk up.

"Oh, my friends are over there" Zan says.

"So they are" Gajari replies. "Let's watch from here."

Zan looks dubiously at him.

Kasakabe pays the game operator for a turn. The two men are still playing as well. She picks up the darts she is given and hefts each in her hand. She makes them dance spinning them around between her fingers. "All off. No problem."

She takes a moment standing still, eyes closed. She opens her eyes and looks at the operator. "Watch close." In lighting fast succession she throws each dart. They land with an audible thud. She hits one target so hard it is ripped off its mounting and flies backwards.

"Win! Lori pick prize."

Lori chooses a stuffed animal. Kasakabe palms down another bill with a thud on the counter. "Again!"

The two men stop playing to watch.

The operator gives her four more darts. Again, she checks each. "Much worse. No matter, all _die_!" She rapidly throws them winning a second time.

"Win! Kai pick prize."

The operator is frowning deeply as he gives Kai her pick.

Kasakabe raises her left sleeve to show him some of her tattoos. "Done. No clean out. Boss not like do."

The operator goes pale and bows deeply. "Thank you for playing."

They start to walk away.

"Don't you need to check in like at Shinan?" Kai asks.

"Need nothing. No reason disturb."

"So, you and your friends are part of things" Gajari says.

"I thought we were going to leave it alone" Zan replies. "Can I ask you something? I know we agreed not to discuss this but it seems to interest you too much. Did you get friendly with me to get information on me and my friends?"

Gajari laughs. "I promise to leave it alone. I'd hate to spoil what looks to be an enjoyable evening. Shall we join them? You can introduce me."

"You didn't answer the question" Zan replies, hands on hips.

"No fooling you is there? No I didn't. It's personal curiosity, nothing more. I promise, no more questions."

It is close to midnight as Zan and Gajari join the others to watch the fireworks display. Zan introduces him.

Kasakabe gives him an odd look.

"I'm cold" Zan says.

"It is getting colder" Kai replies as flurries of snow start to fall again.

"Your friend Lori isn't cold and she's wearing next to nothing" Gajari says. "How could you two be cold?

"Lori's outfit is heated. Its high tech so she's nice and warm" Zan replies.

Kasakabe stares at Gajari. "Beat you keep warm punji."

"Sorry Mister Gajari" Lori says. Kasakabe does not like men. It is nothing personal. Zan is correct, I am nice and warm." She touches her glasses turning them nearly invisible, smiling nicely at Gajari.

Gajari laughs. "I know the rules. Kasakabe is just testing me."

"Punji" Kasakabe says again.

"Fay'u."

"Go?"

"Name the time and place" Gajari shoots back.

" _Knock it off you two!_ " Kai shakes a finger at both of them. "You will not spoil this! I will so put both of you in time out if you keep it up."

Lori starts giggling.

Zan looks upset.

Kasakabe stares at Gajari. "Yes Boss Lady." She nods at Kai.

Gajari bows slightly. "Sorry Boss Lady." He turns to Zan. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"What just happened?" Zan asks.

Lori leans over and whispers, "Boss Lady means that literally. Cross at your own risk for those two."

"Oh" Zan replies, twisting her lip up.

The fireworks display is ending.

"Gajari, I've been wondering something." Zan says. "How is it you know about Kasakabe's circle? We were told by the government that starships rarely come here."

Gajari smiles. "They come more often than the government will admit. It's best if you leave it at that and say nothing about what I told you."

He turns to Kai. "It's late and you'll have to wait quite a while for a train. Why not stay at my group's residence as my guests? It's nearby and quite nice. After all, it's the least I can do to show some proper hospitality to you, Boss Lady."

Lori looks at Kasakabe who nods at her. They agree.

Kai agrees.

After a short walk along a maze of streets they come to the residence. It is a large and expensive looking two story home inside a walled compound.

Lori moves next to Zan. She points at a sign on the wall next to the entry. It is written in a language Zan is unfamiliar with. "The sign says Feybo Group. Gajari is made. He is in something like the Owato Clan."

"Wait here a moment while I announce you." Gajari looks at Kai and Kasakabe. "Can I make a proper introduction or would that be inappropriate?"

Lori nods at Kasakabe this time. She returns it.

"Boss Lady Murotsu Kasakabe, master assassin. Owato Clan, Durne, Ral Ranta." She pulls up her sleeves to show him her tattoos.

Gajari turns pale. He lets out his breath. He bows deeply. "My apologies. I had no idea who you were. I'll make proper introductions Boss Lady Kasakabe. Wait here please." He disappears into the compound.

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "He _knows_ who you are?"

"No" Murotsu replies. "Know Clan, Ral Ranta. Enough."

After a couple of minutes a tall, muscular man with graying hair in a long fur lined robe comes to the gate. There are several men with him.

He bows to Murotsu. "Welcome to Nekhi Murotsu Kasakabe. I'm Tanvir Feybo, head of the Feybo Group. Your arrival is unexpected but we're most happy to have you as our honored guest."

"Honor mine" Kasakabe replies, bowing deeply. She points to Kai. "Boss Lady Captain Kai Hao."

Kai bows. "Captain Kai Lei Hao, Ling Standard Products, thank you so much for your generosity in hosting us."

Tanvir smiles and bows to her. "I am at your service."

"Please, come in. It's cold out here. We can hold a much more pleasant conversation inside."

Inside, it is clear that Tanvir intends to talk with Kasakabe and Kai alone.

A well dressed woman accompanied by two female servants appears. "I'm Zaneta Faybo," she says, bowing to Lori and Zan. If you'll come with me I'll entertain you while the Bosses talk business."

Lori takes off her cloak and Zan her coat. Lori's appearance gets everyone's attention. Zaneta turns to the men present. "You'll stay here."

Tanvir takes Kasakabe and Kai into a large open room. At the center is a large fireplace with hot coals and a low fire. The room is paneled with wood, filled with expensive furnishings, and the polished wooden floor says significant money and power is present.

"Please, sit." Tanvir indicates some low chairs and numerous cushions on the floor near the fire. "You must be cold. Warm up and we can discuss things in a civilized manner. What would you like to drink? I'd recommend a glass of Noval on a night like this."

Kai and Kasakabe indicate that would be fine, taking seats near the fire. Tanvir makes the drinks and joins them.

"Would I be out of line to ask what brings you to this odd corner of the universe?" he asks. "I doubt you came to Nekhi to enjoy a New Year's celebration."

"Captain have arrangement Durne, mega corp" Kasakabe says. "Transport job. Do business along way."

Kai adds, "We're headed to the Ral Ranta Empire. As Kasakabe said, we're returning from a job. I operate the transport. I have the permission of Ling Standard Products to negotiate trade deals that otherwise might go unmade. We came this way to avoid the hassle of pirate country and to avoid certain… entanglements shall we say."

"Ah, the Imperium." Tanvir rubs his chin nodding.

"Not just the Imperium" Kai replies. "There are several parties we'd rather not have to deal with."

"I see" Tanvir says. "So, you're the business end of things and Kasakabe provides other… unique talents. A most profitable arrangement I suspect. That you're connected to Ling Standard Products is most unusual."

"It's complicated" Kai replies. "My family is extensively connected to Ling. There are Hao's on the governing board. So, I get some leeway in my dealings."

"I'm impressed. I've never met someone from one of the mega corps so highly placed. I'm honored to have you as my guest."

"There's something you don't know about, but should" Kai says.

"What would that be?" Tanvir replies. "Something involving the government, no doubt."

"Yes. The government, you, and Nekhi itself. I'm thinking that you might be in a position to do all three a huge, and very profitable, favor."

"I like the sound of that."

"You might not when I tell you about it. I'm sure you've read the news articles about our arrival."

"Yes" Tanvir says, "You've made the front page several times now. It'd be hard for anyone not to."

"Did you read about our encounter with the Maskai?" Kai asks.

"The aliens? The ones like insects."

"Yes" Kai replies. "What the government doesn't want made public is, it's likely that a Maskai colony ship is headed here. If that's true it should arrive in about five years. When it does, Nekhi is finished. The Maskai won't tolerate humans on a world they occupy.

We're leaving in a few days so this really doesn't concern us. But, I'm sure you think of this world as home just as I think of Baakh, my world, as home. I wouldn't want my home invaded and destroyed."

Tanvir looks concerned. "You're right. That is an enormous problem. But, what can I do about it? My group is just a smuggling operation. I have limited resources. The government would sooner arrest me than discuss anything on this, or any other matter, with my group."

"They'll listen if I'm the one making the introduction" Kai replies.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"The government is in a panic over this" Kai replies. "They've contracted with me to take a delegation to Shugaadu. They didn't quibble over the cost. You do know where Shugaadu is right?"

"Shugaadu? Best shopping for nearly a hundred light years. What do they want there?"

"Contact with the diplomatic missions. The Imperium and Margravate among them. Maybe the GTF or Loyal Worlds too. They're desperate to keep the Maskai from colonizing this world."

"They need me to take them. They need you to transport what it would take to arm this planet against the Maskai. You need me to arrange a contract between them, you, and my company Ling Standard Products" Kai says.

Tanvir starts laughing. "Captain Hao…"

"Kai. No need for formalities. I make the arrangements and my company makes money. You sell the government the arms and equipment they need legitimately, getting rich along the way. The government of Nekhi saves their world. What could be better than that?"

"Amazing. You thought that through just now didn't you?" Tanvir shakes his head. "What can I say? It's a deal. Make your arrangements. I think this calls for a toast." Tanvir starts to get up.

Kasakabe surprises both of them when she hands Tanvir her glass. "No forget…"

"Oh, you can't go through the Mishkhier or Sarkam systems" Tanvir says. "Not with Nekhi government officials aboard. It's out of the question. The government can't know about our smuggling operations there."

"So, that means I have to go through Clave" Kai replies. "My data on that system is pretty thin. All I know is they're isolationist, xenophobic, and hostile. That doesn't sound like much of an option either."

The next day, after a late breakfast, they return to the ship. Before they leave, Tanvir tells Kai he would be in contact or come to the ship as soon as he knew what the other groups decided. Kai tells him she'd arrange a meeting with the government.

When they arrive, Ikki is there to meet them. "Where have you girls been? I was getting worried about you."

Lori takes Ikki aside. "The Captain is making a serious business deal. What is important is, did you and Flan have _fun_? I want all the details. We can go to your cabin in engineering…"

Kai spends the rest of the day talking to government officials about her proposal. "You want to go to Shugaadu to make a diplomatic deal to protect your world. I have an alternative. You can simply import the technology you need and defend it yourselves. My company can sell you the equipment and provide the training you need."

"Would your company provide the means of delivery?" one of the officials asks.

"No" Kai answers. "That's why I've brought in Mr. Faybo."

"He and others like him are not what we're interested in" an official replies.

"I don't see what any of this accomplished" the head government officials says. "We need to make a defense treaty with one or more space faring powers for a temporary arrangement to stop the Maskai, that's all."

In the end, the delegation relents only to the extent of proposing another meeting the next day. That goes in circles too. Disgusted at the intransigence of the Nekhi government, Kai resigns herself to hauling them to Shugaadu along with taking Mr. Faybo and one of his men.

Cargo and passenger loading begins. It takes a day and a half to get everything loaded, secured, and the loading gear re-stowed in the ship because of the, as Ikki puts it "…primitive arrangements," Nekhi has.

Passengers began boarding early the next day with departure scheduled for that afternoon. The first to arrive are Tanvir Faybo and Gajari. Kai is on hand to greet them. Kasakabe explains taking their weapons would be a major insult.

"Where's your cabin?" Gajari asks Zan right after boarding.

The government delegation arrives after the two Faybo men.

"Why are they here?" one delegate asks, seeing Tanvir and Gajari.

"These cabins are hardly the sort of accommodations I expected" says another. "They're too small and cramped."

Lori and Kasakabe immediately, and forcibly, make all of them disarm completely. The government security men are surprised by how they quickly discover their most carefully hidden weapons.

Zan has her hands full as the passengers want to get a look at their home world from space. She sets up large holo-projectors so they can watch their progress. She goes over the emergency procedures several times, showing the passengers how to use emergency pressure suits and bubbles.

Taking a break from her stewardess duties, Ikki and Lori corner her in the galley.

"Are you and Gajari an item?" Lori asks, sliding up to her.

Ikki looks on expectantly.

Zan smiles at them holding up two crossed fingers.

Ikki giggles.

"Good for you" Lori says. "If you or Gajari would like some Eupherea or Synphoria let me know. It could make things far more interesting."

"Thanks" Zan replies. "But, I'll pass. I want to know it's real."

Lori and Ikki give her a hug.

 **Clave**

On Wonday, 009-1115 the Daichi Kaisu arrives in the Clave system. At first no one on Clave or the one defense boat orbiting the planet notices their presence. The Daichi Kaisu is within an hour of making Clave Kai when they start to get comm traffic.

"It is not a station on Clave calling us Captain" Lori says. "The signal is coming from Ermelo, one of Clave's moons."

There is no video or audio, only a text message. _This is the space operations command of Clave. Leave this system immediately._

"We can't leave without refueling" Kai replies.

Their response is _leave anyway_.

"The system defense boat is now on an intercept course" Lori reports. "They have their weapons powered up. Recommend quarters and manning our turrets."

"Won't that escalate things?" Kai asks.

"No. The ship has very primitive sensors. Tracking and general targeting is all they can do. They will not know our weapons status. Captain, if they do not agree to let us fuel and continue to be hostile we will have to fight."

"Okay" Kai says. "We'll do that." She gets on the ship's intercom calling her crew to the bridge.

"Ikki, bring the turrets on line. Zan, take the port one, Ikki starboard. Kasakabe stay in the passenger section and keep them there. Don't kill anyone, _please._ Suit up, and let the passengers know we have a warship closing with us. Lori says its poor quality, but we don't want them to have the drop on us."

Kai gets back on the comm system. She tries to explain to the Clave Space Command that their options are limited. They need about nine hundred thousand liters of water to refuel. Going out to a gas giant would take more than a week to accomplish.

 _Leave or our battleship will destroy you._

"They won't talk or deal. Now what?"

"We are going to have to fight Captain" Lori says.

"What?"

Lori turns to face Kai. "Captain, we out gun them. Our pulse lasers and fire control are far beyond what they have on that _battleship_. We have the sensor readouts to prove it. You could let Muro go over in the air raft and have her kill the crew. They could do nothing to stop her.

Kai looks at Lori and sees she is already maneuvering to keep their sensors confused. She sees on the comm panel considerable coded traffic between the ship and the Space Command.

"Ikki, Zan power your turrets up and lock onto that ship."

"Captain, range now one hundred thousand kilometers. They have launched missiles. Time to intercept fourteen minutes twenty seven seconds."

"Zan, Ikki, open fire" Kai calls. " _Shoot!_ "

A stream of laser pulses streak away from the ship on the starboard side.

"Kopa… Just like a vid game" Ikki says as she presses the fire controls and plays with the targeting system.

"Zan, open fire!" Kai calls again.

Zan sits eyes closed in the port turret. "Please forgive me…" She presses the firing button.

Several beams from the Clave ship pass near the Daichi Kaisu. Their own weapons continue to fire.

One of the Nekhi passengers approaches Murotsu. "What's going on? I _demand_ to know."

Kasakabe punches him, knocking him to the deck. "Shut up punji. Captain busy, war. Sit quiet or _die._ "

"There are indications of hits on the Alien ship Captain. Missiles are seven minutes six seconds out bearing two nine four point six."

"Thank you Lori. Zan, Ikki keep firing!"

"Beam hit lower port side" Lori reports. "Losing atmosphere in crew section. Artificial gravity off line. Ship is ZG. Port turret is down."

"Zan, are you okay?" Kai calls.

"Yes Captain. I have my suit sealed and I took some space sickness meds."

In the passenger compartments everyone is floating now. The passengers are panicked and screaming and shouting.

Kasakabe darts about the space trying to secure them to something. A couple more get punched out for resisting her.

"Lori, you have the bridge. Take command" Kai says. "I'm going to relieve Ikki so she can restore gravity and keep the ship running."

"Understood Captain."

Kai reaches the starboard turret. She opens the hatch.

"Take that! And have some of this." Ikki shouts. She is engrossed in operating the turret.

"Ikki!" Kai grabs and shakes her.

"Oh, Captain…"

"The ship's been hit. Go aft and get things back on-line. I'll take over here."

"What's down Captain?"

"Go!" Kai starts to drag Ikki out of the turret.

"We're ZG? I'm so on it."

Kai sits down and starts to target the enemy ship.

"Captain," Lori calls. "Detecting a ten thousand four hundred six percent increase in radiation on the Alien vessel. They have stopped firing and are adrift. Missile mid-course guidance signals have stopped. Closing to finish engagement."

"Right! Lori can they regain power?"

"No Captain. The containment for their fission drive has been breached."

"Head to the moon and let's get refueled. Forget about them."

"Understood."

As they approach the moon Lori has to dodge more ground based fire. The Daichi Kaisu ends up hovering meters above the moon's ocean near one of the poles. Refueling takes Ikki, with Kasakabe's help, eighteen hours to finish. Lori and Ikki jump the ship for Shugaadu just over five and a half hours later at the FTL event horizon.

Ever since the battle at Clave Zan has been dealing with passenger complaints, lots of them. A particularly annoying passenger is the wife of a senior diplomat. Zan does her best to answer these.

The diplomat's wife doesn't want to hear it. "I want to see the Captain!"

Zan calls Kai. "Captain, sorry to bother you. Its Mrs. Zechner again. She demands to see you."

Kai sighs heavily. "Not again… Fine, I'll come up there."

Kai finds Kasakabe. They head to the High Passage section. Going through the Mid-Passage section at a determined pace, the passengers perk up in interest.

Gajari and Kasakabe exchange looks and give each other evil grins.

Kai, followed by Kasakabe, enters the High Passage section making straight for the problem lady. "Mrs. Zechner, my First Officer said you wanted to see me" Kai says loudly.

"I most certainly do." She launches into a tirade about the lousy food, drink, spirits, service, and whatever else she can think of.

Kai looks around the compartment, at the overhead, at a picture on the bulkhead. She looks at her manicure several times.

"Done?" Kai asks. "What would you have me do here?"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Mrs. Zechner screams.

"No, not particularly. But, I can tell from your shoes you're a total fay'u."

"I'll have you know I'm the wife of the Secretary of State of Nekhi. I could buy you ten times over."

Kai shrugs. She reaches into one of the pockets on jacket and pulls out an Imperial credit. She takes a stylus out of another.

Mrs. Zechner motions to her husband.

Secretary Zechner, her husband, standing near the bar turns to get another drink.

"So, you got your influence through money did you? Then let me write your name down on a credit so I don't forget it" Kai sneers.

"I never!"

Kai stares at her. "Whether you have or have not is _none_ of my concern. In four days we arrive at Shugaadu. You can shop until you're bankrupt and insult every store clerk on the planet for all I care. In the meantime if you keep causing problems on _**my**_ _**ship**_ for _**me**_ and _**my crew I will have my security officer**_ (she jabs a finger towards Kasakabe) make you regret it."

A blade appears in Kasakabe's right hand from seemingly nowhere. She stares intensely at Mrs. Zechner.

"Are you _threatening me_?" Mrs. Zechner says.

"Yes, I am!" Kai replies. "And, believe me when I tell you that the last thing in this _entire_ universe you want to do is _**piss me off**_ where I turn her loose (jabbing a finger at Kasakabe) on you (now jabbing it at Mrs. Zechner). Four days! Behave yourself or else. Am I making myself clear?"

Mrs. Zechner turns bright red and vibrates. A vein in her neck twitches.

"I hope this is settled and that neither my security officer nor myself has to come back in here because _you_ are causing problems because if either of us has to it _**will be the last time it happens!**_ " Kai turns on her heel and leaves with Kasakabe right behind her.

As they go down the elevator Kasakabe says, "Like. Good Boss Lady."

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "I hope the hemat she _does_ try something. I'll let you use her for practice and then tell Zan to give her some string and needle to sew her body parts back on with."

Kasakabe starts snickering. "Callai."

Back on the bridge Kai sits down. "Lori, when we get to Shugaadu I want you to help me purchase the most vicious hand gun in the universe and then teach me how to use it. I am so through being nice to arrogant pieces of kaa like that fay'u in High Passage. Besides, I think you were right when you told Ikki she should be able to defend herself. I should too, especially if I'm going to continue to have to be a Boss Lady."

"Understood."

"That's it? Understood?"

"Yes. Anything else Captain?"

Kai looks at the overhead and sighs.

96


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Problems old and new**

Entering the Shugaadu system, Lori maneuvers into a flight pattern given them by Shugaadu's space traffic control. "LSP 25147, KKQM, change heading to 127 by 91. Maintain current speed."

Shugaadu is more like a giant space station than a planet. It has a number of large orbitals and space docks circling it and is covered in construction over much of its surface.

Zan comes on the bridge.

The sensors show more than thirty space craft. One of the larger ones is a fifty thousand ton Ling freighter heading towards Shugaadu.

"LSP 25147, _Daichi Kaisu_ , this is LSP 394 _Fornast Massif Five_. Is that you Kai?"

Kai and Lori look at each other.

"Someone knows you" Lori says.

"They could be getting that off the Ling ship database" Kai replies.

"It's me Yuri Shapurin."

"Yuri?" Lori asks.

Zan looks at Kai. "Oeww! This sounds like it's worth staying for."

Kai gets a huge smile. "We went to the Imperial Sylean University and served as officers of the deck together before I took this position. We went out a few times."

"Understood."

Zan coos, "Sounds like someone is going on a date."

Kai looks at Zan scrunching her face up. "Yes Yuri, it's me, Kai."

"What're you doing on that puny far trader? You get demoted or something? You didn't pull another one of those stunts like at university did you?"

Lori shuts off the comm system. She turns and looks at Kai. " _Be careful._ "

"What?"

"Be careful what you tell him. He is _Ling_. They may be after us. Also, you do not know who else is listening."

"You're right. I hadn't thought…"

"You need to start, all the time. Meet him on the planet if you want to talk. Tell him _nothing_ now."

Kai nods. "Sorry for the delay. Yuri if you have some free time we can meet after we dock. It's a long story. Call me on my perscomm, okay?"

"You got it. It'll be great seeing you again. We have a lot to catch up on."

"This is a risk" Lori says.

"If there's anything you and Kasakabe have taught me it's that you have to take risks to live. Otherwise you might as well be a hermit in a cave somewhere" Kai replies.

"Captain, recommend you have a crew meeting before we land so we all have the same story and know what _not_ to say" Lori says.

"Can we do that now or do you need to stay here and pilot?"

"Autopilot is acceptable for the next fifty eight minutes."

Kai calls everyone to the lounge.

"We got hailed with comm traffic from a Ling freighter. At least one of the officers aboard knows me. I'm concerned he might know about our situation or be part of some Ling operation involving us. We have to be careful this stop."

"That means all of us have to have the same story. We're transporting people for Ling, as an executive transport. Nobody's to mention Lori Sixteen or Murotsu Kasakabe by name unless they approve. If you're asked say you're not at liberty to discuss this and they should ask me."  
"Kasakabe and I will be using alternate identification" Lori adds.

"Akemi, Hijimi?" Kasakabe asks.

"Understood. Akemi Fujimi, will be me, and Hijimi Tanabe, is Kasakabe" Lori says.

"We'll sell the cargo and get passengers and freight as quick as possible" Kai says. "I think the shorter the time we're here the better, but we can't look like we're in a hurry either."

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "Oh, _Tanabe._ Don't kill anyone while we're here, okay?"

The Daichi Kaisu docks at Ling's executive terminal, planet-side, mid-afternoon. Kai limits the day's work to necessities. She is in the lounge handing out assignments. "Where's _Tanabe_?"

Please proceed without her Captain" Lori says.

"Zan, make sure the passengers disembark and help them with lodging arrangements and whatever else they might need. Leave the low berths for tomorrow. The last thing we need is one of them to die of some complication. Ikki, get on port services."

Zan and Ikki head off to get their assigned work done. Kai glares at Lori, her chin set.

"Murotsu left the ship twelve minutes ago" Lori says. "She went to the Ral Ranta diplomatic mission. It is necessary she does that."

Kai looks tired. "I know you two are into some things I best not know about, but it doesn't make it any easier for me."

"Understood Captain."

Kai sighs. "I have to go check in with Ling Corporate, but you knew that. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Until then try to keep everything from turning into a disaster please."

"Understood Captain" Lori says. "I think Ikki will be thrilled."

 _There it is again_ Kai thinks. _She seems to know what I'm planning almost before I do…_

Kai's first stop at Ling Corporate is the personnel department. She gets Zan and Ikki put on Ling's payroll as employees. Then she goes to the supply section buying them two uniforms apiece.

She gets the cargo registered for sale, fuel and supplies arranged, and her own pay caught up.

Several hours later Kai returns to the ship.

Zan meets her with a salute. "Captain I've taken care of the passengers and I made arrangements to wake the low berths tomorrow. Ikki's ready to unload the cargo starting in the morning."

"Where's Kasakabe?"

"She hasn't returned."

Kai rolls her eyes and sighs.

"I feel for you" Zan says.

"Let me know when she gets back please" Kai replies. "I have something special and I'd like the whole crew present."

Kai goes to her cabin.

Lori knocks and comes in. "Captain, I want to let you know what Murotsu is doing. I could have told you earlier, but I did not want Zan and Ikki to know. I wanted to make sure it was a surprise for Ikki, now that I know about that social custom.

Murotsu went to the Ral Ranta diplomatic mission to get a line of credit and us cleared as Ral Ranta diplomats. We are buying a gravcoupe. We will pay you for the cargo space to store it.'

"A gravcoupe?" Kai says. "Do you know what those cost?"

"Yes. About one point three million Imperial credits. Murotsu and I will not have to use your air raft."

Kai smiles. "You don't have to pay for cargo space. But, you'll have to let me have a ride in it."

Kasakabe returns an hour later. She and Lori are talking at the base of the port accommodation ladder. Zan sees and heads towards them. They abruptly end their conversation.

"Hey you two!" Zan calls. "The Captain wants all of us in the crew lounge, right now."

Assembled in the crew lounge, Kai holds a ceremony for Zan and Ikki.

"As of today, Ship's Doctor and First Officer Itzanahohk'u is officially promoted to that position as a Ling Standard Products employee. Zan, your documents of office, and uniform."

Zan bows deeply. "Thank you Captain. May your ancestors watch over you."

"Kyllikki Leppällä, you are officially promoted to Second Officer and Chief Engineer as a Ling Standard Products employee. Ikki, your documents of office and uniform."

Ikki starts squealing. She bounces up and down. "A real uniform! I'm really a Chief Engineer! Captain, I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Captain, can we get in our uniforms and take pictures?"

"That's not a bad idea Ikki" Zan says.

Kai nods. "I'll change into mine and join you." She turns to Lori. "Do you have your uniform with you?"

Ikki perks up. "You have a uniform from home or something Lori? Please, please can I see you in it?"

Lori looks like she is about to have a stroke.

Kai turns red and looks sadly at Lori.

Lori looks at the deck. "Yes. It is in one of our cases."

Ikki gets in Lori's face. "Please wear it. I really want to see what it looks like. I bet you look incredible in it. I really want a picture of you and me in our uniforms. That would be so _kopa!_ "

"Understood. This one time for you" Lori whispers.

She turns to Kasakabe. "Put your Boss dress on Muro. I know you have rules about pictures, but I think we can give everyone a group one."

Muro looks angry. "One time. One picture. Only us. Give no one. Do _die_! Link?"

Kai, Zan, and Ikki wear their Ling officer's uniform. It is a maroon colored pants suit. The jacket is an almost knee-length double breasted frock coat with two rows of gold buttons and a stand collar.

There is a matching pillbox cap with short, flat, black brim.

Kai's has two wide bands of gold braid on the cuffs, four stars on each collar, and gold leaf on the cap brim. Zan's has one wide and one narrow band on the cuffs and three stars on the collar. Ikki's has the same braid as Zan's but hers has two stars on the collars.

Kasakabe is in her red Kimono-like dress with hair and makeup done.

'So, that's really a uniform for gangsters is it?" Kai asks.

"Is for Boss Lady. Shau Pol original. Eight sliver."

Lori shows up last. Her uniform is composed of blue-grey tights with tall polished black boots. The top is a waist length, form fitting, double breasted jacket without buttons in darker blue. This is on over a white blouse and black tie. The jacket has braided and interwoven shoulder boards in gold lace. On the left breast is a gold wing device below a second badge that consists of a gold star surrounded by a wreath. There are a several silver stars on the wreath. She has on a peaked matching cap with gold leaf around the headband and wing device on the peak. Her hair is up and pinned back. A polished black belt with a gold buckle at her natural waist has a black holster on it.

Kai says, "You look quite impressive in that Lori."

Ikki stares at Lori. "Wow, you look great Lori. What rank is that?"

"Kapitan."

"Captain?" Ikki asks. "Like Kai?"

"No, _Kap-e-tan._ It is a military rank. I out rank Captain Hao." Lori is looking at the deck.

Zan looks at Kai with a furrowed brow.

Kai nods.

"How's that possible? You're only nineteen" Ikki asks.

"This was a bad idea" Lori frowns. Before we do the pictures I want to get it out. You know who Murotsu is. It is time all of you met the real me."

"Ikki, you better sit down for this" Kai says.

Zan and Kasakabe nod vigorously.

Ikki looks Lori. "Is this going to be like bad?"

"No, Ikki, weird. I am not nineteen. Where do I start…?"

"At the beginning" Zan says. "I'm pretty sure you've told the Captain and I know that Murotsu knows who you are. I know some of your story but not all of it. Whatever you tell us we _will_ accept you. Deep down you know that."

"Everybody but Ikki knows I was manufactured" Lori says. "The year was Fifty-five eighty three. That is one thousand, seventy on the Imperial calendar. I am about forty six years old."

Ikki stares at Lori mouth open.

Lori looks at Ikki. "That is correct Ikki. I was made in a lab. I am a bio-engineered, synthetic human and I am sixteen years older than you. I have been a pilot for over twenty two years."

She points to the star on her uniform. "That means I hold command rank and the silver stars are for combat actions. I out rank the Captain, but as I have told her, _she_ is the Captain of this ship, not me. I am _her_ pilot and follow _her_ orders."

Ikki continues to look blank. Finally she says, "But, you look so young? How?"

"Bio-engineering. My world, Ginshar, makes people. You sort of knew about that when we had Zan's Made Day party for me. I was _manufactured_ in a lab. I have no mother or father, like you do."

"I also use anagathics. Advanced drugs that slow aging dramatically. I have for my entire life. All Ginsharians do. All Ginsharians are bio-engineered. Physically I appear to be about nineteen years old."

" _That_ is so _kopa_!" Ikki shouts. "Now I know why sometimes you act more like a big sister or my mom. You are! It is so _ultra kopa._ You're like technology yourself."

Lori gives Ikki the evil eye and sticks out her tongue. "If you ever call me a computer I will spank you so hard you will not be able to sit down for a week. I am also… _trained_ as an intelligence officer. I have commanded several ships in the Ginshar defense forces. I am contracted to be Murotsu's pilot, intelligence officer, and handler. As part of that, I know all about you."

"Ikki, _Kai_ the messages you sent on Grand Endeavor should have arrived by now. Ikki, yours was intercepted by the Imperial internal security service and read, if not acted on, by them. The real question Captain, what is your grandfather _Sir_ Jiayi going to do with the one you sent him? We can discuss that later."

Kai looks stunned.

"I am the brains, Murotsu is the weapon. Ikki, I am your big sister, understood?" Lori smiles. "I will continue to look out for all of you."

"So, that's why you don't like being called _that_ " Zan says. "It's that bio-engineering isn't it? That's why the Gazalans called you what they did. That is… It's cruel." Zan's expression hardens. "No, it's evil."

Lori looks around the compartment. She squeezes her hands together, closing her eyes shuddering. "I will tell you this one time. Never repeat it to anyone, understood?"

"I was modified for this mission to be like another of Ginshar's products. I look and can act like the sex dolls Ginshar sells. Those are mindless _things_ that are made for a single purpose. _I am not like that_!" Lori's face is a mask of rage.

"That is why I get angry when someone calls me that. That is what they think I am. Gazala thinks I do not have a soul because I was not born. That is why they called me what they did."

" _ **They're wrong**_!" Zan blurts out.

"I think it is time for pictures" Lori says. "I want one with Ikki first."

Ikki jumps up hugging Lori. "I love you!"

After the pictures are done Lori approaches Zan and Ikki. "Can we meet in your cabin later Zan?"

"Of course Lori. How about at twenty hours?"

There is a knock on Zan's cabin door. Zan is sitting at her desk. Ikki is on the lower bunk.

Lori enters smiling at them. She sits down on the bunk, sliding uncomfortably close to Ikki. Ikki pushes back and they start to struggle.

"Would you two knock it off" Zan says.

The stick their tongues out at her.

Zan rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Look what I brought" Lori says. She has a colorfully decorated box.

"Chocolate!" Ikki says.

"You've been holding out on us, hum?" Zan adds.

"I thought we would start over" Lori says. "This time no secrets."

"I like that" Zan says. "I can understand why you chose to keep them… It seems like it was a lifetime ago… When Ikki accidentally said…"

"I want to show you something first" Lori says. She gets out a perscomm. "I want to show you pictures of Lori and my friends on Ginshar."

Zan stops mid bite into a piece of chocolate.

Ikki looks as surprised as she is excited.

"You have pictures?"

"Yes" Lori says. "I did not show you them because… Do not get all weirded out by them, understood?"

The first picture she shows Zan and Ikki is one of a group of four of her standing together. "This is Lori."

"That is so kopa" Ikki says, leaning in to get a better look. "It's like twins or…"

"…Quadruplets" Zan says. "Which one is you?"

"I am second from the left" Lori replies. "We are in numerical order, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, and twenty."

"So, are you all the same personality?" Zan asks.

"No" Lori tells her. "We have minor differences. Lori twenty loves to dance. Fifteen is mature and serious. I am starting to be more like her."

Lori shows them more pictures. "These are some of my friends."

"It's like a twin's convention" Zan exclaims.

"That is just _too_ weird" Ikki says.

Lori gives her an evil eye and sticks out her tongue as she punches Ikki's shoulder. "On Ginshar _you_ two will be the weird ones for being the only person like you."

Zan looks thoughtful. "I hadn't thought of that. You're absolutely right. On your world we will be the odd ones. You've given me a new perspective on how it must feel for you away from home."

Zan turns around and produces a bottle of wine. "I stocked the cabin."

She and Lori look at each other and snicker.

Ikki gets a big smile. "Just like you did at Gazala."

"Yes, just like Gazala." Zan opens the bottle pouring glasses for everyone.

They sit sharing chocolate, sipping wine, and sharing their lives.

Yuri calls Kai the next morning.

"Why not come by the ship? I'll give you a tour and you can meet my crew. I think you'll find them an interesting bunch. They certainly aren't your typical Ling employees."

"Right. I have some things here to take care of. I'll stop by around noon. We can start off with lunch."

Yuri shows up where the Daichi Kaisu is docked. The cargo ramp is down and there is an accommodation ladder on the port side air lock. Seeing a woman in a Ling uniform at the top of the cargo ramp he heads there.

As he starts up the ramp she sees him approaching, and heads towards him. "Can I help you?"

It is not Kai; not with glasses and her light mocha complexion.

"Hi. I'm Yuri Shapurin, here to see Captain Hao."

She bows. "Nice to meet you. I'm First Officer Itzanahohk'u. You can call me Zan. I think everyone aboard wants to meet the Captain's interest… shall we say."

Yuri laughs. "So I'm the news, hum?"

As Zan and Yuri enter the cargo bay he sees three women engaged in activities there. Lori, scantily clad, and Ikki in coveralls, are taking turns using a pistol training system. Kasakabe is doing martial arts / sword practice. It looks like ballet.

Lori spots them. She stops Ikki, saying something to her and they head towards them.

Zan's shoulders slump. "You might as well meet the crew while you're here."

Ikki is trying to zip her coveralls up while Lori heads straight for Yuri. In heels she is about the same height he is.

"Yuri Shapurin, this is our pilot… Akemi Fujimi…"

Lori bows.

"…and our Chief Engineer, Second Officer Kyllikki Leppällä. Akemi, Ikki, this is Yuri Shapurin, a friend of the Captain."

"Nice to meet you." Lori's voice is sugary. She uses a finger to close Yuri's slightly open mouth. "The Captain has good taste in friends. Will we be seeing more of you?"

"Hi! You can call me Ikki… "

Yuri shakes himself. "It's my pleasure to meet you. I suspect you will, at least while you're on Shugaadu."

"Tanabe! Come over here and say hello to the Captain's friend" Lori calls.

Kasakabe gives Lori a dirty look.

Zan visibly cringes.

Kasakabe stalks up to Yuri. "Tanabe. Security." She points one of her swords at him. "Mess up Boss Lady, find, you _die._ Treat calalli. Link punji?" She turns, stalking back to her practice area resuming sword play.

Yuri stands, mouth open, staring.

"We probably should get going" Zan says.

"I must say, Kai certainly does have an interesting crew. I can see now why she asked me to meet her here."

"You don't know the half of it" Zan says as they reach the Captain's cabin.

Zan knocks. "Do you have a title I should use?"

"No, it's not necessary."

"From the look on your face I take it you ran into my crew on the way here" Kai says.

Yuri laughs. "It's that obvious? Yes, your First Officer introduced them. You certainly have your hands full with that lot, particularly your Security Officer, Tanabe. That woman is scary."

Kai gets up and moves to the couch signaling Yuri to join her. They sit together.

"Yuri, hold me" Kai says. "I've been through so much since we parted at Isda Kaille. There's so much I want to tell you and so much I can't. Just hold me, _please_."

Yuri hugs her tightly. He breathes in her scent deeply. "Secrets are heavy burdens to bear. Can I ask if this is about what Ling has you doing?"

"I'm done with the assignment I got on Varakanomu. "I got an even tougher one out of it. That's why I'm here. If I survive this one I think that Ling won't be able to find a command or assignment that is harder or more dangerous for me."

Kai tells Yuri about some of her activities.

"That's quite an adventure you've been on."

As they sit, chat, and begin to plan to go to lunch Yuri's perscomm starts chiming. He pulls it out and looks at it.

"Fa'tu! Sorry Kai, I have to go. Something's come up and I have to handle it personally. Tell you what, dinner, just you and me no perscomms. I'll come back by about eighteen okay?"

Kai looks upset. "I'll be ready at eighteen."

He gives her a peck on the cheek and heads off the ship.

Finished with pistol practice, Lori stops Ikki. "Ikki, you need to get cleaned up and put on nice clothes. We are going shopping"

"This isn't going to be another buy a weapon and threaten to kill somebody trip is it?" Ikki asks.

"No. I apologize if I made you feel that way on Shinan. We are going to buy a gravcoupe. Muro and I decided we need one. I thought you would like to check out the mechanics and go for a ride."

Ikki looks at Lori mouth open. "A _gravcoupe?_ Like a McMoran or an Isotta? A real _gravcoupe?"_

"Yes, an Isotta S4."

" _ **An Isotta S4!**_ Really?" Ikki starts bouncing up and down. "You can't be serious about that. Do you know what those cost?"

"Yes, I know what it costs."

Ikki stops wiggling and stares at Lori. "You're serious. You're really going to buy one?"

"Yes. You need to get cleaned up and dress nice. You have fifteen minutes. Meet me by the cargo ramp."

"Fifteen minutes?" Ikki starts squirming and twisting. "I don't think I can get ready that fast. Oh, please don't go without me. An Isotta S4! I can't believe this. This is like so ultra kopa!"

In just over fifteen minutes Ikki shows up at the cargo bay ramp. She is struggling to get her shoes on completely.

"Are you ready?" Lori asks.

"Am I? An Isotta S4…"

"I have one stop to make first to pick something up for the Captain then we will go to the Isotta dealer." Lori has Ikki wait in the PATS car for her. "I will not be five minutes. Promise."

She returns with a metal case that has an advanced lock on it. There are a number of coded, colored tags attached to it. They head to the Isotta dealer.

"What's in the case?" Ikki asks.

"Something the Captain asked me to get. You can ask her."

At the Isotta dealership Lori is set on by two salesmen. Brushing them off, Lori finds a third who isn't so forward.

The sale takes most of the afternoon. With the arrangements finally made, Lori gets the case she brought from the ship. She counts out one hundred slivers as Ikki stares at them.

They leave with Lori flying. "Ikki, do you want to fly it?"

"You're going to let me fly it? That is _**so**_ absolutely kopa." Ikki reaches over and hugs Lori.

They skim the planet's surface to a deserted area. Exchanging positions is not easy in the tight pressurized cabin of the vehicle. This involves lots of giggling and odd positioning.

"Do you know how fast this will go?" Ikki asks.

"One point five to two past at up to ten gee compensated."

"You don't find that incredible?"

"No. Did you bring a towel?"

With Ikki done and having gotten it soaring near its top speed for a short period, they do some gymnastics to exchange seats again.

"You need to put a towel on your seat." Lori hands Ikki a large one along with several plastic sacks. "You might find those useful."

Ikki looks quizzically at the items. They use the seat harnesses and Lori checks Ikki's carefully.

"Ready?" Lori asks.

"Am I!"

The Isotta pulls ahead at maximum acceleration over running the inertial compensators and pushing them back in the seats. Lori gains altitude and snap rolls the vehicle coming out in a steep vertical climb. It accelerates as it gains altitude.

Split-S-ing and going into a series of high G maneuvers Ikki is alternately thrilled and terrified. She screams continiously. The gyrations of the vehicle, the dizzying, spinning horizon outside, along with the high G forces completely disorient Ikki. She gets sick, vomiting and wetting herself. At one point as Ikki hurls into the sack the vomit comes back out of it coating her head and face.

"Lori, stop! Pleeease!"

Lori brings the vehicle to a halt. There is a strong odor of vomit and urine in the cabin.

Ikki is pale and shaking. She looks at Lori, bits of vomit dripping from her face. "Lori? I wet myself and my nipples hurt really bad, but… _That_ was the most _**incredible**_ thing I've ever done! Can we go again sometime?"

Lori chokes down laughing. "Understood. I think we need to get you cleaned up."

"At least I know what the towel was for now."

They arrive back at the ship. There are several more security guards than before. They show their credentials to them and move into the cargo bay.

After excitement with the Isotta dies down Lori takes the case she got and heads to Kai's cabin.

"Oh, hi Lori" Kai says. "Back from shopping?"

"Yes Captain…"

"It's Kai in here from now on, okay?" Kai says, cutting her off. "You can be formal in front of the crew and on the bridge. In here we're equals or do I have to start calling you _Kapitan_ in return?"

"Understood, _Kai_."

"I bought you this." Lori puts the case on Kai's desk sitting down across from her.

"What's that?" Kai fingers the tags trying to read them.

"What you asked for five days ago. You said, _When we get to Shugaadu I want you to help me purchase the most vicious hand gun in the universe and then teach me how to use it._ I ordered one from Kasasha Universal. Consider it a present from me. I know how those work."

Kai looks at Lori warily. "Kasasha Universal? Are they some criminal outfit or something?"

"No… Kai. They are a legitimate arms company from the planet Kasasha. They only sell to legal customers."

"Ginshar provides Kasasha's defense forces and is on their customer list. I am a Ginsharian military officer. That makes it a legal military arms sale." She shows Kai the customs and other legal tags attached to the case.

"So, you actually got me the most vicious handgun in the universe?" Kai replies.

Inside is a large and complicated looking handgun. Lori takes it out of the case.

"This is a five point five millimeter P-thirty five 'Cobra' gauss pistol with a single shot twenty millimeter under barrel attachment that fires standard snub pistol munitions. It has a twenty round magazine and includes an electronic holographic sighting and target tracking system. There is nothing better."

Lori checks to ensure that the 'Cobra' is unloaded and safe. She hands it to Kai.

"It's a little bulky" Kai says. "Looks complicated too."

"It is not. This is how you turn on the sight…"

Yuri received a call on his perscomm while aboard the Daichi Kaisu. It was his office. Two Imperial diplomats showed up unannounced to see him. It could not wait and he is needed personally.

Arriving at Ling's executive building, Yuri finds them in the outer office of his suite.

One of them gets up and waves at him. "Mr. Shapurin, I'm Keshav Kebede head of the Imperial diplomatic mission here. I've got a very urgent item we need to discuss."

Yuri twists his lip and looks askance at him. "It's _Sir_ Yuri Mr. Kebede. I'm an Imperial noble. What could possibly be so urgent it couldn't have been handled with a proper appointment on Wonday?"

Mister Kebede's eyes get big. He takes a deep gulp of air and bows deeply. "My most sincere apologies Sir Yuri. It's a matter of Imperial security."

Yuri takes the two into his office. He sits down at his desk. "So, what exactly is this about?"

Mr. Kebede takes a picture sheet from his satchel and places it in front of Yuri. It is pictures of Tanabe. "The Imperial internal security service put out a memo to all diplomatic missions about this woman. They rated it at the highest priority I've ever seen. Our security detachment spotted her going into the Ral Ranta diplomatic mission yesterday and later followed her back to the Ling compound. That's why we're here. We need to find out if she's still on the planet."

"Just who is she and why is the Imperial security service so interested in her?" Yuri asks.

"Her name is Murotsu Kasakabe. There's no information on why they want her just that we are to detain her if at all possible."

Yuri looks at the photos. "I'll let you know if she's in our compound. We'll have to go through all the manifests here and on our orbitals along with the passenger lists. I assume that you'll want a visual confirmation? It's going to take some time, particularly with the non-Ling vessels, and it'll have to wait until Wonday in any case as the staff won't be in until then."

"We understand Sir Yuri." Mr. Kebede stands and bows. "Thank you for your time and cooperation."

Yuri calls his chief of security. "Put two extra armed guards at each access point to the bay the Daichi Kaisu is in immediately. Be discrete about it. Don't stop anyone or do anything you normally wouldn't. Have them log every entry and exit for me."

"So, who are you Miss Tanabe and why does the Imperium want you so badly?" Yuri looks at Kasakabe's picture scroll through various shots and video frames on the picture sheet.

Kai takes some time to catch up on the news. The Duke of Ley is not the only noble assassinated. Successions are not going smoothly.

One story catches her eye. The reporter talks about the depravity and excesses of the nobility and how some own "sex dolls." A young girl who looks like a brunette version of Lori is shown. Kai stops herself from audibly gasping.

Stories of protests and of the nobility taking sides are in the news too. In some parts of the empire a noble or senior military officer has taken control. Talk is of civil war.

Kai brings this up with her crew.

"Stoner knew that this would happen" Lori says. "They are behind a lot of it."

"I wanted you to see this report Lori." Kai replays the story with the "doll" in it.

Lori jumps up and flees the compartment sobbing.

"I think you better not show that again" Zan says.

Ikki gets up to go after Lori.

"Murotsu, is your Clan is behind any of this?" Kai asks.

"Not Owato Clan. Ley only contract."

"Then who?" Kai asks.

"Other Clan, other group. Not Durne. This war."

Yuri arrives back at the Daichi Kaisu just before eighteen. He starts up the cargo ramp to enter the ship. As he tops it he finds Ikki doing maintenance. What gets his attention is the Isotta S4 sitting in the middle of the bay.

Ikki sees him. "Hi! You're here to take the Captain to dinner right?"

"Yes, that's right… _Ikki_. I got that correct didn't I?" Yuri points at the vehicle. "So, what's with the gravcoupe?"

"Isn't that the most kopa thing you've ever seen? I went for a ride in it earlier with Lori and it was so unreal. She's like an ultra-kopa pilot."

"Lori?"

Ikki bites her lip. "Oh, she's a passenger we're taking."

"It was nice of a passenger to take you for a ride. Those are really expensive vehicles." Yuri smiles at Ikki.

"Nice talking to you Ikki, but I need to find the Captain. I know where her cabin is."

Yuri knocks on the cabin door.

Zan comes out. "I'm sorry but she's not ready yet."

"So, Doctor, what's with the gravcoupe?"

"Cargo. You'll have to ask the Captain about the details."

With Kai finally ready, they head to the restaurant Yuri picked out.

"I hope you like it. The people at the office said it's one of the best."

"We'll find out together won't we?" Kai snuggles up on his arm.

The ride there is quiet. Kai can feel the strain.

The restaurant is an elegant one at the top of a spire. Kai finds the starlight panorama, sparkle of Shugaadu's lights, and the quartet playing soothing and complex musical pieces, romantic.

Despite the setting and excellent food, dinner becomes a struggle between building fortifications and subtle feints and flanking maneuvers.

Kai feels as if a fifty tonne weight is threatening to crash down on her. By the time desert arrives she has lost her appetite for further conversation and the food.

Yuri takes her back to her ship and manages a kiss good night.

After Yuri leaves Kai sits in her cabin. As late as it is she can't get to sleep. She sits staring at a glass of wine. Tears start to fall around it.

Yuri rises late the next morning. He looks out the transparent wall of his flat. "What am I going to do about this situation between those Imperial diplomats and Kai's crew? Tanabe, just who are you?"

Getting himself a mug of kava he sits staring off into space.

Yuri arrives at his office early on Wonday. He immediately calls Kai. "Kai, I know I'm springing this on you all-of-a-sudden, but I've been put in a very difficult position. I should have told you, I'm Ling's Station Chief and something very serious has come up regarding your crew. I want you and your crew- all four of them- in my office at Ling Corporate in two hours. This is an official order. Make absolutely sure that your pilot and security officer come. I'll explain things when you arrive. I'm really sorry to hit you with this like I am. Two hours."

Kai grits her teeth looking at the overhead. She calls her crew to the lounge.

"We've been ordered to report to Ling Corporate by ten. It seems Yuri is the Station Chief and he wants to see all of us in his office. I was specifically ordered to make sure you two…" Kai points at Lori and Murotsu, "…are there. We'll need to leave in thirty minutes. Zan, Ikki you need to be in uniform."

"Captain," Lori says. "I know what this is about…"

"Of course you do" Kai interrupts, leaning forward in her chair. "You make a habit of that. I just wish you'd let me know this sort of thing sooner."

"Understood Captain. It is Murotsu and myself that need to be who we really are and in uniform. This has become a diplomatic issue and we are going to have to claim Ral Ranta diplomatic immunity."

"So, you _do_ know what's going on?"

"Imperial diplomats found out Kasakabe was here when she went to the Ral Ranta mission. They contacted Yuri. That happened yesterday. He was called about it when he was in your office. He doubled the security on the docking bay and has been tracking our movements."

"He has been trying hard to downplay his position as Station Chief with you Captain. He does not want to create a gulf between himself and you. He has not told you he was Knighted has he?"

Kai looks at Lori in shock. "Yuri got his Knighthood? Oh… I am _so_ going to… Err!" she smacks the arm of her chair. "Lori, how do _you_ know all this?"

"That is classified. It is my prerogative as a Ginsharian officer. You will have to accept that answer, Captain."

Kai's jaw is set. "Yes, you're right Lori. I'm sure what you've told us is accurate. But, I'm not a diplomat. What should we, I, do here?"

"The Imperium is interested in Murotsu. They think I am a…" Lori looks at the deck.

"I could go dressed like I am and play that part, but I could not help. My recommendation is we bring the Ral Ranta ambassador to the meeting along with someone high up in local law enforcement.

We do not have much time. Murotsu and I will get the Ral Rantans to show up. If you could Captain, I recommend you message Sir Yuri and have him get local law enforcement to come. Do not call him. It will delay things if you and he get talking."

Lori takes a perscomm and fiddles with it for a moment. She hands it to Kai. "These are the names and contact information. If we arrive early we can let Sir Yuri know what is going on and gain his cooperation. He will side with us because of you Captain."

Kai nods. "I'm glad you're here for this Lori, or should I say, _Kapitan_. Thank you for putting that effort in. It sounds like we'll get through this. I don't need to remind anyone that we're in this together. So, let's get dressed and get this over with."

The crew leaves for Ling Corporate. Kai watches the security guards on the bay call someone as they leave. They arrive shortly before ten.

Kai goes to the reception desk in the large, ornate lobby. "Captain Kai Hao, Ling ship Daichi Kaisu, and crew, with representatives of the Ral Ranta Empire here to see Sir Yuri Shapurin, as ordered."

The receptionist calls and confirms their appointment. An executive assistant arrives to escort them to Yuri's office. He holds out his hand towards Lori. "Madam, you will have to surrender your firearm. Your guests will have to have a security screening Captain."

"Those two are _Ral Ranta_ diplomatic officials. Do you really intend cause an incident in our lobby?" Kai asks. "Just take us to Sir Yuri's office."

The executive assistant decides it isn't worth a fight.

Yuri's office is a large and imposing suite. The assistant leaves bowing and closing the doors behind him. Yuri is sitting at a huge desk.

He looks at the five women taking more interest in Lori and Kasakabe. "So, young lady, exactly which military are you with?"

Lori comes to rigid attention, clicks the heels of her boots, and bows. "Kapitan Lori Sixteen, Ginsharian Navy on detached service to the Ral Ranta Empire, Sir Yuri."

Yuri looks at a display on his desk. He taps his finger on a couple of places within the display. "I'm impressed Kapitan."

He turns to Kasakabe. "And you would be with which syndicate?"

"Turn off computer" Kasakabe hisses.

Yuri nods. He taps the display. "It's off now. Nothing you say will leave this office. I give you my personal word of honor on that."

Kasakabe bows. "Boss Lady Murotsu Kasakabe. Master assassin, Owato Clan, Durne, Ral Ranta."

Yuri rises and bows to Murotsu. "Welcome Boss Lady."

He gets a raised eyebrow and nod from Murotsu.

"I thank you for your honesty. Your identities are safe and won't be exposed by Ling."

He turns to Kai. "Okay Kai, just what the do'na is going on here?"

For the next half hour Kai recounts her adventures.

At one point Yuri stops her looking at Kasakabe. "Just how many people have you killed since coming aboard Kai's ship Boss Lady Kasakabe?"

"Kasakabe. No Boss Lady." Murotsu hisses. "Kill eleven, one Maskai. Beat others, let live. All deserve."

"You know, I had some idea that this sort of thing went on but I had no idea that it does on the scale or organized professionalism you're relaying to me."

"Well, it does" Kai replies. "Yuri, I wouldn't have believed it a year ago either. This stuff goes on all the time. What terrifies me is I think I'm getting used to it."

Yuri shakes his head. "How a Ling starship Captain could have a professional assassin on her crew is beyond me. But, I can see how it happened. That anyone in this company would set you up like this… And Miracru! _They_ need to be dealt with."

"So, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes" Kai replies. "Because Imperial diplomats want to take Kasakabe into custody. That's why I asked you to contact the authorities this morning. The Ral Ranta diplomatic mission is sending a delegation over. They should be here any time now."

"We still have a few minutes before all those diplomats start showing up" Yuri replies. "I think after what I've heard I'll have the admin section issue you and your two _official_ crew promotions. All three of you deserve that for putting up with those two."

Kasakabe and Lori start laughing.

Kai looks at Lori. "Looks like you don't out rank me anymore."

Lori gives her the evil eye and sticks out her tongue.

"I don't know how you manage it Kai" Yuri says. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have at my side."

Kai blushes. "Are you proposing to me?"

Yuri looks thoughtful. "Why yes, I am. Kai, marry me."

Zan and Ikki jump up and grab Kai. They start hugging her and giving congratulations.

The diplomats start to show up. First to arrive is the Imperial delegation, then the Ral Ranta, and finally the Vice Chief of Police.

With everyone present they file into Yuri's office.

Yuri starts by letting the Imperial delegation state their case.

Mr. Kebede wipes his brow and looks around the room. "I was under the impression Sir Yuri that you would be handing Murotsu Kasakabe over to us if you found her. Now I find a Ral Ranta delegation, the Vice Chief of Police, and one of your starship Captains here for some sort of meeting. This is all very disconcerting and not what I expected at all."

" _Sir_ , you thought wrong then" Yuri replies. "I agreed to locate Kasakabe if she were in the Ling compound and to report the results of that search to you. I do that now." He points at Murotsu. "There she is."

"In the course of locating her I discovered that she is a Ral Ranta citizen and has diplomatic status. That is correct isn't it?" Yuri looks at the Ral Ranta delegates.

"Beli. Bu Bizim mövkimzdir. Kasakabe bir diplomat deyil. (Yes, that is our position. Kasakabe has diplomatic status) the Ral Ranta delegate growls, pounding the arm of his chair.

Yuri turns back to Mr. Kebede. "Your claim is solely based on a request from your superiors in the Imperium to detain Kasakabe if you encounter her, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir Yuri" Mr. Kebede says. "It is."

"I see. Exactly what are you holding Kasakabe for if I may ask?"

Mr. Kebede looks embarrassed and fidgets. "I wasn't told."

Yuri faces the Vice Chief of Police. "Chief, what is your position on this?"

"After our discussion this morning Sir, I don't think there are any grounds my department has for holding Kasakabe or getting involved here. She's done nothing illegal on Shugaadu for us to hold her. I also checked our security logs. She holds a valid Ral Ranta diplomatic passport and the proper credentials to confirm her status. Unless something changes, our position is one of neutrality. We won't arrest, detain, or hold a diplomat whatever their origin, without a very good cause. The Imperial delegation hasn't given my department one."

Yuri nods in agreement. "Ling's official position upon checking with the Captain and officers of the ship Kasakabe is on along with what was said in this meeting is that she is a Ral Ranta diplomat that has a paid contract with us for transportation according to normal customs and interstellar law. We too have no reason to detain her outside Imperial space.

You are free to ask her to go with you Mr. Kebede, but I doubt that she will. If there isn't anything else, then I thank all of the parties for taking the time to come. My executive assistant will show you out."

The Ral Rantans and police chief rise and begin to leave.

Mr. Kebede is agitated. "But Sir Yuri, this is a critical Imperial…"

"We, _Sir,_ are not in Imperial space! We are on an independent world subject to its laws and customs. I represent Ling Standard Products as one of several parties involved in this matter. I will do what is best for Ling."

"Remember your place sir. Everyone here is adhering to interstellar and Shugaadu law. I suggest _**you**_ do the same. If you wish to hold Kasakabe find a legal reason to do so. Until you do she is free to go."

The Imperial delegation follows the others out. Mr. Kebede frowns deeply. "I'll report this matter to my superiors."

Kai and Tanvir Faybo meet with Yuri the next afternoon to work out a trade agreement. Yuri asked Kai to show up early and fill him in on the details of her latest mess.

"You know Kai, you could have warned me about Lori and flying…" Yuri says.

Kai starts laughing. "And spoil the surprise? She's done it to all of us. You should've seen her evading the Maskai. I got the worst case of vertigo from that."

"So, why the meeting with Faybo?"

"You met him last night at the club" Kai says.

"Yes, I know _that_. I also know he's a smuggler. Ling doesn't do that sort of deal and _you know that too._ Or, have _you_ forgotten you're a _Ling_ officer, Kai?"

"First you show up with a Ral Ranta assassin and her Ginsharian mercenary handler, two of the most dangerous people I've ever met, and tell me they're part of your crew. Then you tell me you were in some illicit deal between rogue Ling executives and Miracru…"

"That's not _my_ fault." Kai interrupts.

"I know that" Yuri replies. "But, Tanvir Faybo _is._ You knew he's a smuggler."

"It isn't what you think. It's a legitimate deal and a better one than we'd get with the Nekhi government" Kai says.

Yuri rubs his forehead. "Don't remind me."

"Tanvir has a legitimate alternative to smuggling and wants to propose a really lucrative deal."

" _How lucrative_?"

"Millions initially" Kai replies. "He's got a ship, a four hundred ton armed merchant, and he can legitimately claim he's representing a government."

Yuri looks skeptical.

"His _group_ controls the Sarkam system. It's his base of operations moving stuff to Nekhi. We worked out the details on the way here. See." Kai hands Yuri her perscomm.

"What he does is make the Maskai threat to Nekhi public. He moves his whole operation to Sarkam and becomes the official government there. He offers to transport people wishing to leave Nekhi to Sarkam as refugees. Our part is to provide the goods and humanitarian supplies he needs. We lease him a second ship with an option to buy. It's all there on the perscomm and he has the money to make it happen."

"You know this is the sort of thing that got you in trouble at university don't you?" Yuri says. "In fact, thinking about it, everything you're involved in reminds me of that."

"I'm operating a far trader in the black. I've made a good profit since taking command."

"How many people has your 'security' officer killed?" Yuri asks. "How many illicit deals have you done getting here? You're at war with the Maskai and Clave, and _now_ you want me to make a deal with a smuggler turned King of Sarkam. Never a dull moment with you."

Yuri laughs. "That's why I love you."

 **Varakanomu, Mariposa system**

On 026-1115 the Ling executive transport with Sir Jiayi Hao aboard arrives at Varakanomu in the Mariposa system. Sir Jiayi and his entourage head for Vice President Wu's office. A panic sets in among Ling management. Rumors fly. A member of the board of directors, unheard of for someone that stratospheric to show up on Varakanomu unannounced, is on his way up and it has something to do with the Emperor Himself.

Sir Jiayi enters the outer office area, his entourage swollen with Ling security men and managers. The secretary looks shocked.

He jabs his thumb towards the office door while staring at the secretary. "Is Wu in there?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't bother announcing me."

Jiayi throws open the door to Wu's office.

"Sir Jiayi it's an honor…"

"Shut up" Jiayi snarls. "Over there with the other managers."

Wu looks terrified.

Sir Jiayi sits down at Wu's desk in his chair. "Ling security and you detectives wait in the outer office." They leave and the Secret Police shut the doors.

Sir Jiayi turns to Wu. "Where is it?"

Wu looks confused. "I don't understand, sir?"

"Don't play stupid with me Wu" Jiayi growls. "The writ. Where is it?"

Wu turns and opens a safe on the office wall. He takes out the Holy Writ handing it to Jiayi.

"Did you make a deal with Miracru Tradecorp for this?"

"Sir, please! Let me explain…"

" **Yes or no?** " Jiayi shouts. "Did you make a deal with Miracru?"

Wu looks at the floor. "Yes sir. I did."

"You're terminated. Were any of the rest of you part of this? Don't lie or cover up. I will find out. Termination is preferable to prison and you Wu are lucky you aren't going there. Save face now and admit it if you were."

With the admission of several others he turns to his entourage. "Zhou. You're appointed interim Vice President for our operations here. Clean things up."

Sir Jiayi gets up and heads for the door. "We're done here" he says as he rolls the Writ up. He turns to the head of the Secret Police. "Let's get back to the ship. I want to get underway for Burukanß as soon as possible."

112


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **War**

Binim, is a small vacuum world circling a red sub giant sun. Its starport, and only major city, shares the planet's name. The Farreach and Loyal Worlds are said to be ready to invade at any time.

Within minutes of arriving a Binim Navy destroyer signals the Daichi Kaisu to come to a halt and await boarding and inspection. The destroyer arrives on station and sends over a ship's boat with a boarding party.

"Captain Hao, I have to search your cargo for war materials. The inspection shouldn't take long and once we're done along with checking your passenger's credentials you'll be on your way. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Of course, Lieutenant" Kai replies. "If I or my crew can be of any help please let me know."

With the cargo check complete the boarding party heads to the passenger deck. Zan presents the information on the eight passengers in low berths. Two of the mid passengers are citizens of the Farreach Margravate. On closer inspection the Lieutenant discovers they are operatives of that nation's military and arrested as spies.

"You see Captain, even Ling and our small system are being drawn into this war little by little" the Lieutenant says as his men take the two passengers in restraints off the ship.

Kai frowns. "Please Lieutenant, you don't have to remind me."

"So, where are you going from here? You don't intend to try and run the blockade at 577-592 do you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have no choice. I have to deliver executive property to a world in Ral Ranta space. With a jump capacity of fifteen light years I have to go through there or face a nearly six month delay going around. That's unacceptable to my management and customers. I wish I'd known about this war six months ago, I could've avoided it."

"You're braver than me" the Lieutenant says. "Not one ship has made that blockade in over six months. I wish you luck. You'll need it."

"Oh, passengers and cargo are available. There are lots of volunteers and relief supplies waiting for a chance to get to Pokhval'nyy."

"Thank you for the information Lieutenant" Kai says. "I'll check into that as soon as I dock."

After being on Binim for a couple of days, Kai and Zan stop in an upscale club in the starport to relax having spent the day dealing with cargo and passengers. There are executives in pricey suits, almost all men, in the club. They seem more interested in chatting with their co-workers and finishing their drinks than the two women.

More out-of-place are several far trader Captains. These men are casually dressed. None of them is wearing a uniform. One is attracting a lot of attention.

He is in baggy cargo-style long shorts, a very colorful untucked shirt, a white peaked captain's hat, and sandals. He is drunk and loud. He sees Kai and Zan sitting down…

He heads their direction under full sail.

Kai and Zan studiously try to avoid eye contact.

"Well, hello ladies." His breath reeks of alcohol and his body of a general lack of hygiene.

Kai and Zan cringe.

"So, who might you lovelies be?"

"I'm Captain Hao commanding the Ling Standard Products transport _Daichi Kaisu_ and this is my First Officer Itzanahohk'u" Kai says coldly. "And, you would be?"

"Hell, I'm Captain Tarantella. My ship's the free trader _Peregrine_. The whole sub sector's heard of me." He drags over a chair from another table and sits down.

"How could you not have heard of me? I'm the only ship and Captain to make it into and out of Polko-whatca-macallit a half dozen times. I'm easily the greatest pilot in the subsector. Let me buy you girls a drink."

"No thanks." The air seems to freeze around Kai's words.

He signals the waitress for a round.

Kai looks at Zan. "For once I wish Kasakabe _was_ here."

"Kasakabe?" Captain Tarantella perks up. "She a friend of yours? Let's get her down here too."

Kai looks pained.

"Lori can get in" Zan says. "It's only a few minutes' walk."

"You're right." Kai digs her perscomm out of her jacket.

"Oh boy, a foursome!" Tarantella slobbers his drink laughing. "I must be full!"

Kai calls Lori.

"Understood. I will be there in nine minutes. I am bringing Kasakabe."

Kai turns to Captain Tarantella. "My friends are coming right now. They'll be here in a few minutes. They're really going to enjoy _you_."

"Ew boy, we're gonna have ourselves a party" Tarantella slurs.

Lori shows up at the entrance. She is wearing a holster and pistol. She shows the doorman and hostess some identification and points over at Kai and Zan. She heads towards them.

"Oh look," Kai says. "Our friend has arrived."

"Lori is a real doll isn't she?" Zan adds.

Lori reaches the table.

Tarantella is staring at her. "Wow, I'll say!" He starts to stand up. "You gotta be Lori. They weren't kidding, you're a livin' doll."

Kasakabe slams his face into the table with such force she breaks his nose and nearly breaks part of the table top off. She hits and kicks him repeatedly then picks him up and pile drives him head first into the floor as blood flies from his nostrils and mouth. One arm lies at an odd angle. She presses a foot into his neck and whips out her blades.

Lori has her pistol drawn and pointed at him with one of her high heels grinding into his chest.

"Say wrong thing Boss Lady" Kasakabe hisses. " _Kill._ "

Kai recovers from her shock at Kasakabe's sudden appearance out of nowhere and vicious attack. "Kasakabe, kill him outside not in here."

Tarantella struggles weakly, his breathing makes gurgling noises.

"Wiggle punji. Live fish more fun." Kasakabe slices his shirt and into his chest with a blade just enough to draw blood. "Leave, you, me. You die."

Kasakabe stomps on him then puts her blades away grabbing his shirt collar.

Kai leans over in her chair looking intently at the Captain. "So Captain Asshole how do you like _my_ friends? Let me introduce them. These are my security officers. They're going to do things to you for bothering me and the other nice people here. Am I getting through to you?"

Kasakabe starts to drag the Captain by his shirt collar towards the door. At the door she drops the Captain on the back of his head and tosses the hostess a sliver. "Pay for mess. Take garbage out."

The hostess and doorman stare at her, then the Captain, then at the sliver in the hostess' palm.

Kasakabe grins evilly at them. "Insult Boss Lady _and_ girlfriend big time. Fix. No do again. _Ever!"_ She kicks Tarantella hard. "I cut thing no want cut punji."

She looks back at the hostess and doorman and then into the bar. "See nothing 'kay? No want come back! _Die_ do!"

As Kasakabe leaves the patrons in the club clap. Several nod towards Kai.

Lori holsters her pistol and sits down.

"I'm sorry we called you down here" Kai says.

"You hired Kasakabe and me to protect you. That is what we are doing."

A waitress comes over. "Would you care for something?" she asks Lori. "I'll get you new drinks." She wipes up the ones that spilled.

They return to the ship after a couple of drinks. An hour later Kai is in her cabin working on the ship's books. There is a knock at the door. "Enter."

Kasakabe opens the door. She enters and bows then places three teeth and a finger on the desk. "Job done Boss Lady." She bows again, turns and leaves shutting the door quietly.

Kai stares at the door. She looks at the teeth and severed finger, mouth hanging open.

The next day a police detective shows up. "Is Captain Hao available? I need to see her about a police matter."

A shiver runs up Zan's spine. "Follow me sir. If I might, your name so I can introduce you?"

Kai and the detective meet in her cabin.

"So, Detective Brannagan, what's this about?"

"Yesterday a Captain Tarantella was severely beaten and robbed near the Captain's Club. I'm interviewing persons who were there, that's all."

"That would be the club about ten minutes from here in the starport wouldn't it?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I was there yesterday afternoon with my First Officer. We had a couple of drinks and left."

"So the workers said" Detective Brannagan replies. "They told me that Captain Tarantella was there too about that time and was very drunk and obnoxious to many of the guests. Do you recall him now?"

"Ah, I remember him now. Yes, a very offensive display. I'm not sure but I think he was ask or told to leave. He was very drunk from what I could tell."

"That's what everyone I've interviewed said."

"Is he alright?"

Brannagan looks around Kai's cabin. "Not completely. He was severely beaten, lost several fingers, has multiple broken bones, several missing teeth, and part of his… umm, _manhood_ … is missing. He's half the man he was shall we say."

Kai tries not to make too much of a visual picture of the Captain as she tries to not start laughing.

"He was drunk. But he wasn't murdered just severely beaten and robbed. Most of those I've interviewed were not sympathetic, and he does have a record of petty offenses mostly related to drunkenness."

"Do you have a description or lead on the assailant?" Kai asks.

"No, I don't" Detective Brannagan replies. "Captain Tarantella has no idea what his attacker looked like and he is still severely disoriented."

Zan comes in with hot beverages offering one to the detective and placing another on Kai's desk.

"That's a fine stewardess you have there" Detective Brannagan says. "So, Captain, according to what I've been told by our Navy you're headed to the Ral Ranta Empire. Rough part of the universe. Lots of shady characters there."

"I understand you're scheduled to leave for system Five Seven Seven, Five Nine Two in two days. I think you have a much better chance of success than poor Captain Tarantella, particularly with a Ral Rantan and her pilot aboard."

"Are you implying something here?" Kai asks.

Brannagan looks hurt. "No my dear Captain. Nothing of the sort. Captain Tarantella is a drunken braggart who had the misfortune to be beaten and robbed."

"I will say this however." His eyes narrow and he stares at Kai. "From what I know of you and your crew sometimes things in the universe coincide where one is reassured that there are greater powers at work seeing to it that everything is kept in balance."

"I do have a request Captain, if I might indulge you. I'd like to meet your crew. I hear you have some very interesting members in it." Brannagan smiles pleasantly as he sips his kava.

"A line up?" Kai replies. "It sounds like you think we've done something wrong."

"Nothing of the sort. Maybe I wasn't completely clear. The matter with Captain Tarantella is closed. I'd just like to meet the brave crew that is going to attempt to run the blockade. That's all."

Kai gets on the ship's intercom and calls the crew to her cabin. They show up in a group a couple of minutes later.

"This is Detective Brannagan of the Binim Internal Security Police he asked to meet all of you before he leaves" Kai says.

Brannagan goes straight towards Kasakabe. "Boss Lady Murotsu Kasakabe of the Owato Clan I presume? A privilege, but I can't say an honor, to meet you."

"What want punji?" Her words drip with venom.

"Don't be so defensive. If I was here to do anything official I'd have brought ten men in battle armor with fusion weapons. I simply wanted to meet you in person."

 _Battle armor? Fusion weapons!_ Kai thinks.

"I must say Captain Hao, you've done an incredibly good job of choosing your 'security' (done with air quotes) people." Brannagan is smiling the whole time. He looks at the rest of the crew. "Captain Tarantella is lucky to be alive."

"Not luck" Kasakabe hisses.

 _I don't like where this is going_. _Stay calm. Let Kasakabe and Lori handle this._

Detective Brannagan is laughing and nodding. "My apologies Kasakabe. You are all too correct." He shakes his hand at her.

"Understood" Lori says. "You know all about us. So what is it you want?"

She turns to Kai. "Sorry Captain. I have to intervene. This is going to become a serious diplomatic issue."

Brannagan continues to laugh. " _You! You_ have to be Kapitan Lori Sixteen of the Ginsharian Navy." He shakes his finger at her. "The file on you doesn't begin to do you justice. You are far more elegant than any description I've read. Don't worry my dear. I know about that trigger word you don't like and I promise to go nowhere near it."

"And, of course, here we have Itzanahohk'u your gracious First Officer and doctor, and Kyllikki Leppällä your Chief Engineer." He winks at Ikki. "Thank you so much Captain for indulging me. It was my pleasure entirely meeting all of you."

Brannagan's expression becomes a scowl. "Make sure you leave for Five Seven Seven, Five Nine Two on time and stay out of trouble until then, or else."

He heads for the cabin door. With a final wave of the hand he says, "Have a nice day. Diplomatic issue." He starts laughing again. "That's great! Wait 'till I tell the guys at the office about that one."

"Dangerous cop" Kasakabe says. "Very dangerous."

"Very good one" Lori adds.

Kai shoots up to her feet. " _Everyone out but Lori_. Now!"

Kasakabe starts laughing. "In trouble Boss Lady."

"Out! That means _you_ Murotsu." Kai jabs a finger at her. Kasakabe bows and turns to leave.

Lori stands rigidly at attention. The others file out.

Kai looks at Lori. "It's not like you to jump in prematurely."

"Sorry Captain" Lori replies. "I… had different information before I arrived."

"Murotsu, you, or both?"

Lori is silent for a moment. "It is best left alone Captain."

"No! It's not! This is something that's been bothering me for some time now and I'm going to get a straight answer from you…"

"This is about Murotsu then?" Lori asks.

"No, it's about both of you."

"I know what you want to ask me." Lori takes a seat by Kai's desk. "You cannot reveal outside this cabin what I am about to tell you even to Kasakabe. I _will_ tell her what I told you."

Kai takes a deep breath closing her eyes.

She looks at Lori. "As Captain I probably need to know. Tell me about it. I won't mention it outside this cabin to anyone."

Lori moves closer. "Murotsu Kasakabe is a psionic. That is part of her ability to be as good as she is as an assassin."

Kai stares at Lori. "I first suspected that when we were on that space station before we jumped to Shinan. I've had suspicions since then too. You know, this terrifies me. I'm sure you know what the Imperium says and does with people like that?"

"I do. That is why we kept it a secret. I will describe what she can do."

"First, she has a sense that allows her to look beyond where she is. The technical term is clairvoyance. It allows her to find targets, avoid guards and traps, that sort of thing. Sometimes she can read what others are saying or doing."

"That is how she knew what to say and do to protect us at Gazala. She read how the Gazalans would react. That is what you saw on the station. That is how I got the information on the detective."

"You can tell when she is doing this. She closes her eyes and is very still for a minute or more. Then she goes back to being herself."

"Second, she can enhance herself physically. This quickens her reactions, heals wounds much faster, makes her far stronger, and she can make herself unnoticeable. What she enhances depends on the situation. Captain Tarantella did not see her. I suspect you did not either. That is why he has no idea who attacked him."

Kai stares at Lori. "She can make herself invisible?"

"Not invisible. It is hard to explain. You ignore she is there. Murotsu calls it 'fading.' I am not sure how that works, but it does. She can walk through a room full of guards, kill someone, walk out and no one pays any attention to her. It is as if she was not there."

"Then Zan is right. She's more dangerous than any of us suspected. I can see why she's in the line of work she's in."

"She is the best there is at what she does" Lori says. "Kasakabe has spent her whole life training for her role."

"Lori, are you psionic?"

Lori giggles. "No. I am bio-engineered and decades older than I look but I am not psionic. I am not sure Ginshar can even do that."

An awkward pause follows.

"Murotsu has faded on you a number of times now" Lori says. "For some reason it does not work on me very well so I almost always notice. I think that is because I have been engineered to focus on a task so completely I cannot be interrupted. I have seen her come on the bridge or walk through a compartment and no one sees her, you included."

That takes a minute to sink in for Kai.

"Is she here now?"

"No. She knows I would spot her. I cannot tell you if she is using clairvoyance on us, but I doubt it. She knows I _will_ tell her what I have told you."

"If we are done Murotsu wants to see me." Lori holds up two crossed fingers.

"Of course. And, not a word about Kasakabe to anyone."

The next two days the crew is busy loading cargo and passengers. Ikki, Zan, and Kai send messages home. Kai screens these for specifics about what they are doing. With six passengers and forty-two tons of cargo aboard, the Daichi Kaisu makes ready to stand out and depart Binim.

"We have to be insane to be doing this" Kai says as Lori pilots the ship to the FTL event horizon.

Lori turns to look at Kai. "Captain, I have been in combat. We _will_ make it or die trying. Either way we will be remembered. That is not much to offer but until you experience serious combat for yourself you cannot know how truly terrifying it is. I cannot describe it to you. We will succeed. Trust your crew Captain. _We will succeed._ "

As they reach the event horizon Ikki calls the bridge. "The jump drive is charged Captain."

Lori looks at Kai. "Orders Captain?"

Kai sits eyes closed. Her stomach is in knots, her body shot through by lightning bolts. She breathes deep. "Lori, jump ship. Destination System Five Seven Seven, Five Nine Two. Put us on the event horizon for Pokhval'nyy."

"Understood, Captain."

 **Pokhval'nyy**

Kai's plan is to coast in unpowered with everything shut down to minimize their signature as they have done elsewhere. She hopes this will buy them time to get close to Pokhval'nyy before they are detected.

"Ready to do this Lori?" Kai asks.

"Ready."

Zan is in the passenger section. She is helping their six passengers get into vac suits. "Once your suit is on you need to stay seated on the deck in the common area. The Captain says the ride might be rough and this will help prevent injuries. Does anyone need space sickness medicine to reduce the effects of zero G?"

The Daichi Kaisu drops out of FTL eight hundred thousand kilometers from Pokhval'nyy moving at two hundred thousand kph. For the first two hours of the flight Kai and Lori pick up sensor scans by ships and planets in the system. Comm traffic, partially coded, is going on between Farreach transmitters.

Pokhval'nyy's sole moon is two hundred and fifty thousand kilometers from the ship, and the planet just under four hundred thousand, when a scanning system tries to lock onto the Daichi Kaisu.

"Active scan in progress" Lori announces. "Maneuvering to disrupt."

She brings the ship's engines on line and begins to shift the ship's position.

"It's a ship in between orbits one and two" Kai says.

"Recommend full maneuvering thrust and rapid closure with objective."

"Go ahead if you think that will get us there safely."

"Understood."

"Should we activate our sensors and see what's scanning us?" Kai asks.

"No. Warship. Type irrelevant" Lori replies.

The ship vibrates as the maneuver engines come alive.

"Engineering to bridge" Ikki calls. "Are we under attack or something? The maneuver engines started up."

"No Ikki" Kai replies. "We're being scanned by a warship and Lori's trying to avoid it. Zan, tell our passengers the ride will be getting rough and make sure they're not going to get tossed around. You know how Lori flies."

The comm system lights up. "Unidentified vessel entering this system. This is the Farreach Margravate Navy. Stop your engines and prepare to be boarded. Fail to do so and we will open fire."

"Bluff. Too far away" Lori says.

The Daichi Kaisu continues to close on Pokhval'nyy's moon at an increasing rate of speed. The warship tries to get a sensor lock and is closing with the Daichi Kaisu. They are fifty thousand kilometers from the moon.

"Captain, can you scan the warship? One sweep."

"I don't think I can manage a single sweep Lori. Will a short on-off do?"

"Yes Captain."

Kai operates the sensors. The display is garbled with jamming.

Lori looks at the display. "Single ship. Frigate. Will not catch us."

The Daichi Kaisu makes Pokhval'nyy's atmosphere before the warship can close to firing range. Lori starts to slow the ship to make an atmospheric entry and not disintegrate. The ship bounces and vibrates visibly.

They plunge into the planet's atmosphere.

A new comm signal comes on the system. It is garbled and full of static. "Unidentified vessel entering atmosphere. Identify yourself or be fired on."

"This is the far trader Daichi Kaisu, LSP 25147. Call sign KKQM, KKQM. We are carrying passengers and relief aid out of Binim. Request landing instructions." Kai calls.

Silence.

"Daichi Kaisu, descend to four kilometers AGL, turn to port twenty two degrees. Reduce speed to one thousand kph. Keep your weapons and non-navigation sensors off line.

As the ship descends it passes through a layer of cloud and dust. The ship's radiacs pick up.

Kai looks at the instruments. "There's a lot of radiation out there. It's peaking at almost fifty rad."

"Nuclear weapons" Lori replies.

"Lori, the sensors are going down. Are you going to be able to make a safe descent?"

They emerge under the cloud of smoke and dust at four kilometers. Everything is a shade of black or grey shadowed in twilight. Kai can see the planet has taken massive damage. Fires burn on the ground everywhere. Other spots smolder and smoke. The ruins of civilization stretch to the horizon.

"So, this is what total war looks like" Kai says. "It's horrible."

"It is worse than horrible" Lori replies.

They are instructed to land at what the person on the comm system calls "the star port." Approaching the location, Kai sees nothing that resembles a functioning star port. There is a cratered field with wrecked and damaged buildings surrounding it. The smashed ruins of starships litter the field. It is snowing ashes.

Descending to meters above the ground they are instructed to move into the wreckage of a building that appears to have been a hanger. Inside, someone in a combat suit is using a laser pointer and light wands to guide them in.

As they come to a halt in the wreckage of the building and shut down the ship's engines Kai can see heavily armed people moving towards the ship. Above, more people unfurl a camouflage net over them. The radiacs continue to read elevated levels of radiation.

"Captain, recommend we do not open the air locks. We need to use them use them for entry and exit but only once we have a decontamination process in place. This world is heavily contaminated from a nuclear war."

"You're right about that Lori. This place looks like something out of a horror vid. I hope we can get fuel to leave."

Kai gets on the ship's comm system. "Everyone needs to remain in their vac suit. "There's a radioactive environment outside."

Kai, Lori, and Kasakabe go to the port air lock. They open the outer hatch and hold a sign that gives their comm frequency to the men on the ground.

"I'm Captain Hao of the far trader Daichi Kaisu. We've brought in six volunteer medical and technical people and forty two tons of food and medical supplies. We're going to need to refuel and unload. Do you have a ladder or stairway we can use to get down?"

One of the people replies, "That's wonderful. I'm amazed you made it through the blockade. We're getting a platform now. You'll have to talk to our commander about the fuel and other items you need. I'm sure something can be arranged."

After the ground personnel get a platform in place several of them come aboard.

"Captain Hao, I'm Podnik Yuse." He salutes. "My commander, Potnik Maas invites you to meet with him. I have a vehicle waiting to take you."

"My passengers and cargo?" Kai asks.

"Potnik Maas will arrange things with you Captain."

"I'd like to bring a couple of my crew along if that's acceptable."

"Of course, Captain. If you'll follow me I'll take you to his command center."

"Zan, you have the ship. Keep the passengers in the passenger section for now and don't let anyone on board until I return." Kai says. "Have Ikki stay in the port laser turret just in case."

"Aye Captain. I'm sure you'll be safe with Lori and Kasakabe with you."

They get into an armored vehicle parked outside the hanger. After a bone jarring ride through the wreckage of what was once a city, they arrive at the command center where they are decontaminated then ushered in for a meeting with the local military commander.

Inside, like in the armored vehicle, there is an odor of smoke in the air. It seems to pervade everything. The command post is a large bunker-like building. The rooms inside are small and cramped. Lighting is harsh and the drab walls do nothing to help.

The Potnik rises from his desk and salutes. "I am Potnik Maas commanding this sector, welcome. It is rare that any ships get through to us these days. And, you would be?"

Kai returns his salute. "Captain Kai Hao, Ling Standard Products transport Daichi Kaisu. This is my pilot Lori Sixteen and security officer Kasakabe."

"So, how did a Ling Corporation ship end up here?" Potnik Maas asks.

"We're headed to the Hinterworlds on company business. It was this route or through pirate country in the Heron Federation. We were unaware of the war. So, here we are carrying cargo and passengers into a war zone."

"I see. One thing bothers me. Exactly how did a merchant ship like yours manage to run the Margravate blockade when our own ships have been unable to?"

"I have an exceptional crew" Kai replies.

The Potnik nods. "It's ironic that you're now caught up in our war. As you can see, the Margravate has ravaged our world. They have no honor and no reluctance against using nuclear weapons."

"But, enough about our problems. They won't be solved easily. I'm sure the problem on your mind is how you're going to get out of here."

"It has crossed my mind" Kai says.

"I'll offer you a deal Captain. I'll refuel your ship, and assist in repairs if we can manage them. In exchange you have to agree to take a load of refugees with you to Devon's Find. I'm pretty sure that's where you're headed given your wanting to go to the Hinterworlds."

"How many refugees did you have in mind?" Kai replies. "I have eight cabins and eight low berths. They could hold twenty or thirty at most."

The Potnik rests his chin on his folded hands. "I was thinking more along the lines of your cargo bay. My guess is that you could take between one and two hundred."

Kai looks shocked. "I'm not sure our life support or food supply would be adequate to handle that many people."

" _Look around you Captain_!" Potnik Maas waves his arm in a half circle. "Whatever hardship those refugees might suffer on your ship will be paradise compared to the hell they're in here! We in the military have a duty to fulfill. There are women and children on this world who are doing nothing but dying because of this war. I _**will**_ refuel your ship and assist you in planning an exit flight, but you _**will**_ have to take those refugees to secure my help."

Kai looks helplessly at Kasakabe.

She shrugs.

Kai turns back to Potnik Maas. "I agree. I'll take a load of refugees. But, I'll have to consult with my ship's doctor and engineer on how many we can safely handle."

"You have a doctor on board? A real doctor?" the Potnik asks.

"Yes, my First Officer is a licensed doctor."

"How wonderful! Then I'd like to include some of our wounded, and if you'd allow it I'd like him…"

"Her" Kai interrupts.

"My apologies. _Her_ to look at some of our casualties. We are critically short on medical staff since the city hospital complex was nuked."

"I should be able to allow her at least one trip depending on how long we'll be here for refueling" Kai says. "The passengers and the cargo?"

"I'll get the passengers when you return to your ship" Potnik Maas says. "We'll unload the cargo tomorrow when vehicles arrive. If you can get a list together of your needs for the refugees I'll see what we can do to provide those items."

The meeting ends and they are taken back to the ship.

Kai looks at the night outside from the bridge. It is pitch black lit only by fires and the occasional bolt of an energy weapon firing. From time to time the horizon lights up followed by the vibration of a heavy explosion that could be felt, if not heard, inside the ship.

The next day the trucks arrive early. The truck crew, assisted by Ikki, unload the cargo. The operation is disrupted on several occasions due to warnings of enemy air activity. These bring a spectacular fireworks display of ground fire with them.

Two tanker trucks arrive. The NCO in charge discusses the fueling schedule with Kai. "It'll take us about three days to completely refuel your ship."

Engineers show up at mid-day to discuss the materials to carry the refugees.

Ikki hands over a list to them. "We'll need sixty three double bunks however you want to make them. Nothing flammable okay? We're also going to need this stuff to help with the air recycling system. That's critical. If you can get these items for toilets it'd help. Oh, Zan told me she could really use anything you can provide for the wounded."

"We'll do our best to get you everything you need" the head engineer says. "Most of this we can provide easily. I'm not sure about the medical supplies though."

With the cargo bay emptied and the Isotta secured to the overhead gantry, materials begin to arrive. Ikki spends the next two days directing the military engineers in installing the bunks, sanitary equipment, and air purifiers.

With refueling completed, the refugees begin to arrive. They are brought on board a few at a time through the ship's air lock. All of them are in rudimentary anti-contamination clothing with makeshift masks.

Eight severely wounded soldiers are placed in the low berths. Another twenty are moved to the passenger deck.

The refugees are all women and children. Each has some personal possessions in a small box. With their contamination suits off they look like emaciated skeletons. They wear little more than rags and many of them bear scars from horrible wounds.

Kai is disturbed by their appearance. Kasakabe seems indifferent she notes.

Zan fights back tears.

Potnik Mass shows up with his family. "They were lucky enough to be chosen. They offered to stay and let another family go, but my men insisted that they be the ones as they were drawn like everyone else."

"I'm sure you'll see them again once this war ends" Kai replies.

"Get everyone to Devon's Find safely. Here, this package of documents will ensure your safe arrival. I included a low level cipher to give you safe passage."

He salutes Kai. "Captain Hao, good luck and make it safely to Devon's Find." The Potnik's men salute and they leave the ship.

Kai steps onto the bridge. "Lori, make the ship ready to get underway."

"Ikki, are we ready to go back there?"

"Yes Captain. Everything's up and running."

Kai looks at Lori. "I'm going to the cargo bay to speak to our passengers and then see if Zan is set. Be ready to go when I get back."

In the cargo bay, with Kasakabe present, Kai meets with the refugees. She has them gather around her. A stench of smoke and unwashed bodies assaults her.

"We'll be leaving shortly. You need to sit on the starboard side (pointing) of the bay against the bulkhead until we tell you it's safe. The flight out is going to be very rough. We may come under fire."

"This is Kasakabe my security officer. She'll be here with you. Do what she tells you. You've all been shown how to work the escape bubbles. Make sure you know where yours is. If we decompress you need to get in those bubbles."

Kasakabe herds the refugees to their positions.

In the passenger section she meets with Zan. "Are these men going to make it? It's going to be rough. You know how Lori flies."

"I've done what I can Captain" Zan replies. "They're strapped in and I gave them a sedative. They should be fine."

Lori raises the ship to gain ground clearance. Rotating one hundred eighty degrees she retracts the landing gear and moves out of the hanger. Clear of the hanger she begins to maneuver for planetary departure.

She stays at low altitude building speed. Once the ship is sonic she pulls into a steep vertical climb rapidly taking the ship into the smoke and cloud layer where she levels out.

Just before they enter the layer a message comes through, full of static and broken up. "God's speed and a safe voyage Captain Hao and Daichi Kaisu."

Lori builds the ship's speed up again. Sonic, she begins to climb.

Breaking out of the cloud layer at eight kilometers they still have another thirty to reach the edge of space. The atmosphere is heavily charged by the Loyal Nineworld military firing energy weapons to create ionization. They hoped this would conceal the ship from the Margravate Navy longer.

"This is the Captain" Kai announces. "We've reached space and are heading to the FTL event horizon. Make sure you're seated and holding on. It looks like the Margravate Navy is going to make things tough for us."

"I'm detecting sensor sweeps from two ships" Kai says.

"Two frigates" Lori replies.

"Any idea what they're armed with?"

"Missiles, and lasers or fusion weapons."

The ship begins to rock as Lori tries to throw off the Margravate sensors.

"Captain, can you scan one of their ships at a time, one sweep?" Lori asks.

"I'll do the best I can like last time, okay?"

"Understood."

Kai can tell that Lori is getting a lot more out of the garbled and incomplete data shown than she is.

"Frigates" Lori says. "Two closing at twice our acceleration. Missiles and fusion weapons. Missile fire inbound about twelve minutes. Captain, can you reduce sensor range to minimum and increase gain to maximize short range detection?"

"Lori, I'm out of my depth here."

Lori manipulates the sensor controls. "Watch the displays carefully Captain. When you see any movement or detection give a range and bearing."

"Right. What am I looking for exactly?"

"Missiles. Two groups of six to twelve bearing one hundred to port and one twenty to starboard."

Kai focuses on the display.

"I have contacts about where you said closing rapidly from two thousand kilometers."

"Understood."

The ship shudders as Lori begins to maneuver to avoid the missiles. She begins to roll and turn towards the closer group of missiles. Applying full thrust to the maneuver drive and using the grav system and thrusters the ship climbs in a steep turn. The missiles try to follow. As they close Lori throws the ship into a descending corkscrew from a snap roll. The majority of the missiles overshoot and miss.

One detonates close abeam of the ship. The Daichi Kaisu shudders violently. The lights go out. Warning lights appear all over the control panels and a warning alarm blares.

"Pilot to engineering" Lori calls. "Port thrusters are down. Restore power."

"I'm kinda busy Lori. Ow, ow! Those are on the avionics panel on the bridge. You'll have to get them. I'm trying to keep the power plant on line right now." Ikki shouts above the din of the engine room.

"Understood. Captain?"

 _I've never seen her so focused as right now. We are going to make it_ Kai thinks.

" _Captain_?"

"Yes Lori?" Kai shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"Port thrusters are down. The breaker needs resetting. Avionics panel." Lori points over her shoulder.

"Right, I'm on it." Kai unfastens her restraints heading to the back of the bridge bumping and lurching.

The cargo bay is in pandemonium. The women and children are crying and screaming.

" _You not dead_!" Kasakabe stands up and thrusts a sword in the air. "You see worse. This nothing. Victory!" She starts wading through the refugees shouting. "Salamat!"

This reduces some of the panic. Some of the bunks break free from their straps and crash to the deck.

"Need help. Secure or die." Some of the women move to help Kasakabe.

"Salvo inbound" Lori says. "Less than ten minutes."

"Right. I'll let you know when they show up."

"This is combat" Lori says.

"I'm terrified" Kai replies.

"So am I."

Zan gets on the intercom. "Ikki, Zan here. There's no power in the passenger section. I need it restored for medical equipment."

"Ah! Ow! I'm really busy Zan. I'm trying to keep the flight systems on-line. I'll do what I can."

Zan rushes between cabins, lurching and bouncing off the bulkheads trying to stabilize her patients. She slips on something smashing into a partition. Her lip is bleeding and nausea is welling up in her. Struggling back to her feet she goes to the next cabin.

The second salvo arrives. "More missiles on the sensors!" Kai calls out.

Lori throws the Daichi Kaisu into another series of radical maneuvers. This time two missiles detonate close to the ship.

The view through the canopy of the bridge is giving Kai nausea. Vertigo is creeping in as the stars outside spin wildly among the bright explosions of the missiles.

The ship lurches violently. The electrical panel in the crew lounge bursts open in a shower of sparks and fire.

"Captain, helmet" Lori says.

Kai sees Lori putting the face cover on her pressure suit helmet down.

"Don't we need to put that out?"

"No. Electrical fire. It will go out on its own."

After a few seconds the fire diminishes to a few charred embers of insulation in the panel.

"Engineering to bridge." Ikki calls. "The armament and cargo handling panel just went off line."

"Understood. Fire. Under control. Pilot to engineering."

"What's going on now Lori?" In the background alarms can be heard going off.

"Charge the jump system. Call the bridge when it is charged."

"But Lori, the jump system won't stay charged for three hours. We're still a long way from the jump point." Ikki shouts.

" _ **Charge the jump system.**_ "

"Okay if you say so."

"Call the bridge when it is charged."

"What are you planning?" Kai asks.

"We jump at ten diameters" Lori replies.

" _What_? That's suicide! We have to be at least one hundred diameters out to safely jump."

"We will not make it to the FTL event horizon. Better a miss-jump than being killed. Trust Ikki's and my skills to not have that happen."

Lori puts up a holo-display with massive, complex mathematical equations on it. She begins manipulating them but is having difficulty as the display keeps flickering from the ship shuddering and lurching.

"More missiles coming." Kai says, a nervous edge in her voice.

More radical maneuvers follow. The Daichi Kaisu is approaching eighty thousand kilometers from the planet.

"Enemy positions Captain?" Lori asks.

"One ship is off starboard at one hundred and forty degrees relative range a hundred thousand kilometers. The other is about two thirty relative off the port side aft at about seventy two thousand."

The third salvo arrives with more concussive force than the last two. The lights go out. The ship shakes and shudders violently. In the cargo bay screaming and crying women and children are now floating in pitch blackness. In the passenger section nothing has power. Zan picks herself off the deck wiping the blood from a bad cut off her face and tries to move in the partial gravity.

"Bridge, this is Ikki. Tank five ruptured. It completely vented. I isolated it but we lost a lot of fuel. The jump drive is charged, but we have almost no fuel left."

"Understood. STAND BY TO JUMP" Lori says on the ship's intercom.

At barely over ten planetary diameters Lori activates the FTL drive and jumps the ship.

The ship whips and shakes violently. Anything lose flies about smashing into whatever is in its path. Time seems to stand still then jump forward to catch up giving a sort of out-of-body experience to everyone. In the cargo bay an odd out-of-sync screaming cry pierces the darkness. The bay fills with smoky, choking dust.

After a long minute things go quiet. Many ship systems remain off line. Alarm and warning lights blink and shine brightly all over instrument panels. The ship is dark. A few emergency lights shine here and there. There is partial gravity and everyone not holding on or strapped down floats off the deck.

"Did we make it?" Kai asks.

"Yes" Lori replies.

"So we'll come out at Devon's Find in a week then?"

"That cannot be predicted that from a miss-jump. We survived. That is enough."

Kai starts laughing. "Did the rest of the ship?"

Lori looks over at her and smiles. "We should find out."

As Kai gets up she looks at Lori. "Lori?"

"Yes?"

"I peed myself."

Lori smiles. "It does not show through your vac suit. You will be fine."

They head aft. Kai peeks into her cabin finding it a wrecked mess. The power panel in the crew lounge is scorched and blackened from the electrical fire. Acrid smoke lingers in the space.

"I'll see about the passengers and check on Zan. Head aft and check on Ikki and engineering okay?" Kai says.

"Understood Captain. Be careful."

"You too."

Lighting her way with an electric torch Lori heads aft. The passageway is ankle deep in refrigerated food and stores that have fallen out of the lockers alongside. Other stuff floats in the space in the light gravity. The amidships hatch cycles partially forcing Lori to wiggle through the opening. At the hatch into engineering it takes her several tries to get it to cycle. She enters the engine room.

"Ikki! Where are you?"

"Up here in the control room."

Lori climbs up the ladder to the control room and finds Ikki lying on the deck. Her pressure suit is shredded and scorched. She has deep cuts and is bleeding, but not profusely. She has a bad burn on one arm.

Lori smiles at her. "I would ask if you were functional little sister, but I do not think that is the case."

Ikki manages to stand up with Lori's help.

"At least nothing's broken" Ikki says.

Lori gives her a hug. "Let us get you forward so Zan can fix you."

"Okay, but we can't use the port side passageway. It's open to space. Must've gotten damaged."

They look out the control room window into the cargo bay. A few torches are flashing about, but otherwise it is pitch black.

"I'll have to fix that."

"I think you will be very busy fixing a lot of things" Lori replies.

Kai has difficulty with the cargo bay hatch but it finally opens. Kasakabe and the refugees are picking themselves up. The bay is a tangled wreck of bunks and personal possessions. Thick dust filters through the beam of light from her torch. The stench is overwhelming and the heat stifling.

Kasakabe sees her and comes over. "They tough. Used to war. Under control."

"Lori went aft to engineering to check on Ikki. If you have this under control I'll head up to the passenger section and see about Zan."

"Got calalli. Go."

The refugees see Kai. "Captain, are we safe now?"

"Sorry for the rough flight but we made it. We're FTL for Devon's Find."

The refugees applaud and cheer.

Kai heads to the passenger section. As she enters the crew quarters she sees a wisp of white smoke heading toward the amidships hatch. She goes to examine it and finds it is not completely shut. Air is escaping through it. Digging through the ship's stores dumped out of their bins in the passageway she finds a can of sealant and applies a patch.

Kai climbs the emergency ladder to the passenger section as the elevator is not working. She finds Zan setting up temporary lighting and getting ready to handle casualties. She looks at the streaks of blood on Zan's face and the bandage she applied. "Are you okay Zan?"

"Yes, Captain. That was an incredible experience. Three of the patients died though."

"That's too bad. There's lots of injured in the cargo bay and I think the low berths failed. Lori and Kasakabe are fine. I haven't heard from Ikki yet. Lori went aft to find her."

Lori and Ikki make it forward to the cargo bay.

"I have to seal my suit" Lori says.

"Why?" Ikki asks.

"The stench of _Aliens_ would incapacitate me"

"Yea, it is pretty ripe in there…"

They meet Kasakabe.

"Ikki is injured but it is not life threatening" Lori says. "Where is Zan?"

"Passenger section" Murotsu replies. "Go. Send wounded."

Things aboard the Daichi Kaisu return to something more normal. The Potnik's wife and two other women meet with the crew.

"We made the jump to Devon's Find" Kai says. We should drop out of jump in that system. There's a small chance that we might end up somewhere else. Let's hope that doesn't happen. Our weapons are out of commission and we have serious hull and system damage."

"But, our biggest problem is we're down to thirty five kiloliters of fuel because of damage to one of our fuel tanks. That gives us about eight days of power at most. My engineer says we can stretch that maybe an extra day or two if we convert all of the water on board to fuel.

We have another six days, give or take, in jump. Between now and then I'd like to try and get the ship cleaned up and repairs made to as much as we can manage."

"Captain, I am Anastasia the wife of Potnik Maas. Leave the clean up to us. We'll make your ship spotless. It's the least we can do for you saving our lives and those of our children. That way your crew can concentrate on fixing things and doing the technical jobs we can't really help with. Anything we can do to help you we will. We owe you our lives."

An hour after the meeting Kasakabe shows up in the passenger section. "Zan, help move dead soldier cargo bay."

Zan eyes Kasakabe questioningly. "Why?"

Kasakabe stares at her silently through narrow eyes.

"Okay…"

Zan and Kasakabe lay the three dead soldiers out on blankets as the refugees watch. Within a few minutes everyone aboard is in the cargo bay.

Kasakabe sets up a vid screen next to each soldier. These play pictures of people who bear some resemblance to Kasakabe. She places lit sticks of incense around each soldier and begins chanting a prayer in Ral Ranta over them.

Kai turns to Lori. "What the do'na is that about?"

Zan and Ikki crowd in to hear. "Murotsu is sending them off to their ancestors. It is part of her religion. You saw the same thing on Shinan."

Zan looks shocked. She moves next to Kasakabe and joins her in a prayer in Mische over each man.

On what is supposed to be the last day of the jump Zan arranges a meal for everyone on the cargo deck. "I think we need a big celebration meal even with food running low Captain. It'll raise everyone's spirits and take our mind off the possibility we really did miss jump."

The children squeal and laugh in delight at the food. They seem in wonder of its bounty. The kids present the crew with medals they created.

Lori, who has avoided the children in particular, takes the "medals" she is presented and pastes them up next to the pilot's station on the bridge.

"Getting sentimental?" Kai asks.

"No Captain. They are a reminder of why I need to be better than I am as a pilot."

As the jump ends there are still problems. The navigation system is down so there is no way of determining their location. Lori and Ikki made a determined effort to repair it but it stubbornly refused to work.

"Lori, we still don't have navigation. How are we going to make planet fall and get into a stable orbit or even maneuver to Devon's Find without it?" Kai asks.

Lori looks at the others on the bridge. She pulls up a case next to her seat opening it on the unpowered nav console.

"A Mark Twelve C self-aligning bubble sextant." Lori shows the first item to everyone. "A plotting ruler, nomograph, and protractor combination tool." She continues to pull items from the case.

"You _can't_ be serious?" Kai says. "That stuff is primitive. You'd be lucky to know what galaxy you were in let alone actually navigate somewhere with it."

Lori looks at Kai. "Bet. That is what you do in this situation is it not?"

Kai eyes her back. "A bet? Okay you're on. What are we betting?"

"Two weeks breakfast to order in bed" Lori replies. "You (pointing at Ikki, and Zan) can take sides if you want."

"Okay," Kai says, "it's a bet."

"I have to agree with the Captain" Zan says.

Ikki hugs Lori. "I know you can do it."

An hour later the ship drops out of FTL.

"So, where did we end up?" Kai asks.

It takes Lori ten minutes using her holo-crystal charts and the sextant to take star readings. She starts plotting things on a large plas sheet on the nav console.

"How's that coming?" Kai asks.

"We are in the Devon's Find system. Distance to primary calculates at two point four million kilometers with a ten to the fifth power error in distance and a ten degree error in position. Estimate time to primary at twenty-six hours. With current fuel it is uncertain we will make it."

"So we can't make it on the fuel we have?" Kai asks.

"Correct. I am uncertain we can even with no burn. You owe me and Ikki two weeks breakfast in bed to order."

"I think I'll wait until we have more of a confirmation on that" Kai says. "Well, let's get on the comm and see if we can get help."

Kai turns on the comm system. "This is the far trader Daichi Kaisu LSP 25147, KKQM inbound to Devon's Find from Pokhval'nyy broadcasting emergency SSSS. We have heavy damage and are low on fuel. Any station Devon's Find system please respond SSSS."

Kai repeats this call.

Lori says, "Calculation shows we will have between five and seven point five kiloliters of fuel remaining when we reach Devon's Find at current use. That is insufficient to maintain a steady orbit. There are no alternatives."

"Then that's that. Head in to Devon's Find and let's hope we don't run out of fuel first" Kai replies.

"Understood. ETA twenty four hours ten minutes."

After a few minutes the comm system comes alive. "LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu. This is the Loyalworlds Navy destroyer _Dragonne_. We are headed to your position. We will rendezvous with you in approximately fourteen hours. Did you say you are arriving from Pokhval'nyy?"

"This is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu" Kai transmits back. "Thank you for responding. We can't make Devon's Find on our remaining fuel. Yes, we miss-jumped out of Pokhval'nyy escaping two Margravate Navy ships. We have about a hundred and fifty refugees from that world aboard. We have serious hull and systems damage. We need assistance. Code confirmation to follow."

"Breakfast in bed" Lori says. "Two weeks."

Kai sighs. "Zan you're doing the cooking." Everyone starts laughing.

Lori gets a big smile.

Zan hugs her. "I read about sailors on Abricot doing that sort of thing millennia ago but I never thought that anyone could do that in this day and age. Lori you're amazing."

Fourteen hours later the _Dragonne_ rendezvous with the Daichi Kaisu. "It's amazing you made the jump at all considering the extent of the damage we can see" the _Dragonne's_ Captain tells them.

At Devon's Find the ship docks at a military facility. Kai is told this is for security reasons and to allow repairs to be made more quickly.

As the ship enters the bay and it pressurizes everyone on the bridge sees military troops, technicians, and what appear to be reporters and press heading towards the ship. They are cheering and applauding.

Anastasia and the refugees make a determined effort to keep the press away from the crew. Once local military officers understand the crew's position they cordon off the press promising a meeting with the crew later once the ship is "safe."

The yard supervisors estimate that they can make repairs in about two weeks.

Kai and the crew find they are restricted to only going certain places and have to be housed and fed in military facilities while the ship is repaired. All of them are required to be in uniform.

As repairs progress Ikki finds she needs a number of commercial parts not available at the naval yard. "You can probably get what you need at one of the scrap yards by the old commercial starport" one of the yard supers says.

"Lori, why don't you come along with me? You can fly me there. I'm not very good with grav vehicles, _please_ come along."

"Understood. I will go with you" Lori replies.

They head off to the scrap yard in the Isotta as the air raft is stuck in its bay.

" _Please_ don't fly like you did on Shugaadu" Ikki says. "I don't want to get this new vac suit messed up. I just got it and it is _sooo_ much better than my old one."

The scrap yard is in the middle of nowhere. There is an office building and a larger structure at the entry.

"This is _my_ kind of place" Ikki says as they approach the yard. "I just love going to these yards. You never know what shiny stuff you'll find in them."

Lori smiles as she puts on her helmet. "It looks like our roles are reversed today. You get to show me how to get parts at a junk yard."

They go through the air lock into the building. There are two bored looking guys at a counter playing with a perscomm. A plain middle-aged woman sits at a desk nearby working at a computer. The guys perk up the second they see Ikki and Lori enter.

"Howdy ladies" one of them says. "What can I do you for?"

Ikki takes a seat. Lori examines the stool in front of her carefully before sitting down.

"I'm looking for these parts for a Ling Standard Products built Empress Marava far trader" Ikki says. She hands the guy a plas sheet.

The guys look at the list but they are also looking at the girls.

"I think we got most of this stuff out there" one guy says. "I'll have to check our inventory. Could be a few."

Lori leans towards them. "Would it go faster if we came back when you are not so distracted?"

The lady at the desk looks up. "Hey you two, this is a business, not a bordello. Get them their parts, _now._ "

The counterman starts looking the parts up. "I have these and, might have these three on a ship in the yard. You did bring tools right?"

Ikki and the counterman head out into the yard. Ikki is lugging a large tool case.

"Is there a bathroom I can to use?" Lori asks. When she returns she has taken off her vac suit.

The guy stares at her, mouth open. The lady gets up and comes over to the counter. "You're with that rescue ship ain't you? It ain't often we get celebrities out here."

She slaps the guy on the back of the head. "Stop staring. You're scaring our customer."

"Yes" Lori replies. "Ikki and I are with the ship that brought the refugees. I am the pilot. I will give you a first hand version and a picture if you (she looks at the guy) agree not to stare too much or say _anything_ about my appearance. I think they are going to be a while getting the parts. You also have to agree not to let the press have any of this."

Over an hour later Ikki and the man return. Lori and the other workers are sitting at the counter laughing, drinking canned beverages.

"Hi Ikki" Lori says, waving. "Did you get all the parts you wanted?"

Ikki smiles. "I sure did and even a few I didn't have on the list."

The man starts putting in the parts for the bill. "You sure do know ships Ikki."

The counter help that stayed says, "They're from that ship that brought the refugees. The one in the news. Lori's the pilot and Ikki's the engineer."

Two days after Ikki and Lori went to the scrap yard the pictures they let the workers take surface in the media. The media is now desperately trying to get interviews with the crew, and Lori in particular.

Kai puts a stop to Kasakabe's plan to kill the scrap yard workers. "The damage is done and revenge won't change that. Besides, how would it look if we started killing people here and _that_ got out?"

"No one know how die. Never there."

"I said NO!"

Kai has Zan meet with the press in a controlled conference. She politely answers their questions often saying the answer is "classified."

With the Daichi Kaisu repaired Kai gets underway. They have a full passenger manifest, all officers and senior NCOs' of the Loyalworlds military going on leave.

The voyage to the FTL event horizon is anything but pleasant. Hatches stick. The power plant goes down and the ship is adrift for nearly an hour while Ikki fixes the problem. Life support fails twice but is quickly restored. The plumbing backs up in the high passage section.

"Bridge, Engineering. We have a hydrogen leak somewhere" Ikki calls. "Tank five is losing pressure. I've it isolated but I don't know where the leak is."

"Captain, recommend everyone get in pressure suits immediately and we depressurize the ship" Lori says.

A fire alarm sensor for the port passageway where the cold berths are goes off.

"Fire port passageway, cold berths" Lori announces. "All crew and passengers don pressure suits. Notify the bridge when ready."

"Can we vent that section?" Kai asks.

"No Captain. We would have to vent the crew quarters or engine room also. That will spread the fire." Lori is in her pressure suit. "You need to get into a suit Captain."

Several of the Loyalworlds passengers offer their assistance. After about twenty minutes the fire goes out.

"Lucky for us we didn't have any low berth passengers" Zan says.

They reach the event horizon nearly five hours later.

Ikki calls the bridge. "I charged the system and checked everything twice. It looks good. But, with all the problems we had getting here I can't guarantee that it'll work no matter how many times I go over it. Lori, you might as well jump the ship and we can all cross our fingers."

"Cross our fingers?" Lori repeats.

 **Burukanß: 086-1115**

As the Daichi Kaisu was about to jump from Devon's Find for Adimshome, Sir Jiayi's ship was coming out of FTL in the Burukanß system.

"A member of the board of directors is inbound and wants to meet with me?" Dr. Herzog asks. He hurriedly makes sure his offices are neat and orderly and dresses in his best suit. "You need to dress in your best clothes…" he tells his staff.

Sir Jiayi and his entourage arrive at Ling's corporate offices. Dr. Herzog's executive assistant announces him. The party gets seated in a conference room and hot beverages and snacks are passed out.

"I'm not here to sack anyone" Jiayi says.

There is an audible sigh in the room.

"Dr. Herzog, I'm here about the Diachi Kaisu and Captain Kai Hao, my granddaughter" Sir Jiayi begins. "This has to do with Miracru Tradecorp too. If you could, brief us on what you know of this situation."

Dr. Herzog checks his computer records. "Sir Jiayi that ship left here on 212-1114 for Gazala in the Grand Duchy of Stoner. I found it odd that your granddaughter was headed there but she had official orders from a Vice President Wu on Varakanomu. She hired two locals for security. Oddly, neither is listed in the official record as crew or by name. I don't understand that omission? I'm sure she would have had them listed."

"That's fine Doctor. Don't worry yourself over it. I already know the reason it happened and it has nothing to do with you or your staff. Continue" Sir Jiayi says.

"Right. The next record I have is her arriving in the Grand Endeavor system on two forty five. She departed there on two sixty one for Gurgaliinash. Miracru Tradecorp installed two twin pulse laser turrets on her ship along with doing other maintenance. Now that I recall, when I met your granddaughter she asked a lot of questions about Miracru. She didn't say what it was in relation to."

"On that matter Doctor," Sir Jiayi interrupts. "I want you to _immediately_ cease all trade with Miracru Tradecorp on Grand Endeavor, Drachnir, and elsewhere that you are now doing business with or that comes through Burukanß. If they have any local operations here, have our security people seize all assets and deport all employees back to the Imperium. If you would, please forward that same order to our Gurgaliinash and Drachir operations and to any other Ling operations within this and adjoining sub sectors."

Dr. Herzog looks shocked. "With all respect Sir Jiayi, that may create problems with Miracru. I'm not sure I have the resources to deal with that, particularly if they resist us seizing their property and the deportations."

Sir Jiayi slides a perscomm to him. "You have my authority and that of the board of directors. Use whatever resources you need to make it happen. If you don't have them acquire them. Hire an army if you have to. Success would make you look very good with the Board. Am I being clear here?"

"Yes, Sir Jiayi." Dr. Herzog stands and bows.

"Now, continue with your records on the Daichi Kaisu."

"They arrived at Gurgaliinash on two sixty eight. Our operation there is run by Redmond Stallard. Ling controls the system. It's a basic mining operation. 'Red' is a real solid fellow. He forwarded a secure package to us from your daughter that we forwarded to Varakanomu."

"She left there on two seventy five with forty five tons of cargo bound for Anish Ishas. There was an attempted piracy against the ship on two seventy five or six. One of the pirates returned to Gurgaliinash with severe wounds. He claims all of the men that boarded were killed. We have no cooperating evidence that this is the case. The ship failed to arrive at Anish Ishas as scheduled."

"That's odd… I didn't notice that before" Dr. Herzog says.

"What would that be Doctor?" Sir Jiayi asks.

"There's a note here that Drachir passed Miracru message traffic regarding an Empress Marava class far trader being in the Shinan system around three ten. The message says, "It's them." That's a pretty rough system Sir. It's run by a criminal syndicate and we have problems from there and that part of the sub-sector with pirates all the time."

Sir Jiayi and the Secret Police exchange looks.

"Doctor Herzog, put up a star chart with all jump routes of fifteen light years or less shown for an area around Shinan for, say, fifty light years in radius."

The head Secret Policeman points at the map. "With what we know she probably headed into pirate territory and towards the Heron Federation Sir."

"Agreed. That would make sense given who's aboard" Sir Jiayi replies. "I think we should head to Shugaadu and see if we can intercept them in the Boutique Worlds."

"Doctor Herzog. You've been most helpful and a model for Ling Standard Products in your conduct. I'll mention this to the Board. Ensure my ship is fully serviced by tomorrow this time." Sir Jiayi gets up to leave.

130


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A Task Most Distasteful**

The Daichi Kaisu arrives in the Adimshome system. Kai looks at the sensor display. "For once, I'm glad there's no traffic. We've had enough problems to last a lifetime." She looks at Lori, who is piloting, rolling her eyes.

As the Daichi Kaisu enters Adimshome's atmosphere and approaches the 'starport' comm traffic picks up. The sensors show other air traffic.

Kai calls the air traffic control. "This is star ship LSP 25174 Daichi Kaisu KKQM arriving from Devon's Find, request flight data and landing instructions for star port Adimshome."

"LSP 25147 this is Bonhome flight center. Set transponder to 497.454. Turn right ten degrees and continue decent to ten thousand meters. Reduce flight speed to one thousand kph. Continue on that heading and flight level until picked up by Adimshome center."

"Descending to ten thousand, speed one thousand, on heading" Lori replies.

"Copy LSP 25147. Have your transponder on our scope. Welcome to Adimshome."

They are flying through a deep azure sky. Several kilometers below a thick layer of pink tinged clouds floats over a vast ocean.

"Calculate arrival at two hours twenty two minutes at current speed Captain" Lori says.

"Then we should sit back and enjoy the view" Kai replies. "It's nice after the horror of Pokhval'nyy."

Zan and Ikki come onto the bridge.

"How are our passengers?" Kai asks.

"Enjoying the view and having lunch."

"This is a beautiful world" Kai says.

"When do we arrive so I can tell the passengers?" Zan asks.

"Two hours six minutes" Lori replies without taking her eyes of the controls.

Kai looks over at Zan and shrugs, rolling her eyes. "Always great conversation on the bridge."

They catch Lori stick her tongue out a little at Kai.

Kai laughs. "So there is somebody in there."

"I better get back to engineering and make sure everything's running okay." As Ikki turns to leave the comm system comes on using a secure channel.

"This is Gaulighter Valentinan Saxe. I am the head of state of Fontenoy. This _is_ the Daichi Kaisu that was involved in the refugee rescue isn't it?"

Kai and Zan look at each other in surprise.

Ikki, in the passageway outside the bridge hears that. She ducks into the ship's office.

"Yes, it is. I'm Captain Hao. What can we do for you?"

"I have a business proposition for you Captain. If you could arrange to move your ship or meet me at these coordinates (they appear on the comm screen) after you land I would be most appreciative. If you could bring your security officer it would move things along."

Kai chews on her lip. "I'll see what we can arrange. I'll message you sometime after we land if that's acceptable."

"Excellent. Have a nice flight and we'll talk later. Gaulighter Saxe out."

Lori looks at Zan and then Kai.

"What's the matter Lori?" Zan asks.

"He wants to hire us."

"Hire us?" Kai asks. "What for, cargo? To take him somewhere?"

"No. He wants to hire Kasakabe."

Zan gasps audibly, hand on her chest. "You mean he wants Kasakabe to kill someone for him don't you?"

"Yes."

Kai looks alarmed. "You're serious?"

"Of course she's serious." Zan says. "It's obvious. That's exactly what he wants. Why else would he want to meet with you and Kasakabe alone?"

"We _will_ have to meet with him" Lori says.

"What?" Kai says. "He wants you to assassinate someone."

"That _is_ what Kasakabe does. She _will_ go. She will want me to go whether you do or not. That is what the contract I am bound by requires."

"But you're talking about murdering someone." Zan says. "You just can't do that."

Lori turns to look at Zan. "You have known for some time what Kasakabe is. You also know who I am. Why are you shocked that we would want to be involved in an assassination when that is what we do?"

" _You_ are _not_ an assassin Lori" Kai replies.

"It is my duty to assist Kasakabe and help her return home alive to Durne. It is also my duty to help her execute her assassinations. That _is_ what I was designed and made for. I cannot break the contract between Ginshar and Owato. Millions would die in a war if I did."

Zan looks at the deck frowning. "So, you _are_ just as dangerous as Kasakabe?"

"In some ways even more. I have told the Captain as much."

Ikki bites her hand making little whining noises.

"If Kasakabe takes the job it means an incredible amount of money is involved, power for him too. I will do my part however distasteful what Murotsu does may be. That is my duty and I _must_ honor the contract between Ginshar and the Owato Clan. Wars are fought because of men like him. If a single death can avoid that then maybe it is worth the price on our conscience."

Zan glares at Lori. "You're justifying murder."

"Politics by other means. This is not an academic debate. Murotsu will not take a job because somebody wants someone dead. She has rules she follows. The target has to be someone who is important, a politician, business leader, or scientist. This is business and her clan has a very strict code. They find out she is not following it they _will_ come for her and if I do not honor the contract Kasakabe has the right to kill me. She will or her clan will finish us both."

"Kai is Captain and she gets the final say if we are part of the crew. If she says no then Murotsu and I will have to find another way home." Lori looks like she wants to cry. "I hope that will not happen. I love being family with all of you."

Zan looks blankly at Lori. "This is beyond my experience."

Kai looks at Zan. "Beyond mine too. Zan, Lori has proven to me that she knows what she's talking about. If she says the situation is as she described it then it's probably that. I don't think any of us want to be part of it, Lori included."

"This is business for Kasakabe and Lori. I understand that. I also understand that is how my company and this politician see it."

"If we're a crew we work as a crew. That means we do our part and do the job because Kasakabe and Lori would be making a profit for us, as ugly as the job is. We're in business to make a profit. That's the first rule they teach you at the Merchant Academy. You know that as well as I do."

"I still don't have to like it." Zan crosses her arms and turns away from them.

"No, you don't. Lori and I don't have to either. But, she and I understand our duty to the ship and crew. Business first."

Kai turns to the intercom. "Let's get Kasakabe up here. Kasakabe, please report to the bridge."

Kasakabe shows up. "What need Boss Lady?"

"You know anyone on Adimshome?" Kai asks.

Kasakabe shrugs. "No."

"A Gaulighter Saxe contacted us and wants to meet with you and me. Lori thinks that he's going to want to hire you."

"Then meet, see. That all Boss Lady?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming."

Kasakabe looks at Kai seriously. "Going do job?"

"Actually, yes. I discussed that with Zan and Lori. We, this ship, this crew, are a business. We buy and sell goods and services. You have a service to offer and we have a potential buyer; business."

Kasakabe nods. "Change lot. _Real_ Boss Lady."

Kasakabe turns and leaves. As she passes the ship's office she cracks the door open. "Talk Lori. Not nice keep secret." She closes the door.

A shock runs through Ikki.

At the "starport" Kai is directed to land and move to a gate to unload passengers in the international and customs section. The weather is miserable. It begins to snow. This makes being outside a bone chilling experience. The locals say it is typical weather for Adimshome. For the crew it means working in environmental suits.

The press show up wanting to interview the crew. Kai gives a short interview leaving the rest to Zan.

Then there was tomorrow… There is the meeting with the Gaulighter. The air raft could make the trip out to his location in about an hour and a half meaning that Kai, Lori and, Kasakabe would be gone most of the day. Zan's birthday is the day after that.

Kai finds Ikki early the next morning. "Ikki, make sure the ship is refueled. Ask Zan for help getting that done if you need to. Tomorrow evening we're doing something for Zan's birthday. Don't tell her but have an outfit to wear, okay?"

"You're going out Captain?" Ikki asks.

"Yes, Lori and Kasakabe are going too. We should be back by late afternoon."

Ikki bites her lip. "Okay Captain. I'll make sure the ship's fueled."

"Zan, you're in command until I get back. I'm going with Lori and Kasakabe to that meeting. We should be back this afternoon. You and Ikki get the ship fueled and see what you can find in the way of passengers and cargo."

Zan gives Kai a salute. "Right Captain. I'll get right on it. It'll be good to get back to being a merchant ship."

"Yes, that would be good if that was all we had to do wouldn't it?" Kai replies.

Kai meets Lori at the hatch to the air raft compartment. Lori is toting several metal and cloth cases and wearing what she recognizes is thermoptic camouflage.

Kasakabe taps Kai on the shoulder.

Kai jumps back turning towards her. "Don't do that!"

"Captain, can you fly this time?" Lori asks.

"You want me to fly?"

"Yes, Captain." Lori indicates the cases she is carrying. "I have to work this equipment on the way in. Neither you nor Murotsu can do that."

Kasakabe gives Kai a Cheshire cat grin. "Go now?"

Kai nearly jumps out of her skin. "Would you _stop_ doing that?"

Kai takes off. She can hear Lori in the back seat setting up her gear. They head towards open ocean.

"Captain, remain at low altitude" Lori says. "Do not use the vehicle's transponder and ask the controllers to let you fly VFR."

On auto pilot Kai turns to get a look at what Lori is doing. She has a sophisticated array of electronic sensors around her.

"That's some set up."

"Lori work" Kasakabe says.

Kai nearly has a heart attack. "S _top_ doing that! You are seriously making me nervous now that I know about that trick."

Kasakabe laughs then points her hand at Kai. "You funny. Zan Birthday?"

"I was thinking dinner and maybe a show or something. We could get her a present too" Kai responds.

"Ikki and I will get her one from all of us tomorrow morning" Lori says without looking up.

"So, you have something in mind?"

"Already done, Captain."

They approach the coordinates they were given. A small island shows up on the sensor array.

"Good Lori?" Kasakabe asks.

"Yes. One air raft, four occupants. All human males. Light arms only. Three security and the Gaulighter. No special electronics."

"Know here?"

"No."

"So, what do I do now?" Kai asks.

Lori holds a display where Kai can see it and points to a spot on it. "Land there. Coordinates are on the flight system."

Kai brings the air raft in and lands. Kasakabe gets out and Lori moves to the front seat with a couple of pieces of the sensor equipment.

"Stay here for ten minutes. When we go stay low and land ten meters from their vehicle" Lori says.

"Kasakabe?"

"She will sweep the area before we land. That way there are no surprises."

"You two really take this seriously."

"This is life and death, just like combat."

"Oh…"

Kai lands. Lori checks her pistol re-holstering it. Kai does the same with her Cobra.

"Ready Captain?" Lori asks. "I will do the talking if you do not mind."

"No, that'd probably be best. I'll follow your lead."

They get out of the air raft and walk towards the other vehicle. Four men get out. Three are dressed similarly. None has any obvious weapon on them.

The one man dressed in a suit and fur coat speaks as they approach. "Kasakabe and Lori-Sixteen I presume?"

"I am Lori Sixteen. This is Captain Kai Hao."

"Kasakabe isn't with you?"

"She will be here."

Kasakabe appears behind the Gaulighter's men. She has two swords out. "Sloppy bad security. Kill all. Do nothing."

Lori points at Kasakabe. "There she is."

The security men and Gaulighter are totally surprised. So is Kai.

Kasakabe moves through the security men joining Kai and Lori. "What want?"

"I would like to arrange for one of my rivals to meet with an untimely demise. That way I can _acquire_ his political holdings" the Gaulighter says. "I can see that you're the right person for the job. Your clan's reputation is that you can make that happen with no loose ends. That's what I need here."

"Got info target?" Kasakabe hisses.

The Gaulighter reaches into his coat and hands her an envelope. Kasakabe looks at the papers inside for a moment then hands them to Lori.

Lori looks at them and nods.

" 'Kay, take job. Two million Imperial up front. He dead. Owe clan two when finish. Have one ninety day get Durne. Don't, _c_ _ome for_ you _._ Decide."

The Gaulighter goes pale. "That's a pretty steep price you're asking."

"Take or go. Deliver cash ship. Do job. No loose end. Never here."

"Alright. I'll have a diplomatic courier bring it tomorrow. It will be worth far more to me than what I'm paying you, but I want him dead. No loose ends."

"No worry. Calalli job. Owato clan best in 'verse. He dead. Never involve." Kasakabe smiles with an evil malevolence.

Kasakabe turns towards the air raft. "Go. Money tomorrow. Die go back deal."

"Are you sure he'll actually deliver on that?" Kai asks.

"Better or die" Kasakabe says. "Make deal."

"I recorded the transaction" Lori adds.

"I see."

"Captain, this is how this is done. This is not Kasakabe's first time."

"Seventeen" Kasakabe says.

"Even if he reported us to the authorities the worst that would happen is we, along with you and the crew would be deported as spies or terrorists working for another government. Durne, Ginshar, and the Ral Ranta would support that position. Ginshar and the Ral Ranta would give us diplomatic immunity." Lori says.

"Die go back. Die report. Clan come."

Early the next day two vehicles pull up to the Daichi Kaisu. A man gets out with a large case accompanied by two armed guards.

Coming aboard the ship he is met by Zan. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Murotsu Kasakabe. I have a delivery for her."

Zan looks past him and sees several more men with weapons standing by the vehicles.

"Wait here for a moment. I'll get her and the Captain." Zan calls Kai first. "Captain, there's a man here who wants to see Kasakabe. He's with an armed party. It looks serious."

"Be right there Zan."

With Kai, Zan, Kasakabe, and Lori present the man hands Kasakabe the case. "From Gaulighter Saxe with his complements."

Kasakabe takes the case and bows.

Ikki, hearing the commotion on her perscomm is watching from the engineering control station bay window.

The man and his escort leave.

Kasakabe turns and looks straight at the control station window.

Ikki freezes staring back.

Kasakabe surreptitiously points at her and smiles.

"Captain. Go cabin?"

"All of us?" Kai asks.

"All in."

In Kai's cabin Kasakabe opens the case. It is packed full large denomination Imperial credits.

Zan's mouth drops. "Is that real?"

"Real. Half Boss Lady."

"What?" Kai says.

"Half Boss Lady. Bring. Pay crew, fix ship, suffer. Pay back."

"That's a million credits…"

"A million credits?" Zan repeats, staring at the money.

"Earn Boss Lady. Run ship. Not cheap."

Kasakabe turns to Lori. "Ikki know."

She does?"

"Know. Listen Zan, Kai. Watch get paid. Left out. Hurt. Need fix. Lori tell."

" _That little sneak._ I am going to give her such a spanking." The meeting ends and Lori heads aft to engineering. She finds Ikki in the control room.

Ikki stands looking at Lori. She goes to hug her. "You're my _big sister_ and I love you. Please, don't leave me out of whatever you girls are doing. I want to do my part too. You've been there for me this whole trip. I want to be there for you now."

"How much do you know about what is going on?" Lori asks.

"I listened in on you and the Captain talking to that guy the other day and saw Muro get that suitcase. Can I ask you something? Is Muro really going to kill somebody?"

"Yes. A political leader. That man you saw earlier brought the initial payment."

"Can I ask how much?"

"Yes. He gave us two million Imperial credits."

Ikki's mouth drops open. She stares at Lori. "We got paid _two million_ credits?"

"Yes"

"Shiny!" Ikki starts bouncing up and down. "I bet the Captain will give me a bonus!"

"You are taking this better than I thought you would" Lori says. "You can help me with the tech. I have to set up sensors and support equipment in the Isotta to help Murotsu. You would be good at that."

Ikki hugs Lori again. "Tech? I am so there. When can we start? This'll be _**so**_ fun doing it with you. You know, you're the first girl I've ever met that likes tech like I do."

"We have something more important to do first."

"What's that?"

"You and I need to get Zan's birthday present. It is a very special one from all of us. Today is her birthday and I learned from you and Zan how those work."

"Zan's birthday! I almost forgot about that with everything going on. So, you have an idea on what to get her?"

Lori smiles. "Yes."

Ikki is waiting by the Isotta for Lori. She shows up in a short taffeta slip dress and has her hair up.

"Wow, you look totally different."

"Is that bad?"

"No, you look totally shiny. You look sophisticated and like ultra-kopa like I've never seen you."

They head out in the gravcoupe.

Skimming over the sea the weather turns poor. There is a low heavy overcast and snow flurries. A stiff wind buffets the vehicle. The sea below is choppy with wisps of white caps on the waves and the water looks freezing cold. They fly over fishing trawlers and see a merchant ship in the distance. Lori flies close enough to a trawler that they can wave to the crew.

"Do you think that will warm them up in their bunks tonight?" Lori asks.

Ikki starts giggling. "Where do you come up with that stuff? That's just _so_ wrong."

"Ikki, could you get the cases in the back and hook up the equipment in them please?" Lori asks.

Ikki starts bringing the cases piled behind the seats forward and taking the devices out.

"What is all this stuff? I recognize some of it but what do we need all this for? I thought we were getting a present for Zan."

"We are. This is also a reconnaissance mission. The seller is Kasakabe's target."

"We're going to meet the person she is going to…?" Ikki asks.

"Yes. You wanted to help so get the sensor equipment up and running, understood? You have to be completely unfazed in his presence. If you cannot do that you need to stay in the coupe."

"Oh… Okay."

"Ikki, this is part of the job. It is purely coincidental that the seller is who he is. We would have to do this anyway. We are finding out about his security measures to ensure Kasakabe can do what she has to. It is critically important we do this right. Understood?"

"Okay Lori. I asked to help. I can do this. I won't let you down."

Lori gives Ikki's arm a squeeze and she winks with a smile.

They approach an island chain and Lori brings the gravcoupe to a halt several kilometers off shore. "Could you hand me those." She points at several disc-like objects in one of the bags.

"What are those?" Ikki asks.

Lori opens the door on her side of the coupe. A rush of cold air enters the gently rocking vehicle. She drops the items out the door and shuts it. They hover a few meters from the vehicle.

"They are Remote Autonomous Target Surveillance drones." Lori takes one of the electronic devices and turns it on. Manipulating the controls, the drones head towards the island. "We will collect them when we leave. They will do most of the reconnaissance."

"Won't somebody see them?"

"No. They have thermoptic camouflage like my suit you saw on Shinan." Lori starts putting the controller away. "You need to put that equipment back in its cases and behind the seats. The people we are meeting do not need to see it."

Lori turns the gravcoupe towards the nearest island.

They fly into a large city. Lori takes the vehicle lower until it is maneuvering among the ground vehicles. They move slowly along the streets of the city in heavy traffic.

The Isotta's lack of wheels, and sleek shape compared to the ubiquitous, boxy, electric cars around them attracts stares from other drivers and people on the street.

"Lori, why are we down here in traffic?"

"The man we are meeting told me that we have to for security reasons. Air traffic is prohibited over the city. We have to act like a ground vehicle."

The girls have to drive through two security checkpoints. The vehicle is searched for weapons. At the second one the electronic equipment gets odd looks.

"It is test equipment for our ship at the starport. This is our ship's engineer, it belongs to her" Lori says.

They accept that answer and after checking Lori's and Ikki's credentials allow them to proceed.

They arrive at the grounds of a large mansion with a security wall around it. The guards at the gate perform another search of the vehicle and check the women's credentials. "The large building directly ahead. Check in with lobby security please."

Lori points at one of the electronic devices. "Ikki, get that unit and turn it on."

"What's it do?"

"It tells the RATS where we are and where to search."

Inside the building they are greeted by an executive assistant who takes them up several floors. She ushers them into a large and nicely appointed office.

The man sitting at the desk rises to greet them. "Well hello. I'm Minister Decius D'Albernon.

Welcome to the island Republic of Anuran. I hope you had a pleasant trip getting here. So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Lori bows. "I am Akemi Fujimi and this is my friend Kyllikki Leppällä. It is our pleasure to meet you." Lori reaches out to shake the minister's hand, taking it in both of hers.

"I apologize for all the security you had to go through. There are rumors that assassination attempts may be made on me and other government officials. I've had to take measures to ensure the safety of everyone. Normally our little nation is far more accessible."

Ikki chokes and squirms.

Decius looks at Ikki, eyebrow raised.

Lori rubs Ikki's shoulder. "I am sorry. We are still nervous after our escape from Pokhval'nyy. Ikki was seriously injured."

Lori has Ikki show her bandaged arm and several places where Zan made surgical repairs on deep cuts.

Decius nods. "I understand. I think I would be too."

He points to a table with food and drink laid out on it. "Before we do the transaction, would either of you care for some refreshments? I'll admit I'd like to hear more about that rescue. It's the hot topic lately."

"Of course" Lori says. "We would be happy to tell you all about it."

She and Ikki each tell their part of the story while they sip hot beverages. Decius sits starry-eyed staring at them.

Lori takes his hand. "I do not mean to be rude, the book?"

Decius shakes himself. "Sorry, I got lost in your story…" He brings out a thick book. It looks very old and is well worn. The cover is made of some natural material dark brown in color and shows signs of being handled a lot.

"Here is the book I told you about. It is a complete set of Cytrialin philosophical and poetic fables in one volume. These are very rare. This one is about three hundred standard years old.

Opening it he shows Lori several pages in the front of hand written words like a list in several different scripts. "This is a complete list, or at least I think it is, of everyone who has owned this book since it was published. These volumes usually stay within the family that originally bought the book. This one came to me from a Cytrialin Lamura Teg who was here when he died. He asked me to take care of the book for him and pass it on to someone deserving of it. I think the person you told me would be receiving this, Zan I think you said…?"

"Yes, Doctor Itzanahohk'u." Lori says. "She is a devout ancestor worshiper and scholar. When I read your advertisement I thought of her and what a wonderful birthday present it would make. If this book is so personal and rare may I ask the reason you are selling it?"

"Because I shouldn't die without passing it on. There are no Cytrialins on Adimshome and they rarely, if ever come here. I hoped I could find someone that practiced similar values to theirs that I could give the book to. I put that price on it to discourage all but the most serious buyer.

From your description of the new owner I knew that I had found the right person. With all the threats on my life I really wanted to make sure this book found a good home."

He hands the book to Lori. "I think it has. You can keep you money. Please tell…"

"Zan."

"…Zan, to put her name on the list, add a passage or story, and ensure that the list remains unbroken as it has for over three centuries."

"I promise." Lori looks in his eyes holding his hands in hers. "I know Zan will be proud to do that and she will be thrilled with the book. Oh my! It is getting late in the day. We still have to get back and get her party ready. I hate to leave so abruptly, but we must be going."

"I understand. Life can be hectic. I'll have one of my assistants to show you out. I'll notify security so you can fly out directly. That will save you some time" Decius says.

Lori heads the gravcoupe out to sea. Off shore several kilometers Lori stops and recovers the drones.

Ikki looks at her teary eyed. "How can you let Kasakabe kill him? He was so nice. And you! You used that _love potion_ on him didn't you?"

Lori looks at her very seriously. In her pilot voice she mechanically says, "He is a target, nothing more." She then closes her eyes for a moment. "I am sorry Ikki. I should not have brought you. You wanted to be part of this, now you are."

"Little sister, I was designed and manufactured to do this. Yes, I used a special version of it on him. He will remember our meeting as if it were a pleasant day dream.

Lori looks down frowning deeply. "I can turn… doll mode on and off at will just as I can to be an intelligence officer or pilot. I was _designed_ to do that. You _have_ to find a way to deal with this.

Murotsu has a job to do. I _have_ to help her do it. She _will_ kill me if I do not. It has not happened yet. Let us go and enjoy Zan's party." Lori hugs Ikki. "I am sorry."

They return to the ship. Everyone still has to get things ready for Zan's party. Kai had gone shopping for the necessary ingredients for the food. She got a cake done at a bakery rather than risk their making one.

One thing is immediately apparent. Lori has _zero_ cooking skills. "It is not part of my design."

"Lori take Zan to the far side of Lerma city to check on some cargo" Kai says. "Keep her there until we're ready."

It falls to Ikki to save things. "I was _forced_ to take cooking classes in school" she says, frowning.

With everything ready Lori and Zan return.

Kai presents the book. "It's from all of us."

Zan looks around smiling. Her mouth moves but nothing comes out.

Kasakabe smacks the table and stares at Zan. "Take care ancestor. Know! Zan do right. Choose Zan."

Zan shakes her head. "You're absolutely right Muro. They chose me and it is my duty to do right by them. Thank you all for such a wonderful gift. I truly love how much thought you put into this."

"It was Lori's idea" Kai says.

"It was a challenge to think like an Alien," Lori adds.

Later that evening Ikki comes to Zan's cabin. "Zan, Lori and me went to get the book. We _met him!_ He's a really nice person." Ikki looks like she is about to cry.

Zan is stone faced.

"Ikki, we took all that money, millions of credits. Kasakabe and the Captain said if we back out all of us _will_ die. Kasakabe's clan will hunt us down and kill us."

"Lori said it best. _Politics by other means_. While every fiber of my being says this is wrong, we have no choice. Kasakabe and Lori have to do what they, and we, agreed to do."

Ikki starts to say something but Zan cuts her off. "If this book was his then it has even more meaning than ever before for all of us. We are the custodians of his ancestry as much as his own family is. I find it oddly calming knowing that."

Kai and Zan are able to get a full cargo of freight and sixteen passengers. The passengers are part of Schunamann u. Sohn AG (SuSAG) another mega corporation.

Lori has Kai schedule their departure for local twilight so they would leave in darkness. Zan puts a social together for the passengers and keeps the view ports in the passenger section closed.

Kai plans to declare a minor engineering casualty that requires them to stop and remain stationary for about thirty minutes during which Lori and Kasakabe will depart the ship. Once they are on their way Kai will take the ship to orbit of the planet and wait there for them to return.

Lori and Kasakabe, in thermoptic camouflage suits, sit in the Isotta. Kai faces the ship downwind. Ikki opens the cargo bay ramp and the Isotta squeezes out.

Lori immediately turns on the electronic equipment she installed in the vehicle with Ikki's help. The vehicle is invisible to radar and flight control systems. Flying at surface skimming level Lori heads to the location of their target.

Approaching the island, Lori climbs to ten thousand meters putting the Isotta out of sight and out of detection range of sensor systems. She carefully maneuvers it to a precise set of coordinates that she previously recorded placing the vehicle directly over the target's private residence hidden inside a cloud layer.

Lori checks everything one last time. "We are in position. The target is on the third floor, here." She shows Murotsu a video feed. "I will send down RATS to verify."

" 'Kay" Murotsu replies. They put down the visors on their suits locking them in place. Lori depressurizes the vehicle opening the door on her side and drops two drones out.

"RATSs in place." She brings up a holo-display showing what the drones see.

"He is on the third floor in that office."

"Right" Kasakabe says. "Drop balcony, in, done, out."

"Checking security on the balcony doors" Lori replies. "Simple position sensor."

She digs in a cloth case and produces two small items handing them to Murotsu. "Remember to remove these when you leave."

"Right. Go now."

Kasakabe opens the door on her side and half steps, half slides out of the Isotta. She lets herself free fall towards the building. Watching her descent on the display on her helmet visor, at one thousand meters she turns on the grav belt she is wearing slowing her descent. She adjusts her position so she will land on the balcony. In the last hundred meters she does a read on the target and fades. The thermoptic system on her suit makes her invisible.

Kasakabe lands gently on the balcony. She does a quick scan of the surroundings to ensure she has not been detected.

"You have not been detected" Lori says. "Bypass the door alarm."

Setting the bypasses Lori gave her, she opens the balcony door sufficiently to slip inside. She then lets the door swing open as if blown open by the wind.

A middle aged man gets up from his desk and goes to close the door. "I know you're here, even if I can't see you."

He closes the door. "Please, let me look into the eyes of my assassin. Is that too much to ask?"

"What is happening?" Lori asks.

"Target know. Not see yet. Alarm?" Kasakabe replies.

"No change in security. No alarms active."

Kasakabe raises the visor on her suit turning the thermoptics off.

"I won't resist. It'd do no good anyway. Before you kill me, can I ask you something?" He is looking at Kasakabe now.

"Brave man. Die eyes open. Ask, deserve."

"You're with the starship aren't you?"

"Yes."

"The two women who bought that book from me the other day, they're with you?"

"Yes, with. Zan care book like treasure."

He frowns. "It disappoints me but I'm glad to know it found a home. If you could, please give them the envelope on the desk." He points at a yellow paper envelope. "That was the payment and it's unnecessary."

"No" Kasakabe replies. "No touch anything. No worry. Money not important. Ancestors, life important. Ancestor choose Zan."

"I like your philosophy."

"You know, Gaulighter Saxe wasted his money hiring you. My death gains him nothing. My successor is already chosen. It isn't who he thinks it'll be and he won't be able to move in like he thinks either."

Kasakabe smiles. "Double cross. Like. Still die. Contract."

"I know. This is business for you. I'm glad you're doing it personally. My security, thought you'd use a high tech rifle, energy weapon, or something from a distance. No one expected you to walk in and do it like you have. One last question. Can I know the name of my assassin?"

"Murotsu Kasakabe."

"Thank you. You've been more than fair and polite with me Murotsu Kasakabe. You are truly a professional."

He then exhales deeply. "Well, let's get this over with. I won't turn away and know better than to resist. Make it painless if you could."

Kasakabe nicks his cheek with a small dagger. It looks as if he'd cut himself shaving.

"Go sit desk" she says.

"That's it?"

"That it. Go sleep. Meet ancestor. Few minute. Never here."

"I see." He goes to the desk and sits down.

He looks sleepy. "I hope my country and people remain free and prosperous…" His speech is slurred as he nods off into a coma.

Kasakabe faces him and bows. She claps twice, and whispers a prayer.

"Done?" Lori asks.

"Done." Kasakabe puts her visor down and turns on the thermoptics. She steps onto the balcony, removes the bypass devices, and using the grav belt ascends towards the gravcoupe.

They head to the Daichi Kaisu waiting in orbit.

"Brave man, never have target do that" Kasakabe says.

Ikki depressurizes the cargo bay and the Isotta comes aboard. Kai turns the ship and heads to the FTL event horizon. She tries hard not to think about what she was just part of. _It was business_ she keeps thinking over and over. She gets a sick feeling in her stomach.

137


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Naughty Pleasures**

On Devon's Find Kai spent some time looking in the ship's database for information on the Dug system. What she got was very sketchy. When the database was like that trouble was the usual result.

Kai left this until a few days before they were scheduled to depart for Adimshome. "Lori, can I talk to you in my cabin? Could you bring your holo crystals, if you don't mind?"

"Understood Captain."

"Thanks for doing this Lori. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to repay you for all your help."

"That is not necessary Captain."

Kai gives her a scowl.

"Sorry… Kai. It is… ingrained in me. As for repaying us you do not have to. We have to rely on each other to survive." She takes a seat by the desk.

"That's a nice scent you're wearing" Kai says.

Lori smiles as she sets up the holo display. "This is what I have on Dug. I think you will not like it. Dug is a shadow factory run by the Schunamann und Sohn Corporation. Ginshar does business with them."

Kai looks worried. "I don't want to know what drugs they make there, do I?"

"Then you do not want to hear that Murotsu and I have some of them with us."

"You know I use anagathics. Some of those were made there. They are not illegal but some places give you questionable looks if you use them. What Murotsu has you might not want to know about at all. I will leave it to you to decide."

Kai takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "It's got to do with her, um… abilities right?"

"Yes Cap… Kai. Murotsu uses psi enhancers. They are part of her ability to do what she does. She does not use them all the time so she does not have a large quantity with her. They are illegal in the Imperium and many other places. They are not illegal anywhere we are going other than Duru Gialt. That world has strict laws on drugs because of Dug."

"Murotsu wants to get some of the ones she uses. We will keep them locked up since she does not regularly use them. I _need_ to get the anagathics."

"You want _me_ to buy drugs that are _illegal_?" Kai replies.

"No Captain, I do not." Lori clenches her fist and frowns.

"I _need_ to buy more anagathics. My supply is getting low. Those are not illegal. Kasakabe wants to get psi enhancers. If you want to buy a cargo of something that is not illegal they will have a good selection to choose from. You would make a good profit."

Kai looks concerned. "Lori, you keep saying you need the anagathics like you're an addict."

"I am an addict. All Ginsharians are. I have been on them since I was chronologically fifteen. That was over thirty years ago. I did not plan on being away from Ginshar so long and my supply is running low. I _need_ to get more."

"Please understand, I have no choice. Running out would result in a terrible withdrawal for me. I could die."

"I had no idea." Kai pats Lori's hand. "I won't stand in your way and Muro can get whatever it is she wants in psi drugs. If I can help in any way let me know okay? Just no Synphoria or stuff like that. It's bad enough you have some on the ship as it is."

Lori looks happier. "Agreed…Kai. I am sorry Murotsu and I cause so much trouble for you. You do not deserve it."

Kai looks at Lori in thought. "You're worth the trouble. Zan, Ikki, and me would all be in a Gazalan prison camp or dead now if it weren't for you and Muro. _You_ , Lori Sixteen of Ginshar are _worth_ the trouble. I have more reservations about Muro the killing machine…"

 **FTL to Dug**

When Ikki discovers that Lori takes anagathics and is going to buy some on Dug she becomes intrigued with the idea you could stay young 'forever.' Zan takes an interest as they were something she had not seen, other than the briefest mention in a medical journal, when she was in medical school. They ask Lori if she would discuss this with them. Lori agrees.

In Zan's cabin Lori produces a small metallic case. "These are anagathics." She opens the case showing Zan and Ikki the contents. Inside are a number of small vials with a clear liquid inside packed in with a refrigerant that leaves small streams of steam coming off the contents.

Lori holds one up. "You take one vial a week orally. Once you start you have to take them for several months to have any real effect."

"So, you take a dose regularly and you stop aging?" Zan asks.

"Not entirely. You age very slowly."

"That is _so_ kopa" Ikki says. "So if I take a dose for like a year I wouldn't get older?"

Lori looks very seriously at Ikki. "It is not that simple little sister. I started taking a reduced dose on Ginshar when I was chronologically fifteen. By sixteen I was on a full dose regimen. I have been ever since."

"So, you've been taking these for thirty years now?" Zan says.

"Yes. I have aged roughly three years in thirty."

Ikki stares at Lori.

Lori puts her hands on Ikki's cheeks and stares into her eyes. "It is not some miracle or kopa like you think."

"As a Ginsharian I have no choice. I am dependent on them like every Ginsharian is. I _have_ to take them."

"You have a choice. If you really want to try them I will help you get the right ones. They will not change who you are. They do not change who I am."

"Aliens… Sorry, non-Ginsharians who take them think they will. They are wrong. I take them because they are part of who I am and part of what a Ginsharian is. Both of you have seen how difficult it can be for me away from Ginshar."

Lori looks on the verge of tears. "Why do you think we, Ginsharians, go to such lengths to avoid exposing our society to… _Aliens_? That is how I was trained to see anyone who is not part of Ginshar. We know how we get treated so we avoid outside contact. To me, _you_ really are alien."

"You have seen it. I had no idea what a birthday was. I do not understand children, I do not understand the Captain's and Yuri's relationship, or what having parents is like. For me, your cultures really are alien."

"Is that _really_ what you want for yourself?" Tears stream down her cheeks. "Think about it carefully, especially you Ikki."

"It sounds almost as if it's a curse" Zan replies.

"On Ginshar it is not. Everyone uses them so you do not stand out. Away from Ginshar, it becomes one more reason I am treated like a freak of nature. You are right Zan. Away from Ginshar it is a curse."

Ikki shrugs with a smile. "Wow, I never really thought about it until now. Having a big sister who is younger than me. But, I know you for who you are and not for the way you look. Those drugs will never change that. I love you just the way you are."

The Daichi Kaisu arrives at Duru Gialt. There are a few inter-planetary ships moving in the system along with several yachts and executive transports orbiting the planet.

Kasakabe repeatedly warns the crew, "No mention Dug. Dug bad news."

"They _will_ inspect the ship for pharma" Lori tells Kai. "Mine and Murotsu's are taken care of by the diplomatic seals on our cases."

"You two sound worried about this" Kai says.

"We are" Lori replies. "Murotsu is going to be a problem because she is Ral Rantan. They will think a Ral Rantan is smuggling."

"What about you?"

"I will use my Ginsharian credentials. As a military officer they will leave me alone. They will know I have and use anagathics. Those are not illegal for personal use. At most they will check how many vials I have."

Half an hour after Zan transmits their arrival data Kai picks up a video feed on the comm system. " _The Daichi Kaisu, the ship that rescued over four hundred refugees from the war torn world Pokhval'nyy is due to arrive here in the next few hours…"_

Kai's shoulders slump. "Oh great, we're on the news feed..."

"Murotsu is going to throw a tantrum" Lori replies.

"She can hide in plain sight. What're you going to do Lori?"

"Enjoy the hot springs."

Kai nods. "You know what? I think I'll join you. I could really go for a really exclusive restaurant too."

"Understood. Recommend Oud Solaris."

Approaching the landing field they are directed to a pad for customs inspection. The pad is near a large building that is a combination passenger and freight terminal. Waiting on the pad is a ground vehicle. Four uniformed customs officials emerge as soon as the ship has set down.

"I see what you mean. They seem more concerned about customs than our flight path" Kai says.

Ikki opens the bottom hatch out of the plant, lowering a ladder, and immediately starts to hook up services to the ship. This brings the wrath of the customs officials who surround her at gun point. Kai is told by the officials someone was caught "…trying to escape the ship…" She sends Lori and Zan to straighten things out.

Zan makes reservations at a resort. After a short flight in the grav vehicles they arrive at it. Seeing the Isotta, several porters converge on them offering to unload and take their luggage inside. Zan picks two who accept reasonable compensation.

Ikki looks around as they enter the resort's lobby. She stares, mouth hanging open. "Captain, can we afford this?"

"Yes Ikki, we can" Kai replies. "Thank your _sister_ and Kasakabe for that. They made us enough at Adimshome to more than pay for this."

The group crosses the immense lobby to the main desk. Zan and Kai make the arrangements. Kai turns to the group. "Everyone give me a sliver."

They head towards the grav pads that take guests to their room. The lobby is a lush tropical paradise several stories high. The sound of birds and animals, unseen, surround them and the air has the scent of exotic plants and flowers. The pad's railing rises up and it starts to ascend. As it rises they get a view of the lobby as if rising out of a tropical forest into the sky above.

Lori shuts her eyes, shuddering. "Outdoors, ugh."

Their suite is on the top floor. There is security on it to keep anyone but guests out. The suite is a two bedroom arrangement with a connecting common area that includes a table for dining as well as comfortable furnishings and all the amenities for keeping up with news, business, and personal affairs. The view from the balcony is one of alpine beauty. Light fog drifts past reflecting the light in ice crystals that cause it to sparkle.

"I got reservations for ski lessons in the morning" Zan says. "If we spend the day skiing, we'll be ready for the hot springs tomorrow afternoon."

All the color drains out of Lori's face. She stands petrified. "This is outdoors?"

"Yes, Lori, it's outdoors" Zan says. "I have vids of people doing it. I think for once you'll really want to try this activity. It's like flying on snow.

Zan puts vids up on a huge holo-projector. The people are near life-size. Lori watches intently looking like she does when she pilots. Kasakabe and Ikki look on.

"How fast are they going?" Lori asks.

"Maybe as much as one hundred kilometers an hour, but you'd have to be really good to go that fast." Zan says. "The people in these vids have a lot of practice too."

"I will go" Lori says in pilot voice, watching the vid intensely.

Kasakabe seconds that. "Go too. Scary dangerous. Like!"

Kai looks at Kasakabe. "You want to go _because_ it's _dangerous_?"

"Hemat yea!" Kasakabe says.

"I want to see if I can pilot a little board on my feet like in the vids" Lori says.

The next morning after a leisurely breakfast, Lori and Ikki getting theirs in bed served by Kai, everyone goes to where ski lessons are being held. They receive a couple of hours of instruction. Lori is an excellent student. She masters how to ski once she is shown in _detail_ how to do it.

Kai, Ikki, and Zan all have trouble. They are like most of the guests. Kasakabe proves a natural. With her superior athletic ability she quickly masters the techniques.

They try out the "beginner" slopes. Lori and Kasakabe leave the others to go on something more challenging.

Zan, gliding slowly downhill, sees Lori and Kasakabe in the distance heading down a much steeper slope at high speed. She points at them. "Look!"

On another slope Kasakabe takes a fall and tumbles hard.

Lori stops and heads back to her. "Are you damaged?"

Murotsu is sitting in the snow with a dislocated ankle. "Be okay minute. No one watch?"

Lori looks around. "You are clear. No one is watching."

" 'kay." Murotsu closes her eyes and holds her ankle. After a minute of massage it is healed.

"Are you repaired?" Lori asks.

"Most, not all. Quit for day."

Murotsu and Lori return by late afternoon.

Kai sums the day as they head for their suite. "We didn't succeed at skiing so much as we survived. I think we're ready for a soak in the hot springs."

Zan turns on a vid feed to see the news. A story comes on about the assassination. "…rumored to be the target of numerous assassination attempts… Decius D'Albernon died of coronary failure. Medical experts say his death was from natural causes…" Zan stares at the vid.

They head to the resort's hot springs.

"Oh, look! A mixed gender section" Ikki says, pointing at a sign.

"That sounds interesting" Lori adds.

"There's no way I'm going to be naked in front of men" Zan replies.

Kai looks sternly at Ikki and Lori. "The women's section."

Ikki heads off to use the bathroom while the others go to the changing room.

Kai notices something on Lori's lower back that looks like a tattoo. "Lori? Do you have a tattoo?" She points at the markings.

Zan freezes.

Lori stops putting her clothes in the basket in front of her. She looks at the floor. "It is not a tattoo. It is my manufacturing data code and serial number."

"Oh…"

Kai and Zan exchange awkward looks. Kai can see in Zan's eyes that she knew about this. A sharp tinge of pain runs up her back.

Lori restarts the conversation. "Zan, I bet this is the first time you have seen Murotsu without a weapon on her."

"She's got a blade in that towel somewhere" Zan replies, eying Murotsu.

Lori reaches into the basket with her things and produces a piece of currency. "Five on it? I understand wagers."

Lori lunges toward Kasakabe. Zan follows her lead. Kasakabe twirls away.

Ikki walks in and with Kai watches them struggle. This goes on for a minute or so before Lori gets the towel, finding a dagger in it.

Frowning, she hands the bill to Zan. "You win."

Everyone starts laughing.

"See! I knew she had one." Zan says.

Handing the towel and dagger to Kasakabe, Lori grabs Ikki's hand. "Let us get in the hot spring. You will love it."

They proceed to the female hot springs. After getting in Ikki starts squirting Lori, then Kasakabe with water she squeezes between her boobs. This starts a water fight of splashing between them. Zan and Kai try hard to stay out of the fray.

It does not take long for the resort staff to show up. "I'm sorry, but this sort of thing is unacceptable" the matron says.

Murotsu steps forward and hands the hotel employee a light sliver. The female staffer looks at it and the room pass Murotsu is holding.

"Oh, my. Pardon my intrusion. If you'll follow me I can place you in a private bath and you can enjoy yourselves however you might like."

Once in the private bath Zan and Kai take up one end of the pool.

"Take your fun to the other end" Kai says.

Ikki, Kasakabe, and Lori engage in a soaking water fight contest involving lots of laughter, screams, and pretend threats.

Lori joins Kai and Zan while Ikki and Kasakabe go at it with endless energy.

Lori looks at Kai. "Is this wonderful?"

Kai smiles laying her head back, eyes closed. "You know Lori, after all we've been through you're so right."

"What about you Zan?"

"It almost makes the terror of Pokhval'nyy, or escaping the Maskai, and all the horror we've seen in between seem a lifetime away."

Lori embraces both of them. "Welcome sisters."

They look at Lori in confusion.

"You are now veterans of war like I am. It is a unique club that requires you engage in and survive combat. You are now members. Ikki is too although she does not know it. We are a special group of people who have looked death in the face and are no longer afraid of it.

Kasakabe and I did that long ago. Now you have too."

Ikki and Kasakabe are at the other end of the pool trying to drown each other amid screams and laughter.

Kai sits up staring at Lori.

Zan's face lights up. "I never thought about it until now. You're absolutely right Lori. We _have_ been brought together through all the trials and conflict we've gone through. Gazala, Shinan, the Maskai, Pokhval'nyy, even that incident with Captain Tarantella. Through all of it we've become a family just like you said. You know what? Now that I think about it, I hope we always stay together as a family."

The splash fight takes them by surprise. Lori, Kai, and Zan join in as Ikki and Kasakabe drench them in hot water…

Returning to their suite Kai finds a small envelope with a message from the hotel desk on a table just inside the door. Opening it she gets a big smile. "We got reservations for Oud Solaris tomorrow. It's supposed to be one of the finest restaurants in the universe. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lori closes her eyes and shivers.

Zan's face lights up. "That's incredible Captain! That's supposed to be the most exclusive and finest restaurant in the whole sector. I was reading up on it. The food's supposed to be absolutely incredible and the chef prepares each person's meal especially for them. It's said no two meals are alike, and the service is impeccable."

Ikki chews on her lip. "So, it's like a really kopa restaurant?"

"Kopa?" Zan replies. "This is a once in a lifetime thing and _we_ get to experience it."

Kasakabe stands head down, arms crossed. "Mean dress up. Manner. All that?"

"I never expected you to actually get reservations" Lori says.

"It sounds like you two don't want to go" Kai replies.

"Of course I will go Captain. I had _etiquette_ training as part of my… _that_ … modifications." Lori looks as if she has just eaten a bug despite the perky tone of her response.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Ikki looks like she's going to cry. "That means we have to dress up to go doesn't it?"

"Yes" Zan says. "Ikki, don't worry, you have several outfits now that will do nicely. We can help pick out one for you."

Zan looks at Lori. "You need to wear a dress too, _understood_?"

They head for Oud Solaris. The restaurant is perched on a cliff edge overlooking a pristine valley and the view is incredible. Lori heads the air raft for the sky park beside it.

As they enter the maître d' intercepts them. "Ah, Captain Kai Lei Hao. And this would be the crew of your ship the Daichi Kaisu. Let me see. Doctor Itzanahohk'u, your First Officer, Kyllikki Leppällä, Chief Engineer, Kapitan Lori-Sixteen of the Ginsharian Navy, and hiding in back (as he smiles at her) Boss Lady Murotsu Kasakabe. Right this way please."

Lori and Murotsu exchange looks.

As they start towards the dining area another server comes up to Kasakabe. "Boss Lady, if you wish to disarm before dinner we will ensure your safety and return everything when you leave."

Kasakabe looks at the others, Lori in particular.

"No weapon meal" Lori says.

Kai gets a malicious grin. "That is _your_ rule."

Kasakabe, grudgingly, piles a huge assortment of weapons on the tray. It catches Zan's attention that the server doesn't seem surprised by the arsenal Kasakabe has on her.

They are seated with five other guests at one of the three large tables in the restaurant.

The maître d' says, "Please, feel free to get acquainted. It is all part of the dining experience.

Drinks and aperitifs will be along shortly. Enjoy your evening."

Murotsu and Lori exchange their 'look' again.

Muro leans over near Kai. "Psi."

Zan strains to hear what Kasakabe says. _Espers_ _? That explains why there's no menu._

Waiting on service to begin, introductions are made. There are three men and two women besides the crew.

Two are a celebrity couple famous within the sector for their acting skills. Glamorous and haughty, they seem more into each other than the other guests.

There is a second couple. He kisses her cheek, stands, and bows. "Onge Puranga and this is my wife Aielpata. We are the rulers of _Testament,_ about forty light years from here. This gentleman is Endo Savign. We are doing business with him while on vacation.

Endo rises nodding. "Endo Savign, Kasasha International. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Aielpata looks at Kasakabe. "That's a Shau Pol isn't it? I just love Shau Pol outfits. Their red is the best. It absolutely looks ablaze. I've always loved that look..."

Onge asks, "Bir Ral Ranta qubilu var klan?" (Are you with a Ral Ranta clan?)

Kasakabe eyes him through slits for a moment. "Beli. Män Ral Ranta vä Owato Klan ilä Durne ediräm ücsün dava?" (Yes. I'm Ral Rantan and with the Owato Clan of Durne you making something of it?)

Onge smiles smugly and nods.

Mr. Savign sits eying Lori. He smiles shaking a finger at her. "I recognize you. Ginsharian right? You certainly look familiar. You're definitely someone I'd remember as beautiful as you are."

Zan cringes as a shiver goes up her back. She starts to shrink down into her chair.

Lori smiles demurely. "I have been to Kasasha once but not recently. Maybe you saw me when I was there."

"No, it was recent, just a few months ago I'd say."

"It has been several years since I was there. You must be mistaking me for someone else. After all, I would have been barely in my teens."

"You're probably right. You are Ginsharian aren't you?"

Lori hesitates. "Yes, I am Ginsharian. I am Captain Hao's pilot."

Mr. Savign claps his hands. "Ah! That would explain your escape then."

He looks around the table. "As you might be aware, my world uses Ginsharians for our defense force. Not a better mercenary military within several sectors."

"So, I take it that you regularly interact with Ginsharians then?" Kai asks.

"No, not really" Mr. Savign replies. "The Ginsharians are reclusive. They stay in their own secure compound on Kasasha. You always seem to meet the same ones. But, when it comes to a military they're the best money can buy. That is, if you can afford them."

"Captain Hao, could you regale us with details of your escape from Pokhval'nyy" Onge asks.

This gets the attention of the celebrities.

The drinks, aperitifs, and appetizers begin to arrive as Kai starts her story. The food looks perfect for the occasion. The wait staff picks up Kasakabe's dinnerware and places a pair of kuazi and a big pointed knife by her plate. With Ikki and the celebrities they scoop up most of the service leaving them with the minimum they need. They scoop up all of Lori's setting leaving her with an odd looking fork.

"Of course," Kai says. "I'd be happy to. We entered the system…"

As the food comes out the meals are radically different for each person.

Zan's is vegetarian, elaborately prepared and displayed in a stunning visual manner. She closes her eyes savoring the aroma.

Kasakabe's meal looks like the chef slaughtered some animal and pulled vegetables straight out of the ground to go with it. The plate sizzles as the server sets it down. It is so hot and spicy that everyone catches a hint of it. Kasakabe uses the knife to stab a chunk of meat and tear into it.

" _Barbarian"_ Zan mutters.

Kai's meal is elaborate. Zan recognizes the dishes as expensive and difficult to prepare ones served on formal occasions to Imperial nobility.

Everyone takes an interest in Lori's meal. Hers is on a square mirrored metal tray. It consists of bite sized, colorful, cubes arranged geometrically. Lori carefully picks each one, seemingly at random. With some she squirms and starts giggling as she eats it.

The desert course comes out.

Ikki squeals in delight. "Lori, look, chocolate!" It is on the same sort of tray Lori's meal was on.

The waiters begin setting small glasses of liquor in front of everyone at the table. They tell the guests that it is _od su_ , a Ral Rantan drink.

Kasakabe stands. She raises her glass above her head at arm's length and indicates everyone else should too… _ **or else.**_

"Bir Scerefli ölüm!" (To a glorious death.). Kasakabe downs her glass.

It gets the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

With the exception of Lori and the Puranga's they start coughing and gasping at the strength of the liquor.

Kasakabe laughs. "Daha sox!" (more!).

The servers pour another round.

Kasakabe has someone else make a toast which Onge Puranga obligingly does. "Victory or death!"

As the Daichi Kaisu arrived at Duru Gialt Sir Jiayi's fast transport made port at Likhap. The Imperial intelligence officers make scans of the information banks and news feeds for possible leads on Kai and her ship. It did not take long to find her.

The senior intelligence officer aboard rushes to Sir Jiayi's stateroom. "Sir, we found this on the news feed." He hands Jiayi a perscomm.

Sir Jiayi watches several versions of the same story. "The Ling Standard Products ship Daichi Kaisu commanded by Captain Kai Hao made a daring rescue of over three hundred refugees from the war torn world of Pokhval'nyy…"

Jiayi smiles to himself. "So granddaughter this is what you've been up to is it? Now how did you manage to run a naval blockade in that little, slow merchant ship of yours? It seems my granddaughter is a heroine now."

"Yes sir, she certainly is."

Jiayi nods. "We were mistaken in our assessment of where she'd go. She went through the Maskai Empire after all. That means she stopped at Shugaadu. Ling has a major trade station there. They'd have had to meet with her. Where would you estimate them to be now?"

"Our guess is they're at Duru Gialt or Arshur. They might have made Starbridge" the Intelligence Officer replies. "Given that they are going to Durne that's about the only direct route a ship with a fifteen light year drive could take."

"Very well. Tell the Captain to get underway as soon as possible for Shugaadu. We need to find out what the trade station manager knows about them."

"Very good sir." The Intelligence Officer bows, exiting the stateroom.

Right after the Daichi Kaisu went FTL Kai relieved Lori as pilot. "Lori, there's something I wanted to ask you about, but not in front of the crew. At Oud Solaris, how did that guy Endo… the business man… know you…?"

"Ginshar provides the military force that defends Kasasha. That is the world your pistol came from. I commanded a system defense boat there six years ago. Captain… Kai… I could not say that to him. I look nineteen. You know why."

Kai nods. "You're right. Sometimes it's hard to grasp how your society works."

"Even with my modifications to deal with Aliens… Sorry, that is too much weird again…"

"You really do see us as Aliens don't you?" Kai asks.

"Yes, I do." Lori looks away from Kai at the deck. "What I was going to say is that my… training and modifications are severely lacking when it comes to dealing with you. It is something I will have to bring up when I get home. I will be seen as an unusual case requiring special study as it is very rare for any Ginsharian to be in prolonged contact with Aliens sorry, non-Ginsharians, like I have with all of you."

"But you're Humanitii like me…" Kai starts to say.

"Ginshar is as alien a culture and society to you as the Imperium or Vilani are to me. I had to be extensively modified and trained to function in an Alien society at all. I still have difficulties with it. That is why I hid my background at first. I am programmed to do that…"

"Even when you don't say it I can hear it in your voice" Kai says. "That urge you have to call me Captain. I'm finally grasping just how… purpose built you really are. You're also right. In many ways we are aliens to each other. But, I think what's important isn't our differences but how we've come together as a crew, a family, and work together."

"We accept you and the silly stuff you do. We put up with Kasakabe. If you missed it, and I doubt you did, Zan and I have stopped bothering you about your…"

"Clothes" Lori says smiling.

"See! That's the Lori-Sixteen I've come to know and respect as a good friend, the best pilot in the universe, and whether you accept it or not the best First Officer I could ever ask for."

Lori looks at her with a phony sneer. "I _**am not**_ First Officer. Friend and pilot."

She leans towards Kai. "Do not repeat that, understood? I would be considered defective and have to undergo modification to fix that if Ginshar found out." Lori holds up her hands. "Do not ask. It is more weird."

Kai changes the subject. "Oh, everyone is bugging me to find out if you have any Ginsharian food aboard. Ikki and Zan want to try some and I'll admit I'm curious too."

"Yes, I have some food packs in one of our cases. We can have them for dinner tonight. Kasakabe will not eat them so Zan will have to fix something for her."

Lori, off watch, finds Zan and gives her several food packs. "They are similar to what I had at Oud Solaris."

Zan is looking at one of the yellow metal foil packages covered on one side with numbers. "I really look forward to trying Ginsharian food. So, how do you tell what's in one of these?"

Lori points at the numbers. "The contents are listed there. That is meal pack Two-C-Four. You might be less enthused Zan. These are military rations and not as good as what I had at Oud Solaris. Kasakabe says they taste awful and will not eat them. Understood?"

"Kasakabe has no taste buds" Zan replies. "So all of those numbers are Ginsharian writing?"

"Yes. Ginsharian is an octal numeric language."

At dinner Zan, Ikki, and Kai all try one of Lori's meal packs. Lori has one with them. They have much the same reaction Lori did at Oud Solaris.

Zan closes her eyes as she leaves a cube in her mouth. "These are absolutely amazing Lori. They taste unlike anything I've ever eaten."

Ikki is gobbling hers down. "Can I get more Lori? These are like ultra-Kopa."

Kasakabe looks at them with a sneer over her plate of spicy noodles and meat.

Lori, Zan, and Kai meet over what to expect in the next system. Lori has her holo-crystals out. "The Arshur system has six planets. All are barren rocks except Arshur."

A view of the system floats between them.

"Arshur is ruled by King Aizhan Temirzhan" Lori says. "He is popular with his people because he is able to extort considerable wealth from ships that pass through his system. His 'fees' for fuel border on robbery. He has a large military and guards the points where we might fuel closely. Longer legged ships avoid him but any ship not capable of a 25 light year jump is at his mercy."

"So, we are too?" Kai replies.

"Maybe, maybe not" Lori says.

Zan sighs heavily. "Are you saying we assassinate him too?"

"We could but it would not solve our problem. He is popular" Lori replies.

Zan leans back in relief.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kai asks.

"We try a combination of a reasonable offer backed by a real threat to get us a deal we can accept."

"What kind of deal did you have in mind?" Kai asks.

"We offer him some of the pharma. Either something in cargo, or something Murotsu and I have."

"And if he says no?" Kai asks.

"Then we turn Murotsu lose on him" Lori says. "Kill a high ranked minister or other official close to the King."

"I'm not sure I'm completely comfortable with that plan" Kai replies. "Yes, I understand that we have to refuel and this guy is a serious punji, but I don't have to like it."

The meeting breaks up without a decision being made.

The Daichi Kaisu arrives on the FTL event horizon for Arshur. As they approach the planet Kai and Lori watch two ships they detected in orbit on the sensors. One is a far trader similar in size to the Daichi Kaisu. The other is a merchant ship four hundred tons in size. There is comm traffic going on between them.

"They are discussing us" Lori says. "Recommend quarters and manning our weapons."

Kai slumps in her chair. "Great. I suppose we'll have to defend ourselves. I guess we should announce ourselves to them and see what's up first."

"LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu, KKQM arriving Arshur from Duru Gialt to ships in the Arshur system please respond" Kai calls.

A few minutes later the far trader _Handel's Shamrock_ and packet freighter _Poseidon Star V_ respond to Kai's signal. Captain Sölders of the _Poseidon Star V_ offers to have Kai and the Captain of _Handel's Shamrock_ meet on his ship to discuss the situation. "I'll send our gig to pick you up."

"I'll take Kasakabe with me just in case" Kai says. "Lori, Zan stay on the bridge and listen in on the comm. Ikki, get the laser turrets ready."

Aboard the _Poseidon Star V_ Kai, is taken to a lounge. After introductions, Kai points out Kasakabe to them. "This is my security officer, Kasakabe."

"Oh, yes, I almost didn't notice you there" Captain Sölders says.

Kai gives Kasakabe an 'I know what you are doing' look that gets her a sly smile.

"A female security officer. How unusual" Captain Handel says.

"If you didn't know, you soon will" Captain Sölders says. "King Temirzhan, the ruler here, wants over ten times the usual price for fuel and most or all of your cargo in trade. I've been here almost two weeks negotiating with him. Captain Handel arrived four days ago and hasn't had any better luck than me."

"I can't afford his prices" Captain Handel says.

Kai sits looking bored. She checks her manicure drumming the table they are sitting at with her fingers. "I was aware of what to expect before I arrived. I'm going to offer him a reasonable deal, much less than he wants and if he refuses then my security officer is going to go down there and make him reconsider." She leans forward, resting her chin on her hands, giving them an evil smile.

The other Captains start laughing.

"Do you really think that you can send one person down there and make any difference?" Captain Sölders asks.

"If I let Kasakabe go right here, right now, she'll kill both of you and your entire crew Captain Sölders." Kai stares at them through slits. "There is _absolutely nothing_ you can do to stop her either."

Kasakabe pulls out her blades. "Gun man have, gun Handel have _useless._ Die Boss Lady say." She whips around in a lighting fast move slicing a metal water pitcher sitting on the sidebar next to her in half spilling its contents.

"Basc bildirib ki. Hami ölüi." (That will happen to you if I am told to. Everybody dies.)

"Whoa!" Captain Sölders says as the color drains from his face.

Captain Handel's eyes get wide. "Meji, a Ral Rantan."

"She's one serious fay'u and so am I" Kai says. "I'll offer Temirzhan a fair deal, or I'll offer his successor one. I'm not your average far trader Captain and my crew isn't either. I work for Ling Corporation. This guy _better_ make a deal with me or he's yesterday's pet food. If I can swing a deal for the two of you along the way I will."

"So, what can we do to make that a three way deal and we all get refueled, if I might ask?" Captain Handel says.

"Maybe we can make a package deal. What do you have in cargo and money you can afford to offer him?" Kai replies.

They tell Kai what they think they can offer.

Kai gets up. "I'll call Temirzhan and set up a meeting. We'll see where this goes from there. Let's go Kasakabe. Oh, sorry about the pitcher…"

It takes Kai and Lori several hours to make contact with the Arshur government. There is only one radio station on the planet capable of transmitting and receiving to orbit. Contact is limited to a few minutes per orbit.

"He did that on purpose" Lori says. "It draws out negotiations. He hopes to run us out of fuel and force a deal in his favor."

"I've told Ikki to minimize power use, but you're right we have to move on this quickly or we'll run out of fuel" Kai replies.

"I can hold position on the station but it will take more fuel to do that" Lori replies.

"Let's do it" Kai orders.

With contact established the government representative stalls.

Kai's patience wears thin after nearly an hour of talk. "I'm coming down there. You better have someone I can talk to."

"I can't guarantee your safety" the man talking to her says. "The air defenses haven't been notified. You could be killed."

Kai starts laughing. "You really think those antiquated defenses you have can stop me? Good luck little man. I'm coming down and you better have a very cordial reception waiting when I get there. Oh, I am so…" Kai pounds her fist on the console.

The crew comes to the cargo bay to see them off.

"The ship's on autopilot. Just keep it orbiting until we get back" Kai says. "Zan, you or Ikki stay on the bridge okay?

Kasakabe looks at them. "Take hostage, hurt, all _die._ "

Ikki depressurizes the cargo bay and opens the loading ramp. Lori moves the Isotta out of the ship. The cargo bay ramp begins to close behind them. They pass in front of the bridge waving to Ikki and Zan then head for the planet's surface.

Lori helps Kai turn on and use the sensor equipment installed in the vehicle. "That one will let you know if we are being tracked. Match the tracking signal then press this button. That will jam whatever they are using completely as long as it is not high tech."

They descend to five kilometers entering a cloud layer. Lori maintains height just below it heading to the station.

"I'm getting several tracking signals now." Kai says.

"Match each one and jam it like I showed you" Lori replies.

Spectacular ribbons of tracers arc gracefully up and larger shells puff deadly black clouds. The fire is erratic and wildly aimed.

Lori points towards several small specks in the distance. "Interceptor aircraft."

Below is an urban landscape. Lori dives the gravcoupe below the building line leaving the antiaircraft guns nothing to fire at. She skims at high speed towards the signal site a meter or two above the vehicles on the narrow streets below.

Kai cringes, checking her safety harness.

People on the streets look up as the gravcoupe howls past at over six hundred kph a few meters above their heads. Lori flies through wires between the buildings resulting in a shower of sparks as they get torn out. In their wake a whirlwind of debris, paper, and other detritus swirls wildly in the air. She blows the windows out of some of the ground vehicles and buildings as the wake of the gravcoupe passes.

Reaching the coordinates of the radio transmission Lori pops the gravcoupe up over a row of large, ornate, stone buildings and into an open cobble stoned plaza. It is decorated with statues, flags, and a large fountain.

On the ground below people and soldiers are running in every direction. The rooftop air defenses visible can't bring their weapons to bear on the coupe. Lori zooms the gravcoupe up to what looks like the primary building, from its size and decoration, landing at the base of the steps in front.

"Looks like we made quite an entry" Kai says.

"I hope they do not start shooting at us" Lori replies, looking out at the soldiers running towards the vehicle.

A group of well-dressed men approach from the building. A circle of soldiers forms around the coupe, their weapons pointed at it.

"I guess we should get out" Kai says.

Lori giggles.

Kai's shoulders slump. "Don't start, _please_ …"

They get out of the vehicle. Lori gets the attention of the soldiers with her polychromatic body suit and long near white hair.

Kai puts her hands up. "I'm Captain Kai Hao of the Ling Standard Products starship Daichi Kaisu. Who's in charge here?"

"I am." A man with graying hair in an expensive suit pushes through the throng of soldiers. A delegation of executives and uniformed officers follow him.

"I'm Captain Kai Hao. Are you the gentleman I spoke with on the... Radio?"

"Yes, I am."

"Not exactly a cordial reception you gave us."

"I'm surprised you made it."

"I'm not. Your defenses aren't that good and my pilot is."

He looks angry. "I could have you arrested and imprisoned."

"You'd have to deal with the consequences of that. Wouldn't it be better to hear what I have to offer first?"

"Nice vehicle. You can easily afford our prices."

"It's not on the table, and you can't afford what we're capable of if you continue to try extortion" Kai says.

That gets her a raised eyebrow. "You're just another puny merchant ship like the others. You have nothing to negotiate with."

"Ral Ranta!" Lori taps the top of the coupe loudly. "Tihlükisizlik Ral Ranta. Ling böyük oyuncsu. Ölüler hesc bir scey itmik. (Our security is Ral Rantan. Ling is big time player. You are good as dead if you make no deal. ) She stares defiantly at the man.

An officer behind him hands him a bulky perscomm. He looks at it for a moment and goes pale.

Lori shrugs. "Boss Lady? Leave?"

"Yes, this is a waste of time" Kai sneers. "So, are you going to be stupid and try and stop us from leaving too?

We'll get our fuel for free. That's what I get for trying to be nice."

"Wait!" the man says. "I was being hasty and abrupt with you. Maybe we can still make a deal."

"Fine" Kai replies. "If this nonsense is done and we aren't making it here in the middle of the public square maybe we can be civilized and do business."

"Majoor! Set a guard on their vehicle. Captain, come with me. I'll see what can be arranged."

"You never said exactly who you are."

"No, I didn't." He looks at Lori who is following Kai.

"She's coming too" Kai growls.

He shrugs and they head into the building.

Entering an ornate conference room the man invites Kai and Lori to sit down. He along with one of the other suited men seat themselves.

"So, here we are. Let's hear this wonderful offer you have" he says.

Kai slides a perscomm to him. "That's a list of the SuSAG pharma I'm currently carrying. You can choose three tons in exchange for fueling all _three_ ships."

The man starts to laugh.

Lori cuts him off. "Give three thousand tab S _ynphoria,_ three hundred _E_ _upherea."_

He looks confused. "What are those? I've never heard of them."

Kai looks at Lori.

Lori produces a small vial. Taking two small tablets from it she gives one to each of the men. "Synphoria. Calalli pleasure drug in 'verse. None better. Take. Like."

Lori places a tab in her mouth indicating the men should do the same.

"That's incredible" the head man says. "How long does the effect last?"

"Few hour" Lori replies.

"Eupherea ultra sex drug. Irresistible take." Lori blows a kiss to both men who look like they just orgasmed. "Three kilo Synphoria, three hundred Eupherea thirty sliver. Fuel ship no question."

"Let me check with my superiors." The man has a silly grin on his face as he gets up. "Wait here."

Kai watches remaining agent having increasing difficulty not acting out sexually towards her and Lori. Lori is doing little to discourage him.

After several minutes the man returns. "My superiors have discussed your offer. Both for fueling…"

Kai slams her fist on the table "Just who in the hemat do you think you're dealing with here?" She jumps to her feet. "Ling Standard Products is the biggest corporation in the universe! We could buy your planet a thousand times over! Do you really think you can sit there and insult one of their starship captains with a deal like that?"

The men sit with a silly smiles their faces staring at Kai's bust.

A new man enters the room. He looks at the two agents sitting at the table and shakes his head. "We will take the second offer Captain. I apologize for the confusion. It seems our negotiators are not themselves at the moment."

He hands Kai a sheet of paper. "Here are the coordinates you can refuel at. We will take payment at the point of sale tomorrow."

Two guards enter the conference room. "Escort our guests back to their vehicle." The guards salute.

Once they are in the gravcoupe Kai turns to Lori. "Are you okay to fly after taking that drug?"

Lori laughs. "I took a reduced version that has only limited effect. We…Ginsharians… not you Aliens… take it when we are feeling bad or want more pleasurable… understood? I gave them the full effect pills."

Kai shakes her head. "I should have known."

Lori continues to giggle. "Sorry, cannot completely control that. Kai? You did great." Lori tries to suppress more giggling. "Sorry. You really did though."

"Actually, that means a lot coming from you. Thank you for your confidence in me."

"We are even now, partner. Even if you are an Alien." Lori laughs. "Sorry. Where are my manners?" She giggles. "I have more if you want to try it."

"No, I think I'll pass. One of us has to pilot the ship."

Landing in the cargo bay, Kai and Lori sit waiting for Ikki to close the ramp and pressurize the bay. Lori giggles and laughs at everything interspersed with lots of "Sorry…"

Kai pushes Lori back when she tries to hug and kiss her. "How long will this drug effect you?"

"Another hour or two."

Kai rolls her eyes. "Wonderful."

"Yes, it is!" Lori lunges over to hug Kai.

Kai gently pries her off.

Zan, Ikki, and Kasakabe come into the bay as Kai and Lori emerge from the coupe.

"Muro!" Lori cries. She runs over hugging and kissing her.

"Lori are you going to be okay?" Ikki asks.

"Okay? I feel wonderful." Lori peels off Muro and nearly knocks Ikki off her feet grabbing her in a hug, planting a kiss squarely on her mouth with lots of tongue. "I love you little sister."

Kasakabe grabs Lori pulling her off Ikki. "Come you. Go cabin. Have fun."

"Fun!" Lori starts laughing again. "Bye!" Lori is laughing and waving at the others as they watch Kasakabe carry her off over her shoulder.

"So, how did it go or should I even ask?" Zan says.

"We got a deal" Kai says. "We need to call the other ships and let them know what's going on. Ikki get things ready to refuel from an ocean."

The next morning, the ships form up into a wedge for movement to the refueling coordinates. Kai has Zan fly the Isotta with Kasakabe down separately. They leave an hour before the ships.

As the ships begin re-entry, Zan calls. "Captain, Murotsu has detected a dozen large cannons covering the landing site. They're well camouflaged. What should we do?"

"What do you think Lori?" Kai asks. "Is it safe for us to land and refuel?"

"Recommend Murotsu take out these two positions." Lori points at the ones she means on Kai's holo-display. "Those control the guns."

"Okay then. Zan, have Murotsu take out the two positions I've indicated. Lori says to make them comm active."

The ships arrive at the refueling coordinates. It is a wide flat beach on one of Arshur's oceans. Inland a short distance is a paved road. The area behind it is forested.

Zan calls the Daichi Kaisu as they are setting down. "Murotsu says the targets are eliminated. She says she set up some sort of dummy communications so the guns don't know their observers are gone."

With the ships down the crews set about refueling.

Kai sits on the bridge with the payment waiting for Arshur's representatives to show up.

A convoy of vehicles, with a military escort, approach. Their appearance sets off a panic with the other Captains.

"It's the government coming for payment" Kai says. "I'll take care of it. But, just to be safe if you have crew to man your ship's weapons bring them online and cover that convoy."

Kai leaves her ship and heads up to the road as the convoy comes to a halt. A delegation heads towards the beach. They meet on the edge of it. Among the party are a man in a sleek suit and an elegant young woman wearing what Kai recognizes as a jeweled Shau Pol dress.

One of the delegation bows with a sweeping gesture. "May I present his Royal Highness King Temirzhan of Arshur and his daughter Princess Baysan.

The King is the man she made the deal with the previous day. Kai Bows deeply. "Welcome your Highness. Your presence graces us. I have the agreed payment here."

King Temirzhan walks over to Kai. "Walk with me Captain. You can leave the payment with my vizier. We are sure all is in order with it."

Kai and the King walk down the beach.

Out of earshot of the others he stops and looks at Kai. "I'd like to change the deal. Before you reply, please hear me out."

Kai nods slightly.

"It's nice that you understand protocol with nobility" the King says.

"I should your Highness. My family are Imperial nobles."

The King looks at her in shock. "I had no idea. That makes me all the more determined to press my offer to you then."

Kai struggles to hide her response.

"When I heard of your exploits yesterday it occurred to me that you might be the perfect ship's Captain to take care of a matter I've had on my mind for some time. That is why I chose to meet you yesterday, and today. Finding that you are from a family with noble blood only cements my belief that I was right in coming here."

"As you might not be aware, I have considerable artillery assets covering your landing site. Consider these an added incentive to agree to my offer."

Kai stares hard at him. "Your Highness, the men directing those guns are dead. My security saw to that. I'm feeding them false information and can easily tell them to open fire on your convoy. If you don't believe me, here…"

She hands him a perscomm she pulls from a pocket.

The King goes pale. "Then what you said yesterday was no idle threat or bluff was it? It seems we are at _your_ mercy. Please hear me out, as a father, not a King."

He sounds almost as if he is pleading. "A _father?"_

"Yes. It pains me to say this but my daughter, Princess Baysan, is not fit to hold her title. She is a snotty brat and I have failed to properly raise her. While her brother is to inherit the crown she is an embarrassment to our rule. She treats the people with no respect. That is something I cannot abide."

"I'm missing something here your Highness" Kai replies. "What does this have to do with me?"

"After your performance yesterday, your being able to control Ral Rantans, hearing your crew is all female, and discovering now that you're Imperial nobility I believe that you would be the perfect choice to teach my daughter a lesson in humility and service to those she rules. What I would like Captain is for you to take my daughter on your ship as a crew member."

Kai stares at the King mouth hanging open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Captain, I am. Take her as an apprentice and teach her what she has failed to learn growing up in privilege. You can keep your payment to me. I will even give you one hundred slivers to cover her expenses if you do. All I ask is that you teach her the humility of serving others and return her to me safe. I believe that you can do that."

Kai looks back up the beach towards the King's party with the Princess at the middle of it.

She exhales deeply. "Your Highness, call your artillery and have them unman their guns. I'll take your daughter on as an apprentice on my crew. Be aware she may be gone from Arshur for several years before coming home. I'll do all I can to ensure her safe return, but as you no doubt know, star travel is not one hundred percent safe either."

"I, we, thank you Captain" the King says. "I know my daughter will be returned here the better for her experience."

Kai calls Zan. "Zan, you and Kasakabe head back to the ship as quick as you can. I have a new mission for you."

"Let's go call your guns off your Highness" Kai says. "I think you've lost too many good men today for nothing."

"Yes, Captain I think you're right. I also think it will be of great entertainment to see my daughter's reaction to her new job."

Kai and the King return to his party.

"Return the Captain's payment" the King commands. "Get the case I brought as well."

His subordinates move to make that happen. As they deliver the cases to Kai, the gravcoupe with Zan and Kasakabe shows up landing on the beach nearby. They head towards Kai after landing.

"Your Highness, may I present my First Officer, Doctor Itzanahohk'u and Security Officer Kasakabe" Kai says. "May I present King Temirzhan of Arshur and his daughter Princess Baysan."

Zan bows deeply.

Kasakabe, splattered with blood and holding two swords, gives him little more than a nod and a scowl.

"Zan, if you would be so kind, take these cases aboard and place them in my office. After that if you could, return Captain's Sölder and Handel their payments. Tell them refueling is on the King." Kai says.

Zan salutes. "Aye Captain."

"Now to the matter at hand. With your permission your Highness…" Kai says.

King Temirzhan turns to his daughter. "Baysan, I've had you assigned to Captain Hao's ship as one of her crew. I've told you, you need to learn humility. The lesson begins here."

Kai turns to Kasakabe. "Kasakabe, take the _Princess_ aboard, get her in some coveralls. She can help Ikki with refueling. If her _highness_ gives you a problem, deal it as you will."

Princess Baysan looks stricken. " _Daddy_!"

"Yes Boss Lady." Kasakabe bows. She darts to the Princess grabbing her arm hard enough to make her flinch.

"You will go with the Captain. You _will_ lean humility and service. Do not return her until she does Captain." The King turns and signals his entourage to follow.

Kasakabe jerks the Princess nearly to her knees. "Come. Resist, beat. Boss Lady say work. Work or _die._ " Kasakabe drags her as she loses one shoe, still struggling, towards the ship. Ikki is working on a hose connection on the bottom of the hull. "Ikki!" she calls. "Got help!"

Ikki waves back.

The Princess hits Kasakabe on the back with her fist. Kasakabe smashes her in the face and she falls to the ground bleeding. Murotsu resumes dragging her now limp body to the ship.

Kai rubs her forehead, exhaling. "How the do'na do I end up in these situations?"

152


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A Turn for the Weird**

The Daichi Kaisu leaves Arshur for the Starbridge system. The crew is not happy with Princess Temirzhan. Kai resolves this has to be fixed, and fixed quickly.

The day after jumping Kai calls the crew to the lounge. "Ladies, this is Princess Baysan Temirzhan. She is the daughter of King Temirzhan of Arshur, our last stop. He paid me to take her aboard as an apprentice crewwoman. Baysan, let me introduce my crew to you…"

"It's Princess Temirzhan to you, commoner!" she screams at Kai.

Kasakabe punches her in the face knocking her off her feet and causing a nose bleed. "Disrespect Boss Lady, _die_."

"That's enough Muro." Kai turns to look at Baysan who is struggling to sit up. "You don't know who I am. I'm Captain Kai Lei Hao, oldest daughter of the House of Hao of Baakh. My family are top executives with Ling Standard Products. My grandfather and father are Imperial nobles. That makes me Imperial nobility by blood. All that changes _nothing."_

"I am the Captain of this ship. That's what matters here. Aboard this ship respect is earned, not given. If you, missy, want respect _earn it._ Aboard _this_ ship, titles mean nothing. The only one that matters is mine: Captain. My word on this ship is law. Am I making myself clear?"

Princess Baysan looks enraged and she tries to stop her nose bleed.

"Your father paid me to apprentice you. I keep my bargains and deals. So, _Baysan_ you'd better start paying attention and trying hard to earn everyone's respect or this'll be a very long and extremely painful voyage for you. Is there anything you'd like to say to your crewmates or me?"

The Princess leers at Kai nursing her nose.

That evening Ikki is sitting on her bunk with Lori. They are playing a game. They have glasses of wine and Ikki is devouring a box of chocolate. Bouncy electronic music plays at low volume.

The Princess opens the door to the cabin and starts to come in. She is in a pair of Ikki's coveralls that hang on her like a tent. Her nose is swollen red and purple and she has a black eye. Her bright auburn hair is a mess and makeup stains her face. Light blue eyes give a hint of beauty. She looks utterly dejected. When she sees them she starts to turn to leave.

Ikki says, "Don't leave. Come in, p _lease_ …"

The Princess steps back into the cabin, standing just inside the door staring at the deck. She looks like she ate a bug and wants to cry.

"Do not be like that" Lori says. "Have a seat. We will not be mean to you."

Lori holds out the box to Baysan. Have a chocolate."

"Take some" Ikki adds. "Chocolate is like ultra kopa."

Baysan takes a seat at the desk and takes a piece of the chocolate.

"This is hard for you" Lori says. "We will help you through it, if you ask."

The next morning, Kai orders Baysan to her cabin.

Baysan stands at sloppy attention in front of Kai's desk with Kasakabe right behind her.

Kai can see she is trembling even as her eyes glare at her in defiance.

"Baysan, I'd like to hear about your background. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two" Baysan mutters.

Kasakabe smacks her on the back of the head. "Twenty-two _Captain._ "

Baysan repeats that robotically.

"Did you go to university?"

"Yes."

Kasakabe smacks her on the back of the head again. "Yes _Captain._ "

This goes on for some time. Baysan tells Kai that she did average in school and mostly took art and literature. She says she is good at riding horses, was on the university archery team, and had training in etiquette as well as culinary training. "It was required because of who I am."

"You'll be alternating between Zan and Lori to learn stewardess, piloting, and navigation skills. I'll arrange a work schedule for you. Until then, report to the First Officer in the passenger section. Dismissed!"

Kai calls the crew to the lounge. She is sitting at the table, getting ready to pay them. "We'll be out of FTL in a few hours. I wanted to make sure everyone has their pay so you can go shopping and have some fun while we're on Starbridge. We're landing, since Zan needs to restock our pantry and Ikki you can get those parts you've been bugging me about."

"Ikki." She signals her to come to the table.

Kai hands her a sliver. "That's for the month. Would you prefer Imperial credits instead? They take those here."

"Thanks Captain. This is fine. Hey, do you think I can find a good tool store here?"

"Zan."

Zan puts out both hands cupped in front of her. Kai hands Zan a sliver.

"Thank you, Captain." Zan bows as she closes her hands over the sliver.

"Baysan."

Baysan comes forward hesitantly, head down.

Kai counts out one hundred and fifty Imperial credits on the table. "That's for the two weeks you've been aboard. You'll get a twenty five credit a week raise when my officers tell me that you can stand a watch unsupervised."

Baysan stares at the money a frown on her face.

Kasakabe smacks her on the back of the head. "Thank Boss Lady!"

Baysan bows ever so slightly. "Thank you Captain."

Kai looks at Lori and Kasakabe. "You two want pay?"

Lori shakes her head no.

Kai dismisses everyone. As the crew files out Baysan lingers looking at Lori. Lori sees this and sits down.

Baysan looks scared. "Pilot?"

"My rank is Kapitan. You can call me Lori if you want. I will not strike you for a mistake."

"Kapitan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Baysan. What is it?"

"Why does the Security Officer call the Captain _Boss Lady_? I mean, everybody else calls her Captain."

Lori smiles. "Kasakabe!" She motions to Murotsu who is at the cargo bay hatch, opening it.

Baysan visibly cringes as Kasakabe approaches.

"Baysan wants to know why you call the Captain Boss Lady."

Baysan starts to shake.

Kasakabe leans into her staring into her eyes. "Say, tell nobody. Crew know. Tell other, _die_!" She whips out a blade holding it millimeters away from Baysan, teeth bared.

Baysan closes her eyes and starts to whimper.

Lori jumps in. "What Kasakabe is saying is that if she tells you who she is, and the rest of the crew already knows this, so you will find out sooner or later, you cannot tell anyone _ever_ about what she says to you. If you do not only will she hunt you down but many other people will too and they _will kill you_.

"It might be better if I didn't know then."

"You are going to find out Baysan. Do not repeat what you are told and you will be fine. Understood?"

"Okay Kapitan…"

Kasakabe looks at Lori. "Tell. Say better."

"Kasakabe is a Ral Rantan from Durne. She is member of the Owato Clan and a master assassin. Kasakabe calls the Captain "Boss Lady" because that is what professionals in her line of work call a person in charge. Captain Hao _earned_ that title from Kasakabe and you would do well to remember that.

Captain Hao is not like other small ship captains. She is all business and works for some very powerful people. Her family are powerful Imperial nobles."

That brings a look of surprise to Baysan's face.

"You did not listen when she told you that did you? Captain Hao is nobility like you. You need to call her Captain."

Baysan looks at the deck. "Kasakabe is in a syndicate and is a criminal isn't she?"

"You know about such things?" Lori replies.

"Yes. My father has to deal with them sometimes."

"Then you know how they operate?"

"He's scared of Ral Rantans when they come through. He was surprised and scared by Captain Hao. He said if she could keep Ral Rantans under control she could deal with me." Baysan starts to cry.

"Are you scared of us?

Baysan shakes her head.

"Know bow, right?" Kasakabe makes the motions of firing a bow.

"What?" Baysan looks up in surprise. "Bow? Yes Kasakabe, I did it at university."

Kasakabe smacks her and pushes her head down. "Bow say. Show." Kasakabe points towards the cargo bay hatch.

Baysan looks terrified and confused.

"Kasakabe wants to see what you can do with a bow" Lori says.

Kasakabe, with Baysan reluctantly following, goes to the cargo bay. Lori gets on the intercom and calls the rest of the crew.

Kasakabe sets up a target at the aft end of the cargo bay. She and Baysan stand near the cargo ramp. One of Kasakabe's and Lori's cases lies at their feet.

Opening the case Kasakabe takes out an immaculate compound bow and a quiver of arrows. She thrusts these at Baysan. "Take!"

Removing a second bow Kasakabe sets a quiver up on a stand in front of her. She fingers three arrows, then notches a fourth, draws, and proceeds to loose them in a second. They hit in a small group dead center.

"Show!" Kasakabe glares at Baysan and points at the target.

"I'm really nervous" Baysan says.

Lori steps up beside her. "Take a moment and relax. You cannot fail this test. Do your best." She gives Baysan's shoulder a squeeze and smiles at her.

Baysan nods.

Baysan waits a moment. She looses several arrows, much more slowly than Kasakabe did but with equal accuracy.

Kasakabe slaps Baysan hard on the shoulder. "Apprentice! Learn bow right. Keep with. First lesson. Not have, beat bad."

Baysan's mouth hangs open. "Yes Kasakabe."

Kasakabe smacks her on the back of the head. "Bow, say Usted." She pushes Baysan's head down.

Lori stays next to Baysan as Kasakabe hauls the case back to its storage location. "Congratulations Baysan. You impressed Kasakabe. She does not give praise away for free. Keep that quiver and bow with you at all times unless you want pain. Now, you need to get back to work with Zan, correct?"

"Yes Kapitan." Baysan smiles. "Thank you."

"That smile looks good on you. I would like to see it more often, understood?"

Before Kai paid the crew she went over details of the Starbridge system with them.

"We need to be careful here. Starbridge is controlled by the Anubian Trade Confederation even if the government is officially a local one. There'll be any number of Anubians present. Most are merchants or businessmen.

There are some things you need to know. First, many Anubians are psionic. They typically can read emotions, thoughts, or foresee what you're planning. You need to watch what you think and say around them."

"Anubian society has lots of rules about social behavior for genders. They'll expect us to dress and act like Anubian females. This means wearing a dress and being reserved and respectful to men. No wearing pants or skimpy outfits."

"Honor and reputation are a big deal. If you act improperly or do something that they consider an insult you can expect them to demand you make it right publicly.

For us, if a man is involved…" Kai looks disgusted "…that means groveling. This involves getting on your hands and knees and begging forgiveness. If you do this the man you insulted has to accept your apology. If it is another woman a sincere apology should suffice. Be glad ladies. For men a serious insult means dueling or other one-on-one combat."

Kasakabe perks up.

Kai sees her reaction.

" _No_ Kasakabe! You better not start _anything_ while we're here. I don't need you trying to get into a duel every chance you get."

Kasakabe bows slightly. _"_ Yes Boss Lady."

Kai looks at Baysan. "Baysan! If you leave the ship for any reason you _will_ go with another crew member. I don't want you off on your own or skipping out on your contract."

Landing on Starbridge Kai finds that fees for docking, services, and fuel are higher than usual, and worse, the bureaucracy is anything but friendly when it comes to dealing with women.

At one service desk / office after another she and Zan get the same treatment. " _You are the Captain?"_

Kai tries at first to push back. "Is that a problem?"

That gets her lousy service. At the port services and fuel office she and Zan recognize that the men running it are trying to take advantage of them. After several hours of hassle she finally gets things taken care of with the ship.

Being a representative of Ling Standard Products is another problem. This is considered an insult. Anubian laws make corporations illegal and being part of one is considered degrading. For Anubians personal responsibility and ownership are the norm. If you were worth something you owned a company or were a partner in one. Only commoners and the menial work for a living. Kai is talked at more than once with, "We don't deal with _corporations_ and we'd prefer not dealing with women either…"

Early the next day Zan, Ikki, and Baysan leave to go shopping. Kai tells Kasakabe to go along and make sure Baysan doesn't get "lost."

Kai briefs them before leaving. "Women get treated badly here…"

Ikki glares at Kai. "Tell me. You'd think they never saw a female engineer before. It was just like on Shanape. I was so...!" She vibrates with anger.

Zan flies into the city with the air raft. In the shopping district they split up. Zan goes off on her own while the others head to get Baysan a couple of outfits and then find a store for Ikki to buy tools.

The clothes shopping goes well. Stores for women's clothing are separate from men's and the store clerks are female. Done, they head to a tool store Ikki selected a couple of kilometers away. On the way they go past a store selling art supplies.

Baysan stops and bows. "Usted, Engineer, can we go in this store? I'd like to get some art supplies if that is okay."

Baysan tries to pick out the things she needs. "As a Princess I had so much money. I can hardly get anything with what's left of my money now."

Kasakabe smacks her on the back of the head. "Not Princess. Crew."

"I'll loan you some money Baysan" Ikki says. "I know what it's like not having money. That's how it was for me until I met the Captain. She's the _best._ You can pay me back when you can okay?"

The tool store is in an industrial district. There are few women in sight as they walk to it.

Ikki is looking around. "This is going to be harder than I thought. We're not likely to get good treatment being women."

"Engineer?" Baysan asks. "Do you have a list of tools you want? If I might, let me do the talking in the store, okay?"

They reach the store, Kasakabe waits outside with their packages. "No go. Kill man do."

They are inside for about thirty minutes and Baysan is able to get Ikki all the items she wants. As they leave with Ikki pulling a small cart with everything in it they run into Kasakabe.

She smacks Baysan upside the head, hard. "Not have bow. Ikki no hold. _Ever!_ "

They head down the street to where Zan parked the air raft. The sidewalk is busy but not crowded. The men they pass give them odd looks.

As they pass the entrance to an office building they run into two men leaving it. They are both well dressed and talking to each other and someone on a perscomm. Neither sees the women.

One of them bumps into Kasakabe who knocks him down. "Touch again, _die_!" she hisses.

Ikki and Baysan look shocked.

The man she knocked down gets back on his feet. He and his friend look angry. Straightening his suit he looks at Kasakabe. "Apologize! Get down and apologize."

He towers over Kasakabe.

Kasakabe looks up at him head cocked to one side with a sneer.

Ikki grabs Baysan and pulls her away from Kasakabe. She looks at her eyes wide open her hand shaking _stop_. A crowd starts to form.

The man makes his demand for an apology a second time.

Kasakabe sneers back. "Stupid. Watch walk. Touch again, _die_."

That brings surprised looks and comments from the bystanders.

The man's face contorts in rage. He fumbles in his pocket for a perscomm. "I demand satisfaction."

He makes a call. "I want this public and official. No _woman_ is going to insult _ME_ like that."

Kasakabe smiles slightly. "Duel?"

"What do think, or are ignorant too?" he shouts.

The second man steps in. "So Madam, you know about this? I take it from your appearance you are not a local or an Anubian. What is your company's name?"

"Owato Clan, Durne system." Kasakabe taps herself. "Boss. Know rule. Agree Duel. Sword, blade. Name time, place."

"Over there." The first man points to a park across the street a block away. "Tomorrow morning at eight. I want this over with so I can get back to work."

Kasakabe thrusts a perscomm at Baysan, not taking her eyes off her opponent. "Apprentice, detail."

Baysan looks like she's going to have a stroke. Ikki helps her. They talk to the second man for several minutes while Kasakabe and her opponent glower at each other.

"At least now I understand her reluctance to follow our customs. Being a company owner I wouldn't agree to kneel in her situation either" the second man says.

After Baysan, Ikki, and the second man have made arrangements he turns to the two duelists. "Sir, Madam tomorrow at the park at eight." He bows slightly, grabs his friend and they start to leave.

The man Kasakabe is to duel shouts, "You better be there!"

Kasakabe waits until they are out of sight before letting Ikki and Baysan continue. When they reach the air raft Zan is sitting inside.

"You didn't get into trouble did you?"

Ikki looks ashamed. "Kasakabe got into a duel with some guy tomorrow." She hands Zan the perscomm with the details.

"What? The Captain is going to be outraged!"

Kasakabe shrugs at Zan. "Man start. No knee to man. Die."

After getting back to the ship they are told to report to the Captain's cabin the second Zan tells Kai what happened.

They stand in front of Kai's desk, with Zan standing beside the Captain and Lori off to one side. Kai scowls at them. "What happened?"

Ikki looks at the deck. "We were walking and this guy bumped into Kasakabe and fell down because he and his friend were talking on perscomm and weren't watching where they were going."

 _I wonder why…_ Kai looks at the perscomm Ikki and Baysan used to get the details. She looks at Zan. "Is this legal?"

"Yes Captain. Lori and I checked. It is."

"Fine! Kasakabe, kill him." Kai pounds her fist on the desk. " _Do not_ do this again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Boss Lady." Kasakabe bows trying to suppress a smile.

The next morning the crew heads to the park. Everyone is _ordered_ to wear dress clothing or a uniform.

When they arrive, the other party is already present. Several government officials meet them. There is a small crowd of spectators.

Kai notes that several of them are pointing and commenting to each other over Lori in her Ginsharian officer's uniform.

"I'm Captain Kai Hao, this is my First Officer, Itzanahohk'u. We're Kasakabe's Seconds" she tells the officials.

The duelists face off just out of striking distance. Kasakabe has one of her larger hand-and-a-half swords while her opponent has what looks like a heavy rapier.

At the signal to begin both make moves to test each other. His style is linear and formal keeping his blade and body lined up on Kasakabe. She is far more fluid. For over a minute they make unsuccessful strikes on each other.

 _She's toying with him. Why? She could have killed him several times now._ Kai thinks. Then she sees Kasakabe step back and stand still for a moment.

Kasakabe shifts from head on to a circular running assault. He tries hard to follow her but everyone can see he's tiring as her assault gains speed. He's having a harder and harder time parrying her strikes. Kasakabe steps into him from a pirouette and with a two handed blow cuts him from below the right shoulder all the way to his left hip two to three centimeters deep. Her sword goes through the flesh and bone with equal ease. There is an explosion of blood like a dam bursting. Sliced open, his knees buckle and he collapses in a heap to the ground.

Kai watches impassively her jaw clenched, eyes narrow.

The officials step in and declare the duel ended, honor satisfied.

Kasakabe bows to her opponent and then to his party and the officials.

As Kasakabe approaches the crew Kai turns to face her. " _ **Are you satisfied now?**_ " Her face is red with rage.

Kasakabe looks stunned.

She gets down on her knees and holds her sword out to Kai. "Apology Boss Lady. Owe big."

Ikki, Zan, and even Lori stand watching in stunned silence.

Kai stares at Kasakabe. "Apology accepted. _This time!_ You owe me big and if you _ever_ do this again so help me _**I**_ will shoot you!" She turns to the rest of the crew. "Let's go. We're finished here."

Later that day Zan is getting dinner ready with Murotsu's help.

"Muro, can I ask you something… About the duel that is?"

"'kay."

"Why didn't you just kill him like you did those men on Shinan? I've watched you enough to know you could have done it several times but you kept letting the chances go. Why?"

"No honor quick kill. Want know woman better. Live dishonor. Scratch. Know, see eye."

"That's really hard core."

Kasakabe shrugs. "Demand duel. Demand honor. Stupid not know opponent."

Zan looks surprised. "And you did?"

Kasakabe looks intently at Zan. She taps herself. "Clair. Call _esper_. Know." She holds up her hand pointing at Zan. "Lori know, Captain know, Zan know. Tell no one 'kay? Big secret. Die tell."

" _I knew it!"_ Zan covers her mouth, her eyes wide. "You're going to have to tell me about that later. I never met a real esper before. I promise I won't say a word either."

The Daichi Kaisu would arrive in the Kasasha system in a few days.

"Kasasha is the biggest arms bazaar within one hundred light years" Lori tells Kai as they sit in Kai's office. "Ginshar, provides the system defense. Remember Mr. Endo Savign, the business man, at Oud Solaris?"

"Yes?"

"He was an arms dealer. Remember he said he was from Kasasha? He was selling the couple from Testament arms."

"He also said he recognized you."

"He probably saw one of my sisters. "It _is_ possible one or more of them has been assigned to Kasasha."

"That'd interesting wouldn't it? Then we shouldn't have a problem there… _right_?"

"We should not as we will be refueling off one of the outer gas giants."

What I propose Captain… Kai, is we hail as the Ginsharian armed merchant _Brusk._ " Lori puts a small case on the desk. Opening it she pulls out a set of ship's papers.

Kai looks at these. "Of course. You just happen to have a set of ship's papers…"

Lori starts giggling. "Captain. Sorry, Kai, you should know better by now."

"You're right Lori. I should. I also hope if I do ever have a daughter she's just like and nothing like you all at once."

Lori gives her an evil eye and tongue.

"One small detail," Kai says. "This a Ling built Empress Marava class far trader. Won't they be suspicious of that?"

"Ginshar often uses other manufacturer's hulls for black operations in Alien space. They should not ask what we are doing or where we are coming from or going to."

Kai shakes her head. "I still find it hard to grasp that this goes on so widespread and casually."

Lori giggles again. "After more than a year with Murotsu and me you still think that?"

"No, I'm getting used to it. It's just so different from what I experienced growing up on the big Ling ships within the Empire."

"The Imperium is not the whole galaxy."

"I know that. I'll tell you this though. Lori, I think meeting you is one of the best things to have happened in my life."

Lori smiles at her. "And Murotsu?"

It is Kai's turn to laugh. "Um… Not so much. But, she does make things exciting."

Sir Jiayi's transport drops out of jump at Shugaadu. Its unannounced arrival sets off a panic at the Ling trade mission. Yuri is trying to smooth out the frantic efforts to have everything right for Sir Jiayi's arrival.

Sir Jiayi's staff brief him on what they found in their data search. "Sir, it seems your granddaughter and her crew have been busy. In addition to becoming celebrities for that refugee rescue, they were involved in a serious assault on a Captain Tarantella on Binim.

Then there is the contract she arranged with Sir Yuri…"

Jiayi perks up. "Sir Yuri Shapurin?"

"Yes Sir. He's the station chief here."

"Excellent! Arrange a meeting with him as soon as we are docked. Continue with your briefing."

"As I was saying Sir, she and Sir Yuri made a contract with Tanvir Faybo to begin trade in the Sarkam system. The Faybo Group and Mr. Faybo are smugglers. I find it hard to believe that a Ling executive would be involved in something like that."

"I'll bring that up with Sir Yuri" Jiayi growls. "Continue."

"The item that really concerns me is an incident on Adimshome. All we have is suspicion. It appears that Kasakabe carried out the assassination of Decius D'Albernon, Minister of the Republic of Anuron. This started a war between them and the state of Fontenoy. Rumors are that Gaulighter Saxe the ruler of Fontenoy hired Kasakabe to perform the assassination. The times we have for your granddaughter's ship being there fit with the date of the assassination.

Sir Jiayi sighs. "That would fit my granddaughter's style. She's always been a risk taker for big profit. It's gotten her in trouble more than once."

Jiayi and his party arrive at Ling corporate headquarters. An executive assistant greets him.

"I'm no mood for this nonsense. Sir Yuri's office, now!"

Taken there, the staff hastily retreats from the room.

Sir Jiayi relaxes his demeanor. "Yuri Shapurin! Or, should I say _Sir_ Yuri?" Jiayi moves to greet Yuri.

"Welcome to Shugaadu Jiayi. No titles, please. They're so stuffy. I do hope you're not here to fire me."

"Hardly. I'm here because of Kai."

Yuri rubs his forehead. "I should have guessed. She was here a week and turned this place upside down."

Jiayi smiles and nods. "That's Kai."

They start going over Kai's records and log.

"Her pay records and ship's operating expenses all seemed in order" Yuri says. "She's operating in the black."

Jiayi points at one of the entries. "She got one point three mega credits from Miracru on Grand Endeavor? They're in deep with Stoner if they paid her that for her one run in. Make copies of that for me."

"She bartered for cargo with the Maskai" Yuri continues. "There's an estimated value and description."

"That should be interesting to hear from her about. Few people have ever dealt with them.

What's this large money transfer for her First Officer about?"

An Imperial intelligence officer speaks up. "I suspect that's for a monument on Abricot. It's a common religious thing the Mische do. I doubt there's a problem with that."

Sir Jiayi nods.

"Sir, one thing comes to my attention" the officer continues.

"What would that be?"

"There's no mention of Kasakabe or the Ginsharian in any of those logs or reports."

Yuri looks puzzled. "That's strange. I know there were entries while they were here. I made some of them myself."

"It's not an issue while it is a problem" the intelligence officer replies. "The Ral Ranta scrubbed your database after they left. They're masters at espionage. For them it's second nature. They're also experts at making people non-existent."

"Now that you mention it, I did get the impression that Kapitan Lori Sixteen was very adept at that sort of thing."

" _Kapitan_?" Jiayi eyes Yuri. "So, the Ginsharian isn't a sex doll?"

" _Don't say that!_ " Yuri blurts out. "She gets incredibly mad if you call her that. I saw it firsthand. She can manipulate someone completely, in an instant. She did it to me to drive the point home right here in this office. She told me flat out she was doing it and I couldn't resist. She said she's a Kapitan in the Ginsharian Navy and an intelligence officer. She was in uniform when she showed up. That's odd, the record of that is missing too…"

Eyebrows go up among Jiayi's party.

"That explains where your records went" Jiayi says.

"That explains how they ran that naval blockade" the Intelligence Officer adds.

"Yes it would" Jiayi replies. "Their having a senior Ginsharian military officer aboard explains a lot of how they are getting away with things. From what we now know, there are two of the most dangerous people in this sector on Kai's ship."

"That's about what she told me too" Yuri says. "Lori said she'd make sure Kai and I were reunited so we could get married.

Yuri looks at Jiayi questioningly. "I proposed to her while she was here."

Jiayi eyes him.

Yuri shivers. "From what I know of Lori-Sixteen she's a competent, decent, and honorable officer. Kasakabe impressed me as a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. When I asked her if she was worried about the Imperial diplomatic mission trying something with her she said they'd better bring Marines in battledress with fusion weapons."

"I would" the intelligence officer replies. "You probably don't have a good understanding of how dangerous that woman really is."

"From what I saw, Kai and Lori make a good team. The others are very loyal to them. Kasakabe called Kai 'Boss Lady' more than once."

Jiayi looks around the room. "So, the question is where are they and where are they going?"

Yuri brings up a holographic display of the subsector.

The intelligence officer studies it. "I think they'll head to Ginshar. They have to go through Arshur and Starbridge in any case. Kasasha is heavily guarded by the Ginsharian navy. Dawntide, Kuga, and Ulaam are all relatively safe systems and there's a chance they could run into Ginsharian vessels in transit in them. The Kapitan would know that there is little chance of an Imperial naval or scout vessel in them for the same reason.

The Scout line running from Kupakii to Imukushush would be a risk that the Kapitan would warn them about. I doubt they'd go into the Anubian Trade Confederation. That'd be like entering Zhodani space. Worse, the Anubians treat women poorly.

I suggest Boilingbrook. There's a Ginsharian sky city there. The Kapitan would know that and know it's a safe location. We can make Boilingbrook in six jumps arriving around 228 to 235. That should correspond to their arrival time in that system."

"Good!" Jiayi says. "Make preparations to get underway for there as soon as possible. Yuri, pack your bags. You're coming too."

Yuri looks stunned.

"Why the surprise? I need you for leverage with your fiancée. Someone else can run this trade mission."

 **Kasasha**

Shortly before dropping out of FTL, Kai turns over command to Lori. Baysan is on the bridge in the second pilot position under instruction in navigation. At 0904 on 170-1115 they drop out of FTL. At 0905 they receive a hail from a Ginsharian defense ship…

"That was quick" Kai says.

"Unidentified ship entering the Kasasha system send your identification signal and security codes immediately. If you do not have these come to a dead stop, do not activate any sensors or weapons, and wait for us to rendezvous at your current location before proceeding. ACKnowledge!"

Lori turns on the vid feed. "This is GSM 9904 Brusk out of Ginshar Kapitan Lori-Sixteen commanding. Transmitting security code on side band channel three."

There is no immediate reply.

"Is there a problem?" Kai asks.

"No Captain. It is taking them a minute to look us up and verify the transmission."

"Lori!" On the vid replying from the _Resolute_ is… Lori!

Lori waves at the one on the screen. "Hi sis." She looks off screen at Kai. "It is my sister Lori Seventeen."

Kai looks dumbfounded.

Baysan sits with her mouth hanging open.

"I thought you were contracted to Owato?" Lori-Seventeen says.

"I am. The client is aboard.

"Understood. Can we rendezvous and FTF?"

"We are refueling off Anchir then jumping."

"Understood." Lori 17 looks disappointed. "It is wonderful to see you again. Say hello to our sisters and give them a big hug."

Kai looks at Lori. "If you want to visit it's okay by me. A few hours delay won't hurt us."

"Lori does a calculation on the console in front of her. "Affirmative. We will FTF."

"Understood!" Lori-Seventeen gets a big smile. "Rendezvous in six hours fifty two minutes."

"Understood. There are Aliens aboard. They are aware of us."

As the vid link closes Kai looks at Lori. "Now _**that**_ was weird. You talking to yourself."

Lori looks confused. "I was talking to my sister Lori-Seventeen."

Kai looks apologetic. "Seeing that… Well, we all knew about your sisters… It's a whole new level of odd for me to experience it. And, what was with the 'Aliens' bit?"

"Understood. This will make things easier when we get to Ginshar. The Aliens comment was to let Lori know there are non-Ginsharians aboard. I told her you know about us so it will not be a problem."

They look at Baysan who is staring at Lori.

"Ewww…" Kai says. "I don't think Baysan was prepared for that at all."

"Baysan?" Lori waves her hand at her. "Are you functional?"

Baysan blinks and tries to regain her composure. "You have a twin sister?"

Lori looks apologetic. "Things are very different with me. The rest of the crew knows about me and it seems we did not tell you. Do you know what bio-engineering is?"

"No."

"This is going to be complicated."

"Wait until I tell Zan and Ikki about this" Kai says.

Lori suppresses a smile. "Let me guess. Zan will muse over the sociological implications. Ikki will come looking for me and dance with excitement that she gets to meet my sister."

"So, what can we expect when they get here?" Kai asks.

"Prior to coming aboard they will only deal with me" Lori says. "When they board do not be alarmed by their being armed. Everyone will be.

They will be reserved like I am when piloting or when we first met. My sister or I will fix that by _ordering_ them to interact with you. They will become more like I am off duty."

The _Resolute_ comes alongside the Daichi Kaisu. A few hundred meters separates the ships. Kai, looking out the bridge canopy can see the Resolute is a black, sinister looking, and heavily armed ship.

Lori and a Lisa on the Resolute dock the two ships. Kai has the crew in the lounge.

As the final hatches on each ship's air lock open the two Lori's rush each other. Hugging, they turn to look at the Aliens. More Ginsharians come aboard behind Lori-Seventeen.

The Ginsharians look very warily at Kai and the others.

Lori-Sixteen turns to her sister. "They know about us, socialization is permitted."

Lori-Seventeen turns and faces her crew. "All of you may speak freely at any time to the Aliens aboard this ship."

The Ginsharians shout together at stiff attention. "Understood!" They become animated and sociable. The Ginsharians try and find those crew members most like themselves in their role aboard ship and latch on.

Lori-Sixteen introduces Ikki as her "little sister" to Lori-Seventeen.

This gets a hug and kiss from Seventeen. "It is amazing that Lori thinks enough of you to make you her sister, you being an _Alien_. Ikki, it was nice meeting you. I need to speak to Lori and Captain Hao excuse us please, understood?"

Two Peer come aboard and want to talk tech and engines, but Ikki cannot tell them apart. She uses mend tape to put their number on them.

The Peer's look at the tape, then Ikki. "You cannot tell us apart?"

"No. Can you tell each other apart?"

They look surprised. "Of course we can."

"Well, today you get mend tape and numbers so I can tell you apart, okay?"

The Garv assault marines are in the cargo bay with Kasakabe who has changed into clothes she can melee in. Kasakabe is taking on three of them with real weapons. Several more Garv's cheer them on.

Zan, enters the bay with Meli the Resolute's medic.

Zan calls Kai in a panic. "Captain, Kasakabe and the Ginsharian marines are sword fighting in the cargo bay. It looks serious!"

Lori-Sixteen shrugs. "She did that with them on Ginshar."

Lori-Seventeen adds, "It is good practice for Garvs. We should go watch."

Kai tells Zan, "Stay there we're coming."

The Lori's and Kai show up.

Zan approaches Kai. "Somebody could get injured or killed. Those are real swords they're using."

Lori-Seventeen speaks up. "They are practicing right now. Garv's, halt!"

Instantly all six Garvs turn and face her at rigid attention. Kasakabe stops centimeters short of slicing one of them.

"Garv's three on one with Kasakabe, full speed. You too Kasakabe. It is not realistic training otherwise."

They are moving much faster. Kasakabe's swords are an invisible blur as they whistle through the air. Her movements are genuinely acrobatic.

The Garv's with their greater bulk and muscle cannot move as fast but they match her accuracy and precision.

It looks like to Kai that Kasakabe is always a move ahead of the Ginsharians. The speed at which the four are going astounds her. The practice ends when Kasakabe strikes one of the Garv's in his left arm slicing him open pretty good.

Meli turns to Zan. "Your assistance Doctor?"

They go to look at the injured marine.

Kasakabe comes over to where Kai and the Lori's are standing. She is breathing hard and sweating. That surprises Kai.

"Good fight." She grins at Lori-Seventeen. "Garv worthy."

"Thank you for the complement Kasakabe. You do know _we will_ match you sooner or later."

Kasakabe gets a toothy grin. "Try!" she hisses.

Kai's perscomm goes off. It is Ikki. "Lori, Ikki needs you in engineering."

"Aliens!" Lori Sixteen replies. She turns to head to engineering.

Kai shakes her head. "Great, another fire to stamp out. Care to join me in engineering? It's probably going to be as good as this was."

Kai and the Lori's head to engineering. They arrive to find Ikki in the operating cabin with the Peers.

"I was explaining our plant to the Peers here when they discovered that I'd made all sorts of modifications to the systems. Then they found out I don't have standard operating procedures. It's really got them messed up."

Lori Seventeen points at her sister. "Wrong Lori." She points at the tape on the Peer's uniforms. "Why are your uniforms modified without authorization?"

"It is so the Aliens can tell us apart Kapitan."

Lori-Seventeen's eyes get wide. "You cannot tell us apart?"

"You can?" Kai asks.

"Of course we can." Lori-Sixteen replies. "Oh my, I should have recognized that when I showed Ikki and Zan those pictures. I am so sorry, I should have been aware of this."

"This is getting strange again" Kai interjects. "Kapitan Lori, why don't you and I go back to my cabin? I can have Zan bring some… Alien food and drinks I know our Lori likes by for you to try."

"Understood. Peers, continue with function."

Ikki tries to explain how and why she does things in engineering to the Peers.

Zan discovers that Meli is as qualified a doctor as she is.

Meli tells her "I am not specialized enough to be a doctor. They are much more skilled within their area of specialty than I am."

Kai and Lori Seventeen reach Kai's cabin.

"I should check the bridge real quick" Kai says.

"Understood. Lori assigned a pilot to ensure the safety of both ships."

"I'm sure your pilot is every bit as good as our Lori is."

Opening the hatch to the bridge Kai is greeted with "Kapitan on the bridge" from a brunette sitting where Lori would normally. Baysan is in the second position.

Baysan turns to look at Kai. "Hi Captain. This is Lisa Sixty-Five. Kapitan Lori said she'd be piloting during the visit."

"That's fine Baysan. Stay on the bridge if you would. Any issues Lisa?" _Like I need to ask…_

"No Captain."

Ikki and Lori-Sixteen try to explain that _Aliens_ use non-standard procedures to do things.

"Ikki is not purpose built like we are" Lori says. "Ikki was supposed to be a mother; that is a natural reproduction role that replaces our methods of making people and includes duties like our domestic models perform. She _chose_ to be an engineer. She is proof it is possible to modify your intended role successfully as she is a good engineer."

"Kapitan?" a Peer asks. "She does not use standard procedures and has modified many systems aboard this ship. How can she function like that?"

"Accept that as a common Alien practice. Determine the modifications Ikki has made and the procedures she uses. Accept them as standard for her and this ship. It will improve your performance against Alien vessels."

"Understood Kapitan." the Peers reply at attention.

Lori turns to leave. "Bye little sister. I am going forward to talk with Lori and the Captain."

As Zan and Meli finish up Zan gets a call on her perscomm. "The Captain wants me to bring a hors d'oeuvre tray and some beverages to her cabin. Would you care to assist me?"

"Understood. It is one of my functions to serve meals as I am responsible for the crew's health."

Zan smiles. "Understood!"

That gets a positive look from Meli.

Meli watches Zan prepare the items. "I am sorry Doctor I cannot perform the functions you are doing without modification and training."

"That's fine Meli. I can do this and you can watch. Oh, do you know anything about how the Ginsharian food packs are made?"

"No Doctor. I ensure that each crewmember gets one and that it is consumed properly."

Lori leaves the engine room and heads forward onto the Resolute. The Garv guarding the air lock snaps to attention. "Welcome aboard Lori-Sixteen."

Aboard the Resolute Lori meets with Zede 157. She hands him three holo-crystals. "These contain the last year's intelligence on alien contact."

"An updated set for the sector you are in." Zede hands Lori three in return.

"I require all data on the movements of Sir Jiayi Hao and the Ling Standard Products executive transport Cygne."

"Understood. It will require a few minutes to correlate that data and download it."

"Make it available to me on the Alien ship."

Back aboard the Daichi Kaisu, Lori goes to Kai's cabin. She and her sister chat with Kai about personal things. The conversation meanders then Lori-Seventeen announces "We need to return to duty. We will be leaving Captain."

As the two crews say their good byes both Loris hug.

Lori-Seventeen whispers "Have you been aboard?"

"Yes. Data transfer complete."

"Understood. It was wonderful to see you again sister. Thank you Captain Hao for allowing us to visit."

The ships part company.

 **Dawntide**

As they close with the planet the ship's sensors show that there are three ships in orbit. Two are large yachts and the third is a safari ship. They ignore the Daichi Kaisu.

"Seems we're not good enough to talk to" Kai says.

"Recommend quarters, manning our weapons, and hailing as the Ral Ranta ship Chiobol-San" Lori replies.

Kai gives her a dirty look twisting her lip up. "Oh no you don't! We _are not_ going to war."

The Daichi Kaisu enters Dawntide's atmosphere and heads down to a landing.

"Select somewhere we can refuel where there aren't any locals nearby" Kai orders.

Zan is on the bridge. "Try to find a nice beach if you can Lori. I'd love to spend a day or two relaxing on one."

It takes two hours for the ship to reach the landing spot. Lori sets the ship down in an open field adjacent to a long stretch of white sandy beach. It is late afternoon when they land.

"Is this adequate?" Lori asks.

Zan stares out the bridge windows. "Adequate? It's amazing! This is incredible!"

Kasakabe takes Zan with her for a walk on the beach. "You, me Zan. Like home."

"We can share stories of our ancestors" Zan replies.

The next morning is cool and there is a dense fog. Zan uses the time to prepare breakfast and plan some activities. By mid-day the fog is gone and it turned into another beautiful day. Fluffy clouds, a light breeze, and perfect temperature drained the bad out of everyone.

The crew is in the cargo bay getting things ready for a cookout. Baysan is taking a break. She looks the Isotta over, running her hand over the vehicle's smooth lines.

Ikki watches her. "Hey, I have an idea. Baysan, how'd you like to go for a ride? Lori can take you."

Zan and Kasakabe turn to conceal their trying to not laugh. Ikki eats her grin.

Lori looks at them. "Understood. Do you want to go Baysan?"

"You really would take me for a ride Kapitan?"

"Yes."

The rest of the crew get some chairs to watch from the beach as Lori takes the Isotta out.

"I wonder how many bags she's filled or if she's covered in one like I was?" Ikki says.

"You talked her into doing this." Kai says. "You're going to help clean up the mess. The rest of you too!"

Lori returns thirty minutes later. Baysan is so badly shaken that Zan and Kasakabe have to help her out of the gravcoupe.

The crew gathers around Baysan. They tell her that they too have suffered similar fates from flying with Lori.

"Now I know how she beat my daddy's air force. She's incredible. Nobody's safe from her."

It is close to sunset. Kai goes to the bridge to watch the sun go down, sunsets on Dawntide being colorful and spectacular. Opening the hatch she finds Lori sitting in the pilot's chair.

"I didn't know you went for this sort of thing" Kai says.

"It is beautiful. I do not feel comfortable watching it outside."

Kai takes a seat. "Mind if I join you and we watch together?"

"Please. I am glad you joined me."

They sit quietly as the sky turns into azure streaked with orange, yellow, and red. The clouds slowly blend their bright colors into the monotone of a night sky.

"Kai, can I ask you something?" Lori says quietly.

Kai looks surprised. "Of course. Anything. I trust and respect your opinion."

Lori makes the thinnest of smiles. "Do you like the twilight?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Have things turned out like you imagined when you hired us a year ago?"

Kai bites her lip. She looks worried.

They sit silently for a moment.

"I didn't ask for this…" Kai replies.

Lori cuts her off. "Yes you did. You accepted your company's offer to go to Gazala. You accepted Miracru's offer and Ling's orders to take us home. You agreed to what we did at Adimshome. You agreed to bring the Princess on board. You hired us. All of us. Now you are in the twilight world Kasakabe and I live in."

Kai stares out the bridge windows at the sunset. Her jaw is clenched.

"It is true Kai. Deep down, you know it is. You have become part of the universe Kasakabe and I live in. You willingly participated. Kasakabe had no choice. She was born into it. I was designed, manufactured, and then ordered to. I accept that."

"Kai, where do you stand? Zan, Ikki, and Baysan can go down a different path if they choose. I am no longer certain you can. Can you live in the twilight like Murotsu and I do _Kai Lei Hao_? I ask you again: Do you like the twilight?" Lori gets up. She looks directly at Kai."

Kai can see she is on the verge of tears.

Lori turns, opens the hatch, leaving the bridge. "Enjoy the twilight Kai. Do not let the darkness that follows consume you." Lori disappears and the hatch closes.

Kai sits staring at the sun's final rays.

The next evening Kai finds Lori. "Would you walk down to the beach with me? I know it's a lot to ask being outdoors."

"Understood. Yes, I will go Captain."

They walk some distance from the ship.

Lori looks at Kai. "Kai, why did you not stay at Shugaadu with Yuri?"

"I made a promise, had a contract to take you and Kasakabe home. I keep my word and my deals."

Lori smiles. "That is a sentiment worthy of you. Do you still want to… marry Yuri?"

"I still plan to."

"I am not sure I understand that concept. Can you explain marry please?"

"I take it you don't have marriage in your society then?"

"It would depend on what it is." Lori replies. "Ginshar may call it something different."

Kai explains marriage to Lori along with how families and children are raised. Lori listens intensely.

"There is nothing like that on Ginshar. Ginshar needs to pay more attention to alien societies."

"So, let me hear your version of things."

"You promise not to laugh? I know you find Ginshar weird."

"On Ginshar everyone is designed, made, and fulfills specific functions. There is no marriage like you describe. We have intimate relationships based on function. They are not gender based. Ginsharians are raised in controlled conditions by specialists made for that purpose. They are not permitted to mix with working models."

"Is that why you were so uncomfortable around the kids when we left Pokhval'nyy?" Kai asks.

"Yes" Lori says softly. "I had no idea how to handle that situation. I tried watching you and the adult refugees for a clue but found I could not grasp what to do."

"What would happen if you had children of your own then?" Kai asks

Lori smiles. " _That_ will not happen. I am sterile. All Ginsharians are."

With the stars out Kai changes the subject. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

Lori looks at the sky. "They are deadly. How many have we been to… Kai? How many people have died around us? How close have we come?"

Kai sits quietly for a moment. "So, you find them scary?"

"No."

"What does scare you Lori?"

Lori looks at Kai with sad eyes. "That I become a scrapped model, unwanted, discarded."

That sends a chill up Kai's spine. "That would be horrible."

"What is your greatest fear?" Lori asks.

"That I fail. I did once years ago, at university. Ever since I've put one hundred and fifty percent into everything I do. I can't fail you, the crew, my family. I _have_ to succeed. That's why I didn't stay on Shugaadu even though I knew I could. Another Captain, another ship could have taken you and Kasakabe home. But, I would have failed to do what I said I would."

They have been on Dawntide for a week. Kai decides it is time to plan their next stop and start making preparations to leave. She calls a meeting of the crew.

"I called this meeting to decide where we're going from here" Kai begins. "Do we go to Ginshar or Durne? I know what Lori and Muro would prefer but what about you three? Do you have a preference?" Kai asks Zan, Ikki, and Baysan.

"What do we know about the systems we'd be stopping in?" Zan replies. "I think that would make a difference in our choice."

Lori speaks up. "Zan is right. I have been studying the systems we will have to refuel in between here and Ginshar or Durne.

Kai sits thinking about what Lori has told her and the crew. "If we go the second route to Ginshar we'll be a lot closer to the Imperium. Isn't that a risk in itself?"

"No. The Imperial worlds in this area are clients of the Delphi Reaches or they are Solomani. Their governments and people tolerate Imperial control. They will not be actively looking for us. Unless we cross into Imperial space and try to get noticed they will leave us alone. Other than the scout line we are not likely to run into any Imperial ships going to Ginshar."

"Well, I think that decides it" Kai says. "We'll go to Ginshar. Less chance of Imperial scouts, no pirates at every stop, and only one problem system. We leave for Kuga tomorrow… After we have a last breakfast on the beach."

Several days into FTL Baysan is on the bridge with Lori doing piloting and navigation exercises.

"Captain on the bridge."

Kai exhales. "You know, you don't have to do that. So, Baysan, getting the hang of piloting and navigation?"

"A little Captain. Kapitan Lori was trying to explain how faster-than-light travel works to me. I'm totally lost though."

"I am too when Lori puts all that math up so don't let it bother you. That's why she does most of the piloting. She enjoys confusing you with that stuff."

Lori sticks her tongue out at Kai.

Baysan tries not to notice.

Kai sees that Baysan has her bow propped up next to her seat. "How are the archery lessons coming?"

"I _hate_ Usted Kasakabe!" Baysan frowns. "She's _so_ picky about everything. She smacks me with a wooden sword for every little mistake I make. I'm black and blue from it. She even hit me for calling her Murotsu too. Seems I'm not allowed to do that."

"If it makes you feel any better I watched you practice yesterday. You have gotten a lot better" Lori tells her.

"Not according to Kasakabe."

"She is being tough on you. She is as hard on herself" Lori says. "She wants you to be the best you can possibly be. It will be worth the effort."

"I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much" Baysan says.

168


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Prelude**

Kai decided that they would land at Ulām. She holds a meeting with the crew after making FTL out of Kuga. "We can buy food and some Ulian furniture while we're there. Ulām is supposed to be famous for it. It should make a good cargo. On the down side, Ulām is very conservative socially. Women are expected to wear long dresses, have long hair, and be reserved in public."

Ikki sits arms crossed, frowning deeply.

"It's only for a few days Ikki. You don't have to leave the ship if you don't want to. There isn't going to be much to do there anyway."

Kai points at Lori and Kasakabe. "No playing off the ship you two. Your sexual choices are a serious crime…"

Kai chooses a landing site surrounded by low rolling hills dotted with woods and small lakes. Lori puts the ship down next to a small lake so Ikki can refuel. The nearest civilization consists of a few farms. Ikki, Baysan, and Lori work on refueling while Kai, Zan, and Kasakabe take the air raft into town.

Zan easily secures her food requirements. Furniture is another matter. There only a few craftsmen nearby that turn out single pieces.

As they get ready to leave a beat up truck with six male Vargr riding in it arrives. It stops beside their air raft. Kasakabe is visibly on edge.

"Is there a problem Muro?" Kai does not take her eyes off the Vargr.

"Maybe." Murotsu is staring at them. "Corsair maybe. Crew yes."

"Pirates?" Kai asks.

"Yes. Vargr pirate crew common. Call corsair. Some Ral Ranta. Safe Ral Ranta. No fight Durne."

Kai moves closer to Kasakabe. "Then we should hope they're Ral Ranta."

"They look like bipedal wolves" Zan says. "Do they act that way?"

"Yes. Leader dangerous. Pack follow. Do leader say."

Having parked their vehicle, the Vargr get out and head towards Kai. It is clear who the leader of the group is. He is wearing colorful clothing and has on flashy pieces of jewelry. All six are carrying one or more energy or projectile weapons along with swords. Two in the middle of the group carry a small crate.

Kasakabe looks at the leader. "Bir Ral Ranta qubilu var? Siz Ral Ranta danisca bilurum?" (Are you Ral Rantan? Do you speak Ral Rantan?)

The Vargr stop and look at the leader. He starts looking for something in his pockets.

Kasakabe half looks at Kai. "Not Ral Ranta. Careful. Dangerous."

"Okay. Thanks for finding that out. Let's see what they want."

Kai steps forward. "I'm Captain Hao of the far trader Daichi Kaisu. Can I help you with something?"

The Vargr leader's ears perk up and he stops looking in his pockets. His accent is odd. The pitch of his voice goes up and down as he speaks. "We would like to go on your ship. We can pay…"

It takes Kai and Zan some effort to understand what he's saying. He and his pack have been stuck on Ulām for months. Their ship was wrecked on re-entry and cannot be repaired. They are trying to return home to the Tlianke system.

"We're headed to Boilingbrook" Kai says.

"That's fine" he replies. "We can get passage there."

Kai is still eying them warily. "Why haven't you gotten off Ulām already? We couldn't be the only ship through here in the last few months."

"Few ships stop here" he replies. "Anubians will not take Vargr. They hate us and we're not too fond of them either."

Kai points at their personal arms. "So, why all the weapons?"

"The Ulians don't like us. The Anubians don't like us. We defend our personal honor, they are mostly for self-defense because we're disliked."

The Vargr leader has his men show Kai the contents of the chest. "We're desperate. We will pay you well to take us. This is yours if you take us."

The contents of the chest look like loot. There is a mix of money, jewelry, and other valuables in it.

Kai looks at Zan and Kasakabe. "Should we?"

"Probably pirate. Risk" Kasakabe says.

"It's risky Captain, if they're pirates."

"Can you deal with them if they are?" Kai asks Kasakabe.

"Try, kill all."

She turns back to the Vargr leader. "Fine. We'll take you. Bring all your weapons and cargo by tomorrow at this location." She hands him a printed out map showing where the ship is.

The Vargr 'smile' at them and profusely thank Kai.

It is early evening when Kai, Zan, and Kasakabe return to the ship.

Ikki got some of the refueling done. "It'll take about five or six hours tomorrow to finish fueling Captain…"

Zan and Baysan make the crew dinner. Everyone is thrilled with the fresh ingredients. Afterward, Kai holds a crew meeting. She and Zan put the chest they were given on the table.

"As you can see, it's far more than what six high passages would cost. Kasakabe thinks these guys are pirates. I agree with her on that. I also think they _will_ try and take the ship if they have a chance. They probably gave us this loot on the expectation of getting it back when they succeed. We won't let them succeed."

Lori scowls. "Captain, this is an unnecessary risk. We do not need the money."

"I talked it over with Zan and Kasakabe" Kai replies. "You're right, it's a risk, but I plan on not giving them much chance to do anything. They were told to bring all their cargo and weapons by tomorrow morning and drop it off. We'll store the dangerous stuff in the secure cargo lockers on the starboard side. They'll ride in Mid-Passage. I don't care that they paid enough for High-Passages…"

It's time for the good part of this business deal." Kai starts piling the contents of the crate on the table.

"Everyone will be getting their percentage of this box right now. That goes for you two as well. No arguing about it. Baysan, as crew and this being your first dividend from ship's operations you'll get the standard five percent."

Baysan's eyes get wide with surprise.

"I see that surprises you Baysan. It shouldn't. When we succeed as a crew everyone gets their fair share of the profit. If we fail we do it together."

With everyone getting their payment the meeting breaks up.

Later in the evening Zan, Ikki, and Baysan set up chairs and a table near the bottom of the cargo ramp outside the ship. Sitting in the cool, crisp air sipping wine they look out at the peaceful countryside.

Baysan asks, "The Captain gave me over a year's pay as my portion. Is that right?"

"Yep" Ikki says. "Isn't that kopa?"

"That's how it works on a ship like this one" Zan tells her. "We get paid a salary and if the Captain succeeds we get a share."

Ikki gets a huge smile. "Captain Hao is the best! I was on a bunch of other ships like this one and they all had _losers_ for Captains. Half the time they couldn't pay you and the other half they cheated you out of your fair share if they could.

You should have been here when Kasakabe …"

Zan punches Ikki hard in the ribs. "We've made a good profit with the Captain but sometimes we do things…"

Baysan looks worried and afraid. "Kasakabe killed someone didn't she and you two were part of it?"

Zan looks down. "We all were. He was someone very much like your father. I'm not proud of that, but that is what she does and she's kept us alive more than once when we all would've died otherwise. You saw what she's capable of on Starbridge. She _enjoyed_ that duel. I'm pretty sure she deliberately knocked that man down to get into it too."

Baysan looks upset. "It really bothers me. I keep thinking about my daddy and what you've said. Lori said more than once the Captain could have had him killed. That really, really scares me, but I'm also thankful she didn't do it. Kasakabe really scares me too, and I think that Kapitan Lori can be just as dangerous when she wants to be."

"You don't know how right you are" Zan says. "One thing to remember is that the Captain and Lori won't let Kasakabe do whatever she wants. She does listen to them. Well, most of the time…"

Baysan looks at Ikki.

Ikki looks the other way. "Could we talk about something else?"

"I wonder if they could get her to stop smacking me with that wooden sword" Baysan replies.

The food deliveries and the Vargr show up simultaneously. The deliverymen are not happy with the sight of the Vargr. Kai makes the Vargr unload quickly and leave. "Return tomorrow about ten. The ship will be ready to leave then."

As Ikki, Zan, and Baysan work with the vendors to get the food aboard two human men show up. They are wearing large back packs and have other gear hanging from belts and such. Both have scraggly beards and look well weathered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Zan asks.

"Hi! I'm Todd Stevens and this my buddy Nate Answorth. We'd like to see about passage if yawl have a spare room aboard."

Todd's accent sounds odd to Zan.

Todd sees Zan's reaction. "We're Solomani not Imperial. You guys ain't from around here are ya?"

"No, we aren't. We're coming from the Ley Sector. I'm Mische from the Mische Conglomerate in the Crucis Margin. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Doctor Itzanahohk'u, First Officer and ship's doctor." Zan bows.

Nate shows Todd a map on a wrist navigation system pointing at where Zan is talking about.

"Wow! You guys are a long way from home ain't ya?" Nate extends his hand to Zan.

Zan looks oddly at that. "Yes we are. We're on special assignment for Ling Standard Products. We're headed to Boilingbrook. Would that be where you're going?"

The two men look at each other.

"Ain't been there yet" Nate says.

"Nope" Todd replies. "So, what's at Boilingbrook Itzan…?"

"Sorry." Zan says. "Mische names can be difficult. Please, Zan is fine. We're just passing through. Our destination is Ginshar."

The men's eyes get wide.

"You best not be goin' there." Nate says.

Todd nods. "Ginshar is a pack of trouble. _Everybody_ knows to stay out of that system. They make the Ranta's look downright friendly."

Zan smiles. "Our pilot is a Ginsharian and we have Ral Ranta security aboard."

"Kick azz!" Todd exclaims. "No way you do."

Nate nods vigorously. "Now I understand why you're takin' those dogs along. They try _anything_ they're dead or spaced. Ginshar and the Ranta ain't no joke at all. They do peeps just for lookin' at 'em wrong."

"So, can we get passage for eight Imperial?" Todd asks. "It'd be worth it to see them dogs get chewed on by a Ranta."

"Well, we generally charge that for a single mid passage. Let me ask the Captain about it." Zan gets out her perscomm.

"The Captain will be here in a couple of minutes. Why don't you put your gear down and relax. Baysan! Get our guests two kava please." Baysan salutes and runs into the ship.

Kai shows up in a couple of minutes, Kasakabe with her. The men visibly stiffen seeing Kasakabe.

"Gentlemen, I'm Captain Kai Hao, how can I help you?"

Todd looks at Kasakabe. "Bir Ral Ranta qubilu var?" (Are you Ral Rantan?)

Kasakabe looks at them with a sneer. "Beli! Men Ral Ranta ediream. Men Klan am Durne. Siz ki, bir seatinlik ver?" (Yes, I'm Ral Rantan. I'm Clan from Durne. Do you have a problem with that?). She lets her blades slide out where the two can see them.

They look like they just died.

"Oh, sorry." Kai smiles, casually putting a hand out in Kasakabe's direction. "This is my security officer Kasakabe."

"So, you wanted to book passage. Zan says you have eight Imperial. Usually we charge double that for two mid-passages but I'll give you a break and even let you stay in High Passage for that."

"Really?" They say in surprise.

"Really." Kai tries to mimic how they said it.

Kasakabe looks at them. "Siz. Tapansa, bisaq." (You. Pistol, knife.) "Siz. Bisaq." She holds her hand out towards Nate. "Indi de ölüe vä ya." (Now or you are both dead)

Both guys start scrambling to get the weapons Kasakabe told them to hand over.

Kai laughs to herself. "Kasakabe, put those in the weapons locker please."

"Yes Boss Lady." Kasakabe bows slightly still looking the two men in the eyes.

"I assume you'd like to have a chance to freshen up, maybe change your clothes?" _Or underwear…_

Baysan shows up with two cups of kava.

"Baysan, take our guests to cabin one in the High Passage section. Inform Ikki to turn on the hot water and other amenities for that cabin if you would please."

They leave with Baysan. On the way, Todd looks at Baysan. "You look Solomani."

"I'm from Arshur."

"Oh, King Temirzhan's world. We were there about eight months ago" Nate says.

Baysan gets a big smile. "Really? What did you think of Arshur?"

"It was pretty nice there. But, the captain of the ship we came on was really pissed about how he was totally ripped off on fuel prices" Todd says.

"I'm going to make my dad fix that when I get back."

"That ain't happening unless you're like a Princess or something." Todd is looking at her skeptically.

"I am." Baysan looks at the deck frowning. "I'm Princess Baysan Temirzhan of Arshur. My father is the King."

The guys start laughing. "Yea, sure you are…"

Baysan stops and looks them in the eyes. "Ask the Captain and the crew. They'll all tell you. My father made a deal with Captain Hao. He wanted me to learn what it is to be a commoner. So now I'm carrying your bags to your cabin."

"You're serious ain't ya?" Nate says.

"Yes" Baysan whispers while looking down. "I am."

"That is so rad." Todd exclaims. "This is gonna' to be the best jump of our trip. A Rantan, a Ginsharian, a Princess, dogs, and who knows what else. Totally rad!"

Nate asks, "Is the Ginsharian male or female? There are a lota of rumors about how they look, 'specially the women. Not everybody gets to meet 'em. Most of the time you die if ya' do… or so the stories have it."

"Yea, that'd be totally rad to meet a Ginsharian" Todd adds.

"She's our pilot. Her name is Lori. She's really nice and she's _really_ pretty."

"Rad!" The men slap their hands together.

As they enter the crew section they run into Lori who is wearing next to nothing. The guys stop and stare, mouths open.

Lori looks disgusted.

"Oh, hi Kapitan. This is Todd and… Nate. They're passengers we're taking to Boilingbrook" Baysan says.

Lori walks up to the two men. "Solomani correct? Never met a Ginsharian?"

The two shake their heads still staring.

"Understood."

Lori's expression changes. Her voice becomes the one when she is piloting. She pulls her pistol out where they can see it. The bright pink color makes it impossible to miss.

"If either of you talk to me again while on this ship, _I will kill you._ Understood?" She places the pistol on their chins in turn and pushes their mouths closed with it.

The men with wide open eyes nod.

The Daichi Kaisu departs Ulām and is about fifteen minutes from the FTL event horizon. Ikki finishes charging the jump drive and Lori is making final navigation inputs for the jump to Boilingbrook. Kai is on the bridge in the second pilot's station, head resting on her hand staring at the overhead. Kasakabe is in the cargo bay practicing. Zan and Baysan are setting up tables and chairs in the passenger section, laying out settings, and getting ready to serve lunch. Zan is working in the Mid Passage compartment while Baysan is setting a table in High Passage.

The Vargr have grouped near the elevator in the aft end of the Mid Passage compartment.

Zan out of the corner of her eye sees a blade, then a small pistol. Panicked, she starts running towards the High Passage compartment.

"Baysan help!"

There are several loud _cracks_ as one of the Vargr fires his pistol at her. The first shot misses striking the cabin partitions in the High Passage compartment. A second hits Zan in her left side, a third hits her left arm below the shoulder.

Zan half spins and falls to the deck inside the High Passage section. "Help me!"

Baysan screams. She has the presence of mind to push the panic button on her perscomm.

Todd and Nate, who are in the lounge, run to Zan. As they reach her one of the Vargr starts to enter the compartment. The men start fighting with him. Nate gets stabbed several times collapsing to the deck. Todd manages to hit the Vargr with a heavy metal serving tray along with Nate punching him several times before going down. The Vargr retreat into the Mid Passage compartment.

"Help us!" Todd shouts at Baysan who is frozen in place.

"Gunfire passenger section Captain." Lori says. "Crewwoman Temirzhan's panic alarm is active."

Kai is shaken out of her funk. "What?"

Lori repeats what she said mechanically. "Recommend sounding quarters and locking down the ship."

"Uh, yes! Do that."

Kasakabe hears the gunfire and Lori's announcement of quarters. She heads for the passenger section but is stopped at the hatch into the crew section as Ikki has them powered down. Kasakabe starts shouting into the intercom by the hatch. "Ikki open door crew section. Zan, Baysan trouble."

When Ikki does Kasakabe is met by gunfire from Vargr who are now in the crew section. She retreats back into the cargo bay getting against the bulkhead, swords out. "Close door Ikki. Close door!"

As the hatch starts to cycle one of the Vargr manages to stick a metal rod into it jamming it half open. Ikki kills the power. Kasakabe flings throwing stars through the hatch blindly. A howl from one of the Vargr says he was hit. More pistol shots ring out with the bullets whizzing into the cargo bay ricocheting off the far bulkhead and cargo containers.

Kai shows up, Cobra in hand. Seeing Kasakabe by the hatch she carefully takes aim using the electronic sighting system on the weapon. _I hope this works like Lori said it would I don't want to hit Kasakabe._

She lets go with a high explosive round from the single shot launcher followed by firing a burst of projectiles. The round makes a very satisfying KABOOM! in the crew section. More howls and pistol shots are returned but no Vargr are visible.

Kai starts fumbling to reload her pistol. Kasakabe joins her.

"Do good Boss Lady. Cover. Reload 'kay?" Kasakabe grins at her.

"Right! We need to keep them in the crew section."

In the High Passage compartment Baysan recovers from her panic. "Stay there! I'll get some weapons and a med kit."

She heads to cabin four where her bow and a blade are along with the weapons the two men brought and a sub machinegun Lori added from the ship's gun locker. Retrieving these she re-enters the lounge and helps Todd pull Nate and Zan back into the space. Todd tips over a table for them to shelter behind.

Two of the Vargr start to enter the space.

Baysan's response is automatic. She looses an arrow on one of them hitting him in the chest. He howls in pain and helped by the second Vargr, they retreat out of the space.

"Good shot!" Todd says slapping her on the back.

"I can't stop shaking" Baysan says. "I'm really scared."

"So am I. We need to help my bud and the doc. You got that med kit?"

Baysan hands it to him.

"Keep 'em out and I'll do what I can" Todd says.

In engineering Ikki calls the bridge after Kasakabe starts shouting at her.

"The ship is under attack" Lori replies. "Secure the engine room as planned."

Lori jumps the ship for Boilingbrook. She calls Kai. "Ship is FTL for Boilingbrook Captain."

Lori calls Baysan. "What is your situation Crewwoman?"

"Todd has his pistol and that machinegun with extra bullets. I have my bow and we have several swords. Zan and Nate are hurt pretty bad. Todd did what he could with the med kit. Zan managed to help a little. We gave them a sedative so they're out now."

"Understood. Defend your position."

"Zan, Solomani man hurt bad. Not dead. Baysan, other man defend" Kasakabe tells Kai.

"For once I'm really glad you're psionic." Kai lets out a deep breath.

The Vargr and crew settle down into a siege. Kai has Lori and Ikki join her and Kasakabe in the cargo bay.

"Zan and one of the men are injured" Kai says. "From what we can tell they'll survive. Baysan and the other man are looking after them and have barricaded themselves in the High Passage compartment. We're pretty sure two or three of the Vargr are wounded. How bad I'm not sure. We can't vent the ship as we're FTL and Baysan and the others aren't familiar with vac suits. I'm not sure they could successfully get everyone in one correctly so that's out. We could zero gee the ship but Zan's pretty sensitive to that and is already in bad shape so we'll have to let that go too..."

"Captain, if I might…" Lori breaks in. "All we have to do is reach Boilingbrook. The Ginsharian enclave there _will_ send help the second I contact them. We control the ship. All we have to do is keep the Vargr where they are until then."

The next seven days are long and tiring. The Vargr make several attempts to move into the cargo bay unsuccessfully.

The moment the Daichi Kaisu drops out of FTL in the Boilingbrook system Lori begins sending a coded distress signal to the Ginsharians.

Ginshar tells them they are sending a team of marines along with medical help to the Daichi Kaisu. They will meet them in route to the planet. They ask Kapitan Lori to set up a holo link to her injured crew so they can begin treatment remotely.

The Ginsharians arrive at the Daichi Kaisu two hours later. Lori stops the ship to allow them to board.

Zede 357, their leader, brings his cutter in close to allow the marines to board in their battle armor.

Eight marines come aboard at the starboard air lock two at a time. Four move to the cargo bay. Four more head to engineering.

For Kai, the Marines in their black battle armor look terrifying.

Four more marines enter through the air raft compartment.

Two medics in vac suits and Zede-357 follow the marines. Zede sets up a tactical computer and holo display in the crew lounge.

To Kai, they seem to be like Lori when piloting. It also seems that the only person that really matters to them is Lori.

The marines in engineering move to the port amidships hatch. Ikki retreats to the operating cabin and calls the bridge.

"Engineering, zero gee the ship and turn off all power to the passenger section, crew section, and cargo bay" Lori orders.

This get a violent response from the Vargr who began to randomly fire into the high passage section and cargo bay. The start howling and shouting threats.

Ikki can see flashes of gunfire coming through the cargo bay hatch from the crew section. A stray round hits the observation window of the control room. She cowers under a control console, her blueberry pistol out, fighting back tears.

Kai cringes with every shot fired. The Ginsharians appear totally unfazed by the firing.

Zede tells the marines to execute their attack. "Destroy all Aliens."

"Understood!"

Seconds later six heavy explosions rock the ship. Everyone aboard can feel them.

Ikki covers her ears and whimpers curled up in a ball.

 _There goes all my extra cash…_ Kai thinks.

Baysan is struck by a spent pellet in the back of the head. "Ouch! Oh my god, did that hurt!"

The Mid-passage and crew section fill with dense, acrid, choking smoke. The marines advance in an armored phalanx fusion weapons at the ready. The four in the Mid-passage section pour out of the air raft compartment having blown the hatch off its hinges and into the bulkhead beyond.

Two white hot bolts of energy emit from two of the Marine's weapons. The two Vargr in the Mid Passage compartment are torn apart and splattered like a paste on the stateroom partition walls. A ghastly smell of ozone, smoke, burnt flesh and fur wafts into the high passage section making Baysan and Todd retch and vomit as they float in zero-G.

"Face down on the deck!" A booming voice comes out of the smoke as two of the marines enter the High Passage section. "Do not move. Move and you will be destroyed."

"Passenger section secure" Zede says mechanically without taking his eyes off the holo display. "Medical team stand by."

In the cargo bay and port passageway the two groups of four marines advance. They barely enter the crew section when they near simultaneously fire on three Vargr who are desperately trying to run, hide, and surrender. They are torn to atoms and splattered all over the compartment bulkheads.

"Three Aliens destroyed" Zede says. "Securing Crew Section."

Seconds later he announces "Crew Section secure. Medical team report to High Passage section. Assault team take up secondary positions and secure the ship."

With the assault over and the ship secure, the Ginsharian medics treat Zan and Nate. They move Zan to the crew section and put her in a bunk. The two men are put in a stateroom in the high passage section and told to stay there, under guard. The crew and Ginsharians gather in the crew lounge. With their helmets off everyone can see the marines are all Garvs.

Ikki pronounces that, "Too weird…" to everyone's laughter.

Zede looks confused. "Kapitan Lori told me you are aware of Ginsharians. You find it strange that our assault marines would be the same model? I do not understand Aliens."

"After being around Lori for over a year now I've come to accept that Ginshar is as strange to us as we are to you" Kai says. "But, I'll tell you this Zede, even as odd as we find that you have twelve Garv and two Meli aboard I'm glad we've had the chance to meet you individually and as a people and I'm particularly pleased to have met and worked with Lori."

"You go big sister!" Ikki adds looking at Lori.

The Ginsharians look at Ikki oddly.

"Ikki and I are family. She understands us… mostly." Lori smiles at Ikki.

That brings looks of understanding from the other Ginsharians.

"We're all family aboard this ship" Kai adds. "Lori taught us that."

Zede looks surprised. "So you know our customs? Then you also know that we are not the 'real' Ginsharians" Zede replies. "We are retired or defective."

The crew can see all of the Ginsharians look ashamed having to say that. They do not look at Lori at all, instead studiously looking elsewhere.

"Lori told us about that" Kai replies.

"Then you understand" Zede says with a bit of reluctance in his voice. "Kapitan Lori outranks all of us. She is a working model."

Captain with your permission might I get things going so we can dock on Boilingbrook?"

"By all means Lori. You are in command _Kapitan._ "

"Understood."

Lori turns back to the assembled crew. "Crewwoman Temirzhan prepare a meal for everyone. Melis, assist. Use Ginsharian food packs suitable for Aliens. The Solomani are to be fed Alien food only. Understood?

Garv's, undress uniform for fatigue and camp duties. Clean up the compartments involved in the assault. Obtain cleaning supplies from the Chief Engineer or Crewwoman Temirzhan."

With each order the Ginsharians come to attention. "Understood Kapitan!"

"Section Commander Zede. See to it that everything is carried out properly. Report when all objectives are accomplished."

"Zan is right you know" Kai says.

"I already gave my answer Cap… Kai."

"I know," Kai replies. "I think we should get underway for Boilingbrook. I think the Ginshar enclave will be an unforgettable experience."

Ikki moves over by Lori. "You think one of those guys would take me out?"

"You did hear how old they are?"

"I am _**so**_ over that age thing sis. Those Garvs look pretty good and all of them look about my age. That means hot date here I come. And, the best part is, no birth control."

Lori and Kai look at each other and sigh.

"Get the ship underway you two." Kai waves her arms at them.

"Aye Captain." "Understood."

"So, Murotsu, Lori, how did those Vargr get all those weapons on the ship?" Kai asks. "I thought you two searched them thoroughly."

"Unknown Captain. The scans and searches we did would have found the weapons they had."

Kasakabe shrugs. "Not know. Even did clair. Never fail."

Baysan is cleaning-up cabins in mid-passage. She finds a small case in the cabin the Vargr leader was staying. Its unique properties stun her. "Captain, I found this in one of the staterooms the Vargr were in."

The case is about twenty centimeters on a side and less than three centimeters thick. One might easily mistake it for a large perscomm. Opening it, Kai finds the inside is a shimmering, silvery surface. She touches it and her fingers go into it.

Kai puts her arm in up to the shoulder. "I can just feel the sides. There's still something in it too." She pulls out several swords along with two pistols and ammunition. "Anyone got an idea what this is?"

Ikki looks intensely at the case. "It might be Ancient technology. My dad told me stories when I was a little girl. I've read and heard about all sorts of kopa things the Ancients had. There're stories from time to time that people find some of that stuff. I have some stuff on it in my cabin." Ikki goes and retrieves it showing it the others.

"That's amazing." Kai says. "I think the right thing to do here is…"

"Give crew twenty sliver each" Kasakabe interrupts.

"You want the case Muro?"

"Yes. Calalli job. Twenty five sliver each."

"How about the case for a standard contract for security on my ship? You already owe me big, you know."

Kasakabe looks at Kai through narrow eyes. She smiles then shakes her hand at Kai. "Good Boss Lady. Deal. Case for contract, get made."

Kai hesitates. "Fine. Deal." She hands the case to Kasakabe.

"No go back deal. Call Clan do."

Kai doesn't let go of the case. She stares at Kasakabe. "You know me better than that. I keep my deals."

Kasakabe bows deeply. "Owe again. You right."

The Daichi Kaisu reaches Boilingbrook and Lori follows the cutter down to the Ginsharian sky city _Respite._ Moving through the upper atmosphere, Kai can see other aerial grav platforms of varying size floating among the clouds in the distance.

"Boilingbrook looks like a beautiful planet."

"It is a good place to retire for us" Zede says. "The sky cities give privacy from the Aliens that are present. Many of the cities are like that. Most have extremely rich Aliens living on them. We provide the planet defenses but are not aggressive. That makes us accepted."

As they reach visual range of Respite Kai sees that unlike the other cities she's seen, Respite looks like a geometric set of flat white windowless cubes. The landing area has a half dozen system defense boats sitting alongside the pad they are directed to.

"I can see that you weren't kidding about being the planet's defense. We had the pleasure of a brief visit with the crew of the _Resolute_ at Kasasha and got to meet Lori's sister Lori Seventeen. I'd hate to think what a half dozen of those ships would do in combat" Kai says.

"Thank you Captain." Zede smiles at her. "There is one thing we need to take care of. The two Aliens… that you have in your passenger section. They will not be able to stay on Respite. Keep them aboard and Ginshar will make arrangements to have them transferred to another city."

"That'll be fine. I'll let Baysan know so she can inform our passengers. And, what about us?"

Zede looks confused. "You are guests of Kapitan Lori. You will be treated with respect and allowed access to our city."

With the ship down, Lori gets up from her piloting position. "Section Commander, assemble your team in the cargo bay. You will depart by the cargo ramp as soon as it is down."

Zede snaps to attention. "Understood Kapitan!" He turns and exits the bridge.

Lori turns to Kai. "Sorry Captain, I have to continue to command."

"It's okay Lori. I understand the situation."

"Captain, I recommend you and Ikki wear your pistols while you are here. It will make things easier.

Kai looks at her strangely. "Why the guns?"

Lori looks confused. "Cap… Kai, you are entering an armed society. _Everyone_ is armed. That may not always be obvious. It is one aspect of our society that makes Aliens reluctant to bother us. Anyone starts anything here, Kasakabe included, they will find _every_ Ginsharian will fight to the death to stop them, _me_ included. For once you can be absolutely certain Murotsu will not threaten, attack, or kill anyone. She _knows_ what would happen."

Lori smiles. "Ginshar hasmarines with fusion weapons. If you and Ikki wear your pistols everyone will recognize that you are trusted and will help defend the city as I would. Murotsu can carry her swords openly. Baysan can carry her bow. It will make things easier for you… Kai."

After a couple of strange days in Respite, Baysan stops by Zan's room at the "hospital."

"I see you have your bow Baysan" Zan says. "Why the pistol?"

"Kapitan Lori said it would be better if I carried it, not to mention my Usted would beat me if I didn't. It seems everyone here is armed. The Kapitan says it's part of their culture."

"I was told I'll be released tomorrow. Their medical procedures are amazing. They said I'll be sore for a week or so but completely healed."

"What I really wanted to ask you about was something else" Baysan says. "After all I, we, have been through together I thought hard about it. How can I become a ship's officer like you?"

"I thought you hated being forced to work on our ship?"

"The last few days, with you possibly dying, the Vargr, the Ginsharians, everything…" Baysan starts crying. "It was all so terrifying and horrible. In the middle of all that I felt so helpless. I couldn't help you. I couldn't help Mr. Nate. Then I heard how the Captain, Kapitan Lori, Ikki, and Kasakabe were handling things. I thought _if only I could be like that._ You know what's worse?"

Zan takes Baysan's hand and squeezes it. "What Baysan?"

"I thought about my home and if I'd ever be there again. I was so scared of dying. But I had to help you and Mr. Nate and I forgot about that after a while. It was then I realized that as a Princess I couldn't go home and take my place as ruler of my world if all I managed to be was a crewwoman with no skills and no desire to lead."

"How could I rule if I was scared all the time and didn't know what to do? I realized I _have_ to become an officer and lead with confidence. How would it look to my people if I couldn't? You know what else? I don't care if Kasakabe beats me black and blue any more either. After the last week I'm not scared any more. Not of Kasakabe, not of dying…"

Zan looks into Baysan's eyes. "You've grown a lot Baysan, you really have. You have a chance to become a great leader and make a difference on your world. Me? I'm just an average nobody. The Mische would never have let me become a starship commander or even a high ranked officer. My family is unimportant. But you, you have so much opportunity to do great things."

Within Respite everything in sight is made of smooth, clean materials. Surfaces are bright and colorful and always composed of something artificial. The plants and other decorations feel and look artificial and contrived. The décor is repetitive and the whole city is antiseptically clean. Robots, large and small, are omnipresent. There is always one underfoot scooting around cleaning the floor. Larger models do everything from deliver meals to make basic repairs on equipment.

Zan asks Baysan and Ikki to see about recipes for Ginsharian food. Neither has any luck. They are politely put off. It is either "I am not made for that. You need to find model ABC," or some other deflection.

No one asks for payment for anything. Kai and the crew have their choice of eating on the ship or in a cafeteria serving cubes. There are no stores or shopping.

At the cafeterias the 'menu' is badly under explained. There is no written description they can look at. The basics are explained by one or another waitress who looks pained having to deal with what they take as them thinking they are "Idiot Aliens." Everyone is stuck ordering "meal A3" or "beverage C2B" and hoping they get something they like.

Kasakabe laughs at Kai and Ikki. "Now know. No like Ginshar food."

They find they are always talking to the same few Ginsharians. The majority avoid any contact and seem close lipped about everything. Lori is also correct that Ginsharians feel more comfortable talking to an "Alien," a term everybody gets called a lot, who is armed. Every Ginsharian wears a uniform or standardized clothing. Kai notes that no one she meets dresses as scantily as Lori has, although tight fitting clothes do seem common.

Ikki and Kai are sitting in an eating area having a hot drink and some cubes. Ginsharians give them an odd glance as they walk past. Lori walks up.

"Hey sis." Ikki says. "You _are_ my Lori, aren't you?

Kai gives her a wave and offers a seat to her.

Lori sits down smiling at Ikki. "How are you getting along? I know Respite is making Baysan and Kasakabe uneasy. Are you two okay?"

Kai hesitates. "Well… It feels, I don't know, it's too artificial."

Ikki frowns. "Everybody stares at us."

Lori puts her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "Now you know how it feels for me in Alien space."

Kai smiles. "You put up with us for over a year. We can deal with Ginsharian society. We'll be fine. Lori, I noticed a lot of the city is off-limits to us. Is that normal?"

"Yes. There will be far more restrictions on Ginshar and you will have an assigned escort. Do not ask questions about restricted areas."

A very pretty waitress comes to get Lori's order. She stands at attention. "Welcome _Kapitan_ Lori Sixteen _._ Your order?"

"Snack plate D, beverage six C three. Refill the Alien's beverages. Desert plate M for that Alien." Lori points at Ikki.

"Understood Kapitan."

The waitress sounds just like Lori when she's piloting Kai notices.

"You will like desert plate M Ikki. It is chocolate."

 **Sky city of Razule**

Later that afternoon Kasakabe shows up at Kai's cabin.

"Get made?" Kasakabe asks. "Grandfather come." She taps Kai's desk. "Know why. Mad."

That surprises Kai. "You and Lori keep saying that. How do you two know that for sure? Does this have something to do with your _abilities_? "

"Ginshar know. Spy. Ginshar know, Lori know. Me? Clair, know. Lori know better. Clair work so-so far away."

Kai sits thinking.

"You can make it official here?"

"Go Razule. Ral Ranta. Durne there. Three, four hour done."

"Okay, let's do this. We can go first thing in the morning. It's getting late today."

"Kay. Morning. No dress Ling 'kay? Dress Boss Lady. Take Cobra."

That evening Kai finds Lori.

"You decided to go through with getting made?" Lori asks.

"Kasakabe told me my grandfather will be here in a few days. She said you know about that too. Besides, I did make a deal with her and I keep my bargains."

Lori smiles, nodding. "Yes, Sir Jiayi is coming here. He is mad at you about Adimshome. He wants to question me and Murotsu. Getting made is a move he does not know about."

Lori looks very seriously at Kai. " _Kai_ can you live in the twilight? I have asked you before but you are about to take that step. Do you _know_ what you are getting into?"

"Not completely. But, I know what'll happen when my grandfather gets here. I'm done with Ling. He _will_ terminate me. The Owato Clan gives me an alternative."

"That is something I admire about you." Lori smiles. "You plan ahead. Do you want some information on the Owato Clan?"

"Do I? Spill missy."

Lori giggles. "Kasakabe and Owato will tell you this, once you are made, in more detail. This is the generalized version…"

Kai looks mildly shocked by what Lori tells her but recovers quickly. "I see. Thank you for the information. That fills in a big blank for me."

"Those are the basics. Still willing Cap… _Kai_?" Lori asks.

"After what I've been through in the last year, what I see happening to the Imperium, and what I know my grandfather is likely to do yes, I want to do this. If nobody else plays by the rules why should I have to?"

"Besides, I'm finding this far trading more interesting and challenging than operating a big Ling merchant ship. I also like the company better." She smiles at Lori. "Lori there's one other thing I'd like to know. How can I keep you aboard as my pilot and First Officer?"

"As a made member of the Owato Clan you can hire me just as the Clan did for Kasakabe. You need to talk to an Emir or Vana about that. I will see if there are any on Respite. Of course, Ginshar has the final word on that."

"You'd be worth it. Ikki told me she'd help pay if I could get you to stay on board."

"That girl needs another spanking. It would be fun to continue to work with you Captain… _Kai._ "

The next morning Kai shows up in the crew section looking for Kasakabe. She finds her and Baysan waiting.

"Baysan, what're you doing here?"

"Apprentice" Kasakabe says. "Get marked. Need as apprentice."

"Ah. You okay with that Baysan?"

"Yes Boss Lady" Baysan replies, bowing.

That makes Kai feel strange. "Boss Lady or not, continue calling me Captain, okay Baysan?"

"Yes Captain." Baysan bows again.

Kai crosses her arms and stares at Kasakabe.

Kasakabe gives her a big grin. "Train good."

They take the air raft to Razule. Razule is dirty and disorganized. It is almost a relief for them to be there. You find a place to land and have to hope your vehicle is still there later. Kasakabe places a marker on the vehicle that says it is clan property and touching it is a death sentence.

The 'diplomatic' post for Durne is a small non-descript office building tucked away on a side street in the business district. From the outside it does not stand out in any way.

Inside, it is immaculately decorated and furnished with incredibly expensive goods. There are several security guards, all in expensive clothing, and toting energy weapons.

Kasakabe goes to the reception desk where a beautiful young lady who has some ethnic resemblance to Murotsu sits. Muro, in Ral Rantan, explains who she is. One of the security guards helps her check Muro's markers.

Satisfied with her credentials the guards and receptionist become far more polite bowing and energetically making calls to get Kasakabe helped. After an elevator ride, they are herded through a maze of offices and hallways to somewhere in the depths of the building.

Several middle aged men with younger assistants, all male and in long white coats, come into the room. More men in expensive suits show up and talk to Kasakabe in Ral Rantan.

Kai finds it strange that there is no paperwork or other arrangements only a verbal discussion. Kasakabe, picks up on this. "No paper, no evidence. Clan know. Word everything."

The preliminaries done, Kai is told to remove her jacket and blouse and take a reclining chair for her work. Baysan is put in another next to her. They are strapped down.

Kasakabe tells them, "Lot pain." She gives them a soft bar to bite on. "Bite. Help."

The 'technicians' working on Baysan are done in no time. They give her a single apprentice tattoo and marker. Done with her she is told to sit on a chair on one edge of the room.

Kai on the other hand takes all of the technicians' efforts over several hours to finish. She fights with every bit of her being not to pass out. Kasakabe watches with more than passing interest.

Towards the end Kasakabe comes up close to her face. "Do calalli Boss Lady," she whispers and smiles. She places her hands on Kai's shoulders. The relief Kai feels makes her almost refreshed. "Help?" Murotsu asks.

Kai nods and tries to smile.

With the technicians finally done and Kai bandaged up from her ordeal Kasakabe suggests they go celebrate. Kai notices she is far friendlier towards her than before. It is almost stunning how much nicer she's become.

Towards Baysan she is still more distant. "Apprentice. Not equal."

They stop at a bar and have a couple of drinks, and get to watch two patrons engage in a vicious fight. They head back to the air raft. As they approach it they see several young men eyeing the vehicle.

Kasakabe taps Kai.

Kai sees her blades are out. She grasps her meaning and draws the Cobra.

"Baysan bow" Kasakabe says in a low voice.

Baysan has it out in an instant to the surprise of Kai.

They point their weapons at the men.

Kasakabe growls loudly. "Igir punji yapyorsum ni düscünüsünüz? Bu Owato Clan masseur. Siz punji ölüm gedir. (What do you bastards think you're doing? That belongs to the Owato Clan. You sons of bitches are all going to die.)

The men go pale. They scatter and run.

"Stupid punji" Kasakabe mutters as she puts her blades away. Kai and Baysan put their weapons away too.

 _This is going to take some getting used to if that's even possible_ Kai thinks.

Arriving back at Respite, Ikki and Zan come to see how Kai is doing. Kai shows them her bandaged arms. She lifts one to show the fresh tattoos she has. "Ugh! These really hurt. The tattoos are really itchy."

"I have something that can help with that Captain" Zan says.

"Thank you Zan, but no." Kai forces a smile. "I was specifically told I can't take any pain meds and that they have to heal naturally. "Bu heqiqeten aciyor." (This really hurts.)

"Was that Muro's language?" Ikki asks.

"Yes Ikki. I have to lean Ral Ranta so I'm practicing."

Zan looks worried. "I hope you know what you're doing Captain."

"I do Zan, I do. We have another storm brewing that'll be here in a few days. It's insurance for all of us, you and Ikki included."

Lori stops by mid-morning to see how Kai is doing.

"The hard part's learning Ral Rantan. Murotsu and the Clan reps at Razule told me in no uncertain terms I have to speak it fluently."

"I can help with that. If you want I can get you some Recramrol. It is a learning enhancement drug that helps with memorization."

Kai looks dubiously at Lori. "Another drug? Is it even legal?"

"Yes… Kai, it is legal. It is not available outside Ginshar."

"I suppose I could try it and see if it helps."

"Oh, what's with all the death and other violent words and threats in Ral Rantan?"

"Do not worry about that" Lori replies. "Death threats are common practice in conversations."

"You will have to get better with your Cobra. If you want, you can practice with me and Ikki."

"Right." Kai replies. "I did tell Muro I'd shoot her if she didn't listen to me back on Starbridge. As quick as she is I'll have to get a lot better to make good on that."

"Your schedule is getting full. Ral Rantan lessons, pistol practice, captaining, Yuri…"

Kai looks surprised. "Yuri?"

"He is on Sir Jiayi's ship" Lori says. "So is Ikki's father. Do not tell her that. I want it be a surprise. I learned how those work from you."

There is a knock at the cabin door. Zan enters carrying a tray with three cups of kava and a small plate of snacks.

"Would it be alright if I join you?"

"Oh!" Kai says. "I almost forgot. My Boss dress came in earlier today." She gets up and goes over the armoire and gets it out showing it to Lori and Zan. "What do you think? I thought the maroon color was appropriate as a blend of Owato and Ling. Besides, it goes better with my complexion and hair color than the red like Kasakabe has."

"It's beautiful" Zan says.

"Where did you find a Shau Pol?" Lori asks.

180


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Big Trouble**

The _Cygne_ arrives in the Boilingbrook system. They start signaling the Daichi Kaisu on an internal Ling frequency. An hour later Kai and Ikki return aboard to find the comm system messaging record filled with signals from the Cygne.

Ikki looks on at the recordings Kai is scrolling through. "What's with all the messages?"

"It's a Ling fast executive transport. Only top executives have access to them." Kai closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "According to what's here my grandfather, Yuri, and your father are aboard it."

Ikki lights up, eyes getting wide. "My dad's on that ship?"

Kai looks at her brow deeply furrowed.

"So, this _isn't_ kopa is it?"

"No Ikki, it isn't. We're in serious trouble. You've never met my grandfather. Most Ling officers and management that have been with the company a while have heard the stories. When he shows up like this it means you're finished with Ling and won't be able to get a job anywhere as a janitor let alone as a merchant officer or executive. _That_ is what he does. You should be scared Ikki, I am."

"But you're family?"

"It doesn't matter with him, Ling comes first. Well, I might as well get this over with. Ikki go find the rest of the crew."

Kai opens a comm link. "This is LSP 25147 Daichi Kaisu to LSP 1034 Cygne…" Communications are established. "We're docked at the Ginsharian sky city, Respite. I'll have to arrange for permission for you to land. I'll contact you when it is."

Kai calls the Cygne later, "You have permission to land but the Ginsharians are only allowing Sir Jiayi, Sir Yuri, and one Imperial intelligence officer to leave the ship upon arrival."

The Cygne's staff finds a mass of internal Ling documents and other mail waiting their arrival on the Imperial sky city of Bouvet. Among the documents in the package is a Patent of Nobility conferring the title of Magnatti of Commerce to Sir Jiayi. There is a Letter of Enfeoffment and an official Imperial warrant to act on the Emperor's behalf to enforce Imperial rule on commerce and industry throughout the Domain of Sylea. This gives Magnate Jiayi nearly unlimited power to ensure that the larger corporations, banks, and other edifices of commerce remain loyal to the Emperor.

The day after arriving, Magnate Jiayi Hao demands that the crew of the Daichi Kaisu come aboard the Cygne. Lori and the Ginsharians tell him he is their 'guest' and that any meeting will be held in Respite.

Magnate Jiayi sits at a table in a conference room, eyes narrow and his jaw is clenched. "Is this how Ginshar treats Imperial nobility? This is an insult."

Alex Twelve bows. "I am Alex Twelve, Ginshar's representative. You Magnate are our guest and while on Respite and Ginsharian territory you _will_ adhere to our rules and laws. If you do not wish to, you are free to leave."

Armed Marines march in taking up positions along the walls of the conference room.

"Kapitan Lori Sixteen tells me that you know of Ginshar, and our customs and rules. Then you know we will not tolerate any Alien telling us what we can or cannot do on our own soil. We agreed to this meeting because Kapitan Lori agreed to it. Her guests, the crew of the Daichi Kaisu, are present because they agreed to come. If you wish to ask them questions or talk to them do it politely. Understood?"

"Fine" Jiayi growls through clenched teeth. His cheek twitches.

He points at Lori and Kasakabe. "Either of you going to say anything about what's going on here? I know both of you know why I'm here."

Kasakabe looks at him like he's stupid. "No punji. Die."

"I will not discuss anything with you that is classified" Lori says at attention.

Jiayi frowns, his eyes narrowing. "I figured as much."

Jiayi turns to Kai and the crew. "I want to meet with the Ling officers and crew separately."

"That was not a term of this meeting. Ask your questions in front of all of us" Alex says.

Jiayi looks like he's about to detonate. He points at Kai and her crew then the floor in front of the table he is sitting at. "You four, up here at attention."

Ikki looks terrified. She starts to whimper.

Zan's face is a blank slate.

"Were you involved in the assassination of Decius D'Albernon on Adimshome?" Jiayi growls.

No one says a thing. Kai stares at her grandfather.

"I can see that you were." The rage shows on his face.

Jiayi looks through Baysan. "You, crewwoman. What's your story?"

"I'm Princess Baysan…"

"I know _who_ you are. Why are you here?"

Baysan tries to explain how she ended up on Kai's ship.

Jiayi turns his gaze on Kai. "Did your _security_ kill anybody in that little escapade?" The words come out like bullets from a gun.

Kai is silent. She looks at the floor.

Sir Jiayi shakes his head.

"Kai, if the Imperium wasn't collapsing into a civil war I'd not only terminate you, I'd let the Imperial police throw you in prison. You two would be joining her."

Ikki looks like she died.

Zan stands emotionless and silent.

"But, the Imperium _**is**_ coming apart. _That_ won't happen to Ling. We're facing a civil war, started in part by _your_ two passengers. Kai, you and this band of miscreants you have are going to help me make sure Ling survives and clean up this mess. The fact you're here, alive, today after what you've done in the past year proves you are what I, and Ling, need to maintain our company intact. You're on probation granddaughter. Don't think for a moment I'm letting you off for what you've done."

Kai stands staring into space as Jiayi berates her. Finally, she slams her fist down on the table Jiayi is sitting at. Everything on it jumps. She stares her grandfather in the eyes from centimeters.

"For over a year now I've been fighting my way from system to system. I've been shot at, attacked, and treated like scum, often just because I'm a woman. Then _you_ show up here to tell me how stupid and rotten I am?

Jiayi stares back, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm so done with that! If you're going to fire me, then _fire me_! But _I am not_ about to stand here and have you belittle me. You are _not_ about to tell me what I will or will not do. And, if you think you can throw me in an Imperial prison you better think again."

I am _**Boss Lady**_ Kai Hao of the Owato Clan of Durne! I _will not_ be talked to like that, by you or anybody else. Do you hear me grandfather? Nobody, ever again!" She pulls up her sleeve and thrusts her arm out to show Jiayi her tattoos.

With the sort of sneer Kasakabe uses she growls, "If you want to try and arrest me and my crew you better bring Imperial Marines. Lots of Imperial Marines, in battledress with plasma weapons."

Kasakabe steps up beside her. "Boss Lady right." Her blades drop into sight. "Owato one." Lori and the Ginsharians level their weapons on him. Zan, Ikki, and Baysan move behind Kai.

Jiayi sits staring at Kai. Finally he stammers, " _You got made?_ How could you _**do**_ that?"

"After what I've been through it was an easy decision." Kai turns to look at Lori. "Yes, Lori, I can live in the twilight. I made my decision and I'll stand by it like you're standing by me. All of you! Nobody else plays by the rules so why should I? So, papa, if you haven't got anything else to say you can be on your way. If you want the Daichi Kaisu she's yours too. I can get another ship. Oh, and you can't fire me. I quit!" She tosses her Ling Captain's hat on the table.

Jiayi rests his chin on his folded hands staring at Kai. "Is that what you really want Kai? If it is I _will_ leave. It's clear you don't need Ling. But, I think Ling _needs_ you."

Kai can see he's actually hurt.

He opens a case he has with him. Taking several documents out, he pushes them in front of her. "The Emperor made me a Magnatti of Commerce and gave me an Imperial Warrant to keep business stable, profitable, and loyal across the Domain of Sylea. I need to put teeth behind that, and you dear granddaughter appear to be just the person I need to do it. That you went and got yourself made in some Ral Ranta clan…"

Kai interrupts him. "I'm in the Owato Clan. Do not show me or my Clan that sort of disrespect."

Kasakabe snarls at him. "Disrespect Clan, _die._ "

Kai draws and points her Cobra at Jiayi. "She means it, I mean it. _Do not disrespect our Clan._ "

Jiayi shakes his head, ignoring the gun pointed at him. "This complicates things in a way I hadn't planned for. Kai, I want you and Yuri to finish what you started. We can go to Bouvet. There's an Imperial church there. That'll make it official. I know it isn't the grand wedding you'd like but it'll have to do."

Ikki and Zan go from scared to looking overjoyed. Lori and the other Ginsharians look puzzled.

"I'll explain it to you." Zan hugs Alex.

"Captain Hao explained this to me" Lori says to Alex. "Ginshar needs to send a social intelligence team to study this event."

"Understood Kapitan" Alex replies trying hard to ignore Zan kissing him on the cheek.

Kai crosses her arms frowning at Jiayi. "You're still trying to tell me what to do."

"Are you turning down my offer?" Jiayi asks.

"No. It's just…"

"Just what? Is there something wrong with the offer?"

Kai twists her lip up. "Do I get complete say in the execution of the contract?"

"Of course, granddaughter. Maximum autonomy under my general direction. You can pick your own crew."

"Um, don't I get a say in any of this…?" Yuri interrupts.

" **NO!** " Jiayi and Kai shout at him.

"Is the contract to be in writing? Not that it matters since my Clan would take care of you if you reneged on it in any case." Kai gives Jiayi an evil smile.

"Of course, what would possibly make you think otherwise? Oh, one thing. Since you're now _made_ if you or your Clan execute any sort of corporate espionage or other activities against Ling I'll get the whole Imperial military to come and slag Durne". He points at Kasakabe. "You and your co-conspirator there better let them know that. You may be in the Owato Clan but you're still a Hao and you'll be working for Ling. Am I making myself clear?"

"Put in writing and I'll review it" Kai replies. "I know what a weasel you are when it comes to contracts."

Jiayi smiles slyly. "That was unnecessary Kai, even if it is true."

This unyielding give and take goes on for another half hour with Kai and Jiayi clearly enjoying the thrust, parry, and counter strokes of negotiation as much for the pleasure they get as for any business reason.

Lori and Alex sit watching in intense interest. They occasionally whisper to one and other. Lori invites Zan in to help them understand the "Alien" aspects of the conversation.

Kasakabe fidgets continuously. She ends up playing cards with Ikki, Arttu, and Baysan.

Jiayi and Kai finish their negotiations and Jiayi and his party are escorted back to the Cygne.

 **Sky City of Bouvet**

Yuri and Jiayi are walking back to the Cygne.

"Jiayi, I don't like how you trampled over me on getting married. Kai and I would have done it when we felt the time was right."

Jiayi stops and looks at Yuri, his eyes narrowing. "You're a noble. Do your duty as one. This marriage isn't because the two of you love each other. I could care less about that. I need my granddaughter's connections and I need her to be reliable. That's where you come in. You've generally been able to talk sense into that girl when she gets one of those crazy ideas of hers, like going and getting _made._ I still can't believe she did that."

"But, you didn't get to fire her and instead ended up contracting her to do your dirty work." Yuri gives him a thin smile. "She got the better of you and that's what really burns you isn't it?"

Jiayi gives Yuri the barest of smiles. "My granddaughter is a Hao. She proved it at that meeting. She outsmarted me by getting made and in the process saved her own career and those of her crew. I couldn't be more proud of her or angrier that she managed it. Hao's don't like losing. That's something you should always remember."

The Cygne gets underway for Bouvet. Bouvet's Governor is contacted and told that Magnatti Hao and his ship are inbound and would be docking in a couple of hours. "My granddaughter and Sir Yuri are to be wed Senday two-thirty-nine. I expect you to assist with making the arrangements for that to happen properly…"

Within hours the wedding becomes the social event of the moment. The news feed is reporting it as a lead story.

Murotsu comes aboard and discusses the situation with Kai. "Go Razule. Take care of."

Kai asks Zan to join her in her cabin. "Zan, I want to ask if you'd do something for me. This isn't an order, just a personal request. You can say no if you want."

"Of course Captain" Zan says. "I'd be happy to help."

"I want you to get with my grandfather and help him get everything for this wedding done. He may be a terrific businessman but he's not a woman and he'll never understand what this means to me."

"I'd be happy to Captain" Zan replies. "It'll give me something to do and I'll really enjoy helping him, you, and Yuri plan your wedding."

On Fiday, two days before the wedding Kai meets with the crew about ship's business. Finished with that, she looks at them. "Am I doing the right thing getting married?"

"If you love Yuri you are" Ikki replies.

Zan nods. "Yuri needs you as much as you need him. As much as this was forced on you by your grandfather you belong together. I think that your grandfather doesn't know half of what you're capable of and when he does you'll have surpassed him."

Lori looks at Kai with a deep frown. "This is totally _foreign_ to me. I have been at a loss on how to handle this situation."

Kai nods. "All of you are trying your hardest to make this right and happen for me. I can't let you down now with doubts."

That evening she sits alone in her cabin in tears. "It's too much too fast."

The Cathedral of Bouvet is laid out like an Imperial starburst radiating away from a central dais. For the wedding it is decorated with colorful flowers, ribbons, and other trappings. The arrangements are three dimensional with floating gardens interspersed with floating holo projectors. An orchestra is playing wedding music. The cathedral is packed with a who's who of Bouvet and other sky cities. There is a buzz of conversation as hundreds of guests mill around waiting for the ceremony to start.

The lights dim. Yuri and his retinue wait with the Magi of Bouvet at the central dais. A spotlight illuminates Kai and Jiayi who is bringing her forward. At the other side of the dais are Lori, Baysan, Zan, and Ikki resplendent in gowns.

Kai's dress, a gift from Kasakabe and Lori, is iridescent and sparkling. It drifts with her like a cloud. The guests rise as the music announces her arrival. Two young girls scatter colorful flowers ahead of her.

At the dais a light filters down on the couple and the Magi of Bouvet as the rest of the cathedral becomes a twilight lit only by the holo projections allowing the guests an up close view of the ceremony. The Magi goes through the ceremony, Kai and Yuri responding at each prompt. Kai and Yuri kiss for the first time as a married couple.

The crowd rises to their feet. A thunderous applause erupts as the music comes up in volume to a crescendo of celebration. The guests let fly handfuls of confetti-like sparklers that rise towards the ceiling of the cathedral far above in a display that looks like bright starlight before vanishing.

The reception follows. The Ral Ranta delegation demands that everyone toast the couple… _or die_! Ginsharian 'servers' begin passing out thimble sized glasses.

Kai leans close to Yuri. "Od su. I'm warning you, this stuff is incredibly potent."

The head of the Ral Ranta delegation raises his 'thimble.' "Bizim galin vä onun hayat yoldası ücsün. Onlar csarafla ölmäk _bilar_!" Everyone downs their od su. Many in the crowd gasp and gag.

Yuri does too. "Awk! My god! Kai, what did that guy say?"

"He toasted us as a couple and wished us a most glorious and memorable death. It's a Ral Ranta thing…"

Yuri shakes his head. "Just great…"

Kai stands on the raised platform the wedding party occupies. The master of ceremonies announces that the bride will now toss her bouquet to those eligible women among the guests. The single women group in front of the platform. Kai gets ready to toss the bouquet.

Ikki jostles among a dozen other young women.

Kai tosses it aiming for Ikki.

Kasakabe and Lori take out the competition subtlety and not so subtlety. Ikki catches the bouquet.

Kai watches the other women pick themselves up off the ground.

Ikki jumps up and down holding the bouquet.

"You girls planned that didn't you" Yuri whispers.

"I'd have to let Kasakabe kill you if I answered that question" Kai replies.

Yuri laughs. "That is what I love about you. You're stark raving mad." He pulls Kai over for a kiss.

As the reception goes on Lori comes up to Zan. "Zan, is it normal for someone to greet you five times telling you their name and saying, "Damn glad to meet you," while shaking your hand?"

Zan cocks her head and twists her lip up. "Oh, you mean Sir Swen Bilsteen."

Lori's face lights up with recognition. "Yes! That is the Alien."

"He's a politician, sort of like Alex" Zan says. "He wants you to remember him so you'll elect him to office."

"Elect?" Lori asks. "He is a very obnoxious _Alien_ and I really want nothing to do with him. Besides, his hand is… ewww!"

Zan starts laughing. She puts her hand over her mouth. "You're more perceptive of alien culture than you realize. I'll explain things to you later…"

After the reception Magnate Jiayi tells Kai and Yuri, "Your nuptials can wait. Kai get that crew of gangsters you have together and move that piece of kaa ship of yours to Bouvet. Get your stuff transferred aboard the Cygne. We're leaving for Ginshar Triday and both ships need to be ready."

Kai sticks her tongue out at him. "Punji!"

Yuri leans over close to Kai. "Is this going to happen all the time?"

"Yes. Don't let him walk all over you. He will if he thinks he can."

"What are you two on about?" Jiayi asks.

"None of your freaking business you punji" Kai shoots back.

"You should listen to your wife Yuri" Jiayi replies. "Hao's don't like being pushed around."

On Thriday 242-1115 the Cygne got underway for Ginshar. The first evening they are in FTL is the first time Yuri and Kai got any time to themselves. Kai's arms and other spots had healed up where she was not sore anymore. They are lying in the large bed in their executive stateroom.

"You know, this is a little weird for me, you being the wife of an Imperial noble, a Ling ship captain, and a Boss in a criminal syndicate" Yuri says.

"You really shouldn't say it that way. Just say member of the Owato Clan. Saying it like you did could get you beaten or killed" Kai replies. "I'd hate to have to kill my husband for something like that."

"Somehow that doesn't sound all that reassuring." Yuri takes Kai in a hug, kissing her.

"Both of us are going to have to learn to live with it because I can't quit."

"So can you tell me what your Clan has you doing or is that a secret?"

"Other than hauling Kasakabe and Baysan around nothing specific. I was told I'd be a _Transporter_. That's someone who does smuggling, transports people who need it and can't use other means, makes deals, and stuff like that. It's sort of like being in business only you can break the rules because there are no rules."

"They did make one concession because my grandfather threatened the do'na out of them. I won't have to do anything illegal against Ling. They agreed to that." She smiles at Yuri. "Stop worrying so much."

"At least I know now where you get that crazy streak from." He rolls on top of her.

"Crazy streak?" Kai rolls him off and ends up on top of him sitting up to his surprise. "You better watch that. And, if I ever catch you fooling around… I know _people_ now."

"Yes Boss Lady Shapurin..." Yuri pulls her down for a kiss.

The day before the Cygne is to drop out of FTL into the Ginshar system Lori stops by Kai's day cabin just off the bridge.

"Kai, I am worried about what Ginshar will do with me."

Kai can see she's really worried. "You know, I don't fully understand what you'll be put through or what that involves. What can I, or any of us, do to help you with this? Will you get any say in the decision?"

"No. What will happen is as soon as we land I will be ordered to report for an assessment. None of you will be allowed to attend. The only thing that might help is requesting an Emir or Vana meet with you right away to start negotiating a new contract for me. _That_ will influence Ginshar's decision."

"Then I'll do that immediately."

"I understood you and the Magnate were not in agreement?" Lori asks.

Kai smiles. "No, it's not like that. Grandfather and I are doing what goes on with the Hao family all the time. _Nobody_ gets the better of a Hao when it comes to business deals, especially another Hao."

"Then you will have no problem getting a contract for my services" Lori agrees. "Ginshar is going to want to study our interaction with Aliens once it is realized that Ginshar's knowledge of them is not what Ginshar thought it was. That should make Ginshar receptive to a contract."

"I'll keep that in mind during negotiations" Kai replies.

Zan is working with Baysan in the galley when Kai shows up.

"Baysan, I need to speak to Doctor Zan, excuse us please."

"Yes Captain" Baysan replies, forgetting to bow as she turns to leave.

Kai grabs her by the arm before she can and smacks her upside the head. "Bow say!"

"Yes Captain. Sorry Captain." Baysan bows and leaves.

Seeing Zan's reaction Kai looks disgusted and shakes her head. "It's a Clan rule. I have to physically check Baysan for a mistake because she's Kasakabe's apprentice. I told her I have to, so while she and I might not like it she understands the situation."

"I see" Zan replies. "You know, I'm not really comfortable with your decision to get made Captain."

"I know Zan. But it's done. If I hadn't we'd all be stuck on Boilingbrook unemployed and with few prospects of ever getting new positions. My grandfather would have trampled us."

"So Captain, what did you need to see me about?"

"We're arriving at Ginshar tomorrow. Lori tells me we'll be there about four to six weeks until they're done doing whatever they decide she needs. I plan on hiring Lori as our senior pilot and First Officer. Lori already knows. I want you to sit in on the negotiations. I need your expertise as a doctor and your skill as a contract negotiator."

Zan perks up. "I'd be happy to Captain. I'm really happy you want to keep Lori on. She'll make a wonderful First Officer and I can go back to being a full time doctor."

"That's the plan, Lori is First Officer and you run Deck Department" Kai says. "I don't think the Ginsharians will settle for less than half a million credits for a full term contract. At least that's what Vana indicated to me. I'm going to see if they'll take something less if we guarantee her anagathics supply and pay her a salary."

"Lori's worth it" Zan says.

"Oh, keep this quiet for now" Kai says. "That's why I asked Baysan to leave and I'm sorry you had to see me check her like that."

 **Ginshar**

With the Cygne dropping out of FTL in about fifteen minutes Lori asks Kai if she could have everyone but her leave the bridge and all consoles except the ones she is using be turned off. "Sorry Captain, but navigation data in this system is classified." With the bridge cleared the Cygne drops out of FTL into the Ginshar system.

The response from Ginsharian defense forces is immediate. They demand the ship stop and wait for their arrival, use no sensors, and keep weapons powered down. Lori responds visually that she is commanding and gives proper codes. The response becomes polite.

"Is that normal?" Kai asks.

"Yes Captain."

An hour later a huge system defense ship comes alongside. They send over a boarding party.

Lori has the crew gathered in the common area. "This is normal procedure. Do as you are told and everything will be fine."

"They aren't going to throw me in a stateroom at gun point like at Gazala are they?" Ikki asks.

"No Ikki they will not. You have met Ginsharians before. This boarding party will be the same. There will be Garv's or another marine model, a leader like Zede, and one or two specialists to deal with non-Ginsharians. Once I clear things with them we will go to Ginshar. Everything will be fine. Trust me, understood?"

Ikki manages a smile and nod.

The boarding party searches the ship. The one Imperial intelligence officer still aboard is politely put in a cabin under guard. Zede, in charge of the boarding party, satisfied with things calls the defense ship and he and Lori head to the bridge.

"Captain, you and the crew need to remain in the crew and passenger section for the duration of the trip in. Only Ginsharians have access to the bridge and engineering" Lori says.

"Once we are at Ginshar stay aboard. No one exit the ship for any reason. If you try you will be killed."

With the docking complete Lori calls the crew back to the common area. "A group of Ginsharians will be here in eight minutes. I will be leaving with some of them. The boarding party will be leaving too. I cannot say how long I will be gone or if I will return. I want all of you to know it was a true pleasure serving with you."

From the ship's ports the crew can see a contingent of about a dozen people headed for the ship. There are a number of armed marines along with several men and women in long white coats, and others in business suits accompanying them. Kai picks out an Alex, and a Vana among the party. The others she has not seen before.

They come aboard. The boarding party, headed by Lori, comes to rigid attention.

"Kapitan Lori Sixteen reporting. Mission complete. Assessment fully successful." She bows and clicks her boot heels together.

"Understood" Alex replies. "Report for debriefing, assessment, and modification for reassignment."

"Understood. Boarding party, dismissed." Lori moves towards the airlock with the four people in long white coats accompanying her.

Alex turns to the crew. He and those with him bow.

"I am Alex Eighty Six, representing Ginshar. It is Ginshar's pleasure to have you as our guests. Thank you so much on behalf of Ginshar for returning Kapitan Lori Sixteen to us safely. Ginshar is grateful for your help and in your debt. For your protection please remain aboard your ship unless you have permission to leave. You will receive an escort if you are granted permission. This is for your own safety. Now, if there is _anything_ we can do for you please let us know. As a small token of our gratitude we will be refueling and servicing your ship at no charge to you."

Kai stops Jiayi and Yuri from speaking. She looks at both of them with a _Let me handle this_ expression.

"I'm Captain Kai Shapurin, Boss Lady and Transporter of the Owato Clan of Durne to whom Lori Sixteen was contracted. I also represent Ling Standard Products. These two gentlemen are Magnatii Jiayi Hao, and Sir Yuri Shapurin of Ling's executive staff."

"I'd like to thank Ginshar for the opportunity we've had to work with Lori Sixteen. She is a credit to your world and has proven invaluable in her service to us. I thank you for your kind offer to service and refuel my ship at no cost. That's most generous of you. I'm also here to negotiate a new contract with Ginshar for some of your unique services that have been so useful to our Clan. As I represent all parties I'll be your main point of contact during negotiations. Magnate Hao and Sir Yuri will be assisting me."

"There will be time for that in the next few days" Alex replies. "For now we want to establish the rules for you and your _crew's_ stay on Ginshar."

"Call us Aliens if you like" Kai replies. "We understand that's how Ginshar sees us so it's not an issue."

"Understood" Alex replies. "It makes things go smoothly that you know our customs."

Kai turns back to the contract. "I insist that we get things moving on a new contract immediately. We don't want Lori Sixteen modified or adjusted until we have one in place."

"Is that all?" Vana asks.

"Yes, no modifications until we have a contract" Kai responds.

"Understood. That will be arranged."

"They look like a hard sell to me" Jiayi growls after the Ginsharians leave.

"They're rigid thinkers" Kai replies.

"Yuri, you're in charge of the ship for now" Jiayi says. "Who do we need on the negotiation team?"

"Kasakabe and Doctor Zan" Kai replies.

"My suite now, all three of you."

They sit at the conference table in the suite.

"So, how do we get what we want at a price we like?" Jiayi says.

"My Clan affiliation gives us one advantage, leave it at that" Kai says. "Other than that, Lori told me she thinks they'll want to send a team with her to study social aspects of our lives."

"What demands do you think they'll make" Jiayi asks.

"Big money" Kasakabe says. "Ginshar like credit."

"So, they _are_ businessmen?" Jiayi replies.

"Pretty much" Kai says. "They're mercenaries and not cheap. The SuSAG employees I had aboard going to Dug and then to Duru Gialt hinted at huge sums passing between the two."

"That definitely is in our favor" Jiayi says. "How much do you think they'll ask?"

"Half to one" Kai says. "That's what Vana Forty Six told me on Boilingbrook. She was pretty open about what to expect."

"Another weakness" Jiayi replies. "We can get those prices down substantially."

"We should offer to salary them as Ling employees. We can provide some of their anagathics. They'll need a constant supply. We can run a deal with Schunamann und Sohn to get those cheap" Kai adds.

Zan sits in amazement as Kai and Jiayi plot rapid fire how they will take the Ginsharians to the cleaners.

Kasakabe leans over. "Know why, Boss Lady."

"Okay, that's that" Jiayi finally says. "You two (pointing at Zan and Kasakabe) are coming along to the negotiations. We'll need you as distractions and props. My granddaughter will go over it with you."

"We're getting Lori back and for a whole lot less than they think." Kai gets a big smile.

Kasakabe has an evil grin. "Like vicious, evil Boss Man."

Jiayi stops and looks at her. "It's Magnate. Call me 'Boss' again and I'll have your body parts scattered over the sector. You can do that kaa with my granddaughter but don't do it with me. Link?"

Kasakabe grins at him. "Link. Try _die_!"

Jiayi jabs a thumb at Kasakabe, looking at Kai. " _That_ is your problem _Boss Lady._ Handle it."

Two days after arriving the Ginsharians agree to meet on a new contract for Lori's services. Kai, Jiayi, Kasakabe, and Zan are escorted off the ship to a conference room. They meet with Ginshar's negotiation team, two Emirs and a Vana.

Emir Twenty Three opens the meeting. "Ginshar offers Lori's services on an open end contract for five hundred thousand credits. Ginshar would like to place three additional Ginsharians aboard as part of a social learning and interaction team to improve our understanding of _Aliens_. The total cost would be one million credits.

Jiayi scowls at them. "We're paying for your experiment? That isn't happening. I'll pay two hundred thousand for an open end contract for the four. We'll provide uniforms, a standard salary, food and other necessities along with anagathics and other special requirements Ginshar might need…"

The negotiations go on over several days. The meetings often last several hours.

"This is like dealing with the Maskai" Kai says after they return to the ship.

"You're right!" Zan says. "It is. Remember how the Maskai had things they wanted and would negotiate away their advantages to get them Captain?"

Kai slaps her forehead. "Stupid, stupid! You're absolutely right Zan."

She looks at Jiayi. "Next meeting we focus on giving the Ginsharians their social experiment. We weave our requirements into that and ask for a much lower price. When they get what they want they'll agree to our terms. They won't even be looking for that."

Jiayi smiles at her. "Spoken like a Hao."

At the next negotiation Kai and Jiayi focus on the Ginsharian social experiment.

"We'll let you assign three additional crew of your choice with Lori Sixteen commanding them" Kai says. "You can provide whatever equipment Ginshar wants subject to review by our Chief Engineer and me as Captain. We'll treat the Ginsharians as Ling employees."

The Ginsharians seem delighted to Kai. They ignore that she is offering a mere one hundred thousand in Imperial Credits as the contracting fee.

After two hours of talks a contract is struck. Lori and three new Ginsharians, suitably modified, would be assigned to the crew. Ginshar could bring aboard whatever equipment they deemed necessary, subject to review. Anagathics would be a shared responsibility but a supply was to be guaranteed.

"It will be twenty three days before the modifications are complete" Vana says.

On Senday 288 Vana Seventy-Two shows up at the ship asking for Captain Shapurin. It is one more annoyance in an ongoing series of them. Being cooped up on the ship didn't help. Now the Ginsharians wanted a meeting on a Senday. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?

Kai arrives in the common area. Zan and Vana are waiting for her.

"Captain Shapurin, I am here to escort you to meet the units assigned to this contact" Vana says.

Kai fights showing her excitement. "Zan let the rest of the crew know." She departs with Vana.

It is a familiar trip to the conference room. A shiver runs up her spine as they reach the room.

Vana opens the door and enters, followed by Kai. Kai sees Lori and three other Ginsharians standing at loose attention at the far end of the room. A warm excitement fills her. She smiles at Lori giving her a subdued wave of her hand.

Lori manages the smallest of smiles.

They are wearing Ling Standard Products uniforms with pistol belts.

Vana speaks up. "These are the four models Ginshar selected as crew for your ship. You know Kapitan Lori Sixteen who is First Officer, pilot, and bridge crew. She is our senior intelligence officer a function she can perform for you as permitted."

Pointing at the next person in line, a brunette that vaguely resembles Lori. "This is Senior Korvetten Lass Sixty-Five. She is an intelligence officer and will perform functions as pilot, bridge crew, sensor, and fire control operator."

"Korvetten Jaan Fifty-Two. Your Assistant Engineer."

"Korvetten Evni Seventy-Six, is assigned as steward, medic, and weapons specialist. He will assist your doctor and is familiar with Ginsharian medical and health needs."

"You will find that all four have been modified to perform their functions as efficiently as possible on a sustained basis with Aliens. As agreed, they are in modified Ling Standard Products uniforms duplicated from your specifications."

Kai notes they have silver and gold epaulettes on the shoulders rather than the cuff strips in gold like LSP uniforms normally have. They also all have badges like Lori's wings and command star on their left breast.

"Crew assigned to the Cygne." They come to rigid attention. "This is Captain Kai Lei Shapurin, Boss Lady and Transporter for the Owato Clan, Durne, Ral Ranta your commanding officer for the duration of your contract."

All four raise their right hand in an upturned Ling-style. "Understood!"

"Captain the crew is yours." Vana moves aside.

"Take your ease" Kai says. "The merchant service isn't as formal as the military you're used to. You should be proud that you were selected for this mission. I've worked with your commander Kapitan Lori for over a year. I think you'll find in working with _Aliens_ that you as have much to learn from us as we from you.

My crew has been briefed on your unique culture and background. This should make it easier for you to function with them. I'd like to take a few minutes to socialize here with you first. Crew, take your ease. You're free to talk to me and each other."

"Understood!" They salute at attention then become more animated.

Lori makes straight for Kai. As she reaches Kai she comes to attention and salutes. "First Officer Lori Sixteen reporting Captain."

Rather than return the salute Kai reaches out and give her a tight hug. "I'm really happy you're back."

The other Ginsharians look on in surprise.

"It is an Alien thing to be spontaneous" Lori says. "Ask the Captain any questions you may have. You can talk freely to her."

"How wonderful." Kai sighs rolling her eyes. "More great conversation in pilot mode."

Vana alone looks confused.

Lass turns towards her. "That is an Alien code for how we act when performing our duties."

"It comes from the Alien's experience with how I act when piloting" Lori adds.

"This is very difficult for me to understand" Vana says. "It is all so… _Alien!_ "

Kai and Lori start to laugh.

"Captain, what do you think of our uniforms?" Lori asks. She turns and moves to show Kai hers.

"They look terrific." Kai says. "I like the new hair cut too. It's very adult looking."

Lori's hair is now just short of shoulder length.

"So, are there any major changes I should be aware of?"

"I will not be wearing skimpy outfits since I am no longer…" Lori trails off. "It is not appropriate for a Ling officer."

"So, just like that and you are not one of _those_ anymore?" Kai asks.

"Not completely. It is not the overwhelming urge it was. I do not have to fight it. I can wear those outfits when it is appropriate or when I choose to rather than all the time."

Kai shakes her head. "I think I'll never get that part of your culture entirely."

Lori gives Kai an evil eye and tongue in return to the snickering of the crew and shock of Vana.

Kai laughs. "You better watch that missy or I may start smacking you with my Boss Lady stick like I do Baysan."

"Alright, let's get back to the ship" Kai says. "Get ready to enter Alien life."

The Ginsharians start bringing aboard a massive quantity of electronic equipment and setting it up in Lass' cabin the next day. They also place high security locks on the door.

Kai shows up immediately. "What the hemat is all this?"

The technician in charge calls for assistance. An Alex and Vana show up.

"Captain, per our contract we are allowed to install equipment necessary for recording social data as well as for sensor operations." Vana says.

"Ginshar apologizes for not being clear" Alex adds.

Kai's eyes narrow. "That's subject to me and my Chief Engineer's review for safety and ship's operations. I want to see what you're installing."

After arguing and negotiation it is agreed Ikki can look the installation over as well as watch it being put in so long as the equipment remains off. Kai and Ikki are to be given access to the cabin if escorted by Lori or Lass.

Lori later comes by Kai's cabin. "Cap… Kai." She makes a fist. "They messed up the mods. Sorry, Kai it is going to take some time for me to fix that. About Lass' cabin. I will keep you informed on anything we gather that is penitent to ship's operations. The social data is classified though. I hope that will be acceptable."

Kai smiles. "That's fine Lori. You know I trust you. Oh, and if you start with the 'Captain' everything again I'm going to start adding _Kapitan_ or First Officer to everything right back at you." She scrunches her face up at Lori.

By late 290 the Ginsharians have loaded a number of cases like the ones Lori and Kasakabe had on the Kaisu into the ship's cargo bay. Zan is given an extra supply of anagathics and other specialty meds along with a supply of Ginsharian food packs.

The Cygne made ready to depart Ginshar. Shortly before getting underway Magnate Jiayi holds a briefing with the crew.

"We have made this arrangement between Ginshar, the Owato Clan, and Ling Standard Products because the Third Imperium is collapsing into civil war. Ling is uniquely placed as near omnipresent within the Imperium. We will be acting in the name of the Emperor to ensure Ling and other businesses remains a loyal. That means we will be rooting out those factions that have gone rogue."

"Everything I've seen of late says that the Imperium's leadership has become decadent and corrupt. The Grand Duchy of Stoner recognized this and has used agents to precipitate a civil war within the Imperium. We're going to put an end to that within Sylea, the domain most effected by their efforts."

"It's the job of this crew and the special talents that Ginshar and Owato provide to carry out that mission. It is in the best interests of all parties that this happen. Ginshar would no longer have stable trade partners to supply their products to. The Owato Clan and Ral Ranta would lose their market for their special operations within the Imperium. Ling and other mega corporations face becoming fractured and turned into smaller regional companies loyal only to their faction in this war."

"None of that is acceptable. It isn't to the Emperor, not to Ling, not to Ginshar, not to the Ral Ranta, and not to me. We will bring an end to this situation and restore stability one system at a time if necessary throughout Sylea."

"I have the confidence of the Emperor in accomplishing this and in turn have absolute confidence in you, the crew of the Cygne, in carrying out our mission. We're departing Ginshar for the Ulaginkiir system. I'll meet with the senior officers to discuss our options and operational plan after we are FTL. To success and profit." Jiayi turns and heads for his suite.

"Crew, departure stations!" Lori says. "Ikki, get the plant up and online. Lass, coordinate with Ikki and Ginshar to have port services disconnected."

An hour later the Cygne lifts off the docking bay deck, rotates and faces the now opening bay doors. Kai feels odd sitting where she can't see what's going on with the bridge crew as Lori and Lass have erected screens to shield their displays from her view.

"Captain, we are clear of the docking bay and ready to maneuver. Helm and engines answering all inputs" Lori says in her 'pilot voice.'

Kai closes her eyes breaths deeply and smiles. "First Officer, lay in a course to the FTL event horizon. Input navigational data for a jump to the Ulaginkiir system. Put us on the event horizon for the primary please."

190


End file.
